Unexpected Change of a Majin: Lifa
by Tekmatanya
Summary: Summary: Lifa's world is changed when she awakes to ruins around her. She finds a weird home and an unexpected guess among it. Majin Buu ("Super Buu" version without absorbing Piccolo, Gotenks or Gohan) who allows her to stay with him. Read to find out how Lifa and Buu story unfolds. Some mature context in certain chapters!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters. I do own Lifa as she is my created character along with other non-DBZ characters.

*Falling, Dreaming….No…What happen?...Where am I?

Sometime in the afternoon, a desolated city with no one around, screams of people was heard a day ago. A female lies in a broken down building, she slowly opens her eyes to see a blur vision of rocks around her. Slowly she lifts herself up to feel a sharp pain in her left side. She had been cut by some sharp object.

Lifa: Aaahhh...ooowww. (pain)

Lifa looks down at her wound to see a small opening and blood slowly leaking, panic started to set in. She grips her wound and slowly stands up.

Lifa: Ooowww…wha...what happen? (coughs)

Dust is slightly in the air and its dark where she is at. A door is about eight feet away with sunlight beaming in. She walks out side to see nothing, but destruction: cars crashed, buildings destroyed and that is still in the process of falling. Lifa spotted some clothing on top of a car.

Lifa: This will have to do.

She tears it and wraps it around her wound to apply pressure.

Lifa: That should slow down the bleeding.

She looks around hoping someone is around. She shouts out.

Lifa: Hello…Is anyone around? I need help. Hello!

She begins walking hoping to find someone. As she walked Lifa questioned herself as to what happen? Who could have done this? All she remembers was going to the store to buy her something nice and then she heard screaming, crashing, and a loud boom. Something she never heard before it sounded like a really loud firecracker; except the one's that makes your body jump because of the force behind it. Now this….

Lifa: The whole city is destroyed. How did I survive?

She saw a little shop that sold food and goods.

Lifa: I better grab what I can.

She stepped inside to find the store with nothing, but food destroyed. She keeps looking around and to her luck she found a backpack, two bottles of water, a pack of chocolate bars that has five in a pack and two bags of chips.

Lifa: These will have to do.

She went back outside to continue her journey which led her out of the city. Nothing but country side and rocky areas around. Lifa keep walking which must seem like hours and she could tell because it was getting dark. Beside her energy was depleting and the wound on her wasn't helping.

Lifa: I better find somewhere to stay for the night, but where?

There were rocky mountains around and no other city, town or house in site for miles at least of what she could see. The sun was barely visible and light around her was fading slowly. Lifa continued until she spotted out a cave like den. She looked around and it was empty no animals had been living in there at least for now. It was small, but enough for her to stay for the night at least. She sat down slowly as her wound pain started to come back.

Lifa: Not now.

She laid back against the rock wall to relax. She drunk a little of the water just enough so the rest could last her for at least a few days. One of the bag of chips she ate, along with one chocolate bar. She slowly started to drift off to sleep and wondered among herself what had happen. Maybe this was all a dream?

The next morning came and Lifa awoke to find herself rested, but the pain in her left side reminder her that yesterday was as real as life and no dream.

Lifa: Oooowww, Why?

Tears started to fill her eyes, but she wiped them away. She slowly stood up again and stepped outside. She looked around to find there is truly nothing around for miles. Lifa decided that she would stay another night in the small den. This is a home for her as of now and with her wound she needs the rest and shelter. She saw a rocky hill top and decided that she had to climb it.

Lifa: That's high enough to see a least where am I maybe, or if I can spot out something.

She began climbing the rocks slowly not wanting to fall. Her left side ached, but in order for her to survive she had to do this. It took her awhile, but she finally made it up there. She looked down at the den.

Lifa: This is high up, but not too high.

She looked around to see nothing just more open land, rocks, hills and some trees off in the distance.

Lifa: This is…this cannot be? Wha…what happen? (shouts) WHY!

Lifa sits down and tears begin to fill her eyes again. She wipes them and turns to her left to spot a house, well at least it looks like a house.

Lifa: Is that a rock or a house?

She didn't care. If it is a house maybe someone there could help her or at least it would be a better place to stay for the time being.

Lifa: I hope it's a house, maybe it has a phone?

She made her way back down to find out the other side had a slope to walk up or down.

Lifa: Figures.

That at the moment didn't matter, so she grabbed her backpack and headed back up the slope. She walked over near the rock or house and the closer she got the more the rock or house was actually a house, not a rock.

Lifa: Yes. Finally a house…I hope someone is in there.

She got to the house to find it quite large and weird shape. It was oval and long yet it had rectangle towers with an oval top almost long as the bottom. Lifa guessed it was the top floor and the windows were circular.

Lifa: Hello, is anyone home? I need help?

No one answered, so she twisted the door handle to find the door wasn't locked. She slowly stepped inside.

Lifa: Hello…anyone…I mean no harm I just need help.

Still no answer she closed the door behind her and walked in to see a living like room, no TV was there, but a couch and table was along with a lamp next to the couch. On the right was the kitchen and a table was there with one chair. The chair was shaped different also. She sat her backpack on the table. A refrigerator, sink and a little room with nothing in there was in the back left corner of the kitchen. Straight ahead of her was stairs.

Lifa: Nobody here, should I check up stairs. Maybe they have a first aid kit?

Lifa headed upstairs which had a window to look out which had no glass enclosure.

Lifa: Weird.

Upstairs was three rooms and one of the rooms straight ahead door was closed. Lifa turned the handle, but it was locked. She looked into the other room which was small, but large enough because a weird looking bed was in there and space to walk around. Down the hall was the bathroom Lifa went inside and the bathroom was big, but not too big.

Lifa: Wow what a bathroom.

It had a large rectangle tub the first thing you see when you walk in and a shower head in the tub too. Also there was a toilet and sink on the right side and a full body mirror on the left side of the wall.

Lifa: Whoever used to live here had a nice and weird place…they don't have a lot of things…Oh the first aid.

She looked around, but no first aid kit was found.

Lifa: Guess I'll work with what I can.

She took the shirt off of her wound and took her shirt off too. She began cleaning the wound slowly with water, the wound still gave off pain, but the cleaning was needed. She wrapped a towel around the wound.

Lifa: That should help for now. (smiles)

Lifa went back down into the kitchen and sat at the table. She drunk some more of the water and ate the other bag of chip along with a chocolate bar.

Lifa: I better save the rest.

She looked at the refrigerator and got up to open it.

Lifa: I hope there is…

Nothing was there, but the fridge was on and cold. She placed the water bottles in there and left the bars on the table. Lifa started to get tired, besides her wound was starting to ache again.

Lifa: Please heal nicely.

She went to go lay over on the couch and next thing she knew she was sound asleep. Lifa begin to dream. She heard screams and explosions. She felt like she was in a war and yet in the mist of the chaos she heard laughter. Was her dream showing her what had happen? Next thing she noticed everyone had vanished and rocks was on top of her. As her eyes begin to close she sees this silhouette image of a man or creature standing in front of the door of the store she was in. Smiling and eyes that she never seen before. It frightened her yet somehow it didn't. She jumped up out of her sleep and looked around. She remembered where she was.

Lifa: A dream or was it….memories? Ow! (grabs side)

She forgot of her wound, a loud noise scared her until she realized it was raining and thundering.

Lifa: It's a storm. Glad I found this place.

She turned the lamp light on and looked out the window on her left. It was pitch black out and you could hear the wind along with the rain and thunder. Lighting flashed in the sky which lit up the house and she could feel the wind.

Lifa: What a day?

Lifa headed upstairs and decided to take a shower.

Lifa: I need a bath I stink.

She turned the shower on and took her clothes off. Her wound was slightly healing, but the pain did subside a little. There was a bar of soap and two washcloths.

Lifa: I'll just use my hands and rise off the soap.

The warm water felt good and relaxed her. Lifa smiled thinking of how a simple shower could make her feel this good. Also the memories before any of this happen. After fifteen minutes of showering she got out.

Lifa: No lotion, oh well.

She put back on her clothes and wrapped her wound. She looked at herself in the mirror. Lifa was 22 years of age, but didn't look it because she looked years younger, she was short about 5ft 1in., and she was thin but not too thin. Her black hair was mid length of her back which she kept braided with two long bangs on each side of her face. She would sometimes let her hair be loose, but a ribbon, hair band or bow would be on the end of it. Her golden like eyes made her different when she was growing up. She was a nice young lady and sometimes shy, yet her courageous, intellect and bold attitude made up.

Lifa: I feel better.

She headed out the bathroom and halfway back down the stairs, but stopped. She noticed the lamp light was out and she could feel a cold chill of wind coming in the house even more than before.

Lifa: Should I say hello? No…I think…I'll go back up stairs now (thinks to self)

Lifa turned around to run into something or someone. She nearly almost fell down the stairs, but caught herself. She slowly looked up to see a silhouette figure. But this silhouette was like the one she saw in her dream and those eyes.

Lifa: Those eyes….those same eyes…am I dreaming again? (thinks to self)

She slowly steps down the stairs while her eye focus remains on the silhouette. Her heart started to race when the silhouette smiled at her.

Lifa: Run, Run, Run, Run (thinks to self)

Lifa turns around and heads down the stairs to the front door. Before she could get out of it the door was shut closed.

Lifa: How? (thinks to self)

She turns the other way and head for the kitchen. While in the kitchen she fumbles around looking for anything to use. So she grabs the chair trying her best to pick it up.

Lifa: Don't…don't come closer….I'm…I'm…warning you.

The silhouette smiles again and this time laughs.

Lifa: That laugh…that same laugh…I must be dreaming for sure now? (think to self)

She steps back into a corner of the kitchen counter as the silhouette slowly comes closer Lifa tried her best again at lifting the chair.

Lifa: Don't…don't come…closer...or…or I'll hurt you.

Out of fear Lifa begins to swing the chair with all her strength.

Lifa: I said DON'T!

The chair crash across the silhouette and yet the silhouette doesn't move nor says anything. Lifa panics even more as the chair had no effect. Lifa prepares herself for a fight.

Lifa: I won't….

The silhouette grabs her arms and pins them above her head before she could finish. She turns her head as the silhouette brings its face closer to hers. Lifa could hear a chuckle; she slowly turns to look at the silhouette to find herself eye to eye contact. I part of her was afraid yet embarrassed. She realized that the silhouette was a guy and those eyes them same eyes, felt empty like it was looking for something. To add to the fact the guy was huge in height.

Lifa: Please don't…don't hurt me.

The silhouette laughs again.

Lifa: I…I don't have anything…

The silhouette took his other hand and traced it down her left side. To her waist his hand stayed there for awhile and Lifa blush.

Lifa: Why am I blushing? (think to self)

The silhouette hand then went slowly to her wounded spot. Pressure was applied by him.

Lifa: Aaahhh…ow….please stop…ooowww!

Lifa closed her eyes and tears begin to form.

Silhouette: Does it hurt?

Lifa eyes open wide when she heard him speak.

Silhouette: Does…it… HURT? (shouts)

Lifa: Yes…yes.

Thoughts raced into her head because of his loud voice tone alarmed her he was angry and yet there was something else.

Lifa: Please I don't have anything, please.

Silhouette: Why are you in my home?

Lifa: Your home?

Lifa looks directly at him and in confusion.

Silhouette: Why are you in Buu's HOME?

Lifa's heart began to race faster. His grip tightens around her wrist and he pushed harder against her wound. Lifa could feel the pain intensifying and worsen.

Lifa: I'm sorry okay; I didn't know this was your home. I came from a destroyed city and I was injured….in the process. (catch breath) I needed a place to STAY. PLEASE…you're hurting me!

Tears filled Lifa eyes again. Buu smiled and let up on his hand placed upon her wound. His grip loosens on her wrist. Lifa could feel herself breathe easier, but soon afterwards she felt strange. Buu removed his hands completely from her and stood up. Lifa vision started to blur, but she got to look upon him. She could barely make him out, beside her body started to weaken.

Lifa: I'm…I'm… sorry….

Lifa felt very light headed and wondered why, probably from the intense pain. Her legs became wobbly so she held against the kitchen counter. The thunder roared outside and the lighting flashed wildly now. Lifa could barely keep herself up now and her vision was fading in and out. Buu stood there watching her.

Lifa: No…please body…. (think to self)

Lifa looks up back at the stranger she doesn't know, but dreamt of him twice. The lighting showed her somewhat of his features. He wasn't human that for sure and she could see the grin on his face.

Lifa: What…what…is…he? (think to self)

Her body finally gave out; her hands slip off the counter top as she felt herself falling to the floor. She felt hands grab her and then nothing, but darkness. Lifa had the same dream again the screams, crashing noise, explosions, laughter and the silhouette, but now it was more visible. He stared at her with those eyes and that grin. That moment in her dream seemed like forever as she watched him. Lifa slowly became conscious and her vision started to come back. She looked around to find herself on the couch as she slowly sat up. It was in the afternoon around 3:00pm it looked like.

Lifa: What happen? Oh that's right….. I passed out… How long was I out?

Lifa grabbed her wound to find it not in pain, but it stilled ached. She lifted up her shirt and looked upon it. It was healed somewhat at which she smiled.

Lifa: Did he heal me?

Lifa stood up and turned around to find him against the wall with his arms cross. The sight of him caused her to jump a little. He stared at her blankly and didn't move. She was right he wasn't human; he was pink, tall and big. He wore white baggy pants with a black and gold belt which had the letter M on it in a weird shape. He was very muscular, with black/gold arm cuffs, and his body has holes upon him. A tentacle of some sort was upon his head with no hair, but more holes. She wonder just how many holes did he have, but he also didn't have ears like humans they were just circular shape. His nose wasn't there unless it was small. Those eyes they were black with red pupils. No white in them. Lifa smiled at him slightly. He gave a big grin back to her as he tilted his head back slightly.

Lifa: What do I do now? (think to self)

She stood there unsure of what move to make next and the only respond she thought of was.

Lifa: Hello…I'm Lifa nice to meet you?

He didn't say anything, but just kept watch of her. Lifa smiled again even though she was hesitant.

Lifa: Ummm…thanks for patching my wound up; I don't know what you did, but thank you.

He uncrossed his arms and walked up to her quickly. Next thing Lifa knew she was against a wall with him over her again. He stared at her for a while and finally spoke.

M Buu: Buu wants you to leave.

Lifa was nervous and realize what he said and also the fact of his name.

Lifa: Okay….is….is your name Buu? You seem to say that when you talk sometimes.

His facial feature had change and Lifa took it as a threat of anger.

M Buu: I want you to leave...now.

Lifa: N-n-now?

M Buu: Yes now, do not question Buu! (angry shout)

Lifa: Okay. (hold up hands )

Buu moved away from Lifa and watched her. Lifa was headed to the door when she remembered her backpack she found.

Lifa: I have to get my backpack. (smiles)

She walks quickly into the kitchen and grabs her pack, also she remember the two water bottles and candy she opens the fridge to see the other bottle drunk and the one she had drunk from still there.

Lifa: He drunk the other one, I guess this has to do. (think to self)

She looks to the table to find the candy gone also, but the bag and wrapping was left. He took noticed and smiled.

M Buu: Buu enjoys candy….(lick lips and rubs stomach) chocolate is the best! (smiles)

Lifa smiles back at him and put the half bottled water in the pack. She heads to the door. A part of her didn't want to leave mostly because where would she go? What would she do? Would she even survive? She walks out the door and he follows behind her. Lifa turns around to him and smiles.

Lifa: Thanks for letting me stay for the night, well past two nights and also for healing my wound. Buu, right?

Buu stares at her and heads back to his house. Lifa stands there smiling yet also hurt because of what waits her ahead like this was any better…maybe. She wanted to cry, but she held it in.

M Buu: Earthling girl….don't come back…or Buu might kill you like the humans in that city. (turns around and smile)

Lifa: Is that why the city was empty….the dreams….they were what I seen? (think to self)

He goes into the house and closed the door behind him. Lifa stands there and a few tears rolls down her cheek. She wipes them from her face and heads in the opposite direction. She thought about going back to the city, but nothing was there. So she head towards the trees she remember before she found this house, well Buu's house. She walked for hours and finally made it to the trees. Not many of them and they were high up. She looked around to see a few cave like dens again.

Lifa: I guess this is my home as of now. Until I can get further.

She sat in the den and drunk a little of water, it was all she had and hunger for her was setting in. Her stomach growled a little. She left her pack in the den and went to go look at the trees there were some type of fruit upon them. Not much, but how would she get them. Climbing them was a problem so she looked around for rocks to throw at them. She found a lot of rocks around and started throwing them. Miss, miss, miss again, she finally hit one and it didn't even break.

Lifa: What gives?

She threw more and more and more, but none fell. She kept at it and still nothing. Frustrated, tired and angry she head back to the den. Upon doing so she saw someone in the sky.

Lifa: Is someone flying? Is that possible?

She looked hard to see him headed off in the north.

Lifa: He can fly? I wish I could then I could eat. Stupid tree; stupid fruit; damn it.

She went into the den and lays down; the ground was hard and cold, but she would have to make the best of it. Her left side started to ache again. Lifa rubbed at it and felt tears form again. Tonight she would have to go to bed hungry and problem many more nights and days. She would have to leave this place tomorrow or else she would die here.

Lifa: I…I don't want to die. (wipe tears)

She went to sleep only to be awaken a couple of times by noises and the cold. It was cold and she did the best she could to warm herself. Nothing help so she finally went back to sleep. Morning came and the sun was showing slightly with clouds forming.

Lifa: Looks like more rain.

She tried at the fruits again. They still wouldn't fall; out of anger and rage she threw the last rock she had. Finally two pieces of fruit fell and Lifa ran to them. She bit into it and found it quite tasty. After finishing them off quickly she grabbed her pack. The fruit wasn't much, but it would give her some energy. She begins walking the way he flew off to.

Lifa: Maybe there is a city, town or something there. Hopefully some food; water; and a warm place.

She walked which seem like forever.

Lifa: All I do is walk. I'm tired of walking and suffering….aaahhhh.

Lifa looked at her wound to find it slightly open. She applied slight pressure upon it and looked around. Nothing was in sight, but just more of a rocky dirt land. She looked up and rain started to fall not heavily.

Lifa: Oh no, no, no!

Her life had crumbled before her. She kept walking and smiled to the thought and the rain started to increase. She walked in the rain which now came pouring down and thunder clashed in the sky. She kept going with her head down. Tired, hungry, cold and in pain of which the wound started to bleed again. She didn't care anymore, she felt like she was to die out here. As she walked tears fell and all she could think about was to keep going as far as she could. Another hour passed and the rain didn't let up. Exhausted now and cold she felt as if her life was fading away and the bleeding didn't help. The water was all gone and she tired getting some of the rain water it didn't work for the bottle had hole in it somehow. Maybe when she used her backpack as a pillow the bottle got punctured.

Lifa: I…I…I don't want to die. (crying)

Lifa fell to her knees and then flat on her stomach. She laid there motionless as tears still fell while her wound pain increased.

Lifa: Is…is this the….end….for me….I…don't

She looked on out into nothing, but heavy rain.

Lifa: I don't…want to die.

In the distance she could see something or someone she wasn't sure. Maybe a wild animal coming to finish her off. More tears fell and she couldn't cry for the pain hurt of her wound. She blacked out knowing that this was probably the end for her. She didn't want to give up, but she no longer had the strength. The stranger came upon Lifa who lays there soaking wet and muddy. She was also loosening blood. The stranger picked Lifa up and flew off with her. Lifa dreamt of her former life before any of this happen and of that day when the silhouette was a non-human begin name Buu.

Lifa: Am I dead? If I am then I guess this is the afterlife, another planet or something?

If this is then the afterlife is okay somewhat, but it seems like former events and her dreams she had before. She had been lying in a bed during this process. She must have been out for hours or days when she finally awoke. She jumped up to find herself in a small room and her clothes which were dry.

Lifa: Am I dead or what?

She pitched herself to find out nope she was alive. Joy over took her she had jumped up out of bed.

Lifa: Wait, my…wound is healed.

Her wound was fully healed, but a small scar was left. She looked around to try and figure where she was. The room had a small window in the corner which she looked out. It was dark outside, but she recognized this house.

Lifa: I'm back at his house. I thought this room looked familiar somehow. (shock)

Lifa was lost in thought wondering why.

Lifa: Did he save me? Or is there something else? He killed a city of people.

She walked out the room to see the same door to a room closed, but the bathroom light was on. She went downstairs quietly and slowly. She looked in the living room, but he wasn't there nor the kitchen. She relaxed and turned to head back upstairs. Bump!

Lifa: Hey!

She had run into something again and she looked up to see him.

M Buu: Hmmmm…. (tempered)

Lifa: Y-you. (confused)

M Buu: You need to watch where you are going?

Buu had walked into the kitchen.

Lifa: Can I ask you something?

M Buu: What?

Lifa noticed he didn't sound to enthuse about it what she said.

Lifa: Did...did you save me? An also heal me?

M Buu: If I did?

Lifa: Nothing…..I just want to thank you. (pleased)

Buu turns to Lifa and she noticed that blank stare on his face. She smiles at him, but he doesn't return it with anything.

Lifa: How long was I out?

Buu turns and goes to the fridge upon which he opens. He doesn't say anything so Lifa took it as an answer he didn't want to answer or maybe didn't care. He turns around with a soda in his hand and opens it.

M Buu: Two days. (begins drinking soda)

Lifa looked in shock that she been out two days and she thought about something else. How did she get dry? Her heart had felt like it skipped a beat. Did he look upon her? She turned red at the thought. Buu drinks the soda and looks at her confused.

Lifa: H-h-how did I get….dry? (nervous)

He kept drinking the soda as he stood near the fridge.

Lifa: Am just wondering that's all.

He finished it off and up turned his lip as a sign of annoyance as he crumbled the can in his hand.

M Buu: Human girl ask too many questions…Buu dried you with his energy.

Lifa: Energy?

He grits his teeth together and throws the can in the garbage. He walks towards her.

M Buu: Stop asking Buu questions…human girl is annoying.

Lifa: Hey, I have a name…its Lifa Mahou. (confident)

M Buu: Lifa?…Well, you annoy Majin Buu, so stop asking. (angry)

Lifa: I have just one more…what am I to do now?

M Buu: Hmmmm (growls)…you stay for one day and leave.

Lifa: I don't have anywhere to go. (bitter)

M Buu: I DON'T CARE! (enraged)

Tears started to fill her eyes knowing that again she would be put into a death situation. Buu realize her tears. This is the first time someone stood up to him in the manner that she is doing. Her tears made him feel uncomfortable.

M Buu: Buu still stands on his word.

Lifa thought about it and it anger her, he said if she came back he would kill her, but didn't. She thought about it, this isn't her house and Buu didn't know her nor did she know him. Buu heads upstairs and into his room. Lifa figure she would thank him for at least saving her, but the idea of losing her life again wasn't a celebration.

Lifa: He said he like candy…I'll make him something tomorrow to show my gratitude for my life. That's it and I'll leave.

Why did a part of her want to stay she analyzed it and realize that her fear of dying was why she didn't want to leave. She thought also maybe he could fly her somewhere like an abandon city. She headed upstairs for the night back into the small room. His room door was closed.

Lifa: What's wrong with him?

She lay in the bed unable to sleep and though about what happen today. She didn't want to think about wandering again back out into a rocky land to die. He said one day she could stay or would he change his mind tomorrow? She finally fell asleep, the next day came and Lifa slept until 12:00pm. She finally got up and walked out the room for which she headed to the bathroom. She used the toilet and showered.

Lifa: Guess I'll wear the same clothes. I have nothing else.

She came out the bathroom and headed downstairs. She looked around and didn't see him anywhere downstairs. She then noticed that the table had two chairs now.

Lifa: That was quick to fix the one and get another chair.

She removes the thought from her mind and she looked in the fridge to find two sodas left.

Lifa: Haven't had one of these in a long while…..I hope he doesn't mind.

Lifa took a soda and sat down at the table. She opened it and drunk some of it. It tasted wonderful. Her stomach growled because she had no food still. She kept drinking the soda and wondered where he was. After finishing off the soda she threw it out and heard something outside. She looked out the small corner room window to find him outside.

Lifa: What….what is he doing?

Buu was in the air kicking and swinging his fist. He came down and struck a huge rock which he smashed to pieces. He lifted up a huge boulder, threw it in the air and blasted it. Lifa looked on in amazement of what he was doing.

Lifa: He's training…how is he able to do what he is doing?

She watched him for about another minute, but realized to herself he is also a killer and plans on kicking her out. She left the window and went back into the kitchen.

Lifa: Well….I did want to thank him for saving my life.

Lifa sighs and looks through the cabinets to find nothing. She looks into the fridge and freezer to find nothing, but the one soda left. She noticed also there was no stove.

Lifa: What the heck does he eat? How is he surviving? How can I cook?

She then heard the door open then close a moment later. She was at the kitchen sink and turn around to find Buu staring at her again. She closed her eyes and smiled at him, thinking about how she was going to make some type of dessert or meal for him.

Lifa: Oh…..um….since you can fly….would you mind picking up a few things at a store or I could come with you?

M Buu: What for?

Lifa: It's a surprise for…..you….well more like a thank you. (nervous and smiling)

There was a long pause. Buu put his hands on his hips and leaned his head back. Lifa heard him groaning.

M Buu: Fine then….but you come with Buu.

Lifa: Great... (nervous)

M Buu: We leave now!

Buu groans again as he heads out of the door. Lifa walks behind him and stops once there outside.

Lifa: Um….how…

Before Lifa could finish Buu had picked her up like an infant in his arms. An took off in the air quickly which made Lifa let out a scream and wrap her arms around Buu's neck tightly. In that moment her body was close to his from her sudden intense fear. They were high up in the air.

Lifa: I'm…I'm flying? (relaxes)

Buu groans and turns his eyes to look at Lifa. Lifa was busy looking down, but the corner of her eye caught Buu looking at her. She looks up into his eyes as they are flying. Lifa really examined his face.

Lifa: So he does have a nose (think to self)

M Buu: Remove your arms from Buu. (irritated)

Lifa realize that her arms were wrapped around Buu's neck.

Lifa: S-s-sorry (blushes)

Buu looks back up in the direction he was flying.

M Buu: Buu don't like the feeling….don't do it again, understood?

Lifa nods her head as a yes. The flight lasted for about five minutes. Lifa started to see a city and the closer they got the more she realized how damaged it was.

Lifa: That's right, he did this. (think to self)

Lifa looks up at Buu and puts her head back down quickly. She felt horrible for the people and wondered why he would do such a thing. Buu lands in the city near a store. He put her down and Lifa headed into the store. The store was abandon, but still in tack nothing was destroyed in it and the power was still on there. Lifa grabbed a hand basket two of them to put the food and other supplies in. Buu followed behind Lifa, but kept his distance.

Lifa: Yay, I can finally eat. (stomach growls)

She went down the aisle with the sweets as she put chocolates in the one basket.

Lifa: Well, he did say he likes chocolate.

The next isle she got three bags of flour, milk, eggs, and etc. Buu leaned against each isle end watching Lifa as she went around the store. She then saw plates and utensils, so she decides to get that along with a mixer and some bowls.

Lifa: Soap?...I'll get some bars.

Buu begin tapping his finger on his arms that were cross, his impatience was building.

M Buu: Are you almost done? (tempered)

Lifa turns her head to look at Buu.

Lifa: Y-yeah…just a few more things.

The hand baskets were starting to get very heavy.

Lifa: Bu….

She stops realizing that maybe calling him wasn't a good idea. She could see and hear it in his voice that he was becoming annoyed. She grabbed some rice bags, vegetable packs, chicken, sauces and spices. She headed to the front slowly as the baskets weight put a struggle on her. Lifa finally got to the front and sat the baskets down. She shook her arms as they felt like the energy had been sucked out of them. Buu looked at her and smiled.

M Buu: You done?

Lifa: Uh-huh.

Buu picked Lifa up in one arm and picked up the two baskets in the other. He walked out the store and looked up. He began to float off the ground and Lifa wrapped her arms around his neck again. She realized what she was doing and removed them quickly. Buu looks at her.

Lifa: Sorry, I'm sorry.

Lifa turns her head and looks down. Buu grins a little and flies off. In seven minutes they were back at his place. He lands on the ground and puts her down.

Lifa: Ummm….Buu….do you mind carrying those in the house to the kitchen table? I would really appreciate it. There kind of heavy. (smiles)

Buu stares at her for a few seconds and smiles. He then head into the house and Lifa followed behind him. He sits the baskets on the table. He then turns around and heads upstairs.

Lifa: Buu!

Buu stops as he puts one foot on the stair.

M Buu: What?

Lifa: Thanks! (smiles)

He chuckles a little and was about to head upstairs again.

Lifa: Wait…um…I see you don't have a stove.

He looks at her awkward.

Lifa: You know…for cooking…is there fire wood, somewhere you could get a stove or anything like that that I could use?

He sighs loudly while he rolls his neck. He goes over to the right of the sink. Lifa watches him in confusion. The tentacle on his head goes moves forward and a beam shoots from it. She jumps back to the table from fear as she watches him. After a few seconds what was a long counter now had a stove in part of its place.

Lifa: Oh…o-okay. (nervous)

He jerks his head back for his tentacle to go back in place. Lifa stares at him in confusion as to what just happen as he goes upstairs without saying anything. She looks over at the stove.

Lifa: Well, I better begin cooking.

Lifa decided to make a chocolate cake, cookies and some rice with a curry like topping.

Lifa: That sounds good (stomach growls). I wonder would he like it?

Lifa begins cooking the rice and vegetables. She then cooks the chicken and adds everything to it. She mixes the cake ingredients and then the cookie ingredients while the vegetables and chicken plus the rice is cooking. She puts the cake into a pan and the cookies on a baking sheet afterwards she puts them into the oven. That store had a lot good stuff and Lifa was glad she found the items. Upstairs Buu was in the bathroom for a few minutes. He now has just finished urinating and is in the process of buckling his belt. He goes over to the sink to wash his hands. He thinks about her for a moment. He thinks back to what she said to him. "Lifa: It's a surprise for…..you….well more like a thank you."

M Buu: Why is she doing this for Buu?

He also noticed how she smiles a lot.

M Buu: She smiles too much. (thinks to self)

She had done something to Buu that no one has ever done. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself in closer to him. Not in a way like his opponents attack him, but different. This approach she did made him feel uncomfortable and it angered him. Yet it also made a feeling come upon him that he never felt before. He dried his hands with his energy and headed out the bathroom. Upon stepping out he smelled something rather nice. He heads downstairs. Lifa had plates sat out for her and Buu along with chopsticks and spoons. Buu enters the kitchen to find Lifa stirring something in a pot. She uses the big spoon to taste the curry.

Lifa: Mmm, so good. Hopefully he'll like…

Lifa turns to find Buu against the kitchen wall staring at her. She smiles and turns the top of the stove off. Buu looks at the table to find a plate with some cookies on it. Lifa looks at Buu.

Lifa: Dinner is almost done. I just need another fifteen minutes.

He sits down at the table as Lifa continues cooking. He watches her the whole time. After the fifteen minutes Lifa rubbed her arm on her forehead.

Lifa: Well, dinner is done.

She places the pot on top of the table and puts rice on her plate. She steps over to Buu's plate and began placing rice upon it. He stills continue to watch her. Lifa had somewhat became adjusted to his watching her constantly. She still felt a little nervous around him. She puts some curry like topping on each plate. The last batch of cookies that was cooking she puts on a plate. The cake she left on top of the kitchen counter she heads over to add the icing upon it. After two minutes she takes the cake and places it upon the table. Buu looks down and his face lit up with excitement.

Lifa: As promise a surprise and thank you….so I made dinner.

Lifa cuts the cake into pieces of eight slices. She then goes and sit down. Her stomach was hurting her because she hasn't eaten anything in a day or two. She looks at him and smiles.

Lifa: Let's eat.

Lifa tasted the curry food on top of the rice. It was so good. She continues eating and stops to realize Buu hadn't touched anything.

Lifa: Wh…what's wrong?

He stares at her for awhile, but then grabs the whole cake plate. He takes two of the slices and eats them at once. Then the other two and others until it was all gone. He sits the plate back on the table and licks the chocolate around his mouth. Lifa smiles guessing he enjoyed it. Buu expected a reaction from her eating the whole cake and not saving her anything.

M Buu: Didn't you want some?

Lifa shakes her head as a no.

Lifa: No because I made it just for….you.

Lifa smiles and goes back to eating. Buu looks at the food on his plate, he decides to taste it. To his surprise it was really good. He took the whole plate and emptied it into his mouth. Lifa watch him in shock. He chews it and swallows it all.

M Buu: (burps) Mmm….

He then grabs the cookie plate and ate threw them. He drunk the soda she sat out for each of them. Buu pats his stomach three times followed by a burp. Lifa had stopped all of her eating and had watched him. He was done in a matter of minutes.

Lifa: If you want more rice and curry you can get some more.

Buu takes the rice and adds it to his plate along with more curry. This time he eats that in three bites.

Lifa: Wow…he sure has a big appetite. (think to self)

Lifa added more rice and curry to her plate after all she was very hungry. Buu takes the last of the rice and curry like food and finish it off. He licks his lips again. Lifa continues eating yet watches him. He stretches out his arms and yawn. Lifa had just finish off eating her food. She gets up to take her plate to the sink and comes back to grab Buu's plate. As she turns around he grabs her arm. She jumps a little, but turns around. He stares at her for awhile in thought.

M Buu: You may stay. (says calmly)

Lifa: I may stay?

M Buu: Buu said you may stay here.

Lifa smiles knowing now she has a home.

M Buu: But under one condition.

Lifa: What?

M Buu: You cook for Buu…and other things.

Lifa: Sure (smiles)

M Buu: Also no more smiling as much as you do.

Lifa: Okay…I'll try not to.

Lifa smiles again, she couldn't help it.

Lifa: Thank you!

Lifa hugs Buu around his neck who was sitting in the chair still. It had caught him off guard and three seconds later he had grabbed Lifa and threw her on top of the table. He towered over her as he leaned over her now. Lifa was in shock and afraid. He looked at Lifa angrily.

M Buu: I told you…don't touch Buu like that again. (grits teeth together and growls)

Lifa: For-for-forgive me….I forgot.

Buu stayed over her and Lifa looked at Buu. She realized what position they were in. She blushed heavily now and turns her head to the right side.

Lifa: I'm blushing again…why? (think to self)

Buu looked at her in confusion now.

M Buu: Huh….Why is she red? (think to self)

Buu growls again because her actions ever since she got there it confused him. He gets off of her. He looks at her for awhile as she slowly got off the table.

M Buu: Hmmm….huh.

Lifa doesn't look at him, she collects his plate and go's over to do the dishes. Buu turns around and head upstairs. Lifa does the dishes and thinks to herself. His actions surprised her, but yet why did she blush realizing him over her.

Lifa: Stop it Lifa…he killed innocent people…beside you have no idea what he is. (says to self)

She didn't feel no attraction to him just the fact a guy well, she doesn't know what to call him. He was on top of her. It had even scared her. She continues washing the dishes and when she is done heads upstairs. She puts up the bars of soap and other couple of items in the bathroom. She stops at his door to see it closed as usual. She then heads into the small room. Buu lays in bed thinking. He could feel her when she came upstairs. He thinks about the food she made. It was quite delicious he must admit. She could serve a purpose staying here with him. Also he wouldn't be alone at home. There were still plenty of people on Earth, but she was different for him. He thought about the hug she gave him again. Those same feelings had come over him when she hugs him. The thought of it angered him, yet it felt so different. Why did she have an effect on him like that? All he knew is that it better not happen again. He turns over on his side and falls fast asleep. Lifa lay in the bed thinking also. She wondered what was going to happen now? She is now living with someone not human or maybe not even from earth. She was grateful for him giving her a place to stay, yet his attitude at times kind of made her nervous. She realizes that well he doesn't have any friends or maybe also no family.

Lifa: Maybe that's why he's like that?

Well the fact of the matter she has no family either, a friend at one time, but she moved far away. Lifa turns over and signs. She felt herself getting much tired now; she was glad that she didn't have to sleep on a cold ground anymore. A few moments later she fell fast asleep. The next morning came and Lifa awoke and looked around. It was morning, but she didn't know what time it was.

Lifa: He doesn't have a clock, I ask him about getting one.

She looks down at her clothes.

Lifa: Also I need new clothes too. (smiles)

Lifa goes out of the room and into the bathroom. She looks at the floor and realizes it's wet. Lifa knows that he has showered or bathe because the floor near the tub is wet. She showers, brush her teeth and use the toilet. When she left out she turns to look at his room door. It was closed as always. Lifa walks up to it and puts her hand on the door knob.

Lifa: Should I open it? What if he is inside? (think to self)

Lifa hesitation causes her to remove her hand. She didn't want to anger him. Lifa heads downstairs she looks into the living room which is always the first area after coming downstairs. Buu wasn't there and the kitchen was empty also with him not being in there. She decides to cook breakfast and make him another chocolate cake since he likes it so much. While Lifa is getting out the food and ingredients she hears someone outside. She looks out the kitchen window and to see him again training expect he wasn't smashing rocks. Just punching and kicking fast a times and then sometimes slow. Lifa looked awhile and couldn't help, but be amazed. She began cooking pancakes and eggs. She started mixing the cake ingredients. She watched Buu every now and then while she cooked. In over 30 minutes the food was done expect for the cake.

Lifa: Breakfast is ready….Oh the syrup.

As Lifa reached in the cabinet for the syrup Buu walked in. He looked at Lifa who was on her tippy toes grabbing for the syrup. He looked her up and down and smiled realizing her struggle and how little she truly was. He glanced over at the table to find pancakes and eggs on the table. Lifa had got the syrup.

Lifa: Finally!

She turned around to find Buu staring at her. That same look he always has a blank stare, yet his eyes would move where Lifa went.

Lifa: Why does he always look at me like that? (think to self)

Lifa smiles, but stops once she realized.

Lifa: I wonder what he is thinking? (think to self)

She goes over to the table to sit the syrup on it.

Lifa: Ummm…breakfast is ready.

Lifa sat down and opened the soda. Buu watched her and slowly sat down. He looked over at the oven to find it still on. Something in there had a wonderful smell to him. Lifa noticed.

Lifa: Oh…I'm making another chocolate cake. I know you like it. (smiles)

He remained silent for awhile. He grabs the plate of pancakes and start adding some to his plate. Lifa usually found it awkward by the way he was always silent when she asked him something or talked.

M Buu: Buu like other cakes too.

He puts the plate back with two pancakes left and added eggs to his plate.

Lifa: Oh…sorry… (laughs a little) I'll make something else next time.

Lifa grabs the two pancakes left and two eggs. Buu had taken all the rest. He left her something always, but not much. It was always enough for her anyways. He adds a little more than half of the syrup to the pancakes.

Lifa: Buu…that's the only….never mind.

Buu looks at Lifa for about five seconds, but then goes to eating and she began eating also. He gobbles the pancakes down in five bites. Lifa stares at him and speaks.

Lifa: You sure have a big appetite…I'm surprise you're not overweight.

She realizes what she said.

Lifa: Sorry…you're not fat or anything, your actually very muscular…I mean…sorry. (nervous)

Buu continues eating and finish off with the soda. He burps and licks his lips.

M Buu: Stop saying you're always sorry…it's really annoying.

Lifa: R-right…

She goes back to eating and after she's done she gets up. Lifa grabs her plate and Buu's and takes them to the sink. She looks in the oven to check on the cake.

Lifa: It's done.

She grabs the cake out with an oven mitten and sits the cake on the counter. Buu sits there watching her the whole time. Lifa goes into the fridge to get the chocolate icing. She grabs a knife and cuts the cake out of the pan. She then began icing the cake. Buu watches her as he waits for his cake. Lifa started humming a tune. She icing the top of the cake and was half done with the sides.

Lifa: He's still watching me? (think to self)

She felt slightly nervous, but was becoming adjusted to it. His staring that is. Lifa smiles and finish off the last of the icing. She cuts the cake into eight slices again. Afterwards she grabs the cake plate and turns around. Lifa stops and jumps a little nearly almost dropping the plate; to find Buu close up upon her. She looks up at him to find him grinning at her. Lifa smiles and he gives her a big smile back. They stay like that for a minute looking at each other. He looks down at the cake and grabs two slices. He shoves them in his mouth, chews them for awhile and swallows. He takes two more pieces and does the same as Lifa holds the plate.

M Buu: Delicious…

Lifa: I guess he couldn't wait. (think to self)

Lifa blushes and he grabs the other two and does the same. As he grabs the last two he stops and put one back. He eats the one piece and licks his lips. He looks at her and speaks.

M Buu: Aren't you going to eat it?

Lifa: Huh?

Lifa looks at the plate to see one piece left. She was too busy watching him to realize that.

Lifa: Oh…ummm…thanks…but you can have it.

Buu looks at Lifa irritated and turns around to start walking.

M Buu: It's yours.

He leaves the kitchen and heads into the living room. Lifa looks over into the room slowly to find him laid out on the couch with his eyes closed.

Lifa: Is he asleep? (think to self)

She examined the living room and realized there's no TV. She goes to the kitchen counter and eats the cake slice left. It was good.

Lifa: That's something we need is a television. Well, perhaps we can get one tomorrow, besides more food is needed with his appetite. (think to self)

Lifa finish off the cake and washes the plate along with the other dishes. She thinks about her situation which wasn't all that bad. She spent her afternoon making lunch for them while he took a short nap. After they ate lunch he went out to train and flew off somewhere. Lifa started dinner early which Buu ended up coming back home around had dinner which he always gobbles down quickly and went to bed.

Leave a review if you like!


	2. Chapter 2: Buu unsure admits

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters. I do own Lifa as she is my created character along with other non-DBZ characters.

Three weeks and a half had pass and Lifa had got new things in the house with the help of Majin Buu of course. They had a TV with a DVD player that they found in a destroyed town. She also was able to get a few new clothes and a washer and dryer for the house. Those two went into the little corner room in the kitchen. More food was put into the cabinets and fridge. Buu had set everything up while Lifa help by explaining as to why and what certain things did. Like the washer, dryer, TV and DVD player. She told him about window glass and the importance of it. He puts those in each round hole in the house. She understood now what that tentacle thing on his head is for. He could change things with it. Lifa also asked about his house and he explained that he remodeled an earthling house to what she sees now. That afternoon after Lifa used the bathroom and washed her hands she stopped at his door again. Knowing he wasn't here at the time Lifa twisted the knob to find it open with ease. His room is dark, so she felt around for a light switch. She found it and turned it on. His room didn't have much in it expect for a really big bed, two stands with one lamp on it, a window in the left corner that is covered and a closet to her right. This room is much bigger than the one she slept in.

Lifa: He truly doesn't have much.

Lifa turns out the light and close the door. When she turns around she see's Buu at the stair top. His face is fuming and Lifa felt panic strike her quickly.

Lifa: Um….

M Buu: Why are you in Buu's room?

Lifa: Um…I thought I heard….I mean I thought you was in there. (charined)

He quickly comes up to Lifa and pushes her into the wall. He kneels down quickly to reach eye level contact with her. Lifa didn't know what happen, but she felt her heart racing and her back hurt. He grits his teeth together and growls.

M Buu: Don't go in my room…understood? (angry)

Lifa: Y-y…

M Buu: UDERSTOOD?! (shouts angrily)

Lifa: Yes…yes.

Lifa turns her head and tries to put herself close to the wall as possible. He continues looking upon her enraged and growling. Tears begin to form from Lifa eyes. She tries to hold them back, but her fear is slowly taking over. Buu noticed it.

M Buu: (growls) Why are you crying?

Lifa doesn't answer quickly, but finds the courage. She wipes her face as her eyes stayed close.

Lifa: I'm…I'm not crying.

Lifa puts her hands down and balls them into a fist she looks upon Buu face to face. Tears tried to form again, but Lifa was trying her best to not let them. Buu face expression slowly turned from anger to a smug look. A few tears rolled down her cheek. He looked at her for awhile he knew she was afraid. This is something he knew all too well after all he killed sometimes for reasons and at other times for nothing. Something about her looking directly into his face fearful and trying not to cry had a feeling come upon him. He lifted up his hand to her face. Lifa eyes widen wondering what he was going to do. He takes his thumb and wipes her tears away. That feeling was coming back again in which he didn't know of nor did he like. He stands up and steps back.

M Buu: Leave…

Lifa looks at him in confusion. He growls.

M Buu: I said leave… go downstairs, outside, just somewhere. (shouts)

Lifa heads downstairs and goes into the living room. She sits on the couch and pulls her legs close to her chest. She puts her head on her knees and turns it to her left side. She started to cry a little, but wiped her face every time and tried to hold it in.

Lifa: Why is he like that? I didn't do anything? (think to self)

It had been almost three weeks she been living here and she thought maybe he was changing. She didn't want to think about it.

M Buu: You still are crying?

Lifa turns her head to look at him. A dislike look comes upon her face at him. More tears start to form. She turns her head back. Buu had those same feeling still lingering around him. They wouldn't go away now. Her crying was the cause of it and he wanted her to stop. He didn't like feeling this way whatever this feeling was.

M Buu: Lifa…stop crying.

She keeps her head turned and doesn't answer him. Buu growls when she doesn't respond to him. Lifa stays with her head turned and lost in thought. She was nervous, but refused to look at him. Buu was getting impatience and those feelings still didn't go away.

M Buu: (growls) I don't have time for this…Stop crying!

He goes up to Lifa and grabs her. He turns her around to face him. Lifa tears were really pouring down her face. He gasps and a shock look came upon his face because of her and now his feelings had changed. He tried to figure out why and just let Lifa go. His look of shock still remained on his face and he backs up a couple of steps. He then gains control of his self and becomes calm. Lifa was still looking at him but turns her head. Buu turns around to head outside. Those feelings were coming back again along with the feeling he has now.

M Buu: Hmmm….no more crying….okay.

He didn't know what to say or how to handle it. He left out the door and Lifa rubbed her eyes. She went upstairs into the small bed room she slept in. She laid in the bed lost in thought and fell asleep. Buu was trying outside to relieve his anger, confusion and whatever those other feelings were. He blasted a mountain in the distance. He then focused on calming his self down. He pondered upon those feelings again, why, why did those feelings come upon him? They only came upon him when she hugged him or cried. He wanted to know why he felt this way. He decided to ask her later…maybe. He went back into the house to find her not downstairs. Buu goes upstairs and look in the small room. She was in the bed and he sensed she was asleep. He felt weird with a new feeling that came upon him. He closed the door and left her in there. He heads downstairs, outside and flies off. Lifa awakes three hours later she gets out of bed slowly and goes outside the room door. She slowly heads downstairs and hears the television on. She knows he is in the living room so she heads into the kitchen without looking at him. She begins starting dinner. After an hour dinner is done. She puts the plates on the table and other items with the food. She sits down and fixes her plate unsure of whether to call him for dinner. She made up her mind.

Lifa: Buu…dinner is ready.

She hears the TV shut off and he walks into the kitchen. He looks at her and she puts her head down and starts to eat. He sits down and fixes his plate. He eats some of the strawberry short cake she made. He eats it happily, but realizes Lifa isn't her normal self. He swallows the cake and speaks.

M Buu: Lifa what's wrong?

Lifa doesn't say anything for awhile and continues eating.

M Buu: Lifa!

She gathers up her courage and couldn't believe he act like nothing happen.

Lifa: You forgot….what you did to me earlier?

M Buu: You're still mad?

Lifa: Of course…and…you didn't say sorry or anything…I didn't do anything Buu expect just look in your room. (tears form)

Buu realizes her tears again and those feelings returned.

M Buu: You had no reason to be in my room.

Lifa: I was just…. (sighs) Forget it.

Lifa continues eating and realized he didn't know anything, but just to kill, eat, live, fight, tell her what to do and whatever else. At least that's what it seemed like to her. A part of her felt bad for him yet she was still hurt and angry. He pushed her against a wall, yelled at her and didn't care anything about her feelings. She cried and she wasn't trying to cry, but she did. He hurt her physically and scared her at that moment. The feelings Buu felt still didn't leave. He hasn't told anyone this, but she would be the first and he just wanted this situation to end and those feeling. If what he was about to say had anything to do with it.

M Buu: Buu…Buu is…sorry.

He goes back to eating and Lifa eyes widen. She looks at him.

Lifa: What?

He became irritated that he would have to say it again.

M Buu: Buu says he's sorry, okay! (tempered)

Lifa smiles and he notices it.

M Buu: Hmmm…(groans)

He goes back to eating and doesn't look at her. Lifa was unsure of whether he meant that, but it was a start. She never heard him say that before since she been there.

Lifa: Thank you for saying that….I'm sorry too for going in your room. (smiles)

He could tell she was back to her normal self and the feelings had gone away from him. After they finished eating she did the dishes while he watched more TV. After Lifa finished the dishes she came in there with Buu. She sat on the couch next to him. He looks at her unsure of what is the meaning of her action.

M Buu: What do you want?

Lifa looks at Buu and smiles nervously. She stands up as he continued to sit down. She hugs him. It wasn't much, but his thanks made her feel better.

Lifa: Thanks Buu.

Buu growls and was about to grab her. She stop the hug quickly and stands there smiling. He looks at her awkwardly. He growls slightly.

M Buu: I told you about hugging me.

Lifa: I know, but it's another way of expressing how one feel without words. Besides I think you need a hug.

M Buu: (groans)…keep them to yourself.

Lifa: You'll get use to them if you let me hug you more.

M Buu: Don't care!

Buu goes back to watching TV. Lifa stands there feeling bad which he sensed. That feeling was returning and he began to bounce one leg up and down repeatedly. Those feelings were becoming a problem for him and why was she able to make it happen?

Lifa: I think you do Buu…otherwise you wouldn't be upset or….

He shuts the TV off and stands up quickly. He growls as he looks at her. He then walks away from her and head upstairs. Lifa had become silent and looks at him.

Lifa: What' wrong with him? (think to self)

Buu sits on the edge of his bed and bounces his leg up and down. He thinks about the words she said to him. He grunts to the thought because he didn't need a hug or anything else from anyone. She was just there because he wanted her to be.

M Buu: Foolish earthling Lifa.

She was a mere-human to him and could not do anything for or to him unless he allowed it.

M Buu: Why?

Yet how could she have those feelings come upon him. It made him angry and so confused. What power did she hold on him, no one could do this to him? After all he is the most powerful begin in the universe Majin Buu. Lifa…a human girl had this effect on him, which made him feel strange and want to seek out what these feelings are. He felt some sort of care towards her or protection he needs to do for her. Why? He didn't want to think about it anymore. He needed to forget those feelings and remove them. He needed to do something chaotic. Lifa came upstairs and headed into the bathroom. She sat on the toilet and did her thing when she was done she washed her hands. Afterwards she came out of the bathroom and caught of glimpse of Buu stepping down the first top stairs. She stops and looks at him. He was then gone out of view. She walks over to the stairs and look down. He wasn't there so she headed downstairs and on her way down she heard the door close.

Lifa: Why did he go outside?

She went downstairs and opened the front door to find him gone. Also how could she see anything with it pitch black outside. You could see the stars and moon shining.

Lifa: Buu… (she whispers)

Lifa closed the door and went into the living room. She sat on the couch and thought.

Lifa: Buu why did you leave? Was it because of earlier?

When she gave him a hug he seemed irritated and upset about it, yet the bouncing of his leg she found unusual. He has never done that before around her at least. She thought about what she told him about he does care. In which he left upstairs without a word. Lifa lay's down on the couch and decides to wait for him. 45 minutes later he flies down and lands on the ground. He opens the door, walks in and closed it. He sees the living room lamp light on and goes around the corner to look. Lifa was asleep on her side on the couch. He stares at her for awhile watching her sleep, she looked peaceful, relax and happy. He then goes over to turn the lamp off.

Lifa: Buu?

He turns his head to find her prop up on her elbow. Even though she jumped up she took notice he looked different. Different as in his pants were torn and dirty. His upper body was covered in dirt, red looking splashes and other things. She was still tired and he could tell.

M Buu: Go back to sleep.

He turns the lamp off and heads upstairs. Lifa slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She then perks up to realize she wasn't dreaming. She heads upstairs also to find the bathroom door closed. The shower was on which she could hear.

Lifa: He's showering this time of night? (whispers)

She heads into the little room to get into bed. She'll ask him in the morning what happened. In the bathroom Buu stands in the tub. His minor wounds began healing and the smell of his victims washes off his body. He did what he needed to do. It helped him greatly and those feelings around her had left…hopefully. Buu closes his eyes and gives a big grin as the water pours along his back about what he did. It felt wonderful. There were a few there trying to stop him, but they were no match for him. They ended up leaving while he had his chaotic moment and those feelings being removed. Buu turns off the shower after he bathes himself and steps out of the tub to grab a towel. He dries himself off and looks upon himself in the mirror.

M Buu: Buu is the strongest in the universe. (laughs)

He fixes his pants with his tentacle. He puts on his night pants and heads out the bathroom. He could sense she was in her little room. He goes into his room and closes the door. There he gets into bed and lays there happily examining what he did. He closes his eyes to doze off to sleep. Lifa was had already went to sleep knowing that Buu was back and safe.

Lifa awoke this morning refreshed. She did her same routine when she gets up which is bathe, brush her teeth and use the bathroom. Lifa goes downstairs and decides to start breakfast. Buu was outside as usually training. He always got up really early which Lifa guessed he didn't need much sleep. While she was cooking breakfast she thought about what happen last night. She decided to ask him the questions when they were done with breakfast. Lifa was halfway done with cooking all that was left was the cake. She was making a pound cake with glaze icing on the top. She heard Buu enter the house and close the door. He went into the living room and began watching TV. Something he always do when she is cooking, well not all the time. The cake was done and so was the breakfast.

Lifa: Buu…breakfast.

She normally calls him when it's time to eat, but sometimes he sits in the kitchen chair to watch her. He comes in and sits down. Lifa sits down also and begin grabbing some eggs and oatmeal. Buu grabs all the pancakes as usual, but leaves her two. Lifa looked at him, something was different about him.

Lifa: Buu…is everything alright?

M Buu: (chuckles) Oh…everything is fine (smiles)

She noticed he was in a good mood a very good mood at that. Normally he is silent, annoyed, or anything along that point. He finishes off his plate and the cake in a few minutes. Lifa sits there continuing to finish off her pancake. She tries to cook a big meal because of his appetite. He goes into the living room to watch more television. Lifa finish eating and washes the dishes. She then decides to go and talk to him about last night. She was unsure, but it didn't matter if he got mad she needed to know. She walks into the living room to find him laughing. He truly was in a good mood which is the first time she seen this side of him.

Lifa: Um…Buu?

He looks at her.

M Buu: What?

Lifa hesitated for awhile, but just decided to ask him.

Lifa: About last night…what…well why did you leave and also when you came back…what happen to you?

He turned the TV off and sat there staring at her. The room was silent for the longest. So Lifa asked again.

Lifa: Why did you leave Buu? Your clothes were a mess along with you…why?

M Buu: (groans) Why are you asking Buu this?

Lifa: I'm just concern…I mean…I want to know are you alright?

She noticed his face expression slowly changing. She smiles at him hoping that would change his feelings. He turns back to face the TV.

M Buu: That's none of your business.

Lifa was hurt a little because his don't care attitude was surfacing again.

Lifa: I'm just concern Buu…

Buu leans forward with his arms resting on his knees. He stays like that quietly for a long while. Lifa started to feel bad that he didn't want to share what happened. Beside she notice from last night that the red on his body was probably from people he killed. She didn't want to think about that.

Lifa: Buu I noticed you looked like you got into a scuffle. What happen?

Buu begin getting irritated and it showed on his face and by his bouncing of his one leg.

Lifa: Buu…did you kill someone or people?

He still stayed silent, Lifa saw the change and the more she asked the increasing worst it got. She had to know what happen. If he did kill maybe she could ask him why he did it or why he wants to.

Lifa: …did people die if so why did you kill them?...Buu…

M Buu: LIFA (shouts)…stop asking me questions, okay.

Lifa had jumped when he shouted out her name and he stood up slowly and began walking towards her talking.

M Buu: I am Majin Buu the strongest being in the universe. Not you or anyone else can tell Buu what to do and what not to kill. I do as I please and no one can stop me.

Lifa began stepping back to the wall of the stairs.

M Buu: Yes (smiles) I killed them some by hand, by energy and by turning them into candy…which I ate them.

Buu is now trapping her against this wall as he talks. He had bend over to reach be in eye contact with her. His face was now furious and she could hear the demanding and growling in his voice.

M Buu: I will not let a mere earthling as you have any effect on me and tell me what to do. I let you stay here for two things only and nothing more. So don't expect anything from Buu. I don't give a damn what you think Buu should be doing; you mean nothing to me. Does Buu make himself clear? (grins)

Lifa eyes are now big and full of tears. He had placed fear among her and she realized that living here with him was nothing, but being his slave. She was hurt badly. She turns her head and places it down. Tears fell to the floor. He grins realizing she understood him now well. He stands up straight and walks back to the couch.

Lifa: (crying) You're…you're a asshole…I hate you.

Lifa begins sobbing now. She stood there crying and had her fist balled up.

Lifa: You don't care about anyone, but yourself. All…all I ever did was be nice to you and you repay me with this. I thought we could be…friends.

She runs upstairs and a moment later he heard a door slam. He felt a mix of feelings now those same ones were resurfacing again. He never seen someone cry in a way she did and say those things to him. He began to become angry, but the confusion had overpowered it along with those feelings. He growls and gets up. He heads upstairs and to see the little room door closed. Before he decides to open it he could hear her crying. He could not only hear it, but feel her hurt. Her feelings and crying had a hold on him now. Why? He was hoping that last night would have solved it, but it didn't. She still continued to cry. This confused him greatly he didn't know what to do or how to handle this.

M Buu: Why am I trying to handle this…I could just kill her or throw her out my home. (think to self)

He decided maybe one of those options would solve the problem. He opens the room door quickly to find her lying on her side crying. She saw him and became angry.

Lifa: GO AWAY! (shout)

Lifa turns to face the wall. He growls and grabs her by her arms. He then throws her against the wall.

Lifa: Do whatever you want to me. (crying still)

To see her and hear her in such a way had those feelings strongly impact him now. Maybe explaining to her would make them go away and make her feel better. Her actions now had bothered him.

M Buu: Listen…Buu is…well I don't know what's wrong.

Lifa didn't care nor did she want to hear what he had to say. He could tell she wasn't interested. He didn't want to tell her because it's not within his character. She's an earthling after all and shouldn't have this effect on him.

M Buu: Hmmm…I don't know what's wrong with me…I don't know how to explain it.

Lifa: Explain what…how bad your attitude and everything else is?

M Buu: (growls and shouts) No okay! (become calm) I had been having these feelings ever since you got here.

Lifa turned her head to the side to not look at him. Her caring side was long gone now. Buu was now becoming irritated that she wouldn't listen. He must have hurt her badly. So he decided to just tell her.

M Buu: Those feeling…I don't know what they are because I haven't felt any of those before. For some reason you have that affect on Buu. That's why I got angry those times. I don't know what they are and I just wanted them to go away, but they didn't. (slightly angry)

Lifa had turned her head to look at him and her crying had stop. She was listening to him now. He was silent for awhile and turned his head to the side.

M Buu: Buu feels…like he cares and needs to protect you. There…I said it.

Buu let go of Lifa arms and she stood there against the wall in shock. What could she say because one moment he was angry and hurtful towards her, but now he care. Well he did explain why he acted in such a manner, but it still hurt her.

Lifa: You hurt me Buu.

M Buu: I know and I could feel it. Those feelings come up when you're crying or hurt. I…I don't understand it. It confuses Buu greatly that you a earthling makes me feel this way.

Lifa smiles a bit and could tell he was being truthful. She stands on her tip toes and places her hand upon his face because he was still bent over somewhat. He jerks back.

Lifa: Buu its okay. (smiles)

He was unsure of her actions.

Lifa: Could you bend over?

He does so and Lifa places her arms around his neck. She could feel his body tense up and hear him groan. She hugs him to show those feelings he was having is okay. She realizes that he never knew friendship or caring for anyone, but himself. Her feelings of concern over him came over her.

M Buu: Lifa!

He grabs her arms to pull them off, but she tightens her grip.

Lifa: Buu its okay…just relaxed.

He tries to relax, but thoughts race through his head. Thoughts of confusion like pushing her off and yelling at her, hurting her someway and form or just letting her hug him and see what happens.

Lifa: Wrap your arms around me…its okay to feel what you're feeling.

He is hesitant, but after twenty seconds Lifa hears him growls; he slowly wraps his arms around her waist. Lifa smiles, but then blushes because his left hand was slightly touching her butt. He slowly lets those feelings over take him and to his surprise nothing wrong happen, but now he felt a need for her. Someone he can protect. They stayed like that for awhile. His left hand had slid downwards a little more. This made her turn even redder.

Lifa: Ummm…Buu…

M Buu: Is Buu doing something wrong?

She realizes that he didn't know touching her butt was something he needed permission to do. Also if he didn't know of these feelings, he must not know of love or intimacy.

Lifa: No and yes…your left hand should be up more. (blushing)

He pulls his hand up and now it is just around her waist. After all he did have large hands well a lot of him was large.

Lifa: Now were hugging…see its okay.

He must admit he enjoyed it and he could get use to it. A part of him originally started to come back.

M Buu: That's enough.

He removes Lifa arms from around his neck. Lifa stands there staring up at Buu and he did the same to her. Her eyes still were puffy from her crying. He turns around and leaves out of the room without a word. Lifa stands there wondering what he was thinking now. She decided not to ask him those questions about last night maybe for another time. Lifa thought about that in a couple of days they would need to go into town well a destroyed town. She really wanted to go into a town with people there; maybe she could talk to him tomorrow about leaving the people who is left alone. She thought about what just happen. She smiles, but is still unsure because even though he was truthful with his words the other side of him is still there.

Lifa: Buu…you're the first to say those things to me… (smiles)

Perhaps over time he can change and they could become best friends. She leaves out of the room and goes downstairs to find him not in the house. He wasn't outside around the house at least she thinks because she didn't hear him.

Lifa: He's gone…I hope not out killing again.

Lifa started making sandwiches for lunch along with some cookies. He wasn't out killing, but he went far away to clear his head. He was confused and didn't know how to handle it yet. Her hugs angered him, but what had just happen recently he felt calm. He even enjoyed when she hugged him. Buu was battling with himself as to whether to except what Lifa is offering or to keep his attitude and distance around her. He grits his teeth and let out a force wave from off his body which destroyed what was around him. He still could feel her touch and her scent was now on his upper body. She actually smelled nice like vanilla honey. It just made him feel uncomfortable, but he must admit no one not never as far as he could remember showed care towards him like she did. Images of her appeared in his thoughts her smiles was the most along with her fear and tears that she showed. When she didn't he could sense it anyways he just didn't know what she was thinking. Lifa didn't see him as a monster, some freak, ugly or anything else. He had been called things so many times when he first came to be Buu a kid of himself. But he eventually got sealed away for thousands of years and when he was set free others still looked upon him as so. Yet now here he is with an earthling that makes him feel things he has never felt before. He didn't know what to do.

Lifa was outside around the house besides she is always in the house and fresh air was good. She had finish making lunch and decided to wait until Buu got back to have lunch with him. She looked up into the sky to see him flying back.

Lifa: He's back…

He lands down near her wondering what she is doing outside behind the house. He gives her a puzzled look and Lifa walks up to him.

Lifa: Hey Buu your back…lunch is ready.

M Buu: Why are you outside behind the house?

Lifa: Just looking around, besides fresh air every now and then is nice to have.

He looks at her awkward and heads toward the front door. Lifa follows behind him and thinks about did he go do something. They get inside and sit down to have lunch. Lifa left the issue alone and ate her sandwich. She got up and grabbed the three plates to wash dishes. Buu got up to head upstairs.

Lifa: Buu…could you help?

M Buu: With what?

Lifa: The dishes…I wash them and you can dry them. You know with your energy thing.

M Buu: Hmmm…..Fine!

Lifa asked him because that way she could spend some time with him. Maybe ask questions why he kills, about last night and now. She hands him a plate and he dries it off by putting his hand over it. His hand glows and the plate became dry. They finish the dishes and he was about to leave.

Lifa: Buu?

M Buu: (sighs) What now?

Lifa: You want another hug? It's a way of thanking you for helping me out.

He stands there with his back to her and thinks about what she just said.

Lifa: I mean…it shall help you get use to them.

He still stands there and Lifa wonders why he doesn't answer. She walks over to him, but stands behind him still.

Lifa: Buu? I…understand if you…don't.

Buu groans softly which Lifa could hear. He turns around to her and slowly crotches down to her.

M Buu: Make it quick. (irritated)

His head is turn to the right and he isn't looking at her. Lifa wraps her arms around his neck and pulls her body into him. She feels him tense up yet again, but slowly started to relax.

Lifa: Buu…you're supposed to hug me back.

He wraps his arms around her waist for about eight seconds and then let go. Lifa felt bad about him and how quickly he doesn't want any close contact.

Lifa: Thanks Buu…for the help and…having the courage to hug me.

She hears Buu groan again. He enjoyed the feeling a little, but his other side wanted to throw her far away off of him. He felt that tension rising and Lifa felt him tense up even more than before.

M Buu: Enough!

Lifa let her arms go from around his neck. Buu stood back up and looked down at her. Lifa looked up and smiled at him. He turns around and head upstairs. Lifa knew it would take Buu sometime maybe even a lot of time to get use to her and hugs. Lifa figured she offer him hugs every now and then. She went to go watch some TV and hours later she started dinner. The day went by and came to both of them getting ready for bed. Buu was heading to his room when Lifa came out of the bathroom.

Lifa: Goodnight B…

He had closed the door behind him without saying anything to her let alone acknowledging her. Lifa sigh and wondered what he was angry about now. Lifa headed to bed herself.

Leave a review or favorite if you like!


	3. Chapter 3: Buu and Lifa outing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters. I do own Lifa as she is my created character along with other non-DBZ characters.

Four days had passed and Lifa begin dreaming about her and Buu, but instead of a dream of him killing people; he is being the victim hunted. In her dream she searched for him and when she found him he is badly injured. She had cried and did her best to help him and tried to tell those who were attacking him to stop. Lifa helped him get to an abandon house where she watched over him and tended to his wounds. She swore to herself that she would protect him. Every now and then he would call out her name. For days they were in that house and Lifa begin to feel deep care for him. The attackers then found them and all their attention went to killing Buu. Lifa threw herself in front of Buu and scream "No" to protect him. She then woke up to realize it was a dream and the clock said 9:48 am. Lifa did her morning routine and headed downstairs where she found Buu in the living room drinking a soda. She smiles when she sees him and he looks at her awkward. Lifa runs up to Buu and hugs him around his neck.

Lifa: Buu!

This left him in shock and for a long moment he didn't know what to do. He sat the soda down on the table and flips her over on the couch. Lifa is on the bottom and Buu on the top. He had her pinned under him, but his arms were not holding hers just on each side of her.

M Buu: (growls) What is wrong with you?

He showed a look of anger and displeasure.

M Buu: You know you're to ask to hug me.

Lifa had a few tears coming down her face. The dream she had just really affected her. His face expression of anger turned into shock. She had shed a few tears and he didn't know why. Those feelings were coming back upon him. Buu turns his face to the side and calms himself.

M Buu: Buu…is sorry.

Lifa: It's okay Buu…I should be sorry…my actions are from my dream of you.

Lifa said it before she knew it and Buu looked at her awkward again. Lifa then realize he was again over her except this time he didn't pin her arms down. He was huge over her and she examined him from his face she started and as she got to his lower half she turned her head and was a bright red. He looked at her uncertain and then confusion. Lifa didn't like him as in a coming on way, but she couldn't help to blush. He was a guy and very muscular despite his how he looked, but she has gotten use to that in the month she been living with him. Lifa turns her eyes to look at him and his confusion look is still there while he is still over her. Lifa turns her eyes back and turns even redder.

Lifa: Um…Buu.

He slowly gets up off of her and sits on the couch. Lifa sits up slowly and looks over at Buu. Buu is leaning over with his arms on his legs holding him in this position. She decides to ask him about not killing anymore people and about going into town with people.

Lifa: Buu? I want to ask you something.

He turns his head and looks at her suspicious.

Lifa: Could you try not to get angry? (nervous)

He up turns his head and groans.

M Buu: What?

Lifa: It's about going into town.

M Buu: What about it?

Lifa: I would like to go there.

M Buu: We can go to a destroyed town.

Lifa: Yeah, but…in town with…people.

Lifa goes silent and puts her head down. Buu groans louder this time as he figured where this was going.

M Buu: Why a town with earthlings?

Lifa: Well, I haven't seen people in a long time and the food there stays fresh. Besides (smiles) other benefits can come with it.

Buu sat there and thought about it and didn't say anything for about a minute.

Lifa: Fresh food is good Buu and I can always cook for you and get other things.

Buu grits his teeth.

Lifa: I won't go off or let anyone know of you.

She could tell he was upset, but then she saw his face expression relax.

M Buu: Fine…but you don't stay long in town or tell others about here.

Lifa: (smiles) I won't…I promise!

Lifa was hesitant to ask him this question, but she decided too.

Lifa: Also…could you…maybe not (whisper) kill people.

Buu turns his head at her in an uncertain expression.

M Buu: What did you just say?

Lifa build up her courage and respond.

Lifa: You not…kill people anymore.

His face slowly started becoming infuriated. Lifa face turned perplexed and she got nervous.

M Buu: Why?...

Lifa: Well before you get upset…it's because you don't have to kill them Buu. They did nothing to you and I'm an earthling just like them. It's nice to have people around to interact with. Also other reasons. Maybe you could try not to.

Lifa goes to put her head down and she waited to hear him yell. A couple of minutes had passed and Lifa put her head up. He didn't yell or anything he just sat there looking forward. She could tell he was a little cross. She smiles and turns her head.

Lifa: Buu...just forget what I said.

M Buu: Who I'm I doing this for and what does Buu get?

Lifa: Well…you could do it for me Buu. I don't know what you would get, but maybe friends or other things. How about I make you sweets always?

Buu growls and turns his head to look at Lifa. Lifa stares at him and smiles slightly.

Lifa: It would make me happy Buu if you could try. I'll stay and do anything you want also.

He snorts and his face relaxes afterwards he turns back to look forwards.

M Buu: Fine…but I'm not making any promises.

Lifa felt joy come across her and she gives a big smile.

Lifa: Great! Well you could fight back…you know if someone was hurting you. Thank you!

Lifa hugs Buu from his left side. She felt him tense again and realize what he said before. She lets go of him quickly and sits on the far end of the couch. Buu groans and turns to look at her.

Lifa: I'm sorry Buu. (turn head to the side)

He noticed she was sad and those feelings started to come back. She was having an effect on him this whole time she been talking to him.

Lifa: Well, I better go wash my clothes; perhaps I could find you some clothes in town.

Lifa headed upstairs and grabbed her clothes from the bathroom hamper. She headed back downstairs with the clothes basket. She went into the little room in the kitchen corner. While she was getting the washing machine ready; Buu walks up into the door way of the little corner. Lifa grabs some washing powder and seen him in the corner of her eye. He was leaning against the wall and looking at her with a blank stare. His eyes travel up and down examining her. She pours some of the washing powder in the machine.

Lifa: Buu what's wrong?

M Buu: You said you dreamed of Buu.

Lifa becomes speechless and afterwards smiles at him.

Lifa: He asking about my dream. (think to self)

M Buu: I dream also, not of you, but you dream of Buu. What did you dream of me?

Lifa felt her nervousness levels raise. She turns around and began putting the clothes in the washing machine. She knew she had to answer the question.

Lifa: It was nothing really much Buu. Just of me and you hanging out together.

Lifa didn't face him, but he could tell she was lying.

M Buu: Lifa…what did you dream of Buu?

He wanted to know what caused her to hug him and for her to tear up. She closes the top to the washing machine and sits the basket on the dryer top. She turns around and walks to the side Buu wasn't blocking to get out of the laundry room.

Lifa: It was nothing Buu.

He blocks her from leaving and Lifa stops to look up at him. He has a stern look on his face at her.

M Buu: Lifa…

She turns her head to the side and gives up despite the embarrassment.

Lifa: Well…I was looking for you and couldn't find you. I searched through the city and still couldn't…when I did find you let's just say you wasn't in good condition. I told them to stop, but they wouldn't and I don't know why, but I cried. Your injuries were so bad I thought you were going to die. So I got you to somewhere safe and patched up your wounds. For days we were there and each day it seemed as you were getting worse. You would sometimes say my…name. They finally found us and turned their attention to you. They started to attack at you so I panic and threw myself in front of you to take their attacks. That was it because I woke up and came downstairs. Well…you know the rest.

Lifa was red now and embarrass she just told him the whole dream. She looks at Buu to find him stunned and lost for words. She smiles slightly.

Lifa: It's…silly…right? I don't know why I dreamed of that.

She goes under his arm to get out of the room. He grabs her arm and she turns around. Lifa turns her head around to look at Buu.

Lifa: Buu…

M Buu: Lifa…dreams of Buu? Lifa cries for Buu?

Lifa didn't know what to say she did blush a little. He lets go of her arm and stares at her. Lifa smiles and heads upstairs to see if anymore clothes of hers needed wash. She came back downstairs and saw Buu in the kitchen sitting down eating ice cream and the other half of the cake from yesterday dinner he saved.

Lifa: Buu?

M Buu: Hmm…What?

Lifa: Could we go into town tomorrow…the town with people in it?

He sat there and ate on the last piece of German chocolate cake. He licks the chocolate from around his lips and turns to Lifa.

M Buu: Why don't you want to go to a town I destroyed?

Lifa: Well, because the town with people has fresh milk and other fresh things. (unsure)

He thinks about what she said and to add to the fact that the dream she had of him still affected him.

Lifa: You said earlier it was okay.

He felt a little irritated, but unknown feelings were affecting him.

M Buu: Fine.

Lifa: (smiles) Thanks Buu!

She stands there and then puts her hand which is in a fist on her chest and turns her head. Buu looks at her awkward.

Lifa: Could…I…hug you?

Lifa figures she try to hug him as often as she can so he could get use to them. He was silent for a while, but response.

M Buu: Sure.

Lifa hugs him and this time he didn't tense up as much as he use to. He didn't say anything also so Lifa hugs him even longer. She could hear him groaning a little so she let's go and looks at Buu. To her surprise she finds him slightly smiling at her. Lifa smiles back. Later that day Buu goes out to train and Lifa went outside and sat on a rock to watch him. She was amazed at what he was doing and wondered how. He spots her down there and comes downs over near her. Lifa gets up and skips over to him happily.

Lifa: Buu I would like to know something?

M Buu: Huh?

Lifa: How are you able to do what you're doing?

M Buu: Training, fighting strong warriors and among other things.

Lifa: Could…could you teach me?

M Buu: Huh? (awkward)

Lifa: To be strong and a great fighter like you.

Buu looks at her for awhile and lets out a loud laugh. Lifa looks at him awkward now.

Lifa: Buu I'm serious.

He stops laughing and gives her a big grin.

M Buu: You'll never be strong as me, but (snickers) I'll train you.

Lifa: Great!

M Buu: We shall train every day.

Lifa looks at him in shock.

Lifa: Everyday? Isn't that too much?

M Buu: You want to get strong right?

Lifa: Well…yeah, but...every day is a little much to start off. Maybe three times out of the week. Maybe, when I get good enough then every day?

He stands there and thinks about what she said.

M Buu: Maybe everyday is too much for her…she is an earthling after all. (think to self)

He gives her an answer.

M Buu: Fine three times a week.

Lifa: Okay.

M Buu: We can start now. (smiles)

Lifa: Huh? (nervous)

M Buu: We can start now.

Lifa: It's getting late Buu and I have to cook…maybe tomorrow after we go into town.

He thinks about it.

M Buu: Alright tomorrow.

Lifa: Also Buu about going into town…I don't think you should be seen…you might scare the people; (nervous) no offense.

M Buu: I'm going into town with you Lifa.

Lifa: Well, yeah you are, but could you just maybe…stay out of sight…but you could still watch me or wait somewhere?

M Buu: Buu still is coming with you.

Lifa: But…

M Buu: Lifa that is final. (irritated)

Lifa didn't say anything else she went into the house to start cooking. The rest of the day went by and Lifa decided that maybe asking him tomorrow might change his mind.

The next day came and Lifa did what she normally does. After they ate breakfast she checked for things they needed. Buu was waiting at the front door for her. Lifa came running downstairs and put her shoes on. Buu watched her and she looked up at him.

Lifa: Ready to go?

He smiles at her and walks out the front door and she follows behind him. Lifa close the door and Buu grabs her. Lifa blushes as he put her in his arms. They head off to the nearest town not destroyed. Lifa looks at Buu to find him focused on where they were going. She decides to ask him.

Lifa: Buu?

He looks down at her.

M Buu: Huh?

Lifa: Remember about what I said yesterday of you staying out of sight.

M Buu: What about it? You know what I said.

Lifa: Maybe you could keep your distance by watching me?

M Buu: I said…

Lifa talks over him.

Lifa: Please Buu.

She looks at him sadly and he hesitates for the moment. He wonders how Lifa has this type of affect on him. He felt those feelings returning again.

M Buu: (groans) Alright.

Lifa: Great, could you give me an hour while I shop?

M Buu: No way!

Lifa: Please, Buu…I'll try to be quick.

Buu growls somewhat, but those feelings still remain there within him. They seem to come up a lot because of her. He thinks to himself even more. Buu begin to realize this is not him and somehow she is changing him. He cannot let this happen and will not let that happen. Lifa looks around at the land below and smiles.

Lifa: It's amazing up here Buu. I see why you like to fly.

He looks down at her and stares at her for awhile. He then looks back up to the direction he is going. About eighteen minutes later they made it near the city. Lifa could hear people, cars and so much more.

Lifa: Wow, we're here. (smiles)

He looks at her and she looks up at him.

Lifa: You're quick Buu!

Buu smiles at her and he lands a few feet from the city. He puts Lifa down and she looks around happily. It has been a long time since she seen a city active and people. Well, Buu is a person, but a non-human she thought. Lifa begins running slowly towards it and he follows behind her. When she gets there people are around walking, talking and other things. Lifa was between two buildings and she smiles. She looks back to see Buu behind her and her panic sets in.

Lifa: Oh…Buu…n-no…

He looks at her awkward and irritation sets in. Lifa didn't want the people to see him for fear of something wrong to happen to Buu or the people there.

Lifa: Buu…I know you want to come, but I don't want you to be attacked.

M Buu: Lifa they can't harm Buu. (fumed)

Lifa: Buu…please…you promise.

Buu turns his head to the side and grits his teeth.

M Buu: Lifa I said…

She puts her hand on his chest since he was really tall compared to her.

Lifa: Please Buu. (innocent look)

He looks at her and gasps because of her look and feelings he could feel. He growls a little and turns his head to the side again.

M Buu: Fine…

He could feel those feelings returning and avoiding them might be best this time. He doesn't need his guard down in a city of humans even though they are weak compared to him. There might be others around that could challenge him.

Lifa: Thanks Buu…I just need an hour okay? (smiles)

M Buu: An hour and no more.

Lifa: I'll come back here okay?

He nods his head in agreement. Lifa walks out and turns around to look at him. He was slowly lifting off the ground. Lifa smiles and wave at Buu in a goodbye hand motion. She then sets off into the town. Buu stays near the town just in case Lifa needs him. He could still sense her so he went around in the air observing the town. Lifa looks around to see many stores she heads into a little corner grocery store. A guy was at the front to check people out. He looks up to spot her looking around the store at items. Lifa goes to the front to grab a hand cart, but doesn't see one.

Guy clerk: Could I help you?

Lifa: Yeah, where are your hand carts?

Guy clerk: Oh there right behind the counter you have to ask for one.

Lifa: Oh…sorry…I didn't know.

Guy clerk: (laughs) No need to be sorry.

Lifa smiles and looks at his name tag to see it says Mako.

Lifa: Mako?

Mako: Huh?

She points to his name tag and he looks down to his chest.

Mako: Yeah the name is Mako…so shouldn't you…be in school?

She looks at him confused.

Mako: Aren't you in high school?

She realized what he meant.

Lifa: Oh…no…I'm not. I'm actually 22 years old.

Mako: Sorry about that…you just look younger. So what's your name cutie?

Lifa turns red and told him her name.

Lifa: It's Lifa.

Mako: Well Lifa let me go get you a hand cart.

Lifa: He really just tried to hit on me? (think to self)

He goes to get her one. Lifa looks at him and examine his features. He was tall, but not too tall, his hair was shoulder length and black. His eyes were brown and he dressed average like most guys. He gives Lifa the cart and she takes it.

Mako: Take your time.

Lifa: Thanks!

Lifa goes around the store and Mako watches her smiling. After about seven minutes of shopping Lifa comes to the front. Mako rings up her items and looks at her every now and then in a desirable look.

Mako: Alright your total comes to…7,625 zeni.

Her face changed into shock. She forgot that money was needed. For a month she had no need for money. She smiles slightly and looks at him.

Lifa: Silly me… I forgot my money…I have to go get it back at the car.

Mako: No problem…I'll hold your things behind the counter until you come back.

Lifa: You don't have to…do that.

Mako: Hey I don't mind for a pretty girl. (smiles)

Lifa: Thanks…

Lifa leaves out the store and walks over to a bench. She sits there thinking to herself how could she forget about money being needed. She had no money and couldn't go back. She sits there and thinks to herself how she could get some money now.

Guy: Sorry ladies, but you can't come in unless you have six people.

Woman 1: Really now…let us in we have our tickets.

Woman 2: Yeah…quite being an asshole.

Guy: Rules are rules ladies.

Woman 3: Do any of you want me to knock him out then we can get in? He's pissing me off.

Woman 4: I second to that.

Woman 1: No…listen I'm someone really important…so let us in or you're going to be hearing from my father.

Guy: Listen if you have an extra female then you can come in. Until then the answer is still no.

The girls walk away and head over to the benches.

Woman 3: What an ass…I could have knocked him out.

Woman 4: How about we both knock him out?

Woman 1: My father shall be hearing about this.

Woman 5: Maybe we can find someone else?

Woman 4: Maybe.

The woman 2 looks over at Lifa who is sitting on the bench. She had got an idea.

Woman 2: Hey, girls I got an idea who we should ask.

Woman 1: Who?

Woman 2 points over to Lifa who was looking down.

Woman 2: Worth a try right?

They walk up to Lifa.

Woman 5: Excuse us miss?

Lifa looks up to find five women looking at her with a smile on their faces.

Woman 2: You look down…what's the problem?

Lifa looks at them awkward.

Lifa: It's nothing…it's my problem anyways.

Woman 1: Maybe we could help?

Woman 2: Come on you can tell us.

Lifa: Well, I forgot my money for the groceries…well actually…I don't any money.

Woman 3: You don't have any money?

Lifa: Yeah…silly of me…

Lifa thought about it, why is she telling strangers her problem?

Woman 1: Hey if you help us out I'll pay for everything.

Lifa looks at her in shock.

Lifa: I cannot accept that.

Woman 1: It's no problem trust me.

Woman 3: Yeah Videl here has a rich father known as Hercule Satan.

Videl: Yeah so it's no problem.

Lifa thought about it and decided she'll do it because she really did need the money.

Lifa: Okay I'll do it…as long as it's nothing crazy.

Videl: It's not. (smiles)

They all begin walking over to the place where the guard guy stood.

Woman 2: Oh we should introduce ourselves. I'm Bulma and this is Videl (points to), Chi Chi (points), Number 18 (points), and Rose (points). And you are?

Lifa: I'm Lifa.

Rose: Nice to meet you Lifa.

The other females smile at Lifa and say Hi.

Lifa: So what do you need of me?

Videl: They had a prize free over which is free food, a free makeover, and other free stuff.

Lifa: Oh that sounds nice.

Chi Chi: It is nice…for an hour.

Lifa looks change into shock. She couldn't stay for an hour because she promised Buu she'd be back in an hour. Already 2o minutes had passed of that hour.

Lifa: Ummm…I can't stay for the whole hour.

Bulma: We know, but could you stay for about 25 to 30 minutes?

Lifa: Well, maybe 25 minutes.

Number 18: Well, 25 minutes is enough.

They get up to the guard guy and he looks at them.

Guy: So I see you have an extra.

Bulma: Well duh…so you can let us in now?

Guy: Fine you ladies win.

Videl: My father is still hearing what happen here.

Number 18: Asshole….

The six of them head into the place to find it a huge place like a mall of some sort. They begin walking around the place to see makeovers, food of different sorts, massages, manicures and a few other things.

Bulma: Wow this is wonderful!

Rose: Absolutely!

Lifa: Wow…

Lifa never been to something like this and the best part of it the event was free.

Chi Chi: I'm up for a makeover…how about it ladies?

Bulma: Sure why not Number 18 and Rose could use one.

Rose: What? (blushes)

Number 18: Hah, hah real funny. (smiles)

Videl: I'm up for it…how about you…ummm…

Lifa: Lifa…and sure.

Videl: Sorry…Lifa…I forgot your name.

Lifa: No problem. (smiles)

They all head over to the makeover and get in line. The six people sitting there were getting the last of their makeover. Which lasted for about 5 minutes and then they got called to be seated. They all sat in the chairs.

Stylist 1: Alright ladies who's ready for a makeover?

Bulma: I am!

Videl: Yeah!

Chi Chi: Hopefully Goku might notice it!

Rose: Of course!

Number 18: Why not…yippy!

Bulma: Don't be a sore person 18. (laughs)

The girls laugh.

Rose: What about you Lifa?

Lifa: Huh…sure I never had a makeover before.

Stylist 4: Well there is a first time for everything. (giggles)

Stylist 2: What would you ladies like?

Each of them told what they wanted: Videl and Number 18 just wanted make-up, Bulma wanted the whole fix, Chichi and Rose wanted a different hair style and Lifa didn't know what she wanted. The stylist began on them and Lifa stylist look at her.

Stylist 4: Hey…do you know what you want?

Lifa: Ummm…I don't want my hair cut, but maybe something different.

Stylist 4: Sure…how about I add light make-up also?

Lifa: Huh…sure!

The stylist begins on Lifa and does her hair in a nice wavy style. She takes her hair out of the braided ponytail and does her hair wavy and the two front long bangs she curls them. After the stylist is done with her hair she goes to adding light make-up to Lifa. The two of the stylist we're done and the others were finishing up. In 5 minutes the stylists were done.

Stylist 3: Alright ladies you're done. Have a nice day!

Bulma ran over to the mirror to look at herself.

Bulma: Wow I look stunning…come look at yourself ladies!

The other girls look at themselves in the mirror.

Chi Chi: I look amazing!

Videl: Yeah…

Number 18: (smiles) Hey lets go and grab a bite to eat.

Videl: Yeah I'm up for that.

Lifa looks at herself and smiles. She must admit she looked beautiful; the thought of Buu seeing her like this crossed her mind. She wondered how would he feel or would he feel anything at all?

Bulma: Hey Lifa your coming or what? (shouts)

Lifa looks over to find them walking over near the food area.

Lifa: I'm…I'm coming.

She runs over near them. They get over to the food court area to see a lot of food to choose from.

Rose: Wow so much…

Videl: Nothing new I haven't seen.

Chi Chi: The way you live Videl I wouldn't be surprised.

They grab them a plate and put different foods upon it. They also grab a drink. Lifa saw slices of cakes so she grabbed five pieces of them. She was saving them for Buu.

Rose: Hey, we could sit over there.

They sit down and begin eating and also talking.

Chi Chi: So Bulma how is Vegeta?

Bulma: Stubborn as ever.

Rose: But he does care about you Bulma.

Bulma: I know that he just doesn't show it at times. Trunks is still a little trouble maker at times.

Videl: So how's Gohan…and the others?

Bulma: We know you're curious about Gohan.

Chi Chi: Goku is fine and training. Gohan is with them, but I want him on his studies. I'll admit I have eased up on him ever since Goten.

Videl: Well, Gohan does study a lot actually.

Chi Chi: Good as he should.

Bulma: 18?

Number 18: Krillin is still being Krillin and training and Marron is fine.

Bulma: Rose?

Rose: You know how he is. (smiles)

Lifa keeps listening in on their conversations.

Videl: So what about you Lifa do you have anyone or are you single?

Lifa turns red.

Lifa: No…I'm…I'm still single.

Bulma: Awww…your blushing…is their a special someone?

Lifa: Huh…no…trust me…it's no one. (goes back eating)

Rose: Aren't you going to eat your cakes?

Lifa: Huh…oh there for later. (smiles)

Number 18: Here's an extra box I have to put them in.

Lifa: Oh…thanks!

Lifa puts the slices of cake into the box to take with her.

Bulma: Hopefully with all their training they'll rid this planet of that monster.

Lifa: Monster?...

Rose: Hey after this let's get a massage.

Number 18: I'm all in for that. (smiles)

Bulma: Ditto (laughs)

They finish eating and get to head over to the massage area. Lifa still confused by what Bulma meant by "riding the planet of that monster". Were they talking about Buu? They are taken to a room where they remove their tops and lay upon a table like bed.

Massager 1: Hope you shall enjoy your massage.

Bulma: This is relaxing and amazing!

Number 18: Yes…

Lifa must admit she was enjoying herself.

Videl: Hey, Lifa!

Lifa: Yeah.

Videl: What's your house number we must get together sometime and do things like this again.

Rose: Your officially apart of our girl group. (giggles)

Lifa: Ummm…I…don't have a phone yet.

Videl: I can get you one.

Lifa: No…you don't have to do that.

Videl: It's no problem were friends now right?

Lifa: Well…yeah…I guess.

Bulma: You guess…we're friends now, so no guessing.

Massager 3: Ladies after this you get to pick out outfits or something else.

Bulma: Wow cool.

Number 18: I did enjoy today.

The massage was over and they were taken to a clothing store.

Massage 2: Help yourselves ladies, but only two outfits max.

They looked around and got the outfits they wanted. Lifa saw a sports bra and some training pants. They were a little tight the pants, but it would do. Also she found some fighting gloves.

Videl: You're a fighter Lifa?

Lifa: Huh…oh no…but I'm starting to learn.

Number 18: Maybe we could spar someday.

Videl: Yeah.

Rose: You should get another outfit Lifa.

Bulma: Yeah you get two.

She looked around and saw a pretty pink dress. It had designs on it, but not too much and the length was a little above her knees.

Chi Chi: That's cute Lifa it would fit you nicely.

They left out of the clothes store with a bag or two.

Bulma: Where next?

They talk about where to go next and Lifa turned around to find a clock on the wall. Her face went pale. She didn't realize how late it got.

Lifa: Oh no!

Rose: What's wrong?

Lifa: I have to go. I didn't know it was this late.

Videl: You have to go now?

Lifa: Yeah…I'm sorry, but it's important.

Bulma: Awww…

Lifa: You guys can stay.

Videl: Hey, before you leave here.

Videl goes into her purse to pull out some cash.

Videl: Here is 20,000 zeni. Hopefully that is more than enough.

Lifa: This is too much Videl.

Videl: Listen keep it because I'm not taking it back. Oh…also here is my address to come visit. Bulma and I can get you a phone.

Lifa: You guys…

Bulma: You guys nothing, just take the offers Lifa.

Lifa: (smiles) Thanks…

Lifa puts the money in her pocket and heads near the door of the mall like place. She looks back to find them waving at her.

Lifa: Bye and Thanks! (shout)

Videl: No problem and don't forget. (shout)

She heads back to the grocery store with the one bag she had. It had her cake and clothes. Mako looks up to see her walk in.

Mako: There you are…you had me wondering we're you coming back.

Lifa: I was.

Mako: I suppose you want your stuff right?

Lifa: Yes, please.

Mako heads back to grab her food and goes to get her the milk and ice cream she had.

Mako: I didn't want the cold stuff to get hot and stale.

Lifa: Oh thank you.

Mako: No problem. (smiles)

Lifa: 7,625 zeni right?

Mako: Yeah.

She hands him some money and he gives her change back. Lifa grabs her bags after he packs them.

Mako: Come back again. (smiles)

Lifa: I will.

Lifa quickly walks back to the spot where she first showed up in town. The closer she got the more she could see him. He was with his back against the building and looking down. His arms were cross and he was tapping one of his fingers. Lifa is a few inches away from him.

Lifa: Buu I'm sorry. (smiles nervous)

She gets up to him and he doesn't look at her. She realized he must be upset she was almost 20 minutes late. Lifa sits the bags down.

Lifa: I'm…sorry…I got lost on time and didn't have money for the items and so much had happen. I…I know your angry…forgive me. (look sad)

He looks over at her to find her looking on the ground with a sad expression on her face. It angered him that she kept him waiting so long. She was supposed to be back 15 minutes ago, but her sad look had changed his feelings. He also noticed something else about her look; it was different so was her hair.

M Buu: (groans) Don't let it happen again.

Lifa: I won't.

Buu grabs the bags and holds his arm out.

M Buu: You're coming or what?

Lifa: Oh…sorry.

Lifa goes up to his arm and he grabs her in a cradle like position. Again she blushes she tries not to, but her feelings take over when he does certain things. He floats off the ground and flies off.

M Buu: Lifa…stop saying sorry.

She looks up at him.

Lifa: Okay…I'll try. (blushes)

He looks at her and grins slightly. He lately found it amusing when she turned red. He really focused on her and saw that the change she got made her look different, but this feeling made him like it. He didn't know why, but he did and he gave her a smile. Lifa noticed his long staring and when his grin went to a smile she blushed even more and turned her head.

Lifa: Does he notice my change in looks? (think to self)

After sometime they made it back to the house and went inside. Buu had sat the bags on the kitchen table and Lifa unpacked them. He watched her put the items away. He must admit to himself her new look made certain feelings come upon him. He didn't know of this, but some he was familiar with because of her before. He decided to ignore them and went to go lay on the couch. He and Lifa were to train today, but he believed she had forgotten. Lifa begins to head upstairs to unpack the bag of clothes, but she looked back to see Buu on the couch laying there. She puts the dress in the small closet in her room and puts the other clothes in the dresser draw. Lifa goes to the bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror. She must admit that she did look beautiful; she wondered how Buu looks at her like this. She comes out the bathroom to bump into him.

M Buu: Hmmm…

Lifa: Oops…sorry Buu (smiles)

They both stand there and stay silent for awhile. Lifa wonders what is he thinking she then brushes the hair on her right out of the way and smiles while turning her head to the left. He examined her fully and calmed himself to those feelings of care, protection and a small feeling of desire for her. Buu couldn't let an earthling get him like this, he let his anger set in somewhat.

M Buu: We train now!

Lifa: Huh?

M Buu: You forgot today we train?

Lifa had just remembered that yesterday she told him they'll train today.

Lifa: O-okay…I have to put on my training clothes first. Just give me a moment.

M Buu: I'll be outside then.

Lifa: Sure.

Lfia goes into her room and grabs the clothes she got today out the drawer. She changed into them and goes into the bathroom to look at herself. She smiles and realized her hair might be a problem. So she pins that back into a pony tail. Lifa goes downstairs and goes outside. She finds Buu some few feet away from the house. She goes over to him to find him sitting down with a box in his hand. He was eating from it and she realized it was the cake she brought back.

Lifa: Buu?

He swallows the cake he shoved in his mouth and turns around to look at her.

M Buu: I could already sense you here.

Lifa: O-okay.

Lifa looks at him and nervousness sets in; after all she would be facing a great fighter and if that wasn't enough his height and huge body had an effect on her. Buu realizes this and grins a little, yet her petit structure and innocent nervousness as she looks up at him made him compassionate towards her. He also noticed her outfit she wore to train in. It reveal her abdominal area and arms "sports bra", she also had a pair of gloves on which had padding on the knuckle area and the pants were slightly tight. He licks his lips and fingers and then sits the box down because it was empty anyways.

M Buu: Huh (smiles)…Buu…shall take it…easy on you. (turn head to side)

Lifa: (smiles) Thanks Buu…I see you enjoyed the cake slices.

He looks back at her and grins.

M Buu: They were delicious. You didn't want any?

Lifa: No…they were for you.

Buu smiles and then his face turn serious.

M Buu: Come at Buu.

Lifa: Come at you? (nervous)

M Buu: Show me what you can do…make sure you give it your all.

She thought about what he said and that she has had a little of martial arts when she was younger. Lifa figured she would try at least.

Lifa: Here I come. (nervous)

Lifa runs up to Buu and throws a punch he moves back. She then kicks and he moves again. She throws a few punches and another kick.

M Buu: Hit at me Lifa and harder.

Lifa yells and kicks which he blocks. She felt like she had kicked her leg into a brick wall. A pain shot up her leg and she fell to her knees.

M Buu: Lifa get up…come at me again.

Lifa: (in pain) Is he serious? (think to self)

She struggles to get up and finally she fully stands. She throws a punch at Buu and falls as he steps out of the way.

Lifa: Ooowww!

She sits up and rubs her leg. Buu couch down and looks at Lifa; he noticed her leg was injured.

M Buu: What's wrong?

Lifa: Hmmm…my…my leg. (in pain)

M Buu: What did you do?

Lifa: Nothing…just when I kicked you…ow…felt like I was kicking a brick wall. (pain)

M Buu: Perhaps I used too much force when I blocked her kick. (think to self)

He looks back at her leg.

M Buu: Let me see.

He grabs her leg lightly and Lifa cringes a little. He straightens out her leg and Lifa yells out.

Lifa: Aahhhh!

Buu looks up at Lifa and feels concern come upon him for her. He could see the painful look in her eyes and feel it from her. She continues to look at her leg and Buu looks back down at it. He finds that she had a leg fracture.

M Buu: You broke your leg.

Lifa: On you. (in pain)

Lifa laughs a little. A feeling came over him about her hurting herself on him.

Lifa: I have to get to a hospital.

M Buu: No…

Lifa: No? Buu…(pain)

He cuts her off by speaking over her.

M Buu: Buu shall heal you.

Lifa: What?

Buu puts his hands over Lifa leg and they begin to glow. After a while Lifa leg was healed. Lifa looked at her leg and she moves her leg and finds it healed.

Lifa: Buu…you healed me…how?

She stands up and walks on her leg as he watches her. As he begins standing up Lifa wraps her arms around his heck.

Lifa: Thank you! (smiles)

She hugs him and his expression goes into realization. For awhile she hugs him not to realize that her legs were hanging from the ground. He had fully stood up.

M Buu: Lifa…(irritated)

She looks down to find herself high off the ground. She then looks at Buu face which she was a few inches away from his face. Lifa felt herself blushing and Buu noticed he smiles because of it. They stare for 30 seconds at each other, but then dislike comes upon Buu face. He grabs her arms to pull her off and puts her on the ground. Lifa looks at him shyly.

M Buu: We shall train again, but Buu shall teach you what to do.

Lifa: Sure… (nervous)

M Buu: No hit Buu too hard as of now. Don't want you hurting yourself.

Lifa smiles because Buu just showed a sign of concern for her again. They trained for an hour and afterwards Lifa went to go make lunch. The rest of the day went by as they spend time together.

Leave a review and favorite if you like!


	4. Chapter 4: Inner Feelings Unknown

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters. I do own Lifa as she is my created character along with other non-DBZ characters.

Two days had passed now. During that time Buu trained Lifa and they hung out around the house mostly. Lifa went back to the store during that time to stock up on more food also. This morning Lifa had fixed her hair back to her normal style. Later that hour Buu had flew Lifa into town again and she used the last bit of money Videl gave her to buy more food and extra needs again.

Lifa: Buu stay here okay?

Buu groans a little and crosses his arms.

M Buu: Fine.

While she is in the grocery store Lifa sees Mako again.

Mako: Hello beautiful!

Lifa: (blushes) What?

Mako: Just saying, hi. (winks)

Lifa blushes, walks away and goes around the store grabbing items. She went to the front to pay for the items. Mako ring's up the food and smiles at Lifa every now and then.

Mako: Your total is 4,589 zeni, but I shall give you a discount.

Lifa: Huh?

Mako: Your total is 3,000 zeni.

Lifa: You don't have to do that Mako.

Mako: It's no problem because I work here and I get a discount. I just have to input my number.

Lifa: (smiles) Thanks.

He packs her two bags and gives them to her. Lifa waves at Mako and goes out the store. She sees another store that sold clothes.

Lifa: Just enough left for Buu…hopefully.

Lifa goes into the store to look for clothes in his size. She goes over to the men section and looks at the shirts. She searches and searches through them. A lot of the shirts were too little for Buu.

Lifa: Buu…why did you have to be so big. (think to self)

An employee comes over to Lifa.

Employee lady: Can I help you find something?

Lifa: Oh…um…your store…does it have clothes for big guys?

Employee lady: Oh yeah…go to the back of the store and through those doors. You'll find the other half of the store for big guys and girls.

Lifa: Thanks.

Lifa goes to the back to see two doors. A tall guy walks from out of it. She goes inside to find an area medium size. Lifa goes over to the shirt area. She looks around to find different shirts, but those weren't big enough. She looks over to see a stand with bigger shirts and caps they sold.

Lifa: Those will have to do.

She grabs a black shirt that was more of a T-shirt type. She also got to choose a cap to go with it for free. She only had enough for one shirt and maybe a few other things. Beside she always wanted to get him something nice to wear. She also spotted some under shorts for guys to wear. She wondered did he wear those it was kind of hard to tell because of his baggy pants. Now that she thinks about it; when she did laundry she never saw any underwear among it of his. She decided to get a pack for him.

Lifa: I hope Buu can fit in these. (think to self)

She goes to the front and pays for it. They also gave back her grocery bags. Lifa heads out the store and back to where Buu was. Mako see's Lifa and runs up to her.

Mako: Hey Lifa! (shouts)

Lifa stops and turns around; she was a few feet away from where Buu was.

Mako: Hey, I was looking for you.

Lifa: Huh…why?

Mako: I wanted to give you something.

Lifa: Mako I…

Mako: I insist, so I won't take it back.

Lifa: O-okay. (nervous)

Lifa looks back, but doesn't see Buu there. A sign of relief came over her. Mako gives Lifa a bag of extra food he figure she could use.

Mako: You seem like you don't have much money.

Lifa: Mako…I…

Mako: Don't worry I'll get the money back. You should find a job here in the city. They are hiring around this time.

Lifa and Mako continues to talk. What Lifa didn't know that Buu was there, but he was hovering above the building looking at them. He saw that guy laugh and Lifa laughs back. This made him feel a different feeling come upon him one he did know of "jealously" and another came also. Irritation came upon him.

Mako: I can help you carry those to your car…where are you parked?

Lifa: (nervous) That's okay…I got it Mako.

Mako: I really can help Lifa I don't mind.

Mako places his hand on Lifa face. Lifa blushes and raises her hand to his. Buu irritation turned to rage and he didn't know why, but to see someone else show interest in her and what that guy was doing to her angered him wildly.

Lifa: Mako don't okay…

Lifa removes his hand from her face.

Mako: (nervous) S-sorry…I barely know you. I guess I'll see you again.

Lifa: Of course.

Mako: Beside I have to get back to the shop.

Mako turns around and runs back to the shop, but stops to look back at Lifa. He waves at her. She waves back and within a minute he was gone. Lifa smiles, but knew that Mako was developing feelings for her. She thought about it, but she herself didn't have those feelings for him. She thought about Buu and knew that he didn't have those or if he could experience them or even wants it. Buu did say he wanted to protect her and he did care a little. Lifa remove the thoughts from her mind and turns around. She see's Buu standing there with a look of disgust on his face.

Lifa: He's angry again…what now? (think to self)

She goes up to Buu and his face remained the same; yet he stayed silent. Lifa finally decided to ask him a question.

Lifa: Buu what's…wrong? (smiles nervous)

He didn't want to talk about it, but he knew she would ask again. He grabs the bags from her hand angrily and picks her up. He flies off really fast which caused Lifa to hold onto him the whole way back. The scene kept replaying back in his mind of them laughing and that guy touching her. He goes into the house and Lifa follows behind him. Buu slams the bags on the table and goes into the living room. Lifa heard the bags slam and she looks at him. He turns the TV on and bends over to lean on his knees. He begins bouncing one leg and felt those feelings return. Why did he care? Lifa stands there to wonder why he was upset. She closes the door and goes into the living room. Buu glances at her quickly to find her standing there with her hands behind her back. He looks back at the TV as his facial expression turns to wrathful.

Lifa: Buu…did I do something wrong?

He answers back with a question.

M Buu: Who was that?

Lifa: Who was who?

M Buu: Lifa you know what I mean…that guy? (angry)

She could hear the growling in his tone of speaking. It then hit Lifa that Buu must have saw her and Mako together.

Lifa: That's what he is upset about? (think to self)

Lifa see's Buu now gritting his teeth.

Lifa: His name is Mako…he works at the grocery store where I buy our food.

He turns to look at her.

M Buu: Mako…I would have killed him if he hadn't left. (enraged)

Lifa: Buu…why…why are you this upset?

A brass look comes upon his face to her question. He couldn't tell her the reason why he was upset. Those feelings were coming back alone with the incident of that guy named Mako. He turns his head to look back at the TV and doesn't respond to her question. Lifa goes over to the couch and sits upon it, but not too close to him.

Lifa: Is he jealous? (think to self)

Lifa looks at Buu and smiles slightly. He calms down slightly, but the anger was still there.

M Buu: Don't talk to him anymore or be around him.

Lifa: Well, but I have to say something to him when I buy from the store he works in.

He sighs and glances over at Lifa.

M Buu: I don't want him touching you again. Buy from his store and that's it.

Lifa looks at him for awhile and turns her head which she puts her fist on her chest.

Lifa: Buu…are…are you jealous?

Buu sits there speechless and he turns the TV off. Lifa hears him growls a little and waits for his answer. Two minutes had pass and not a word came from him. She knew he wasn't going to give her an answer.

Lifa: He must be jealous. (think to self and smiles)

She stands up and goes in front of Buu. He looks at her confused and she smiles at him. Lifa hugs Buu and she feels him tense up.

M Buu: Lifa…

Lifa: It's okay Buu I understand if you don't want to tell me. I think I understand what you're feeling.

He sits there in shock at what Lifa said as she hugs him.

M Buu: She understands my…feelings? (think to self)

She stops hugging him and looks at him. He is still confused and she places her hand on Buu's face. Lifa smiles at him again. His confused expression remains and she removes her hand. Lifa doesn't say anything nor does Buu. She goes into the kitchen to prepare dinner. He sits there bewildered as to what just happen. She hugged him and touched him on his face. She also understood his feelings. The things she did to him just now made him feel good and relax. Why? How could she have that affect on him? A part of him was screaming out "don't let her change you, you're the mighty Majin Buu and all fear you." He felt torn between his two sides and what he must do. He got up and went into the kitchen and stared at her. She was humming to herself while she made dinner. She didn't notice him and he smiles at her. He heads outside to go train some more to clear his head. Lifa calls him for dinner an hour later. They sit down and have dinner together as usual. This dinner was relaxing as the mood between them was calm.

Lifa: Buu?

M Buu: Huh?

Lifa: Could we go into town tomorrow. There's something I need to get for us.

She had remember about going to see Videl concerning getting a phone and the fact of finding a job.

M Buu: Sure.

Buu goes back to eating and Lifa smiles because he didn't ask any questions or get angry. He just agreed and that made her feel happy. He was changing slowly, but the Buu side when she first met him still was there. She didn't want to change everything about him just some things.

Lifa: Thanks Buu!

That night they talked even though Buu as usual doesn't say much. It was nice to hear him talk calmly for a change. She showed him the hat, shirt and under shorts she had brought for him. He looked at it awkward, but accepted it as it was a gift from her. The next day came and Lifa got up to get ready. She had made them breakfast and they headed out towards the town. Lifa looked at the directions of where Videl house was.

Lifa: Buu we have to go here.

She shows him and he flies around looking for the place as do Lifa. They find the large house which Lifa was amazed at.

M Buu: Why are we here?

Lifa: It's for a phone Buu.

M Buu: A phone?

He lands from the home behind some bushes. He bends over to let Lifa jump from his arms.

Lifa: Okay Buu…stay here, okay.

M Buu: Hmmm…

Lifa: I promise you I won't try to be long okay. Maybe 30 minute's the most.

M Buu: 30 minutes Lifa and that's it.

Lifa: I promise.

Lifa puts her hand on his chest. This makes him feel awkward and those feelings start to return again.

Lifa: Try to stay out of sight okay, Buu.

He up turns his head and puts his hands on his hip. He realizes that Lifa doesn't fully understand his power and how strong he really is. He glances back down at Lifa who was giving him an innocent look. Her look had a hold on him now.

M Buu: Buu try.

Lifa: As expected. (smiles)

Lifa goes to Videl's house door. She looks back to see Buu not there, she then looks up to see him high in the air. Lifa waves at Buu happily and turns around to ring the door bell. In 10 seconds a guy opens the door that looked like some house worker or some sort.

H Worker: May I help you?

Lifa: Ummm…is Videl home?

H Worker: What would you like to see her for?

Lifa: It's concerning…

Before Lifa could finish Videl had walked up to the door.

Videl: Who's at the door Kei?

Lifa: Videl?

Kei moves out of the way of Videl view. She see's Lifa smiling.

Videl: Lifa?...Nice to see you here, come on in.

Lifa steps in and takes her shoes off and follows Videl; which she goes to a guest room.

Videl: Have a seat…oh and help yourself to the cookies.

Lifa looks on the table to see cookies. She tries one which was really good.

Lifa: These are good…Buu would like these. (think to self)

Videl: I thought you forgot about me and the girls.

Lifa: Oh…no…I just got busy.

Lifa eats another cookie as Videl goes over to a shelf and grabs a box. She then goes over to the couch Lifa sat upon and hands the box to her.

Videl: Here you go a new phone for the house. Also a cell phone is in there. You can thank Bulma for that.

Lifa: Videl…you and the others are too kind. (smiles)

Videl: No problem…so…we and the others should hang out sometimes.

Lifa: Sure.

Videl: We could go shopping and a lot of other stuff…sounds fun right?

Lifa had remembered that shopping would consist of money which she didn't have.

Lifa: Yeah, but…I don't have any money.

Videl: Money; meaning you need a job?

Lifa: Yeah…

Videl: Hmmm…I know…Rose works at a museum and you could work there part time.

Lifa: That sounds great…I don't want to be a burden.

Videl: Your not.

Lifa looks around Videl guest room.

Lifa: Nice house.

Videl: Thanks…it's only because of my father.

Lifa had noticed a picture next to the cookies she was eating. She picks it up and see's Videl with a guy. He wore an orange and blue outfit with his black hair spiked up. He was taller than Videl and had a happy look upon his face.

Lifa: Whose he?

Videl: That's Gohan…don't tell anyone, but Gohan and I have been dating for some time.

Lifa: Sure I won't.

Videl: Same for you.

Lifa: Same for what?

Videl: You know…are you dating?

Lifa: (blushes) Oh…no, no, no!

Videl laughs at Lifa.

Videl: Why are you blushing then?

Lifa: I am?

Videl: You're funny Lifa. Let me show you around.

Lifa: Okay.

Videl showed Lifa around her home and Lifa must admit she enjoyed herself. 20 minutes had passed for the house tour. Lifa looks at the clock; she knew that Buu would be upset if she took too long. They went back into the guest room.

Lifa: Videl…um…I have to go.

Videl: You always have to go…well let me give you my number. I'll get in contact with Rose on what day you can come to the museum, but I'll give you the address to that also.

Lifa: Thanks.

Videl begins writing down the info and Lifa helps herself to another cookie. Videl looks at Lifa.

Videl: Since you like those so much you can have them.

Lifa: Oh…no…I just wanted to take a few.

Videl: Lifa take the whole cookie container beside I can get some more.

Videl hands Lifa the info.

Lifa: Thanks Videl for everything.

Videl: Sure…I'll show you out to the front door.

Lifa thought about Videl waiting at the door or following her outside. She would see Buu and that's something she didn't need to happen.

Lifa: I can show myself out.

Videl: You're a guest and it's only proper.

Videl heads to the front door and Lifa grabs the cookies and puts the info in her pocket. They get there and Videl opens the door and Lifa goes out.

Videl: See you again Lifa.

Lifa: Same to you.

Lifa walks out and heads near the bushes from earlier, but realize that would seem strange to do at someone else's house. She heads to the front gate instead and it opens. She looks back and Videl waves at her; Lifa returns it with a wave also. She walks out of the gate which they close back and she heads down the street. Lifa looks around to try and find a place so maybe Buu could come get her and not be seen. The question was does he know where she was at? She looks up in the sky and finds him not there. She started to get nervous.

Lifa: Buu where are you? (talks quietly)

M Buu: I'm right here?

Lifa turns around to find him behind her. She smiles and he smiles back.

Lifa: We can go Buu…see as promise I wasn't too long?

He nods his head and looks in her arm to see a box. He could smell the sweet scent coming from it.

M Buu: What's that? (points)

Lifa: Huh…oh there cookies Buu…they were given to me and I figure I'll share them with you.

M Buu: Huh…you share with Buu?

Lifa: Ah-huh! (nods)

Lifa then realizes that they were out in the open. Her panic started to set in and Buu could sense it.

Lifa: Buu…we need to go.

M Buu: Buu want cookies now.

Lifa: We can share them at home.

M Buu: Why not now? (irritated)

Lifa had to think of something.

Lifa: Ummm well, because I wanted to watch TV with you and we could eat them together. (smiles)

She hears him groan.

M Buu: Fine…but I get majority of them.

Lifa: Sure.

He goes over to pick her up and Lifa blushes again. He smiles and takes off to head back home. When they get back Lifa goes into the living room and sits the cookies on the table in there. Buu goes and sits on the couch. He turns the TV on and looks at Lifa.

Lifa: What's wrong?

M Buu: You said we have cookies together while watching TV.

Lifa: Now?

He growls a little and Lifa knew what that meant.

Lifa: O-okay.

She goes over and sits on the couch. He flicks threw the channels to find something amusing.

Lifa: Buu…I think I know a channel we could watch.

He gives her the TV remote while Lifa input the channel number. He sees the cookie box on her side so he stretches his arm to grab them. He opens the box of cookies and a happen expression comes upon his face as he licks his lips.

Lifa: Here's a channel.

She looks at him to find him already eating the cookies. He looks at her and swallows. A feeling of guilt almost comes upon him. He moves his arm to Lifa with the cookie box in his hand.

M Buu: Hmmm….

Lifa grabs a few cookies out.

Lifa: Thanks Buu…you can have the rest. (smiles)

Lifa turns to look at the TV. Buu closes his eyes and goes back to eating the cookies happily. He then opens them to look at Lifa. She was red and looking at the TV. He tips his head to side with an awkward look. Buu looks at the TV to find a male and female doing something. He has seen this before where they put their lips together on each other. Expect he see's their tongue in each other mouth also. Lifa looks over at Buu to find him staring at the TV and not blinking. She blushes harder and goes back to eating her cookies. It was a scene with the couple in the bedroom kissing. It had ended and showed them in bed together the next morning. Buu was still staring at it confused. The movie continued and ended with a fighting scene at the end. He sat the cookie box down and stood up. Lifa looks at Buu to find him stretching his arms and yawning. He then flexes his neck side to side and walks out of the house. Lifa turns the TV off and goes upstairs; she thought about the movie especially the scene with the kissing. She uses the bathroom and comes out. Lifa stands two feet from the stairs and think some more about it.

Lifa: Why did you go outside Buu? He was staring at it pretty hard like he was examining it, confused about it or something. Buu…you don't know what they were doing do you? (talk low)

M Buu: Doing what?

Lifa looks up to see Buu at the stair top.

Lifa: B-Buu…I didn't see you. (nervous)

M Buu: Doing what?

She blushes a little and goes over to the stairs.

Lifa: I have to cook Buu.

She begins running down the stairs to avoid the question. Lifa goes into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator door. He walks into the kitchen and Lifa closes the fridge door and turns around. She becomes startled to the fact Buu was a few inches in front of her. She looks up at him and he smiles which she returns with a smile of her own.

Lifa: Want sandwiches for lunch? (smiles nervously)

He doesn't answer and she was about to walk ; he places his arm against the fridge to block her. Lifa looks back up at him.

M Buu: Those…people on TV…what were they doing? (confused look)

Lifa blushes slightly and turns her head. He looks at her even more confused now.

Lifa: They…were…kissing.

She turns even redder.

Lifa: Why am I blushing? (think to self)

M Buu: Kissing?...so that is what it's called?

She nods her head.

M Buu: I have seen this before. Why do they do that?

Lifa blushes and she was kind of shock that Buu didn't know why they kiss. Buu still looks at Lifa confused and waited for her response.

Lifa: They do that…because to show…affection, form a bond….and…(blush more) other things.

Buu looks at her awkward he was still confused of what she meant, but he did understand a little of it.

M Buu: Why is your face red?

Lifa: Huh?...

Lifa looks up at Buu as she still blushes. He bends down to be at face level with her.

M Buu: Your red. (smiles)

Lifa: I…I…I am?

She turns to the side and tries to cover her face. He must admit he likes it when she is like this. It makes him feel different, a feeling he hasn't felt before, but it does at times make him feel uncomfortable. He grabs her hand gently and pulls it away from her face.

Lifa: Buu?

Lifa looks up at him still blushing.

M Buu: You don't have to cover your face.

Lifa: I-I wasn't…trying. (smiles)

He was unsure whether to tell her this, but decided to anyways.

M Buu: Buu…hasn't kissed before.

Lifa: O…kay. (nervous)

Lifa became even more nervous now to his response. He rubs his tentacle and turns his head.

M Buu: Have…Lifa kiss? (unsure)

She becomes shock and felt like a bus hit her to the question he asked.

Lifa: Ummm…well…no and yes...

He looks back at her.

M Buu: What's no and yes mean?

Lifa: Well…I have with my parents, but not in that way…just cheek kissing. A boy long ago tried to kiss me, but I push him away…(smiles nervously) so technically Buu in the way of that…movie…n-no.

Lifa smiles at him and blushes again. He smiles back at her and knew she was telling him the truth.

M Buu: Buu just wanted to know.

He turns around and heads for the door which he goes outside. Lifa felt a rush of relief leave her. She was hoping he wouldn't say that they should kiss.

Lifa: Did he want to? (talk low)

This was going to bother her all day and probably later on in the future. She decided to focus on making lunch for them and get the phones set up. After she fixed lunch she calls Buu. They talked for awhile and Lifa was surprise he didn't mention anything about the kissing anymore. Later on she asked him to help her with the house phone. The cell phone was easy to set-up, but Buu's powers to change or make things would help with the house phone. Night time came and after dinner they both headed upstairs for bed.

Lifa: Buu…want another hug before you go to bed?

He turns around to look at Lifa before he opens his room door. He thinks about it for a few seconds.

M Buu: Alright.

He gives a response without irritation or anger. Buu crouches down to her level. Lifa smiles and hugs him. He knew that her body scent would be on him for the night which he didn't mind at all today. She always smelled somewhat like vanilla and honey. If she was candy he would have ate her by now, but the smell reminded him of her.

Lifa: Buu…you're going to hug me back, right?

M Buu: Oh…right.

He hugs her back and she couldn't help, but to feel like a little doll in the arms of a giant. He didn't even tense up once so she stops hugging him. She couldn't help also, but to feel care for him. She smiles and he smiles a little. Lifa noticed that something must be bothering him.

Lifa: Goodnight Buu.

He nods his head as an approval and heads into his room. Before he closes his door that was slightly open; he watches her go into her room and closes her door. He smiles slightly and closes his door. His room is slightly dark inside and thoughts come upon him.

M Buu: I am the great Majin Buu…why does this mere earthling make me feel this way? Lifa…why does Buu care for you?

He thinks about the movie from today and the kissing scene. He also thought about the questions he asked her. He changes into his sleep pants and lies in his bed.

M Buu: She hasn't kissed anyone before like that male and female on TV. Perhaps Buu could be…

He stops himself and realizes what he is saying.

M Buu: What am I saying? (think to self)

This wasn't him to have affections especially; towards an earthling female or anyone. He had seen how earthling males and females care for one another, hold hands and kiss. He thinks about it and realizes Lifa doesn't view each other that way; beside look at him. He's a monster and a killing machine. Not some weak earthling with feelings. He removes the thoughts from his mind and goes to sleep. Lifa on the other hand is thinking of him also. She didn't notice that she had doze off to sleep. *The question he asked her about kissing. Did he want to kiss her? Lifa looks down to find herself with a towel around her. She had just got out of the tub and is still wet with water on her. She feels someone behind her so she turns around to see Buu. He had a calm expression on his face yet his eyes were examining her. Especially her body almost as if he could see through the towel. She felt herself blush. He grabs the towel and began pulling it from her.

Lifa: Buu…no! (panic)

He smiles slightly, but doesn't stop. She tried to stop him by holding onto the towel, but he was to strong. The towel had fallen to the floor. Lifa turned a bright red and cover herself quickly as she could, but he had already seen her. She used one arm for her breasts and the other for her woman part. She glanced at him to see his eyes wide and blinking almost as if he was confused.

Lifa: Buu…(blushing)

He grabs her chin and leans in on her closely. Lifa blushes even harder and noticed what he was aiming for. She couldn't stop him because she didn't want him to see her again. He kissed her and she felt her body tense up yet relax to him. She then felt him pull her close to him. He stops kissing her and had his lips close to her ear. She felt his hand going somewhere that it shouldn't be and felt his tongue lick her neck.

Lifa: Buu…wait…(nervous)

She then heard a response from him which she understood the meaning clearly. It made fear come over her and a high level of nervousness come upon her. No guy has ever told her this or thought about doing this with her at least not to her knowledge.

M Buu: Majin Buu shall take you now as his. (grins and chuckles a little)*

Lifa had jumped up out of her sleep to find it morning. She looks over at the clock to see it say 8:29 am. Lifa sighs and lies back down.

Lifa: It was just a dream…yet…yet it felt so real.

She thinks about it for awhile guessing maybe the movie from yesterday was the cause of her dream. She gets up and gets out of bed. She goes out the room and heads to the bathroom. The bathroom door was open and Lifa didn't notice this because she was yawning.

M Buu: Lifa…

She opens her eyes quickly to find Buu near the sink with a towel wrap around him. Her face goes pale and then brightly red. She could see all the details even almost through the towel. She screams out and covers her face. She then turns around.

Lifa: I'm…I'm so, so, so sorry. Forgive me Buu!

He looks at her awkward unsure of why is she acting this way. Lifa runs down the hallway and down the stairs repeating.

Lifa: I'm sorry, so sorry, forgive me Buu!

She goes into the kitchen and tries to calm herself. She begins preparing breakfast trying to not only erase the dream from her mind, but the sight of him now. 30 minutes into her cooking he comes downstairs with his pants on as usual. Lifa hears him and turns around; she looks at him and blushes. Her attention goes back to her cooking.

Lifa: Break…breakfast shall be ready soon.

He looks at her awkward, but goes outside to start training. Lifa was glad he did so as this made her feel at ease. 2 minutes later a phone call on Lifa cell was ringing. Lifa picks it up as she had left it downstairs last night.

Lifa: He-hello?

Videl: Lifa it's me Videl.

Lifa: Oh…hey Videl.

Videl: You okay?

Lifa: Yeah…

Videl: Well, Rose is on the other end so I'll make this a three way call.

Lifa: Okay…what for?

Videl: The job; remember.

Lifa: Oh yeah…silly me.

Videl clicks over to Rose also.

Rose: Videl?

Videl: Yeah and Lifa too.

Rose: Good…Lifa are you listening?

Lifa: Uh-huh.

Rose: Meet me at the museum tomorrow for the job. You have to sign something and get an interview, but the job is yours if you like it. Beside I'm the assistant manager here.

Lifa: That sounds great.

Rose: Tomorrow now…I'll send you the directions on the cell phone.

Lifa: Okay.

Videl: Don't forget Lifa.

Lifa: I won't.

Videl: Well see yay.

Rose: Bye Lifa and Videl.

Before Lifa could say anything Buu walks in.

M Buu: Lifa…

Lifa: Bye you two and thanks a lot!

Videl and Rose heard him as Lifa was hanging up the phone.

Lifa: Buu…what's wrong?

M Buu: I just wanted to ask you about earlier today.

Lifa goes back to cooking as the few waffles were the last thing to cook.

Lifa: What about it? (nervous)

M Buu: Why did you scream and run?

Lifa: Well, Buu…I didn't expect to see you like that.

He up turns his head with a confused look.

M Buu: Buu always does that when he gets out the shower.

Lifa: I mean…the door…was open.

M Buu: I sometime do that…what's the problem?

Lifa realize he really didn't understand.

Lifa: Buu…since we're both in the house together…it's best to keep the door close until you're dress.

M Buu: But I had the towel around me. (confused)

Lifa: Well, yeah…but…you're still almost…naked.

He sighs to her response and decides to agree.

M Buu: Fine…I'll keep the door close until I'm dress.

Lifa: Thanks Buu. (smile)

She places the last waffle to cook.

Lifa: Breakfast is almost done.

M Buu: Who were you talking too?

Lifa: Oh…some girls I met.

M Buu: When? What about?

Lifa: That time I went shopping and just about making some money.

Lifa sat out the plates and cups. She sits out some juice also. She then goes over to take out the last waffle and turns the stove off. He goes to sit down as she places the plates of food on the table.

M Buu: Why do you need money?

Lifa: To buy things like food, clothes and other stuff for us.

Lifa smiles and knew Buu was not going to be happy about the job situation. She decides to tell him later on like tomorrow about it.

Lifa: Buu…I need to go into town tomorrow.

M Buu: Alright.

They start eating and as always Buu finishes his meal quickly. When Lifa was done eating she then washes the plates and other dishes. He goes to help her dry them.

M Buu: Today we train.

Lifa: Oh…okay…first I have to change out of my pajamas.

M Buu: Then I'll be outside.

They finish the dishes and Lifa goes upstairs. She puts on her training outfit and decides to bath herself after they train. She heads back downstairs and goes outside to find Buu standing there waiting for her.

M Buu: You ready?

Lifa: Y-yeah. (slightly nervous)

He turns to look at her with an uncertain look.

M Buu: Lifa you don't have to be nervous.

Lifa: I'm not nervous…

His expression turns to a stern look.

M Buu: I can tell when you're lying Lifa.

She looks up at him with a chagrined look.

M Buu: Buu shall take it easy on you, but…as time goes on the training will get harder.

Lifa: O-okay…

Buu uncrosses his arms and goes into a fighting stance.

M Buu: You're enemies won't go easy on you…Buu want you strong enough.

Lifa face expression became serious.

Lifa: I shall be strong.

M Buu: Alright…we shall start off with punches and defense again.

Lifa balls up her fist and is ready to begin.

Lifa: Right.

M Buu: Come at me.

She throws a few punches and keeps at it. He smiles at her as he dodges them and blocks them every now and then.

M Buu: Now defend yourself.

Buu throws punches at her, but he does them slowly and to a point not to hurt her, but just to let her feel a little pressure. Lifa blocks them and a few she couldn't, but he stops before they make contact with her face.

M Buu: Hit me now!

She begins hitting and he blocks them. Lifa throws a kick and he steps back and flies. She looks up at him.

Lifa: Buu…I can't fly.

He smiles at her and could see and feel a slight irritation come across her. He comes down and chuckles a little.

Lifa: What's so funny?

M Buu: Let's continue.

Lifa: Buu…

M Buu: If you can land a hit on me I'll tell you.

Lifa: Fine.

He realizes that their training brought out a serious side of her. He now had another thing to add what he liked about her. They trained for 2 hours with a break in between.

M Buu: You never manage to hit me.

Lifa: How can I…I'm not that experience as you.

M Buu: (laughs) I'll tell you.

Lifa: Huh?

M Buu: I notice you become serious when we're training…Buu finds it amusing.

Lifa: What?

She had blushed and this he also found amusing. He smiles and chuckles a little.

M Buu: That too.

Lifa goes into the house, takes a shower and change her clothes. Afterwards she goes downstairs and makes lunch for them. She finds him watching TV so she brings the lunch in the living room. He looks at her unsure and she sits on the couch next to him, but not to close.

M Buu: You could have called me for lunch.

Lifa: It's okay…we can eat and watch TV together.

He smiles and grabs some of the cookies she made. Lifa looks at him and smiles, she must admit that she enjoyed days like this when Buu was this way. This side of him was rare to see and she knew that he wasn't a monster as what others saw him. She examines him and the dream she had earlier pops back up in her mind. She felt herself blush to the thought, so she quickly goes back to watching TV. As he was eating he glances at her with the corner of his eyes. He saw that she had turned red again. He wondered why, but guesses that it was from their training. Later that night after dinner Lifa figure that maybe he could show her about energy.

Lifa: Buu…I want to ask you something?

M Buu: Huh…

Lifa went to go sit on the couch and he followed behind her to do the same. She turns to look at him.

Lifa: Could you show me you're energy thing and how to do that?

He thinks about it, which it really wasn't much to think about.

M Buu: Okay.

Lifa moves in close to him, but just enough to give him space. This makes him feel a little uncomfortable, but he proceeds. He turns his body to her and holds up both hands; soon energy slowly starts to form. She looks on curious waiting to see what happens. A buzzing sound of some sort is heard when a black light with white specks becomes visible. The black light forms into a bright pink ball somewhat bigger than a baseball. Lifa looks at it curious yet amazed.

Lifa: This…is…energy?

M Buu: It's Buu's energy.

Lifa: How did you do that?

She looks up at him.

M Buu: Buu just always knew how, but you can get it from yourself or other things.

Lifa: Oh!

Lifa looks back at it and reaches her hand to it, but stops.

Lifa: Can…I touch it?

M Buu: Hold out your hands.

Lifa holds out both hands together side by side. He then places the ball of energy in her hand.

M Buu: Now don't move.

Lifa: (nervous) O-okay…

He smiles at her and find it entertaining of her curiosity.

Lifa: It feels warm Buu.

M Buu: I only gather enough just so you can touch it. Otherwise this can burn your hands.

Lifa: Thanks…

She looks at it still amazed.

M Buu: You can concentrate on it and get a feel for it. Just focus.

Lifa: Right.

Lifa closes her eyes and tries her best to feel it. She keeps focusing and focusing, but nothing.

Lifa: Buu I…

Before she could finish she feels something vague, but is growing in strength. She keeps focus on it and now the energy has a hold on her. She not only felt herself, but him also. She could feel certain things from him anger, rage, jealously, the excitement to kill and pain. Yet she could also feel confusion, unsure, longing, desire, care, and something else. The energy grows hotter.

Lifa: Owww! (open eyes)

M Buu: Lifa…(concern)

He puts the energy out and she finds his hand was on her hands. She looks at her hands to find them red.

M Buu: I'll heal them.

He holds his hands over hers and begins healing them.

Lifa: Thanks Buu.

He nods his head.

Lifa: Buu…were you're hands on mine when I could feel the energy?

M Buu: Not at first…towards the end.

Lifa: Oh…

Lifa wonders why she felt him, his emotions and did he notice. He finished healing her and stands up.

M Buu: That's enough for today.

He begins to head over to the stairs.

Lifa: Buu…could we practice some more next time?

There was a long pause of silence.

M Buu: Maybe.

He goes upstairs. Now she is really curious to find out.

Lifa: Do you know Buu? What was your life like before I became a part of it? (think to self)

Lifa decided that someday she has to ask him this. She'll keep it a secret as of now so he could teach her and maybe she could know more about him. She goes upstairs and didn't see him around.

Lifa: He must be in his room. (think to self)

Now she is concerned for him and wants to know how he feels and what happen to him. She goes into her room and get into bed. Beside she put her sleepwear on earlier before dinner. Lifa turns on her side.

Lifa: Buu…what do you truly feel? (talk low)

Leave a review and favorite if you like!


	5. Chapter 5: Hurt and Struggles

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters. I do own Lifa as she is my created character along with other non-DBZ characters.

The next morning came and Lifa woke up early because she had a job interview today. Lifa knew Buu wasn't going to be amused about her job. She got ready and went downstairs to cook breakfast. After breakfast she washed the dishes and he went outside to train.

Lifa: I better tell him I have to go into town. (calm)

Lifa finish the dishes and head outside. He turns around to look at her after blowing up rocks he threw in the distance.

Lifa: Buu remember me telling you yesterday about going into town?

M Buu: Yeah…let's go now.

Lifa: Oh!

She didn't even have to ask him, but she was going to have to tell him about the job. Not now, but after she gets hired...hopefully.

M Buu: Well…come on.

He holds out his arm and Lifa goes up to him. He grabs her and they head off into town. Lifa looks up at him.

Lifa: Um…Buu…this time I might be longer.

He looks down at her with a puzzled expression.

M Buu: Huh…how long?

Lifa: Hour and thirty minutes…maybe two hours.

M Buu: What?

He looks at her slightly irritated and goes back to looking straight at flying. He is silent for some time.

M Buu: Well…fine…just this time only.

Lifa: I know you get bored easily, so you could go do something else. Maybe go train.

M Buu: I'll watch you and stay over the place you're at.

She became a little nervous and he could sense this. Lately he became more easily aware of her feelings.

M Buu: I'll stay out of sight. (groan)

Lifa smiles and hugs him.

Lifa: Thank you, thank you Buu!

She looks up at him with her arms still around his neck. She blushes and he felt himself warm a little. This made him confused, so he removes the feeling and thought from him. He goes back to focusing on his flying. Lifa had showed him the directions of where to go. He flew more for some time.

Lifa: There's the place.

He looks down to see a big building with large windows on the sides. He goes down, but in the back side of the building that had an alleyway also. He bends down to let Lifa get down.

Lifa: Okay Buu…

She turns around to look at him. Lifa places her hand on his chest and smile at him. He felt those feelings again over come him.

Lifa: Try to stay out of sight and I'll try not to be long…Okay!

He stands there blinking at her surprised, but push the feelings away. He nods his head and levitates off the ground. Lifa heads down the alley and towards the museum. She turns to wave at Buu. He smiles and flies off. Lifa smiles back as he flies away.

Lifa: Stay safe Buu. (whispers)

Lifa looks at the building and walks up to the doors. She takes a deep breath in and opens the door. She goes inside to see a large globe and to the left was a desk.

Lifa: Wow...that's a big earth.

She looks to her right to see Rose gesturing her to come over. Rose was tall female with short blonde hair and green eyes. She was older than twenty-five years of age. Lifa heads over to Rose and finds her talking to a guy.

Lifa: Hey Rose!

Rose: Nice to see you here Lifa.

Rose turns to the guy.

Rose: This is Mr. Kumiji he is the Head Manager here.

Lifa takes a bow.

Lifa: Nice to meet you Mr. Kumiji!

Mr Kumiji: Ah! What a respectable young girl…so how is high school life?

Lifa: Huh!

Rose: Yeah Lifa what school do you attend?

Lifa: Well…you see…I'm not in high school or any school for that matter. I was in college, but took a semester off because of some issues.

Rose and looked at her stunned.

Lifa: Does this job require that you be in high school?

Mr. Kumiji laughs and they both look at him awkward.

Mr Kumiji: No, not at all (giggles) you just look a lot younger than you say.

Rose: Well…

Mr Kumiji phone rings.

Mr Kumiji: Well I have to go…Rose handle this and the job is hers.

Rose: Sure thing Mr. Kumiji. (bow)

Mr Kumiji leaves and Rose turn to Lifa.

Rose: I'll show you around.

Lifa: Okay.

Rose takes Lifa over to the front desk where visitors sign in and other information can be found. Lifa see a guy in a security uniform that was sort of tall, he had brown eyes; his hair was brown, short and spiked. He was talking to the female Lifa first saw when she came in. She had red hair, hazel eyes and her hair was shoulder length. She and the guy started laughing.

Rose: Suki I like to introduce you to your new desk buddy.

Suki looks over at Lifa and laughs. Lifa looks at her awkward.

Suki: I'm…I'm sorry. (giggles) I wasn't laughing at you. It's what Riku said.

Riku: That's still funny?

Lifa: O-okay…

Suki: Sorry, but nice to meet you…ummm?

Lifa: Oh, it's Lifa.

Suki: Well, Lifa looks like we're going to be best girl buds!

Lifa: Of Course. (uncertain)

Riku: Just don't spend too much time with her…

Riku goes up to Lifa and leans in on her.

Riku: I need Suki later.

Rose: Riku!

Lifa: Oh…O-okay. (inquisitive)

Suki: What are you whispering to her about?

Riku: Nothing. (whistles)

Riku goes up to Suki and kisses her on the cheek.

Rose: Riku, you know the rules!

Riku runs off to the other part of the museum.

Riku: I can't hear you. (shouts and giggles)

Rose shakes her head and chuckles.

Rose: Well, let me finish showing you around Lifa.

Lifa and Rose went around the museum. Rose showed Lifa the area where employees are allowed to be at. The break room is average size and it has two vending machines, two refrigerators, a stove, a sink and a microwave. It was almost like a kitchen. There was a public bathroom and an employee's bathroom. The museum had dinosaur bones, space items such as planets, suns, and other stuff. There were animals and other things. They went back up to the front desk. Suki was sighing in two people. They walk away and Suki smiled at them.

Suki: Have a fun and great day!

Rose turns and looks at Lifa.

Rose: So how do you like it?

Lifa: It's nice…I always been fascinated with space when I was younger.

Rose: Great.

Suki: So how was your tour?

Lifa looks at Suki.

Lifa: It was great.

Riku is standing near the door. Lifa looks over at him.

Suki: He's already taken.

Lifa: Oh…I wasn't…you know…If that's…

Suki: (giggles) Relax Lifa I'm just joking, but Riku and I are dating.

Lifa: Oh! (shock)

Rose: So Lifa…would you like the job?

Lifa: Uh-huh!

Rose: It's part-time, but it comes with benefits. Also you can work 3 or 4 days a week. That's up to you.

Lifa thought about it and about Buu's respond to it. Maybe just 3 days, but an extra day worth of pay would be needed.

Lifa: Four days is fine.

Rose: You can switch to three days later on if you like or get in a few extra hours.

Lifa: That sounds great.

Rose: The job is yours…you can begin this Monday.

Today was Friday so that gave Lifa two days to break the news to Buu. Lifa looks over at the clock to see an hour and fifteen minutes had passed. Rose looks at Lifa and noticed she was staring at the clock.

Rose: I suppose you have to go?

Lifa: Huh…oh…yeah.

Rose: Where do you go in a hurry?

Lifa: I just have…some things to do. (perplexed)

Rose: Well, see you Monday.

Lifa: Sure thing.

Lifa begins heading towards the door.

Suki: Bye Lifa! (shout)

Lifa turns around and wave at them. She goes out through the doors and looks around. A few people were walking around the town area of the museum. Lifa heads to the back behind the museum, but looks back just in case someone was following her.

Lifa: Good no one is around. (think to self)

Lifa starts to walk forward and bumps into someone. Her panic set in, but she was prepared to fight. She held her fist up, but she looks up to see Buu staring down at her. She smiles realizing that it's him.

M Buu: What are you doing? (confused)

Lifa: No-nothing. (playful)

M Buu: So you're done…that's it for today right?

Lifa: Buu…(smiles)

M Buu: Aren't you're going to answer my question?

Lifa nods her head.

M Buu: Good.

He picks Lifa up and looks at her. He was staring at her pretty hard; Lifa felt herself blush so she turns her head. He notice and smiles; after all he finds it amusing when she does this, but wonders.

M Buu: Why does she turn red? (think to self)

He levitates off the ground and takes off with her in his arms. Lifa must admit she did feel like a doll or something in his arms. As they headed back home Lifa wonder how was she going to explain this job situation to him. She thought of ways she could explain to him without him getting upset. She sighs not knowing what to say and do.

Lifa: Why do you have to be so impatience, stubborn…(think to self)

M Buu: Lifa!

She snaps out of her thoughts and notice he was calling her name.

Lifa: What's wrong Buu?

He looks at her awkward and lands on the ground. They had made it back home. She looks up at him.

Lifa: Buu?

M Buu: I'm letting you know were home.

Lifa: Oh…

He puts her down on the ground.

Lifa: Sorry.

He up turns his head and examines her. He could feel that she was concerned about something. Buu wonders why he could feel her feelings at times.

M Buu: Lifa you seem to be lost in thoughts. What's wrong?

Lifa: Nothing…everything is fine.

Lifa headed inside the house without saying much. He decided to ignore the issue for now and so he went into the house also.

M Buu: I'll be in the bathroom.

Lifa: Okay.

She goes into the kitchen and grabs a soda out of the fridge. She sits down at the table and opens the drink. After drinking some of it she puts it down and becomes lost in thought.

Lifa: I have to tell him…even if he gets upset. (think to self)

She gets up to fix bento lunches and a few sandwiches for them; she took out some ice cream. Also fudge, cherries and sprinkles.

Lifa: Something different to eat.

She finished fixing the lunches after sometime. Lifa realized Buu hasn't come downstairs yet. She goes to look up the stairs and tries to listen for anything. There was silence and Lifa became curious as to why.

Lifa: Buu! Lunch is ready! (shout)

She received no answer.

Lifa: Buu! (shout)

Still no answer so she head upstairs cautiously. Lifa makes it to the top of the stairs and looks around. She sees her room door open and Buu's room door closed also. The bathroom door was open so she slowly goes up to it.

Lifa: Buu!...are you there? I hope you're not...

Thought's raced in her mind about why he isn't answering her.

Lifa: I hope he's not naked…wait…why am I thinking that? (think to self)

She looks into the bathroom and sees' no one in there.

Lifa: He's not in here. He did say he was going to the bathroom. Well, maybe he…

She still was talking as she slowly turned around.

M Buu: Lifa!

Lifa: OH! (scared)

Lifa jumps slightly and looks at him. He had a confused look on his face.

M Buu: Are you okay?

She takes a deep breath and breathes out.

Lifa: Ye-yeah…you startled me Buu…you're very quiet and sneaky for a guy of your size. (smiles)

He looks at her awkward, but takes it as a compliment.

M Buu: You been acting different today…what's wrong?

She smiles and tries to change the subject to something else.

Lifa: You know lunch is ready, right?

M Buu: I had heard you…Buu was just busy with something.

Lifa heads over to the stairs and begin going down. He stares at her blankly and his irritation begins building. He goes downstairs and looks into the kitchen to find her sitting down and eating a bento. He pulls the chair out and sits down in it. Lifa looks at him and smiles, but he doesn't respond back. She goes back to eating and he grabs some of the ice cream sundae she made.

M Buu: Lifa…you still haven't answered my question.

He continues scooping ice cream into the bowl. Lifa just kept eating her lunch.

M Buu: Lifa you know I can tell when you're hiding something. Why…

Lifa: It's a job Buu.

M Buu: Huh?

He stops scooping the ice cream and looks at her puzzled. She had stopped eating and her head is down.

M Buu: What's a job?

Lifa: Remember I said we needed money?

M Buu: Yeah…

Lifa: Well, that's what a job sort of is. A place where you do a job whether it's something you like or not; after some time you make money.

He understood and the way her body gesture was gave him clues that the answer was something he wouldn't like.

M Buu: What does this have to do with you?

Lifa: I have a job…now.

M Buu: And?

Lifa: I won't be at home…just certain times and days.

M Buu: What days? How long? (irritated)

She looks up at him and his face expression told her how he felt.

Lifa: Just four days a week. I'm off for three days to be at home and other things we could do. Also it's a part time job Buu so I won't be there long, but I can work as long as I want to. (smiles)

He growls slightly and thinks about it.

Lifa: I'll be gone for just four or five hours on Monday to Thursday. Meaning I work 9:00 am to 1:00pm each day. The rest of the day I'm at home.

He still sits there silently for about a minute. He then looks down and begins eating his ice cream. Lifa knew he was upset and she didn't want to provoke his anger, but she needed an answer.

Lifa: You can take me to the job and pick me up. It's the place you took me today. I'll be there majority of the time so you know where I am at. Beside Buu…we need the money so we can eat and get other things.

He continues eating, but his anger grew as he up turned the bowl to his mouth.

Lifa: Buu…if you're upset you don't have to be. I'm…I'm old enough to take care of myself you know.

He slams the bowl on the table which had broken. Lifa jumps a little to his action and he looks at her. He growls a little.

M Buu: You are to stay with Buu.

Lifa: Buu…I still am. We just need money.

M Buu: Money?...buy items right?

She nods her head as a yes.

M Buu: Then I'll blow the town and the people there, expect for the stores you need to get items. No money needed.

A look of sadness and a slight look of horror came over her. He was now eating the bento she made.

Lifa: Buu…you would do that?...but, you…promise not to kill anymore.

He stops eating.

M Buu: You said I should try, but I'm not making any promises I said…remember?

She thought about it and remembered she did say that also so did Buu. A sad look comes upon her face.

Lifa: I know, but…I made friends there.

M Buu: Friends? (annoyed)

Lifa: Ummm…yeah…there really nice, but I told them nothing of you or this place.

M Buu: Friends, huh? (annoyed and chuckles)

His jealously had took over him and Lifa took noticed in his tone of voice and face expression about this subject.

M Buu: Well, you don't need that job.

Lifa: But…it would make me happy, Buu.

M Buu: (growls) Lifa that's final.

Lifa: Buu I know I said I'll do anything you want, but…I'm not a slave.

M Buu: Lifa I said its final.

Lifa: Why are you acting like this?

He felt her hurt feelings and wanted the conversation to end; beside she was here for him and him only.

Lifa: Buu…why?

M Buu: Lifa…

Lifa: Why, Buu? Am I a slave to you?

His temper has boiled over and he slammed his fist into the table.

M Buu: ENOUGH! (shouts and growls)

The table cracked beneath his fist impact. Lifa had moved back to the kitchen counter and fear had taken over her. He stood up with a furious face expression.

M Buu: I said that's final. (angry)

She puts her head down and a few tears roll down her cheek.

Lifa: I guess my feelings and what I want don't matter.

His expression changed and concern over came him. She wipes the tears from her face and looks over to see the food over the floor along with the broken table.

Lifa: I'll…I'll clean up this mess…sorry…for upsetting you.

A few more tears begin forming and she tries her best to hold them back. She begins picking up the food first. He watches her and could hear her sniffles. He goes over to her and bends on his knees. Lifa doesn't look at him and continues what she's doing.

M Buu: Lifa…

He puts his hand on her chin and she pulls back. He then pulls her close to him and hugs her. Tears roll down her face; still while she's in shock. He doesn't let go of her.

M Buu: Buu is…sorry. I let my anger get the best of me.

He smiles and laughs a little. He felt guilty for what he had done.

M Buu: I'm upset because you're going to leave Buu for others. I want you all to myself.

Lifa was in shock at what he was telling her. She could feel the warmth of his body along with his breathing and heart beating.

Lifa: Buu…you're upset and want…me…all for you?

M Buu: Yes…

Lifa thought about it while still in his arms and wiping her tears. It was kind of selfish of him just to want her all to himself.

Lifa: Buu (sniffs) I know you want me…all to yourself, but others are okay…for me to be around.

She sniffs again and wipes her face some more.

Lifa: I'll always be with you Buu.

He pulls her back to look at her with his arms still wrapped around her. He is silent to what she just said.

M Buu: Lifa…you care for Buu and always want to be with me? (think to self)

He felt amused to her response.

M Buu: You want to stay always?

She blushes in his arms, puts her fist on her chest, turns her head and nods. Buu gasps a little, but then looks at her pleased. She looks back at him to see him looking at her calmly. Lifa smiles, but then becomes content.

Lifa: Ummm…Buu…you need to…well…at least try to…control your anger. (smile)

He looks at her inquisitive and thinks about what she just said. He thinks back on some of his moments he became angry at her. He did release his anger at her well; the beginning didn't count as to he didn't know her. Just now he let his anger get the best of him; which caused her pain.

M Buu: I'm sorry for letting my anger release…Buu shall try to control it, but only for Lifa.

She smiles and places her hand on his chest. He looks down at her hand upon him; he must say he did enjoy it, but just a little. He admitted he does like it when Lifa looks upon him as someone important.

Lifa: Thanks Buu! (smile)

He lets her go and Lifa steps back forgetting the broken table. She slips on some pieces of the table, but he catches her.

M Buu: You should really watch your surroundings.

Lifa: Thanks…I'll try.

He looks down at the broken table. Lifa begin saving as much of the food she could. He goes over to her and pushes her aside gentle.

M Buu: Buu shall fix it.

Lifa watches him as his tentacle goes forward and a pink beam shoots out. The table glows pink and then in a matter of seconds become fix. Lifa smiles at him.

Lifa: Great job Buu. I sometimes forget that you can do that.

He looks at her and then smiles.

Lifa: I saved about four sandwiches and one bento lunch.

He looks down at the plate she held and takes two of them.

M Buu: You can have the rest.

He shoves those two into his mouth happily eating on them. Her meals were delightful to him almost as killing or causing fear in others. Lifa sits down and eats the two sandwiches left. She always tried to make enough food for him and herself, but he was a big guy after all and sometimes it wasn't enough. He did always make sure she had food to eat. She looks at him as he was turning around to leave.

Lifa: Buu…about the job? Maybe…

He cuts her off.

M Buu: Buu shall think about it?

Lifa: O-okay…

M Buu: When do you start?

Lifa: This Monday.

M Buu: I'll let you know Sunday night then.

Lifa: O-okay…wait…it's about your feelings right or you're letting me work because I choose to?

M Buu: Sunday night.

He says that last thing and goes out the front door. Besides he didn't want to discuss the situation anymore. Lifa goes to wash out the plate and put the bento lunch in the fridge. Later that night she cooked dinner and talked to Buu. Some of the time he was quiet, but gave her a nod or facial expressions. She knew the whole job situation thing must be bothering him. Two days had passed and during that time Lifa and Buu had train. She also clean the house and called Videl. She ended up on the phone three ways with Rose. Other times it was with Suki or one of the other girls. Sunday morning came. Lifa and Buu had breakfast that morning and afterwards Lifa went to go shower. She stays in the shower for fifteen minutes and then got out to dry herself with a towel. She looked out the window to see Buu outside training.

Lifa: Buu…(smiles)

She goes into her room and gets out her clothes for today. When she went to grab her under clothes she realizes they were in the dry from last night.

Lifa: Oh no…I left them in the dryer.

Lifa goes downstairs with the towel around her, but stops almost before the bottom to make sure Buu wasn't down there. She listens and could hear him shouting outside. She sighs in relief.

Lifa: Oh good!

She quickly goes into the room with the washer and dryer. She opens the dryer and grabs the under clothes of hers and sits them on top of the dryer. She stops and then blushes to see Buu had put his under shorts in there with hers. She had got him a few pair of undershorts and he asked why he should wear these. Lifa had lied to him that male earthlings just wear them. He didn't see fit to wear them, but at times he wore them for Lifa. After all she bought them for him.

Lifa: Buu…silly you. (smiles)

M Buu: Silly what?

Lifa felt a wave of panic come over her. She was slightly bent over holding the towel around her. She stood up and turned around quickly. He was standing there in front of the door way staring at her curiously. Lifa felt herself warm, blush hard and her heart race. He continues to stare at her hard yet confusion was on his face also. She pulled the towel closer to her. His eyes begin to travel and she noticed it. They examine her body for some time in a curious motion. The dream she had of Buu ripping the towel from her and saying he'll take her came up in her thoughts. Lifa stiffens up and grabs the under clothes of hers.

Lifa: Ummm…

She walks up to Buu so she could try to pass him. He moves out of the way slowly. She goes pass him and speeds up her walking. Lifa then hurries up the stairs and he could hear her quick movement. She runs into her room and closes the door. She sighs knowing she is out of his sight.

Lifa: You were just outside Buu.

She thinks about what just happen.

Lifa: He was looking at me…(blushes)

She begins putting her other under clothes away while downstairs Buu was lost in thought as to what just happen. He begins walking when he felt something under his feet. He looks down to see a piece of clothing on the floor. His tentacle stretches down and picks it up. He grabs it and looks upon it. It was one of Lifa's panties. He examines the underwear that was pink with a red lace bow on it.

M Buu: Lifa's under garment…this is what it looks like. (curious)

He could smell the washing powder used on it. Yet her body scent also, maybe from when she took them out the dryer.

M Buu: There…tiny.

The image of her standing at the dryer with the towel around her and to find her under garments made him feel strange. He felt his eyes wonder examining her. This was a new feeling he hasn't never felt before, well expect for that time she got a makeover, but this felt different. He removes the thoughts from his mind and head upstairs to give them to her. Lifa was deciding which pair of under garment should she wear, but noticed one of her panties was missing. She hears a knock on the door.

M Buu: It's Buu.

Lifa tightens the towel around her and opens the door. She puts her head and a little part of her body out of the door, just enough to see him, but not for her body to be seen.

Lifa: What's wrong Buu?

He holds up his hand to eye level to Lifa and opens it.

M Buu: You dropped this.

She looks at it to realize it was her panties and embarrassment came over her.

Lifa: Ummmm...(blush)

She grabs them.

Lifa: Th-thank you. (embarrass)

M Buu: You're welcome.

She smiles at him and he grins back. A minute pass and he still stands there just staring at her. His eyes go from her face down to what he could see of her. Lifa took notice of the movement of his eyes and blushes again.

Lifa: Ummm…Buu…thanks…I have to get ready.

She smiles and begins closing the door, but felt a force stopping her. She opens it slightly to see his hand upon the door. Her heart begins to beat faster and her dream about him came back. She blushes harder and takes a big gulp. He pushes the door open as she tried to hold it.

Lifa: Buu wait!

She holds the towel around her tighter and even more thoughts came upon her. He wouldn't force himself upon her would he? He pushes the door open even more.

Lifa: Buu stop! (panicking and blushing)

The door was fully open and she steps back. How would she stop him?

Lifa: Buu! (flustered)

He looks at her awkward.

M Buu: I just wanted to tell you we should train some today.

He could feel her high level of panic, but didn't know why.

M Buu: Why are you acting as such?

Lifa: Huh?

She calms herself slowly and notice his unknowing of such intimate acts shouldn't be an alarm for her.

Lifa: N-no reason. (blushes)

He upturns his head unsure of her response, but figured it was nothing.

M Buu: I'll be outside waiting.

Lifa: O-okay.

He leaves and she closes the door and breaths out a long sigh of relief. She thought about the situation and how she clearly over reacted.

Lifa: He could have told me that when I first opened the door and not forced it open.

She removes the towel and begins to get ready. She did notice that he was staring at her strangely and the movement of his eyes like they were examining her body.

Lifa: He wouldn't…well…Buu doesn't know of things like that…unless…

He was outside training and thought about what he should teach her today.

M Buu: Her defense still needs work.

He also became lost in thought about the way Lifa acted. She was turning red again which he found amusing as usual, but she had a fear of him when he opened her door. Why? He would ask her later concerning the situation earlier. He looks over to see her stepping out the door and closing it. She turns around and walks over to him with one hand in a fist on her chest while the other is down. He could feel that she still was troubled about something.

Lifa: Hey Buu.

She looks at him and looks back down blushing. He decided to ignore whatever might be going on with her.

M Buu: Let's begin.

They train for two hours practicing on her defense. Lifa sits down on a rock breathing hard from exhaustion. Today took a lot out of her from their training. She looks upon him to find him calm and not even sweating. Instead she was covered in sweat and even dirt.

Lifa: Well (catch breath) looks like you didn't even break a sweat.

He grins at her slightly.

M Buu: I have a lot of stamina…that wasn't even a warm up. (smiles)

Lifa smiles at him and looks at herself.

Lifa: Guess I need another shower. Thanks for the training today Buu.

He smiles at her again and goes back to training himself.

Lifa: He does have a lot of stamina. (think to self)

She gets up and heads back to the house. Once inside she heads upstairs and goes into the bathroom. She turns on the shower and removes her clothes. Once in the shower she thinks to herself about earlier, but removes the thoughts from her mind. She quickly showers herself and gets out to dry herself off. She goes out the bathroom with the towel around her again. As she begins opening her room door she could see someone in the corner of her eye. She turns to see Buu staring at her again. Lifa turns bright red and yet again her heart begins to race.

Lifa: Again? (think to self and blushing)

His eyes travel again examining her. She felt her panic set in more and turns quickly to head into her room. She feels him grab her arm; which cause her to stiffen up. She turns and looks at him while still holding the towel close to her.

M Buu: We need to talk.

Lifa: O-o-okay…(nervous)

He nods, lets her go and heads downstairs. Lifa goes into the room and puts her clothes on.

Lifa: What does he mean by we need to talk?

She thinks about what it could be about.

Lifa: Well, today is Sunday and he said we'll talk about the job.

She sighs. She wished Buu wouldn't be so silent or harsh at times and the hard staring he does at her sometimes mad her nervous especially just in a towel.

Lifa: I know one thing. I shall change my clothes in the bathroom from now on.

She heads out of the room and goes downstairs, but slowly. She looks in the living room to see him not in there so she turns to look in the kitchen. He was in there sitting at the table staring at her. Lifa smiles and goes in there to take a seat herself. He stares at her without blinking and was tapping his finger on his arm.

Lifa: So…

M Buu: You have been acting strange today…why?

Lifa: Strange?

M Buu: Yes, strange.

Lifa: Well it's…nothing really. (blush)

He up turns his head and chuckles a little.

M Buu: You're doing it now.

Lifa: Buu it's nothing…

His face becomes serious and he talks over her.

M Buu: Lifa I'm serious.

She figured she might as well tell him, but just only parts of it.

Lifa: Well…it was kind of embarrassing that you…found my…panties.

M Buu: That's it? (awkward look)

Lifa: And you (blushes more) seen me in…a towel.

M Buu: That's why you panic?

Lifa nods her head and smiles at him. He must admit that what she said confused him because he didn't see it as a problem.

M Buu: I don't understand why you panic?

Lifa realized that he didn't know of desire for someone. Most likely if it was some other guy he might be all over her or at least desiring her in some way maybe.

Lifa: Buu…you truly don't understand…

M Buu: Understand what? (curious)

Lifa: Well…for starters you saw me in a towel almost naked, found my panties and saw me again. Most guys I think …would have felt a desire towards that. Yet, you didn't feel any of that. Is it because you don't know what desire is?

She puts her head down and smiles. He looks at her dumb founded and thinks about what she said. Lifa wonders "why were his eyes examining her?"

M Buu: Desire?

Lifa: Yeah…desire is a longing or wanting for someone or something…do you understand that?

M Buu: Lifa, I already understand what desire means…just that…

Lifa: What?

M Buu: Nothing.

Lifa: But your eyes were examining me…did you feel any different or desire towards me?

She covers her mouth to the realization of what she said. She knows he does become jealous especially that time when he saw her and Mako together. Lifa slowly looks up to find him surprised. He noticed her eyes on him so he turns his head. He must admit "to himself" that he did feel something he never felt before.

M Buu: Desire for her? (think to self)

He couldn't tell her that some feeling did come upon him because it's just not in his nature. He is the great Majin Buu and somehow Lifa had made feelings he never felt come upon him; while the time she has been with him. He felt confused at times or just ignored them and even became angry. He wasn't going to respond to her question it made him uncomfortable and slightly angry.

Lifa: Guess he's not going to give an answer? (think to self)

She smiles slightly and he turns to the side in his chair.

Lifa: Buu well…

M Buu: I do not wish to answer that. (slightly irritated)

She could hear his change in voice tone and noticed his face expression had also changed.

Lifa: Buu…but…

He talks over her again and starts to slowly bounce his leg as he glance over at her.

M Buu: Lifa…we are no longer talking about this.

He looks back at the floor and his leg bouncing became more rapid.

Lifa: B…

M Buu: (growls a little) This discussion ends now!

She becomes silent. The last time he got upset he broke a bowl and the kitchen table. She decided to end it besides he didn't show an interest in such manners. Or did he because of his change in attitude?

Lifa: Well…what about the job?

Buu stands up quickly as the chair slides back slightly. He looks at her. He could see and feel her feelings of nervousness and somewhat hurt. He begins walking and before he gets out of the kitchen he tells her.

M Buu: I told you…tonight.

He goes outside and she sees him fly off. Where to she had no idea, but felt hurt.

Lifa: Why do you hide your feelings?

She felt pity for him because of his respond to feelings is usually anger. She knew it confused him, but feelings of desire, love and others he cared nothing for them.

Lifa: Buu why? Why won't you tell me how you feel, your past or problems? (think to self)

She thought even more and then paused.

Lifa: Why am I concern for Buu to have feelings of desire?

He had flown to an area where a water fall was at with large trees. No one came to this place expect maybe a few animals. He would come here some times to think especially after Lifa's feelings had an effect on him.

M Buu: What are those feelings; especially…the desire?

He thought about when he first saw her with the towel around her. He felt nothing at first and couldn't help, but to let his eyes examine her. When he found her under garment and the image of her in a towel; feelings started to come upon him. Then when he saw her again they came back, but he removed them from his thoughts.

M Buu: Desire?

Did he feel desire towards her…No he can't, not him. Images of Lifa came upon his mind and he felt himself go warm especially in his face. He had never felt this before.

M Buu: NO! (shout)

A wave of energy came off of him which pushed the trees and water, but didn't destroy it. A few birds flew off. He stood there with electrical energy going around him and his anger came about. His thoughts deepen and he tried to remove them, but they just wouldn't go away. It made him feel warm again with desire, but his level of anger was rising to furiousness. His old urges were trying to replace these new feelings. He stood there struggling with multiple feelings. Back home Lifa prepared lunch for them and when she was done she had waited for Buu for about thirty minutes, but he didn't show up. She decided to begin eating hopefully by then he would be back. After she finished eating Buu still never showed up and it started to worry her.

Lifa: Wait why am I worried? Buu can take care of himself.

She says this to replace her worry. Lifa washed her plate and other eating items. When she was done she spent the rest of her day cleaning up some things in the house. 6:30p.m had come and he still wasn't back. Lifa had put the lunch in the fridge and begin dinner. An hour and thirty minutes she finished dinner. She had cooked Buu favorite foods and deserts. Hopefully, this might make him be in a good mood. She sat dinner out on the table and waited again for twenty minutes. Lifa started eating and she looked at the clock to see it read 8:21p.m.

Lifa: Buu where are you?

After dinner with herself she looked out the window to see a little sun light, but not much. She saw no sign of him. She decides to watch TV and two hours had passed now. Lifa had waked up and realized she fell asleep on the couch. She looks around and remembered Buu never showing up back home. Lifa looks into the kitchen to see the food untouched. She went upstairs to look around. His room door was closed so she decided to knock upon it.

Lifa: Buu…(knock again) Buu are you in there?

There was no answer, she sighs and heads back downstairs. Lifa goes into the kitchen and puts the dinner in the fridge. She hears a door slam which made her jump and almost drop the last pot she put away. She gets up; close the fridge door and turns around. She see's Buu starting to head upstairs.

Lifa: Buu your back!

Lifa becomes excited and runs up to him. She was going to touch him, but instead felt herself against the wall at the bottom of the stairs. This made her nervous and her fear started to grow.

M Buu: Don't…touch….meeee….(growl when saying)

His face had a look of disgust and Lifa could see in his eyes that look when she first met him.

Lifa: B-Buu…what's wrong…I don't…un-understand? (nervous)

His face of anger and disgust remained. Lifa looks over him to see blood upon his pants. Feelings of horror came upon her. She looks up at him.

Lifa: B-Buu…did you…

He talks over her.

M Buu: I DON'T WANT A WEAK EARTHLING AND I DON'T DESIRE YOU! (shout angry)

Her heart races fast to what he said.

Lifa: W-why are you acting like this? (nervous)

She did notice he said "he didn't desire her" and wondered what he meant by that. Was that the cause of his reactions? He growls at her.

M Buu: DO NOT QUESTION ME?! (shout)

This whole time Buu was shouting at her and from the blood on his pants she knew he had killed whoever. He grabs her cheeks and squeezes a little.

Lifa: I-I'm s-sorry. (cries a little)

She didn't know what she was sorry for, but maybe that would calm him down. Thoughts were in his mind about causing harm to her yet those warm feelings about her was there too. He could feel her fear and nervousness. He begins growling louder which it scared her more. He lets go of her and steps back. He turns around to head back out the front door. She noticed that he is struggling with something, so she runs up to him and grabs his arm which she felt him tense up greatly.

Lifa: Buu wait!

M Buu: I TOLD YOU DON'T TOUCH ME! (shout)

He let his anger get the best of him as he turned around and sent an energy wave out. His energy wave caused Lifa to be knocked back and she hits the wall. She felt something in her arm pop; afterwards she fell to the ground. She laid there for five seconds without a word expect little moans. He looks at her angry still, but guilt is replacing that. He now hears her whimpering which turns into crying. Her crying increases and she moves slightly expect for her right arm.

M Buu: L-Lifa…

His furry of rage had ended and now guilt, sorrow, care and other feelings replaced that. Buu goes over to her and bends down to check upon her. He could not only see, but feel she was in a lot of pain. He touches her right arm which she screams out.

Lifa: STOP! (shout and continue to cry)

He realized he had truly hurt her more than any other time before. He didn't mean to nor did he want to in a way such as this. He now became angry with himself.

M Buu: I hurt her (think to self)

He picks her up as she continues to cry and scream out. She hits on his chest with her good arm.

Lifa: LEAVE ME ALONE!

He lays her on the couch and puts his hand over her. Her bone was pop out of place in her should, there was some muscle tear and she had a broken humerus.

M Buu: Lifa…Buu shall heal you.

It's the least he could do after what he had done.

M Buu: This is going to hurt just for awhile.

He grabs her arm quickly and pops it back in place. She screams out again and he places his hands over her to heal the injuries. In a while the injuries were healed.

M Buu: There. (smile)

She felt the pain no more, but looks at him questionable. His face expression showed sorrow within that smile, but Lifa turns over to not look upon him. He had hurt her badly, she didn't want to believe he meant it, but she was unsure. She sniffles a few times.

M Buu: Buu is truly…sorry!

He said he was sorry, but did he mean it she thought?

M Buu: I didn't want to hurt you in such a way.

He said "in such a way", did he want to hurt her?

Lifa: In such a way…Buu you wanted to hurt me?

M Buu: Huh…no…I didn't mean it in that way.

Lifa: Just go.

M Buu: Lifa?

Lifa: Buu I just want to be alone now. (sniffs)

He couldn't help, but to let those feelings take over him. She did have a right to be angry with him, yet she didn't show it much. He gets up and starts to head upstairs, but stops.

M Buu: Buu could carry you to your room if you want me to?

He didn't receive an answer from her, so decided not to bother her anymore. Part of him was still confused and didn't know how to handle these situations or feelings he was starting to have for her. He couldn't tell her, but he thought this might cheer her up.

M Buu: About the job…you can do that if you want or if you don't. The choice is yours.

She still stayed silent so he heads upstairs and to his room. Lifa was on her side trying to hold her tears and the sound of her cries back that whole time. When he left she let it out. He changed in his sleep clothes and got into bed. As he laid there he thought about a lot of things and could hear her crying, which made those feelings stir up even stronger. He decided to let her be alone and tomorrow he'll do something to show he was sorry.

M Buu: Maybe that might help?

Yet he didn't know what to do or show he was sorry. He goes to bed and Lifa still stays downstairs thinking about what just happen. She realized Buu was trying to show he was sorry, but his anger at times and his actions just now made her unsure. She had remembered he said she could work if she wanted too. She wanted the job and figured she'll try to get some sleep because she had to get up in the morning. Lifa sets her cell phone alarm to wake her up. She goes to sleep on the couch, but tears still pour out her eyes.

Leave a review and favorite if you like!


	6. Chapter 6: Rebuilt

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters. I do own Lifa as she is my created character along with other non-DBZ characters.

Lifa awoke to a loud noise that wouldn't stop. She realized it's her cell phone buzzing. Lifa sits up and looks around.

Lifa: Where am I? (confused)

She rubs her eyes and stretches out her arms with a yawn.

Lifa: Oh yeah…I have to get ready for work.

She gets up and realized a blanket is on her; she didn't sleep with one on her. He must had put it on her last night.

Lifa goes into the kitchen and begins cooking breakfast. She decided to cook enough for Buu also even though she was hurt by him yesterday. After forty-five minutes she is done and placed the food on the table like always. She goes upstairs to get ready for her new job. The bathroom door is closed.

Lifa: He must be in there? I'll go eat first. (think to self)

She turns around to head back downstairs. The bathroom door opens and at that moment he noticed her.

M Buu: Lifa.

She stops, but doesn't turn around to face him. There is a minute of silence between them and he responded again.

M Buu: (growls a little) Um…about yester…

Lifa talks over him.

Lifa: Breakfast is ready.

She goes back downstairs and goes into the kitchen to take a seat. She begins fixing her plate when she hears the last stairs creak. She looks up to see him and smiles a little. He could tell that she was still hurt from yesterday's event. He goes to sit down and fixes his plate. They ate without saying a word to each other. Lifa wanted to forgive him, but his temper this time had made her feel like she was nothing to him. A part of her felt bad for him because he truly didn't understand other emotions like kindness, love, or anything else of that matter. All he knew was to hurt someone or something when he felt uncomfortable or if he wanted too. At that moment he harmed her, until now she didn't know what to think anymore. Buu on the other hand didn't know what to say to her, so she wouldn't feel the way she does. After their done eating Lifa gets up and takes the dishes over to the sink and begins washing them. He looks at her for a while and felt his irritation building. He goes over to the sink with her and Lifa glances at him quickly.

M Buu: I can dry them.

Lifa: That's okay I got it.

His irritation builds even more.

M Buu: Lifa I said I can.

She heard it in his voice tone that his irritation was raising.

Lifa: Whatever you want Majin Buu.

He looks at her awkward as she continues washing the dishes and keeps her head down.

M Buu: She hasn't called me that since we first met. (think to self)

He ignores it and dries the dishes she gives him.

Lifa: Well, I have to go get ready besides I don't want to be late.

She looks at the clock to see it says 8:13 a.m. so she heads upstairs as he goes outside to train. Lifa turns the shower on and takes her night clothes off. While in there she decided to herself to try not to make him angry ever again. She thought about leaving, but that maybe would anger him too. After she showers and gets ready she heads back downstairs. She fixes herself a lunch from the food from last night. She writes out a note for him concerning the food in the fridge he could eat from yesterday.

Lifa: He has to drop me off at work. (low voice)

She goes outside to see him on her left with his arms cross waiting.

M Buu: You ready?

She nods and he grabs her in his arm. She felt herself wanting to blush, but held it back. He took noticed that she didn't turn red this time like she always does when he picks her up. He lifts off the ground and flies off to the city direction. Lifa keeps her head down looking at the ground and he took notice. He felt bad, but her actions also made him feel annoyed. She was quiet and didn't give him much attention. Once there he landed and put her down.

M Buu: What time?

She looks at him.

M Buu: What time?

He repeats himself again.

Lifa: 1:00 p.m.

M Buu: I'll be back then.

He watches as Lifa head toward the museum front from the alleyway. Normally she says Bye or Thanks, but he received nothing. She had changed and he was becoming fed up with it, but then he thought about yesterday incident. He relaxes himself and she was out of sight. He flies off and Lifa goes up into the museum.

Suki: Hey Lifa!

Lifa turns around to see Suki who also just got to work.

Lifa: Hi…

Suki: I just got here also. Is everything okay?

Lifa: Okay? Yeah…I'm fine.

Suki: Alright…I'll show you where you could put your lunch at if you forgot.

Lifa smiles and she didn't forget, but let Suki show her anyways. Afterwards she and Suki go out to the front desk and set up the area for visitors to get information and help at.

Suki: I'm glad we get to work together.

Lifa: Yeah.

Suki and Lifa chat some more. Buu had made it back home now and goes into the house. He went into the kitchen to grab a soda. He begins opening it when he sees a note on the table. He picks it up and reads it. "Buu: Food from yesterday is in the refrigerator if you get hungry. Also Thanks for taking me to work today. Lifa." He smiles a little after reading her note. Yesterday came upon his mind again.

M Buu: Lifa…I didn't mean to nor did I want to hurt you.

He drinks the soda as he goes into the living room to watch TV a little. He thinks about what he could do to show that he was sorry. He flips through the channels and a scene comes up. He wasn't sure what it was about, but a guy was apologizing to a woman. She was crying and ran away from him. He finishes off the soda and continues watching this. The show goes to the next day and the female earthling awoke to a knock on her door. She goes downstairs to open it and finds the male earthling there. He asks could he come in and she lets him. He explains to her about how sorry he was and would never do such a thing again. Then he says that no matter what it takes he would get her back. He opens the bag he had and gives her some flowers, a card and jewelry as a gift. The female earthling takes it, smiles and then he hugs her. He leaves and a few more times he does things and show affection towards her. Soon she takes him back and they kiss at the end. Buu watches it curiously and figured maybe he should do those things to get Lifa back to her normal self. He spends his time looking for things to give to Lifa. 12:40 p.m. came and he headed back to the museum to pick her up.

Suki: So Lifa how was your first day?

Lifa: It was great.

Suki: I'm glad.

Lifa: Thanks. (smiles)

Riku comes up behind Suki and hugs her.

Riku: How's my cutie?

Suki blushes and turns her head to face Riku. He smiles at her and she smiles back.

Riku: So how about we grab a bite to eat after work?

Suki: Sure…beside there is only five minutes left.

Riku kisses Suki quickly. Lifa was watching them and smiles. A part of her wished she had that.

Suki: Riku stop before we get into trouble.

Riku: Rose isn't around…

Rose comes over to them.

Rose: Rose isn't around?

Riku stops hugging Suki and stood up straight.

Rose: Riku…

Riku: I wasn't doing anything.

Riku slowly walks away and then runs off. Rose shakes her head then laughs. Suki looks at Lifa and laughs also. Lifa giggles a little and felt happy around them. Buu waits outside at the same spot he drops Lifa off at for work. He had been waiting for ten minutes for her. His patience was diminishing, but decided to give her another ten minutes. He must admit that he did hate waiting for anything, but for Lifa he would make an exception especially since yesterday. Back at the museum Lifa and Suki were changing out of their work clothes.

Suki: I don't know why Riku asked to grab a bite to eat. We just ate three hours ago.

Lifa: Well, I think it's nice of him.

Suki: I know it's just Riku can be awkward at times. (giggles)

Lifa giggles a little also. She then thought about Buu and the times they had together when he was in a good mood. She missed those times and wondered would she see that side of him again. She remembered the incident from yesterday and felt down. Suki took notice.

Suki: You okay Lifa?

Lifa: Huh…yeah…everything is fine. (smiles)

Suki: Well, I have to go…I'll see you tomorrow.

Lifa: Okay same to you.

Suki leaves out and Lifa fixes her hair bangs. She then goes to the front of the museum and Rose waved goodbye to Lifa. Rose had to stay until 2:00 p.m. today. Lifa goes out of the museum and head towards the alleyway. She gets there and looks around, but doesn't spot Buu.

Lifa: He probably is upset…or maybe he doesn't care anymore? (think to self)

She felt bad, but waited for three minutes.

Lifa: Maybe he isn't coming?

She decided to wait five more minutes and if he didn't show up she would then somehow find a way to get home.

Lifa: Buu…

M Buu: Lifa!

She looks around and then finally up to find him flying down to land.

Lifa: Buu…

M Buu: Buu went to go do something.

Lifa: Oh…

She smiles a little and puts her head down. He noticed her sadness.

M Buu: You okay? (calmly)

Lifa: Yeah…

He could tell she wasn't okay fully and knew it was from yesterday event. Later on he shall show her that he was sorry. He picks her up gently and she looks at him. He gives a big grin at her and Lifa felt herself trying to blush. She turns her head and looks down. She tries to force her feelings of him from her. He had seen a slight redness appear on her face and this made him happy. He took that as she still wanted to stay with him. He flies off to head back home. Lifa was lost in thoughts of how and what should she do and feel. He had truly hurt her yesterday; even after he said sorry. Also she remembered he had blood spots all over his pants and she knew what he had done.

Lifa: Perhaps there is no…changing him. This is who he is. The question is now…should I stay with him? (think to self)

She glances up at him and he was busy looking to the other side of himself. She felt bad and tears started to form. Why was she about to cry? He felt her staring at him and looks at her. She had quickly turned her head back down and tried her best to not cry. He felt that from her and sighs. Nothing was the same; the once cheerful Lifa was gone. He didn't know why, but he wanted her old self back even though that wasn't like him. His former self would haven't gave a damn, but being around her made new found feelings arise some he never felt before. They had made it back home and he puts her down. She goes into the house and he follows her like a little puppy dog. Lifa goes into the kitchen.

Lifa: Did you want lunch Majin Buu?

He looks at her awkward again.

M Buu: This is the second time she called me Majin Buu. (think to self)

He ignored it this time again.

M Buu: I already ate.

Lifa: Okay…I'll make some so you can have that for lunch tomorrow and for my lunch.

He goes outside and started training. She had started lunch and watched him train. It still amazed her at what he could do.

Lifa: Buu will we ever be the same again?

Most of the day went by and the clock said 11:20 p.m. Lifa had just finished brushing her teeth and headed back to her room. She started taking her hair down and then a knock was at the door of her room. She opens it to see Buu standing there with an awkward grin.

Lifa: Ummm…what's wrong?

M Buu: Nothing.

He rubs his tentacle on his head and puts his hand back. Lifa was unsure of his actions and she noticed his hands behind his back.

Lifa: Well…

Talks over her.

M Buu: I have a gift for you…I mean more than one gift.

Lifa looks up at him unsure. He smiles and then his face becomes serious. He pulls both his hands from behind his back and held out the items.

M Buu: Buu hope you like them…here!

He gives her the flowers first and Lifa takes them.

M Buu: Are they okay? (grins)

She must admit this was a first and very unlike him. She takes the flowers and the scent of them reached her nose. A little smile came upon her face and he noticed that.

M Buu: And this too!

He gives her a card like item which had a heart and candy on the front of it. She also takes that.

Lifa: B…

Before she could finish saying his name he gives her something else. This item was in a little chest like box.

M Buu: This item is very special!

She puts the flowers and card on the dresser. She takes the chest box from him and looks at Buu to find him still grinning.

M Buu: It's from Buu himself!

She opens it to find a pink pearl like ball in there.

Lifa: Buu…I don't understand?

M Buu: You have to put it on your wrist.

Lifa: O-okay…

She takes it out and sits the box down. Then she puts the pearl on her wrist and nothing happens.

Lifa: Buu I think…

Soon the pearl wiggles a little and then flattens out over her wrist. Lifa jumps to the action of it.

M Buu: Lifa its okay…it won't hurt you, instead it shall protect you.

The once pearl like item had now become a bracelet of some sort. She must admit she could almost feel as if it was alive.

M Buu: See no harm…this gift lets Buu know if you're in trouble when you're far away from Buu. No matter where you are I can find you as long as you have this on. (smiles)

Lifa looks up at him and then back down at the bracelet that was a part of him. She smiles and he noticed which made him feel a little happy.

M Buu: Since it's a part of Buu only you can wear it because I made sure of that. Well, Buu can too!

This was a kind act Buu had just done for her and it did cheer her up a little. Perhaps there maybe is hope for him; well for them. The incident from yesterday came upon her mind. It still bothered her and even after he did this kind act; it still made doubt be among her.

Lifa: Buu…Thanks.

He nods and waits for a response from her. She looks to find him still standing there.

Lifa: I-I have to get to bed.

M Buu: Does Lifa forgive Buu?

She stayed silent for awhile because she didn't know what to say. The doubt was still there and these items were nice and the thought of this was nice of him, but she just didn't know what to do with this.

Lifa: Buu…um…could we talk about this…some other time?

He up turns his head and confusion is upon him now.

M Buu: Buu don't understand?

Lifa: I like the items and what you did…I'm…I'm just tired…please. (smiles a little)

She could hear him growl a little and could tell he didn't like her response.

M Buu: Fine…we talk another time.

Lifa: Thank you…good night.

M Buu: Goodnight.

Lifa closes her room door and he stood there for a moment. He goes to this room lost in confusion as to why she didn't forgive him. He said he was sorry more than once since that incident and gave her gifts. It started to frustrate him a little, but he remembered the earthling male on TV did a few times.

M Buu: I'll try again…she has to forgive Buu.

He gets into bed. Lifa takes the items to her bed and looks at them. She smells the flowers which smelled amazing. She sits those on her dresser and looks at the bracelet; well an item that was a part of him. She remembers what he said about it; when she wears it he can protect her.

Lifa: Do you care for me still? (sighs)

She takes it off and places it back into the chest box. To her amazement it formed back into a pearl ball. She looks at the card which had a heart and candy on the front. It looked as if he tried to draw it. She opens it to read what he thought. It was written not to sloppy, but still readable.

*Card: Lifa! Buu is sorry! Please accept gifts and Buu! Buu.*

She smiles and laughs a little.

Lifa: Thanks Buu.

Lifa place the card on her dresser as well and gets into bed. Besides she had to get up for work tomorrow. The next few days had passed by and during those days Buu gave gifts to Lifa. He gave more flowers, cards with short sentences of him saying "sorry" of some sort, candy or other items. Today was Thursday and for the next three days Lifa would be off. She didn't know what to do during those days because now she had to spend time with Buu. Lifa did love spending time with him. It's just that the awkwardness and silence was still there since Sunday night. Lifa did feel better at work, but the feelings still remained. She must admit that what Buu was doing did make those old feelings return and at times it felt like old times again. She wished none of this has ever happen concerning Sunday night and at times she wondering what if meeting Buu didn't happen either. A part of her did like him, but those feelings have grown a little distant.

Suki: Earth to Lifa…you there?

Lifa: Huh…yeah.

Suki: I'm letting you know that Rose said we can leave now.

Lifa: Really? Wait…we're leaving thirty minutes early?

Suki: Yeah…no complaints here…beside Rose still is going to pay us for a whole day.

Lifa: Really?

Suki: Yeah really…Lifa at times you can be lost in the clouds.

Lifa: I don't try to be.

Suki laughs a little as they both head to the employee's only room. They changed back into their regular clothes.

Suki: Riku and the others are waiting outside for us.

Lifa: For us?

Suki: Yeah…we're all going to hang out together.

Lifa looks at Suki confused.

Suki: Come on!

Suki grabs Lifa wrist and pulls her out the room.

Lifa: Wait I forgot my bag.

Lifa goes back to get it and Suki waits on her. They both head out to the front of the museum outside. They go down to an area where a bench and trash can was. Lifa see's Riku, Videl, Rose and two other guys.

Suki: We're coming!

They meet up with them.

Videl: Hey Lifa, long time no see.

Lifa: H-hi. (smiles)

Lifa looks at the other guy she didn't know, but Mako was there. She did remember seeing the one guy on Videl's picture before. Videl had notice.

Videl: This is Gohan.

Riku: Videl's boyfriend. (coughs)

Videl: Hey!

Gohan: It's okay Videl.

He walks up to Lifa.

Gohan: My name is Son Gohan.

Lifa: Oh…my name is Mahou Lifa. Nice to meet you!

Suki: We're all going to hang out together!

Suki was excited and jumping around. Lifa knew Buu was on his way here.

Lifa: Well…ummm…I have to do something…it's really important. (nervous)

Suki: Lifa don't tell me you can't hang out? (bummed)

Lifa: It's not that…it's just something I really have to do. (laugh nervous)

Rose: Well if it's something you have to do.

Suki: Fine…next time your hanging out with us…no if, and, or buts.

Lifa: I promise. (smile)

Videl: Does this involve some guy Lifa?

Lifa: Huh?

Videl: You know…when we were on the phone. I heard a guy on the other end. You heard him also right, Rose?

Rose: Well…I did hear someone?

Lifa: They heard Buu? (think to self)

Suki: Wait…you have a boyfriend Lifa?

Lifa stood there silent and in shock. She thought of something to say quickly.

Lifa: Um, no…it was the TV.

Videl: Really…Lifa?

Videl wasn't buying it.

Rose: Leave her be Videl.

Gohan: Yeah Videl…I'm sure Lifa has her reasons.

Videl: So you don't believe me Gohan? (annoyed)

Gohan: It's not that…I'm just saying it's her business. (nervous)

Suki: Wait does she or doesn't she? (confused)

Videl: Well…See you Lifa!

Gohan: Nice meeting you...Wait up, Videl!

Everyone started walking away. Lifa sighs and turns around. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looks back to find Mako.

Mako: Hey Lifa!

Lifa: Hey…Mako. (unsure)

Riku: Hey Mako you coming! (shouts)

Mako turns back and looks at them.

Mako: Gone on ahead I'll catch up! (shout)

Riku: Alright! (shout)

Mako turns back to look at Lifa. He smiles and she smiles back. He places his hand on the back of his head and closes his eyes.

Mako: I…um…wanted to ask you something?

Lifa: O…kay.

Lifa looks at him unsure and wondered what he meant by that. He scratches his head and giggles a little. She waits for a response which a minute had passed now.

Lifa: Mako I…

He talks over her.

Mako: You don't have a boyfriend do you?

Lifa: No, no!

Mako: Well…Would you like to go out with me this Saturday? (say quickly)

Lifa is stunned by his response.

Mako: It…it doesn't have to be a date…just we can spend time together. Get to know one another and…maybe some fun hopefully? (chagrined)

Lifa: Ummmm…

She was taken by surprise of his question and response. He noticed her face expression of being unsure so he tries to ease the conversation.

Mako: Like I said it doesn't have to be a date. I can come get you at 4:00 p.m. and we can get to know each other. (awkward)

Lifa thought about it even more now. She knew if Buu found out then…well it might not turn out pleasant.

Lifa: Wait…why am I worried about Buu finding out? Buu doesn't feel that way about me and…he doesn't see me as his girlfriend. Not sure that he even knows about that? I know the gifts he gave, but…(think to self)

Mako: I really would like to take you out.

Lifa looks at him.

Mako: But not as girlfriend or boyfriend. (chagrined)

Lifa: Mako about you coming to get me and…

He talks over her and grabs both her hands.

Mako: I don't have to come and get you then. We can met in town here…how about in front of the store I work at? (smile)

Lifa was unsure and didn't want to hurt his feelings. She didn't like Mako, but he did like her. Mako was a nice guy, but Buu. An image of Buu came upon Lifa's thoughts of him smiling.

Lifa: Why am I thinking of you Buu? (think to self)

Lifa felt herself smile on the inside about Buu.

Mako: Please Lifa…please!

Lifa: Ummm…well…o…kay…b…

Before she could finish he took her response as a yes.

Mako: Great! We'll meet at the grocery store at 4 0' clock on Saturday. (giggles)

He lets go of her hands and hugs her.

Mako: Thank you!

Lifa blushes.

Lifa: Mako could…

He talks over her again and stops hugging her.

Mako: I'll see you Saturday. Thanks Lifa…you made me a happy guy! (smile)

Lifa: Ye-yeah…(perplexed)

He turns around to catch up to the others. He then turns back to Lifa and waves.

Mako: See ya and don't forget! (shout)

Lifa waves a little as he runs off. She then sighs and heads back to the museum.

Lifa: Now what have I got myself into? Why…why Lifa didn't you tell him no.

She gets back to the alleyway and looks around. She didn't see Buu so she lean her back against the wall.

Lifa: Now what should I do? I wonder what he would say. Probably…

Talk over her.

M Buu: He would say what?

Lifa becomes startled and looks to her right to see Buu.

Lifa: Buu I…I didn't see you.

M Buu: I was here waiting for ten minutes.

Lifa: O-okay.

He goes over and picks her up. He flies off and as he's flying he noticed a difference in Lifa.

M Buu: What's wrong?

Lifa doesn't look at him.

Lifa: Nothing.

After sometime of flying they get back home and they both go into the house. Lifa goes into the kitchen and grabs a Popsicle from the freezer. He follows her into the kitchen and leans against the wall. He knows that something is wrong and wondered what she meant earlier by "He would say". Lifa was about to walk out the kitchen when he grabs her arm to stop her. She looks up at him.

M Buu: What did you mean by "He would say?" Who is this he and what would he say?

Lifa became nervous and she could see the serious look on his face. Lifa figured she had to lie to him and think of a way to get out of the so called "date" this Saturday.

Lifa: Well, That "he" is…you Buu.

It had startled him a little to the fact that she was thinking about him. It kind of made him feel important and a little happy like he use too.

M Buu: What…were you thinking about?

Lifa: Um…about us spending time together.

Lifa had realized what she said. "Them spending time together" what answer or question would he give to this?

M Buu: You want to spend time with Buu?

Lifa: Ye-yeah.

He smiled a little, but could sense an unsure feeling from her. He ignored it and figured the gifts had work.

M Buu: When can we then?

Lifa: Huh?

M Buu: When can we?

Lifa: Well…Buu…you see…

He waited for a response from her patiently. She saw the look on his face like when a kid is about to receive ice cream or an item they truly want.

Lifa: How about…next weekend?

M Buu: Next weekend?

Lifa: Yeah.

M Buu: Why not tomorrow or the other two days?

Lifa: Buu I figured that way we can plan somewhere to go together.

He decided to agree; after all he was at fought from hurting her.

M Buu: It would make Buu happy. Next weekend it is.

Lifa smiles and that made him feel warm inside. She was somewhat back to her old self and that made him feel comfortable. He turns around to go outside, but stops.

M Buu: We can train tomorrow if you like.

Lifa: Oh…sure.

She didn't want to stop her training despite the distant between them. He continued standing there and turned around. Lifa wondered why, but soon he walked up to her. He bent down with his knees and looked at her. He turned his head despite this would be unlike him. Lifa looked at him confused and become a little nervous also.

M Buu: Well…aren't you going to hug me? (glance at her quickly)

Lifa: Huh? Oh…

She understood what he was doing. This was truly unlike him and it made her smile because despite what had happen. He was trying to show he was sorry. No guy had ever done these things for her before. She steps close to him and wrap her arms around his neck. She then felt his hands go around her back and pull her close to him. She smiles more even though the event from Sunday still remains in her mind.

Lifa: Th-Thanks Buu…

He lets his hands go and Lifa does the same. She steps back a little as he stands up. He looks down at her and saw her blushing. He smiles to see her returning back to herself; he did miss when she turns red. He goes outside and Lifa stands there lost in confusion, yet she felt happy. Thoughts ran through her mind and the Saturday event with Mako was going to cause trouble. She would have to figure a way to not let Buu know, get to town and tell Mako she couldn't do this. The day went by and the relationship between her and Buu was going back to normal little by little. The next day came and Lifa cooked for them and then they went to go train. When she got out of the shower Buu was waiting for her outside the door.

Lifa: Buu…you startled me. (smile)

He smiles back.

M Buu: Buu has something to show you.

Lifa: Oh…okay. (unsure)

The bond they use to have is building back slowly or maybe even stronger than before. He picks her up which caught her off guard. Lifa felt herself blush as those feelings were returning. He smiles to her blushing knowing that he can make her do such a thing just by picking her up. He held her close to him like a mother holding a child or two people when their in love or intimate. He carries her the whole time until they get outside. He looks down at her and she looks at him.

M Buu: I shall take you somewhere.

Lifa: Some-somewhere?

He nods.

M Buu: Buu only knows of this place and now you shall.

Lifa: O-okay…

He begins flying off the ground and heads in the direction where he wants to take her. Lifa was unsure. He looks down and gives her a big grin. She blushes.

Lifa: Buu…what is this place exactly?

M Buu: It's a place only you and I shall know; just the two of us and no one else. Buu and Lifa can spend some time alone together. (smiles)

Lifa: Alone?

He nods again and looks back in the direction. Lifa now felt unease and what exactly did he mean by alone. Well, they always spent time alone together back at home, but the way he said it made questions come upon her mind. She felt herself blush really hard now because thoughts of what two people alone can do. Her dream she had of him talking about taking her surfaced in her mind. She felt her heart beat faster.

Lifa: Buu wouldn't do those things. He doesn't know of that? Why am I thinking about this, beside the Sunday event happen and we're still distance. (think to self)

She glances at him for awhile. He notice and looks at her.

M Buu: Buu wants to show you that he is truly sorry.

He gives a smile she never seen before. She felt her heart beat fast and she looks down. Panic was setting in.

Lifa: He wouldn't do those things. Why…why am I thinking of this? He doesn't know; he doesn't know. (think to self)

She pauses in thought for awhile.

Lifa: Or does he? (think to self)

She thinks back to the underwear event and knew he was staring at her long, hard and focus.

Lifa: No…I'll tell him about the Sunday event. (think to self)

She looks at him then back down.

Lifa: Why I'm I afraid? (think to self)

M Buu: We're here.

Lifa: Huh?

She looks at him again and looks to where he was looking at. It was a forest or something. He flies down into it. He puts her down and begins walking. Buu gets about five feet and turns his head to see her standing there. He looks at her awkward.

M Buu: Lifa…come on.

Lifa: O-o-okay…

She runs up to him and puts her head down. He was still unsure of why she was acting in such a way, but maybe when he showed her this place it would change her feelings. They both walk side by side with each other. Lifa felt her heart speed up again and she couldn't get the dream image of him and her out of her mind.

Lifa: Well…if he does…I'll tell him I'm not ready. (think to self)

She looks up at him and realized how little she was compared to him. He could force her if he wanted to or something else. She looks back down and felt her nervousness set in higher.

Lifa: Why am I thinking this? (think to self)

M Buu: We're here?

Lifa looks up to see a waterfall and a little water pond of some sort. She felt herself glow and joy came over her.

Lifa: Wow Buu…it's beautiful. (smile)

M Buu: I thought you might like it.

Lifa goes over to the water and touches it. It was really cold.

Lifa: It's freezing.

M Buu: It cold now, but sometimes it's like a hot spring.

Lifa: Oh…cool.

Lifa looks around and see huge trees and bushes around. She felt relax now knowing that nothing of the sort of what she thought was going to happen wouldn't happen.

M Buu: Underneath the waterfall is a cave. Not to deep.

Lifa gets up and head over to the water fall. Buu follows behind her.

Lifa: Let's go inside.

She steps on the rocks.

M Buu: Lifa careful.

Lifa: Buu I'm fine…

The moment she said that she slip as she was hanging onto the wall when she tried to step on the next stone. Lifa fell into the water and Buu dove in to get her. He swims over to her and grabs her. He then flies out of the water and lays her on the grass. His body heats up and dries him off. Lifa lay there shivering and started becoming confused. The freezing water along with the cool breeze was taking a toll on her.

Lifa: B…B…Buu…

M Buu: Buu shall warm you.

He places Lifa on her side and lies down next to her. Her back is against his chest and he covers her like he was a blanket. He heats himself up as heat also comes from the holes on his body. He felt her quivering diminishing slowly. About a minute Lifa stops quivering and becomes her normal self. He lies by her and the heat from his body tones down.

Lifa: Tha-thanks.

M Buu: I told you to be careful.

Lifa: You did. (giggles)

He chuckles a little himself. Lifa turns her head to look at him. She realized the position they were in and how this was the closes they have truly ever been. She felt herself blush really hard and he gives her a confused look.

Lifa: Buu…I think I'm…fine now. (blushing)

M Buu: Your clothes are still wet. Let them dry first.

He figured this would be a way to show that he was sorry from Sunday's event.

Lifa: O-okay…(nervous)

She turns her head back over and lay there. He goes closer to her and she tenses up. He could feel that and wonders why? Lifa lays there and could feel his body heating up. She could also feel his chest movement from his breathing. She moves slightly and bumps into his lower body part. She really turns red and moves quickly.

Lifa: Sorry!

M Buu: What are you sorry for?

Confusion appeared on his face again.

Lifa: For bumping into you. (blush)

She could hear him growl a little from irritation. When she did bump into him she felt something, but he wasn't thinking in terms like that because he wasn't excited towards her. In a couple of minutes her clothes were dry. He moves away from her and begins standing up. Lifa sits up and looks at him. She smiles and he crosses his arms and turns his head. Lifa gets up and looks around then back at him.

Lifa: Buu?

He looks at her.

Lifa: Could we explore the rest of this place?

He nods at her in approval. They head off exploring the rest of the forest which Buu had already done, so he showed Lifa around. Night time had come and they had both got done eating. Lifa went upstairs and put on her pajamas. While doing so she thought about today and how things felt like they were going back to what it used to be. She smiles and did enjoy herself with Buu.

Lifa: Well, next weekend we shall go out somewhere special.

She goes out of the room and looks over to his door. It was slightly open which she knew he was in there. She goes up to it and knocked on it. The door of his open and Lifa see's him in his pajamas. She must admit this is a first for her to see him like this. He just had the pants on and the shirt was over his shoulder. She guessed maybe he was in the process of putting them on. She blushes which he grins a little.

Lifa: Ummmm….I wanted to say thanks for today.

M Buu: Buu didn't mind.

Lifa smiles at him and there was a long pause of silence. He breaks the silence.

M Buu: We can train tomorrow.

Lifa: Train?

M Buu: Yes…train. (confused)

Lifa: Right.

Lifa just remembered that Mako had asked her to meet him tomorrow. How would she tell Buu and she didn't want to upset Mako. He was a nice guy, but she didn't feel that way towards him. She would tell him tomorrow that this was something she couldn't do. Lifa thought about calling him, but didn't know his phone number. She looks up at Buu who still remained confused. Did she have feelings for…him?

M Buu: Lifa…are we done?

Lifa: Ye-yeah.

He goes to walk back in to his room and before he closed the door.

Lifa: Buu.

He looks back at her.

Lifa: Goodnight. (smiles)

M Buu: Goodnight.

He closes his door and Lifa heads back to her room. While she is getting ready for bed she thought about what she asked herself just a moment ago.

Lifa: Do I have feelings for you…Buu…are we more than just friends?

She thought about it for a long while as she lay in bed.

Lifa: No…I need to stop thinking about that…it's something that could never happen. We're friends, well best friends.

*Lifa had fallen asleep and awoke to find herself in some room. A matt was on the floor kind of like a bed. She was in a dress and Lifa didn't see anything else in the room expect for a light that was dim and a window. She looks out it to see a town burning. It all felt weird.

Lifa: What happen?

She feels someone grab her from behind. She panics and when turned around she see's Buu. He is silent and stares at her.

Lifa: Buu…what happen…what's going on?

He pulls her close, bends over and kisses her. Lifa tenses up and is confused as to what is happening. Why was this happening to her? He takes her over to the matt and lays her upon it along with himself. He stops kissing her and looks upon her.

Lifa: Buu wait! (nervous)

M Buu: Their gone and so is he.

Lifa: Wait…what? (confused and nervous)

M Buu: They won't take you away from me and that Mako shall not either. (irritated)

Lifa thought about it for a second.

Lifa: Buu what did you do?

He doesn't answer her question, but she had figured out that he destroyed that town. He kisses her again and then traces his tongue along her neck up to her ear. Lifa felt her heart speed up. He pulls her dress up and she realized she was naked underneath it.

Lifa: Buu wait…I haven't…

She grabs her dress trying to pull it down.

M Buu: Lifa…let me. (whispers)

He says this in her ear then kisses her neck and licks it again. She stops trying and takes a big gulp in. She then could feel his hand among her womanhood and feeling her there. Lifa let out a moan and didn't know why. She blushes hard as he continued.

Lifa: Buu…please (moans)...wait… (moans again)

He grins and licks at her neck some more while he still continued to feel her. After a minute or two she felt him stop and she looks at him to see him staring down at her. He rips her dress off and throws it from her.

Lifa: Please…Buu…(flushed)

He positions himself on top of her and kisses her again; at that moment she hears what sounds like a belt sound. He then goes to hold himself up with one arm while the other undoes his belt. He stops kissing her and begins removing his pants off. She noticed this and panic.

Lifa: Buu…wait…please…I'm not ready.

Lifa felt her nervous levels rise like never before. He is naked before her. She looks down as Buu spreads her legs. She had looked upon him and felt her heart skip a beat upon viewing his lower half.

Lifa: Oh no…Buu please I'm serious…I'm not ready. (nervous)

M Buu: Lifa…you're ready…I shall take you now…relax.

Buu kisses her neck.

M Buu: Buu shall take you now. (smiles)*

Leave a review and favorite if you like!


	7. Chapter 7: Sorry Sebuuration

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters. I do own Lifa as she is my created character along with other non-DBZ characters.

Lifa jumps up out of her dream. She is breathing hard and looking around. She caught a grip of herself and her surroundings. She takes a deep breath in and lets it out.

Lifa: Just a dream…another dream. (smiles slightly)

She relaxes herself slowly and caught a grip of reality. She then blushes to the thought of the dream, what he was doing and when she looked upon his manhood. She never had seen Buu naked let alone his manhood.

Lifa: Why did I dream that…this is the second time?

She lies in the bed for awhile and realized she would have to remove this from her mind…if she could. About several minutes of laying there she finally gets up.

Lifa: What time is it?

She looks at the clock to see it showed 9:10 a.m.

Lifa: I better start breakfast. I know Buu's appetite.

She goes out the room and downstairs. On her way into the kitchen she stops to see Buu eating on ice cream at the table. He had the whole ice cream box out and a large spoon. It was one of the items Lifa got for him since he had large hands. He continues eating and looks at Lifa. She goes into the kitchen and gets out the items for breakfast. He continues eating the ice cream as he watches her. Lifa could feel him looking upon her and that caused her to become slightly nervous. After five minutes she got everything and is now in the process of cooking the waffles. He had finished off the ice cream and threw it out. She goes over to the sink and when she turns around Buu is close to her. This caused her to become startled and even more nervous. She looks up and see's him staring at her calmly. The dream replays in her thoughts.

Lifa: Buu? (nervous)

He leans close to her and Lifa reacted by placing her hands upon his chest to push him back even though it didn't help.

Lifa: Buu, no…I'm not ready! (loud tone and nervous)

His arm is over her and he drops the spoon into the dish pan. Lifa heard the water splash. He looks at her confused again and noticed she had been acting strange this morning.

M Buu: I was just putting the spoon in the dish pan.

Lifa: R-right…silly me.

She smiles at him nervously. He looks down to find her hands placement still on his chest.

M Buu: You're hands.

She looks at them and removes them quickly.

Lifa: S-sorry.

He stands up and looks at her awkward.

M Buu: You have been acting strange; even since yesterday. Why?

Lifa: It's nothing Buu.

She slides from him and goes over to finish cooking.

M Buu: Is it about Sunday?

Lifa: Buu…it's really nothing to worry about.

There is silence now, so he sits in a chair as he watches her. Lifa felt unsure and couldn't remove that dream from her mind. After about fifty minutes breakfast was ready. She puts most of the stuff at the table. He grabs his plate and started placing food among it. Lifa did the same and they both begin eating. Nothing was said, but Buu finally broke the silence.

M Buu: Lifa you didn't answer my question. Also what did you mean by "you're not ready"?

Lifa is silent still.

M Buu: Lifa…I would like an answer. What are you not ready for?

Lifa smiles to fake it off.

Lifa: I was nervous…I woke up this morning that way, but I'm okay now.

M Buu: And yesterday?

Lifa: Same thing…Buu…I'm fine…really. (smiles)

He wasn't buying it. Besides he knew a lot about her and could feel her feelings sometimes. She did say when she woke up he thought about.

M Buu: Was it another dream?

Lifa: Huh?! (startled)

He eats some of the waffles and swallows.

M Buu: Your dream. You said when you woke up, so Buu is guessing it's from a dream.

Lifa: Well…no…and somewhat…um. (blushes)

When she blushed he knew it was from her dream. She had begun eating and he eats some more of the waffles.

M Buu: What was it about?

Lifa drops her food back on her plate.

Lifa: Ummm…it's was not that interesting.

M Buu: I would like to know.

She blushes and is silent for a while.

Lifa: It's…kind of…personal.

M Buu: What do you mean by personal? (confused)

Lifa: It's something…difficult to talk about.

M Buu: Buu would still like to know…now.

Lifa: I don't think you would understand? (whisper)

M Buu: Why wouldn't I understand?

He had heard her which she wasn't expecting.

Lifa: I…I really don't…want to talk…about it. (nervous)

He was becoming irritated because normally she would tell him things. So he calmed himself as to not hurt her again because of his anger before.

M Buu: I'm trying to he…help.

He eats some more and she looks at him without saying anything. He swallows some of the eggs and looks at her.

M Buu: You're going to tell Majin Buu right?

Lifa: It's really personal.

He groans a little to her response which she heard. She didn't want to upset him, but this dream was really personal. She decided to lie about it even though she knew Buu was just worried for her and curious.

M Buu: I want to know.

Lifa: It was about us hanging out yesterday. (nervous)

M Buu: That's it?

He could tell she was still hiding something.

Lifa: Yeah.

M Buu: Then why do I sense more? You're still not telling me everything.

Lifa: Buu that really is it…

M Buu: Lifa I can sense things from you…but…I'll let it go for now.

Lifa realized what he said "For now?"

Lifa: Okay.

They finished off breakfast and they went outside to train for over an hour. They both came back into the house.

M Buu: You're getting better.

Lifa: Thanks…but you're a big help Buu.

M Buu: Of course.

Lifa: Could you teach me how to do that…energy thing you do and fly?

M Buu: I was planning on it, but…you're not there yet.

Lifa: Oh…well I'm going to take a shower.

He nods his head and goes over to eat some cookies. Lifa usually places cookies for him in a jar. Lifa goes upstairs to get ready. She got into the shower and thought long and hard about what she could do to get him to leave. Maybe sending him to catch fish so she could cook for dinner tonight would work. Also she could tell him she was going to town for some of the ingredients. She finished showering and goes to get dressed up causal. She heads downstairs to see Buu laughing to what's on TV. She stood there silent and hoped that this would work. He sees her and looks over to her.

Lifa: Ummm….Buu…could I ask you a favor?

M Buu: What?

Lifa: You mind going to find fish somewhere for us to eat?

M Buu: Don't we have some already or we could go into town?

Lifa: No and I know, but I want fresh caught for us.

He turns the TV off and walks up to her. He noticed beforehand she was dressed up a little. He paid no mind to it and decided to do what she asked of him.

M Buu: What fish do you want?

Lifa: Um…just get more than a few and different ones.

He knew that was going to be a bother, but decides to agree.

M Buu: Fine.

Lifa: Great.

Lifa go to the kitchen and grab some paper, but for what he had no idea. She wrote a note for him. Afterword she sees him go out the front door. Lifa leaves a short message for him. She goes outside and heads into the direction they usually fly to the town. She hopes that a car or something will come down the road. She walks for about thirty minutes when she sees a vehicle. Lifa flags the person down and the car stops. She sees a female with her young boy in the car. The lady smiles at Lifa.

Lady: What's a young teen like yourself doing out here?

It confused Lifa at first, but she realized what she said.

Lifa: I need a ride into town.

Lady: Well, get in.

Lifa gets into the front seat of the car. She closes the door and the lady drives off to town.

Lady: So…what is a teenage doing out here in the middle of nowhere?

Lifa: Huh?...Oh…(giggles)

Lady: What's funny?

Lifa: I'm actually 22 years old. (smiles)

The lady looks at Lifa in shock.

Young Boy: What's wrong mommy?

Lady: Nothing sweetie (laughs)…

The next thirty minutes pass by and they make it into town.

Lady: Here you are.

Lifa gets out the car and closes the door. She looks at the lady to see her about to drive off.

Lifa: You're not shopping here?

Lady: Oh no…we're heading to the next town.

Lifa: Okay…thanks.

Lady: Hey…your young looks…be happy you have that.

Lifa: O…kay…I guess.

Lifa waves at them and they both wave back. They drive off and Lifa heads into the town. She runs over to the grocery store and see's a guy standing there. As she gets closer she noticed its Mako. He turns around because he heard footsteps.

Mako: Hey Lifa!

Lifa was catching her breath.

Mako: You okay?

She shakes her head as a yes.

Mako: Ready to go?

Lifa: Mako…I…(catching breath)

He grabs her hand and pulls her.

Mako: Come on…I know some cool places I want to show you.

Lifa: W-wait…

He pulls her when she was about to tell him that she couldn't go. They head off to places he wanted to show her. Buu was flying over to the last stop where fishes were in a lake. He had collected six different types of fish already and decided to make a last stop at this lake. He had about eighteen fishes and figured three more would make enough. He spotted the lake and landed with the fish he had already. He pushes the water apart and flies in to get the fish. Once done he flies out and puts them with the rest. He didn't really care for fish, but when Lifa cooked the fish it was delicious.

M Buu: That's enough for now.

He flies back home with the fish. In fifteen minutes he made it back. He goes into the house and places the fish on the table. He grabs a soda from the fridge and opens it. He started drinking it and see's a note on the table. He reads it.

*Buu: Don't worry; went into town to get some food. Shall be back within two hours, so don't come get me. Try to have patience…please. Lifa*

He growls a little to what she had just done.

M Buu: Lifa you could have waited on me.

He sighs and decides to wait, but only for one hour and thirty minutes maybe two hours. He places the fish in the freezer and goes outside to train. Training would ease his mind just a little from what Lifa just did. Thoughts of what she could be doing or if someone else was doing something to her came upon his thoughts. He removed them and focused on his training. Two hours and forty minutes had passed and Mako had taken Lifa to this restaurant to eat.

Mako: What would you like to eat?

Lifa: Ummm…I…don't know.

Mako was deciding on what to order and wondered what Lifa wanted.

Mako: So how is the day so far?

Lifa: Huh…it's okay. (smiles)

He smiles back at her and stares at Lifa for awhile.

Mako: She is beautiful…young looking, smart and so much more. (think to self)

Lifa looks over at the clock and her nervousness was setting in. She was gone for over two hours.

Mako: What would you like to eat?

Lifa: I'm not sure. (looks back at clock)

Mako: How about a pizza?

Lifa looks at him and smiles.

Lifa: Sure. (looks outside)

He calls the waiter over and orders a pizza. He looks at Lifa and noticed how unease she was. She was looking outside the window and glancing around.

Mako: Is everything okay?

Lifa: Yeah.

Mako: Why do you keep looking at the clock and outside?

Lifa: Huh…Oh…no reason.

Eight minutes had passed and the waiter brought their pizza with some drinks. Mako begins eating his pizza.

Mako: This is really good…come on Lifa…eat up.

Lifa grabs a slice and eats it. She glances back outside hoping not to see Buu anywhere. A part of her felt bad that she lied to him. They both continue eating. Buu had walked within the house and showered. After fifteen minutes of showering he went into his room to see the clock said 7:18 pm. He gets ready in his clothes and goes downstairs. He looks around and doesn't see her. He goes outside and even flies up high enough to look around for her. She was nowhere in sight and he felt mix feelings arise within him. There was irritation, care, confusion, concern for her and rage slightly building.

M Buu: Where is my Lifa? (angry)

He flies off in the direction of the town. Mako and Lifa walked out of the restaurant.

Mako: Boy I'm I stuff! How about you?

Lifa: I'm full. (smiles slightly)

They begin walking. Lifa knew she had to leave and needed to clear up the misunderstanding to Mako.

Lifa: Mako I…

He talks over her.

Mako: There's one more thing I need to show you…please.

She was unsure and asked him about it.

Lifa: What is it?

Mako: It's a surprise.

The sun was starting to set. Mako and Lifa walked over to the place he wanted to show her. He goes closer to Lifa and grabs her hand. Lifa noticed and looks at him. He had his head slightly turned and was blushing a little. Lifa pulled away a little.

Mako: Sorry.

He lets go of her hand and looks at her. She was looking down blushing and a little confused. They walked through a park area and came upon a bridge.

Mako: This is what I wanted to show you.

He grabs her hand and takes her to the bridge.

Lifa: Mako…

Mako: You'll love it.

Once they get there he stood in front of her.

Mako: I want you to close your eyes.

Lifa: Wait…why? (unsure)

He covers both her eyes with his hands.

Mako: Like I said it's a surprise.

Lifa heart rate increases because what was Mako up to. Was he going to kiss her?

Lifa: He can't…I won't allow it. (think to self)

Buu appeared in her mind and kissing him had formed.

Lifa: Why am I thinking of him? (think to self and blush)

Buu had made it into town and flew around searching for Lifa.

M Buu: Where is she? (think to self)

He was becoming angrier by the second and grew even more concern for her. He kept searching and stopped to try and feel her. She was near and he felt what direction she was in. He flies over to the area and lands on the ground. He walks the rest of the way. A few people around in the area saw him. Most of them became nervous and afraid of him. He didn't care he just wanted to find her. He was focused and his eyes scanned the area.

Mako: Surprise!

He uncovers her eyes and Lifa opens them. She sees a fountain which was glowing in the river.

Lifa: Wow…it's beautiful.

Mako: I knew you would like it. (smiles)

Lifa looks down over the bridge to see fishes swimming.

Lifa: How cute!

Mako goes up to her closely and looks at them also.

Mako: They are…just like you. (smiles)

Lifa looks at him and is speechless. He places his hand on top of hers and puts the other around her back. She realized where this was going.

Lifa: Mako…I…

Mako: The moment you came within my store I had already fell for you. Lifa…I would make you the happiest woman on earth if you would be my girlfriend and who knows maybe even more.

Lifa blushes and felt her heart racing now. He grabs her face gently while still holding her with his other arm.

Lifa: Wait…

Mako: Lifa. (whispers)

Buu comes to a part of the park with a bridge. He glances around to see others walking and a couple running from him. He was angry now because he could not find her.

M Buu: Where are you?

He turns around to see a guy with a female on another bridge. He was holding her and turning slightly as his face was coming close to hers. He realized who the guy was Mako, the one who he seen with Lifa before. He then realized what he was doing which he seen before. He was about to kiss "as Lifa told him it's called" the female. Then he noticed who the female was. At that moment he didn't know what had happen, but feelings rushed at him like never before. His body was like it was reacting on its own. He rushes over to them and Mako had his back turned while holding Lifa out of Buu's view. Lifa had placed both her hands on Mako chest to stopping him. Mako had his eyes closed and with his lips ready to connect with Lifa's.

Lifa: Mako no…

The next thing Mako and Lifa knows they were being pulled apart by someone. Mako was thrown back a few feet from Lifa. Lifa felt herself in the arms of someone. She looks up to see Buu and his face showed a look of rage. He was growling loud, teeth clenched, a few veins popping and a look of pure rage and disgust. Lifa realized what was going on and knew what might happen next. Mako was getting up and starting to turn around.

Mako: Owww…what the hell?

He turns around to see Lifa being held by something a monster, creature of some sort. The look it had told Mako it wasn't happy, but about what he couldn't figure. Thoughts raced through Buu's mind and they kept repeating.

M Buu: He kissed her…he touched her….she only belongs to Buu…no one else…just Buu. Lifa is for Majin Buu ONLY! (thinks to self)

Mako was frozen in fear and Lifa knew Buu wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

Lifa: Mako, run!

Mako was confused by what she meant by run.

Mako: Wh-what? (afraid)

Buu places her down and steps in front of her.

Lifa: Buu…

Lifa knew what might happen and she started to worry.

Lifa: Run!

Mako took one step back and the next thing he knows that creature was up close to him gripping his hand. He tried pulling away, but couldn't.

Mako: Let go! (shout)

He pulled again and when he did he felt a finger snap.

Mako: AAAHHHH! (shout)

M Buu: You touched my Lifa. (annoyed)

Mako: What? (in pain)

Buu anger had raised more.

M Buu: MY LIFA! (shouts)

He breaks another finger and Mako screams out in pain again. Buu then picks him up just by his arm and breaks another finger.

Mako: AAAHHHH! (scream and tears form)

Lifa watched in horror and decided she couldn't just stand there and lets this happen. She runs up in front of Buu as he held Mako off the ground.

Lifa: Buu stop!

Buu was lost in rage of what he saw earlier and his only focus was on torturing him and then killing him. Mako still cried out and Buu smiles to his pain. He touched his Lifa and would suffer dearly.

Lifa: Buu stop please!

Lifa looks around to see people in fear, calling for help and other things.

Lifa: I have to stop him. (think to self)

He breaks another finger and then grabs his neck. Mako gasps for air while still in pain. Lifa saw Buu's hand glowing and heard him chuckle. She did the only thing she could think of. She climbs up on top of the bridge ledge.

Lifa: YOU'RE BEING A MONSTER BUU I SAID STOP! (shouts)

She slaps him. He is frozen in thought and then looks over at her in shock. Lifa get down and stood there with tears in her eyes trying to form looking upset at him, but also concern. He stares at her in complete shock and lost for words. He lets go of Mako which he fell to the ground and Lifa goes over to him. He catches his breath and moans in pain. Lifa tears ran down her face and she wiped them away each time. Buu continues stare at her in shock to what just happen. This was nothing that Lifa would do and yet she did. He looks at her comforting the earthling male. Lifa looks up at him trying to be strong, but guilt with sadness was on her face which she felt greatly. She saw Buu looking at her in shock and then his face becomes calm.

M Buu: So…he is more important. I understand now. (hurt)

Lifa: Buu…(downhearted)

M Buu: Don't come back home. (bitter)

He turns around and starts flying off the ground.

Lifa: Buu wait…(tears up a lot)

He flies off and when he did a burst of strong energy was followed by it. Lifa would have to deal with Buu later. Mako was in need of care and medical attention. Some cops were on the way along with an ambulance. Someone must have called them already. When they got there they put Mako into the ambulance and Lifa went with them. They rushed Mako to the emergency department. Lifa followed them as they set him up in a room and begun test and triage on him. A nurse looks over at Lifa who was in the ER with them.

Nurse: Miss you're with him?

Lifa looks over at the nurse.

Lifa: Huh?...Y-yeah.

Nurse: You may stay then.

Mako begins yelling out in pain again. They begin giving him more pain meds. Lifa felt bad for Mako she didn't want this to happen. She felt like the whole thing was her fault. After about twenty minutes of the situation Mako was finally relax. The doctor comes back into the room with x-rays.

Doctor: How are you holding up Mako?

Mako looks over at the doctor.

Mako: I been better…this is nothing. (laughs a little)

Doctor: Good to see you have a sense of humor still.

Mako laughs a little again.

Doctor: Well we have your x-rays.

The doctor looks over at Lifa.

Doctor: Your girlfriend can help you out for the time being if needed.

Lifa blushes slightly and Mako laughs.

Mako: Girlfriend huh?

He moans a little from the pain. The doctor puts up the x-rays and shows what happen plus he explains it.

Doctor: I don't know what crushed your fingers in this sort, but lucky they can be repaired. It shall take some months, but you should have at least normal function in your fingers.

Mako: Good to hear.

Lifa: That's good. (smile)

Doctor: Well, we shall fix you up now. Your girlfriend can stay here if she likes.

Mako: Girlfriend…(smile)

Lifa shakes her head and sits in the chair while they take Mako to get his fingers fixed.

Mako: Wish me luck Lifa! (smile)

Lifa: You'll be fine. (smile)

They were gone and Lifa sat down. She sighs to the whole mess of what has happen. She then remembers what Buu said "So…he is more important. I understand now. Don't come back home." Her face expression changes from calm to sadness. She had hurt him and she could tell.

Lifa: Buu…I'm so sorry…

Tears had filled her eyes and she wipes them away. She just didn't want Mako to be killed and not for Buu to be hurt by someone else.

Lifa: What I'm I to do?

She remembered her cell phone in her purse. Lifa decides to call home to see if he was there. The phone rings and rings, but no answer. She calls back again and there still was no answer.

Lifa: Buu…you're really upset aren't you?

Lifa lies down on the two chairs she put side by side. She sniffs and takes a quick nap. The nurse and assistants wheel Mako to the recovery room. Another nurse goes to get Lifa to show her where Mako is at now.

Nurse 1: Excuse me miss…miss?

The nurse taps Lifa on the shoulder and Lifa looks up slowly.

Nurse 1: Cat nap I see? The guy your with is in the recovery room. I'll take you there now.

Lifa sits up and stretches. She follows the nurse to the recovery room. There Mako was recovering slowly. The nurse closes the door of the room they were in. Lifa goes to sit over on the chair and looks at Mako.

Lifa: This room is a lot warmer. (think to self)

Mako: L-Lifa? (groans)

He looks over at her slowly.

Mako: My hand is killing me slightly.

Lifa goes over to Mako and looks at him.

Lifa: Mako…it shall be okay. (smiles)

Mako: Well…hopefully…I do feel better now. (giggles)

Lifa laughs with him.

Buu had stood outside his home with rage, confusion, and a new feeling…pain. Pain as in hurt at what just had happen. Lifa had yelled at him, called him a monster and hit him. She never said that to him nor thought it. At least to his knowledge, yet this Mako guy had changed her the way she felt towards him. It made him angry just thinking about it. She chooses this earthling Mako over him and she has been around him longer. Lifa was an earthling herself, so why wouldn't she choose this Mako. He had developed feeling for Lifa and didn't mind letting them have an effect on him every now and then.

M Buu: I was a fool (rage building)… never again!

He flies up into the air and looks down at the earth. He raises his arm in the air and energy forms from his hand. He looks down at the earth in rage and the ball grows bigger.

M Buu: Good bye foolish earthlings…along with your planet. (smiles)

Before he was about to throw it Lifa appeared in his mind. Her smile's, laughs, cries, shyness, innocent, and more. They kept replaying in his mind and with that his body started to shake.

M Buu: Why I'm I hesitant…she cannot have this kind of power over me.

His mind struggled with his action as of now. "Kill them, kill her, she is nothing…protect her, care for her, she is the only one who accepted you for you." It angered him, yet confused him also. The battle between him had came back of what he should do, who was the real Majin Buu of his self? He makes the energy dissipate and looks at the earth brash. He teleports to another planet and decides to wreck havoc there. He would come back to earth later and decide the fate of it along with Lifa. Mako was eating and Lifa had a sandwich she ate on. Mako had given it to her to eat.

Mako: I feel a lot better.

He looks down at his hand in a cast.

Mako: Just what was that creature…that monster?

Lifa stops eating her sandwich and looks at Mako. Mako looks up at Lifa awkwardly. She goes back to eating without saying anything. Mako remembered the event and had notice that monster was holding Lifa. He puts her down and then he ends up with broken fingers.

Mako: Do you know…who he is Lifa?

She continues eating and says nothing.

Mako: If something like that is here and going around doing these things to people; then that monster needs to be killed or something. It was an asshole that's for sure.

Lifa: He's not a monster.

She continues eating and Mako looks over at her curious.

Mako: What does that mean? Do you not see my hand?

Lifa: I know…I'm sorry…please forgive his actions…he can be short tempered. (smile slightly)

Mako: What's all that suppose to mean…do you know him?

Lifa: Sort of. I'm sorry also.

Mako: This isn't your fault Lifa…

Lifa: I should have told you No…we wouldn't be here now.

Mako: No? So you didn't want to go out with me?

Lifa: That's not it Mako…your nice and all…I…I don't feel the way you think I do about you…we can be friends. (smiles)

Mako: Friends?

Lifa: I know you like me Mako…sorry.

He scratches his head and giggles.

Mako: Well…yeah I do…great guess.

Lifa smiles and Mako keeps giggling. Buu appears in her thoughts and she became peppy. Mako noticed Lifa change in expression.

Mako: So…who are your feelings for?

Lifa: Feelings?

Mako: Yeah…it isn't for that monster guy is it?

Lifa: Mako…he's not a monster. (irritated)

Mako: Sorry, but he tried killing me minus the fact each of my fingers he broke.

Lifa: I know and I'm sorry. Buu was protecting me…in the way he sees it.

Mako: Buu? Is that his name?

Lifa nods and looks out the window.

Lifa: I know he has a short temper and tends to be jealous. He's just that way, but Buu is other things also…believe me I should know. (smiles)

Mako looks at Lifa curious and wondered.

Mako: Lifa…do you like this Buu as in like, like?

Lifa looks over at Mako and blush.

Lifa: Huh?...well I do care about him…but only in a friend way…that's it.

Mako: Your sure?...I wonder the same for him.

Lifa: Mako…it's not like that. It could never be.

Lifa felt sadden by what she just said and he noticed that.

Mako: She does have feelings deeply for this Buu…this monster. (think to self)

He smiles slightly.

Mako: So how long have you two known each other, if you don't mind me asking?

Lifa: A couple of months now.

Mako: That long huh?

Lifa nods as a yes.

Mako: No wonder why she has feelings for him. (think to self)

Mako: Well…I guess friends we are then.

Lifa: Mako…I'm not with anyone or have deep feelings like that for anyone.

Mako: You're sure…or do you want to keep lying to yourself? Not meaning to sound harsh.

Lifa glances over at Mako then looks back out the window. Was he right? Did she develop feelings deeply for Buu? How did Buu truly feel about her she wondered? She knew how Mako felt, but she couldn't return that feeling.

Lifa: Mako I'm sorry…I…

Mako: Hey you don't have to apologize besides you should follow what you truly want in life. As for me I'll be alright.

Lifa: Sorry I can't return the feelings.

Mako: It's okay…I'll manage.

Lifa: Not that I have those feelings for…him.

Mako: It's fine if you do Lifa…what he did to me says a lot. Any mon…I mean person ready to kill someone over someone else really shouts out "She is mine; no one else can have her."

Lifa blushes and giggles a little.

Mako: I guess I'll be okay with what choice you make…anyone is lucky to have you Lifa. (smile)

Lifa: Thanks Mako, but really…It's not like that between me and him.

Mako: Okay…if you say so.

Lifa: We still can be friends…right?

Mako: Yeah…friends.

Lifa looks over at the clock to see it says 1:12 a.m. She decided to stay the night there with Mako and leave in the morning. Lifa lies down in the chairs she made as a bed. Mako looks over at her.

Mako: Lifa you can sleep in my bed or with me.

Lifa: I'm fine; besides I'm not that big.

Mako: You're sure?

Lifa: Yes…good night.

Lifa went to sleep and Mako dose off slowly. Lifa had a dream that night. *She was in a town that was abandon. She walked around looking for someone.

Lifa: Hello? Hey!

There was no one around. She then heard a noise and look to see a dog.

Lifa: Hey there.

The dog had a piece of clothing in its mouth.

Lifa: What's this?

Lifa noticed what it was. It was black with an " **M** " on it.

Lifa: Buu?

The dog ran away and she followed it.

Lifa: Hey wait.

It stopped and turned around wagging its tail. Then the dog took off into a broken down dark building. Lifa climbs her way into the rubble and kept following the dog. The dog lay's the piece down and ran off. Lifa looked to see the dog gone and found the piece of clothing on the ground. She picks it up.

Lifa: Buu…where are you?

A flame of fire lit up and Lifa closed her eyes. She looks up to see a silhouette with fire behind him. The dark image turns around and lean its head to the side. The silhouette was tall, big and it had red eyes. Fear comes over Lifa and she steps back slowly. The dark image grins at Lifa, she turns around and run. Lifa runs fast as she could and turns to look back. She could hear the dark image laughing that sounded familiar. She runs into a room with some lighting and falls over something.

Lifa: Owww!

She picks herself up and looks down to see a dead body. Lifa screams out and falls over something else again. She saw another dead body and even more dead bodies. Lifa fear increased as she looked around. She spotted someone who looked familiar.

Lifa: Ma…ko?

He too laid there dead along with others she met or didn't know.

Lifa: Who did this?

She crawls backwards and as she picks herself up; she had bumped into something. Lifa heard whatever she bumped into snickering. She turns around slowly to face her fear. She looks up because the guy was tall. Her eyes widen with fear and yet there was joy.

Lifa: Buu…it's you.

He stares at her chuckling every now and then. Lifa noticed he was covered in blood and had a look on his face sadistic.

Lifa: Buu…what…happen?

M Buu: I told you…no one will take you away from me. (chuckles)

Lifa: You…killed…them?

M Buu: What do you think? (grins)

Lifa joy had turned to sadness. Buu grabs Lifa and pulls her close to him. He squats down to her level. He gives her a big grin and then his face became serious.

M Buu: You choose him instead of Buu…I will kill whoever I please…they won't take you away from me.

Lifa: Buu…

M Buu: No more talk.

Lifa: Buu why…

Before Lifa could finish a shadow hits Buu and he is knocked away from Lifa. Lifa looks over at Buu who went through a wall and she looks at the shadow. The shadow began glowing and others were with it. The pill of rubble around Buu burst into the air as he screams out.

Lifa: Buu!

The shadows walked up to Lifa and stood next to her. The shadows began calling him names like monster, ugly, evil bastard, and more. Buu looks upon Lifa and became in rage.

M Buu: You choose them over me. (grits his teeth)

Lifa realized what he said.

Lifa: What? No…I care about you!

M Buu: I don't want to hear it anymore…fools…Buu shall kill you all! (shouts)

He floats up into the air and raises his hand. Energy began gathering around him and forms a ball that just grows bigger. Lifa shields her face from the wind that blew with it.

Lifa: Buu stop! Please! (calls out to him)

Shadow: He must die.

The shadows walk towards Buu and Lifa heard what it said. The ball gets bigger and bigger as Buu laughs. Lifa ran in front of the shadows.

Lifa: Please don't hurt him…I can stop him.

Shadow: He must die.

Lifa: No! I care about him.

Lifa turns around to face Buu, but falls to her knees from the force of the energy as the ball grew bigger. She screams out to him.

Lifa: Buu stop this…you promise not to kill anymore and I care about you!

Buu looks down at Lifa calling out to him. There was guilt, but then rage replaced it when he thought about her being with Mako and now these earthlings.

M Buu: Goodbye Lifa. (whisper to self)

The shadows jump towards Buu and he throws the ball of energy down.

Lifa: Don't hurt him…Please Buu…I…I love you! (shouts out)

The ball of energy sucks the shadows in and Lifa is left. She stares at the ball as tears blow from her eyes from the force of it coming towards her. In the mist of the event she could see Buu floating in the air looking at her. She wasn't sure, but it looked as if he was crying. She saw brightness and then… *

Lifa jumps up and looks around. She realized she was in the hospital; she looks over to see Mako asleep. She pulls the blanket up on her more. This dream was different and it troubled her.

Lifa: Buu…even now I still dream of you. I hope you're not too angry and your safe. (whisper to self)

Lifa lies down and tries to go back to sleep from her nightmare dream. After an hour Lifa fell asleep. The next morning came and Lifa had got up early. Mako had awaked ten minutes later as Lifa used the restroom and went to go get a snack. Lifa had just come back into the room.

Mako: There you are.

Lifa: I see you're awake.

Mako: Yeah.

The dream from last night came upon her thoughts.

Lifa: Mako I have to go.

Mako: Now?

Lifa nods and had just finished folding the blanket.

Mako: Well…if you have to. (unsure)

Lifa: It's important…I'll see you again Mako…besides I have to buy food from your store.

Mako: Yeah.

Lifa turns around to head out.

Mako: It's concerning him isn't?

She stops and stands there not answering him and he figured it was about that Buu creature.

Mako: Be safe Lifa…okay. I fear for your safety.

Lifa: I will…I hope you feel better.

Mako: I shall. (smile)

Lifa: Good bye Mako.

Mako: Bye Lifa.

She walks out the room and heads towards the hospital exit. She knew she would have to get a ride at least close back to home. She thought about what Buu said "don't come back home." Lifa heard him, but that wasn't going to happen. She finds a guy with a woman heading back the way to where she and Buu live. She asked them could they give her a ride and they agreed. Lifa told them she would pay them, but they were okay without pay. Lifa was quite most of the way. The two couples wondered why, but decided not to ask her. Over a half-hour passed and Lifa looked around and familiar herself with where they needed to stop.

Lifa: Stop here!

The vehicle slowed down and came to a stop. The couples looked around to see nothing much where they had stopped.

Older Female: Your sure here?

Lifa: Yes.

Lifa got out of the vehicle and closed the door.

Older Male: Hey…we can't leave you out here.

Lifa: I'm fine…thanks for the ride.

Lifa begins running off.

Older Male: Hey! (shouts)

Lifa: Don't come looking for me…I'll be fine! (shouts)

They see Lifa fade off in the distance. They both look at each other and he starts driving slowly.

Older Female: I hope she'll be okay.

Older Male: Well…she seemed sure enough…so off we go.

They drove off and Lifa was heading back home quickly as she could.

Lifa: Forgive me Buu…I know you told me not to come back, but you mean a lot to me. (think to self)

She slowed down to catch her breath and then began running again. In twenty-five minutes she made it home, well back to Buu's home. She catches her breath and looks at the house. She smiles, but becomes sadden by what's to come. She goes into the house slowly and closes the door behind her. She looks into the sitting room and then the kitchen. He wasn't there in either place.

Lifa: Buuuu! (shouts)

She goes upstairs and into her room to put her purse up. She then checks upstairs including his room. Nothing…he wasn't home.

Lifa: Where are you?

She goes into the bathroom to take a bath and changes her clothes. She thought about where he would be at. Maybe at that forest place he took her too. She on the other hand didn't know exactly how to get there.

Lifa: Maybe he's there…after all when he gets upset he goes off…and…

She realized he might be out releasing his anger on the innocent. It was something at the moment she couldn't do anything about. She goes downstairs and decided to cook some desserts for him when he gets back.

Lifa: This might cheer him up.

She also decided to make herself some breakfast. She would make a few pancakes for Buu since he enjoyed them. After she got done cooking everything Lifa sits down and eats her breakfast. She looks over at the window and then the door, wondering would she ever hear it open. She finishes off her meal and puts the dishes in the dish pan. The other pancakes she wraps them and puts them in the fridge for Buu. The cookies she made for him she puts in the jar and the cake in the fridge too. She takes her time washing the dishes and finishes them in ten minutes. There was still no sign of him and it worried her because normally he'd be back home by now.

Lifa: Where are you?

She gets a hold of herself.

Lifa: He'll be back…besides Buu can take care of himself…I hope he's not out hurting anyone...or someone hurting him.

She goes upstairs and decided to wash some clothes. She looks into the hamper and takes the clothing out. She puts them into the clothes basket. She then goes downstairs and heads into the room with the washer and dryer. Lifa begins putting the items into the washer. She puts the clothes in; as the last thing she grabs out the basket were Buu's night clothes. Lifa thought about him and smiles.

Lifa: Come back Buu.

She puts his clothes into the washer and goes out into the living room. She watches TV for about an hour, but becomes bored with it. Lifa gets up and stretches; she then goes outside and looks around the house. Her eyes become fixated on the sky. She sits outside on a rock and looks around the area including the sky. Still there was no sight of him. Lifa lays back on the rock and looks at the clouds; she saw different shapes of them form. A cloud she was focusing on had shaped into Buu sort of. Lifa thought maybe she was losing her mind. She sits up and sighs.

Lifa: Even now you still follow me and I worry for you.

She goes back into the house and hours had passed. Lifa made herself dinner along with some for Buu. She was eating alone tonight and it felt lonely. She admits to herself that having him around did make her life exciting, excluding the part when he would get upset or impatience. She put the rest of the dinner in the fridge for him. She made another cake for him which she put away. Lifa then got ready for bed. She had to work tomorrow after all. Lifa brought her clock down, a blanket and slept on the couch just in case Buu came back.

Lifa: Buu…come back…I miss you...I'm so sorry.

A few tears filled her eyes and she goes to sleep.

Leave a review and favorite if you like!


	8. Chapter 8: Lifa's Buumination

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters. I do own Lifa as she is my created character along with other non-DBZ characters.

The next morning came and Lifa looked around for Buu. He still wasn't nowhere in sight, so she went to work. She tried acting like her normal self, but Suki could see the change in her. The work day went by and Lifa left with saying goodbye to everyone. Upon leaving the job, Lifa is walking back to leave out of town when she saw an event flier. It stated "Blossom Age Festival" come to have fun, food, play games and more fun. It's on an island that is from this town.

Lifa: This is something me and Buu could do for this weekend…if he comes back.

Lifa grabs the paper and puts it in her bag. She would hitch a ride from the two older couples that dropped her off the first time. They had a shop in town and closed down around that time. She had to walk the rest of the way back. When she got home again she looked around the house for him. Buu wasn't there yet again and it started to make her worry. She spent the rest of that day worried, bored, and confused. The next two days passed which was Thursday now. Lifa left work that day without saying much.

Riku: Is Lifa okay?

Suki: I don't know…she's been quiet for some days now.

They look at each other.

Suki: I hope she's alright.

She got home and Lifa looked around the house. He wasn't there again. Buu had been gone for almost a week now.

Lifa: Buu where are you? (shouts)

She lay in her bed and cries a little.

Lifa: Maybe…maybe he truly is gone. (sad)

She laid there hurt, hurt that he left her and it happen because of her stupid actions she felt. She should have told Mako no and told Buu the truth of where she was going. She cried more.

Lifa: Why I'm I crying?

She wipes her tears. Did he really mean a lot to her? Did she feel more than just friendship for him?

Lifa: Do…do I love him?

She thought about it and felt unsure about her feelings. She even wore the item he gave her that is a part of him. He didn't even come to her when he told her that the bracelet item would protect her and he would come to her aid. She cared for Buu deeply; perhaps this deep care is love. She lay in bed and thought about everything since she met him. She felt care, longing and a deeper feeling. It was love…the monster who everyone called and he was known as, but to her this wasn't the case. Her dreams of him re-imaged in her thoughts and she felt herself blush.

Lifa: Buu…

She loved him, despite all they been through because there was another side to him. She knew over time that side of him would come out more. She sat up in bed and slaps her hands on the bed.

Lifa: That's it…I have to go find him. Buu you can be a stubborn dimwit sometimes.

Lifa puts on the pearl that turns into a bracelet from Buu and gathers some things to bring with her. She puts on different clothes and heads out in search for him.

*Buu is on a planet destroying and terrorizing the town places there. The aliens that lived there ran, screamed, cried out and fought back. It didn't help and Buu killed them by the thousands. This planet he decided to play with before he goes back to earth and decides it fate. A few hundred aliens remained. He felt like his old self again. It felt wonderful to him as the best thing in the universe was this for him right now.

M Buu: Yes… (laughs) fear me…fear the great Majin Buu! (shouts)

Not once did he feel those weird and usual feelings when on earth with Lifa. In fact he didn't even think of her. He didn't care for anyone or anything at this point. He sees two houses that were alone off by thereself. He flies over to the house on the left quickly and goes inside. There were two alien couples inside hiding. Buu searches around for them and chuckles every now and then. They were hiding in a hidden room in their house.

M Buu: Come on now…where are you? (chuckles)

Buu could feel their energy behind a wall. He goes over to it and feels for a hollow spot. As he knocks on the wall their fear increases. He chuckles when he found the hollow spot and thrust his arm into the wall. The female alien screams out and the male goes in front of her to protect her. Buu opens a large hole into the wall to find them trap inside. In the hidden room they had nowhere to go. He steps inside slowly as the male alien shoots Buu with the little hand gun he had. The bullets had no effect on Buu and he smiles.

Male alien: You bastard!

The male alien charges at Buu and he grabs his arm. Buu then snaps his arm that sounded like a tree branch being broke. The male alien screams out in pain. The female alien cries out and cowars in the corner. Buu grabs his other arm and bends it upward to break it in half. He chuckles as the male alien cries out.

M Buu: The more you struggle the worst this is going to be.

Buu could feel his adrenaline course throughout his body. It gave him a rush of pleasure and excitement. He grabs both his broken arms in one of his hand. He picks up the male alien and drangs him off the ground. Buu heats up each of his finger tips and laughs out loud.

Male alien: Run Cometa, run…RUN! (shouts)

Buu slowly places his fingers on the male alien abdominal area. His fingers burn its way through his flesh as Buu felt his adrenaline rise.

Cometa: Nath…NO!

The female alien cries in the corner unable to move because she was terrified. Buu's hand began to form energy that heated all around it. The male alien coughs up blood. He felt his vision blurring and his body going numb. The female alien watches in horror. Buu's hand came out the back of the male alien and he pulls it back into his middle. Buu grins and slices his hand out the right side of Nath and then the left. Blood splashes in the room and over Cometa. His lower half falls to the ground and Buu laughs. The female slowly gets up to try and run from him. He throws Nath other half into a corner and she runs out of the hidden room at that moment.

Cometa: HELP…HEL….

She stops and looks down to see his hand through her chest. He held her heart as she looks down in horror. Buu pulls her back into the room and she screams. The other house of aliens heard the screams and Buu steps out the house as the deed was done. He looks over to the other home and grins. He thirsts for more excitement. Inside a female with two kids are hiding.

Kid 1: I'm scared mom. (cries)

Kid 2: Where's dad? (cries)

Mom alien: It shall be okay…hush now…we can't let the monster hear us. (terrified)

Buu searched around the house. He could feel them there and smell there fear. He chuckles a little.

M Buu: Don't be shy now…I know you all are in here.

The one kid let out a cry and the mom covers his mouth. She hoped he didn't hear him and held them close to her. He heard the child and walks over to the area they hide at. He tears the door away and they scream. He bends down and looks inside to see them huddled close together fearing for their life.

M Buu: You can't hide from me. (laughs)

He pulls the mom alien out and the children cry louder.

Mom alien: It will be okay…close your eyes…I shall always protect you both.

They close their eyes and cry continously. The mom alien cries and Buu threw her against the wall. His tentacle wraps around her wrist and holds her in the air. She kept her head turned not looking at him. She was a little petite alien with light orange skin and dark blue hair.

M Buu: Look at me…

She doesn't do as he says and he became highly enraged.

M Buu: I said look…AT ME! (shouts)

She looks at him with tears pouring down her face. She could see the monster covered in blood. He grabs each of her legs in his hands. His tentacle tightens around her wrist causing her pain. He laughs and was about to take pleasure in killing her, but he became hesitant and didn't know why. The children cried out and there crying began to irritate him.

M Buu: QUIET! (shouts)

They became somewhat silent and he looks back at her.

Mom alien: Mom loves you both.

Her looks seemed familiar to him. He studied her more and looks her over. An image appeared in his head and it was of Lifa. This is what caused him to become hesitant and made memories of Lifa surface again. He became irritated with himself and questioned who he was. He let the alien mom fall to the ground which she runs over to her children. She looks at the monster and wondered why he didn't kill her.

Mom alien: Thank you…for sparring my life and my children.

He growls loud and looks at them. She did remind him of Lifa to which he saw her there holding the children as if it truly was her. He gasps and shakes his head. Just then the dad alien runs into the house and goes in front to protect his family.

Dad alien: Y-you hurt them…and…I'll kill you…you monster. (scared)

That word had irritated Buu, so he chokes the dad alien. He tries to remove Buu's hand from his throat. The children begin crying again.

Mom alien: No don't! (shouts)

She runs up to Buu and grabs his arm trying to pull it away. Buu turns to her and was about to hit her when he is stopped again from her looks. She stood there crying and pulling on his arm. He lets go of him and moves back from them. Buu stares at them as they huddle around each other afraid of what was to happen next. He looks over at the mom alien directly and stares at her long.

M Buu: Lifa…

He flies off and leaves the planet to teleport back close near earth.

Mom alien: What's a Lifa? **

Lifa was out searching for Buu and the clouds were turning gray. She looks up at the sky as the clouds become darker.

Lifa: Oh no…not rain…not now. (worried)

Lifa had walked until she got to a forest area. She looks at it and wonders is this the place where Buu took her too.

Lifa: It kind of looks like it.

She goes into the forest area, but little did she know that this wasn't the place. This place stretched for miles and miles. Lifa searches for him as she treks through the forest.

Lifa: Buu…are you here? (shouts)

She ventures deeper into the forest and the rain starts slowly. Buu had come in contact with a planet where a few thousand aliens lived on. They were more of the peaceful type. He watches them as they go about their day. He gives a big grin and held up his hand as a pink energy ball formed. It grew in size and some of the aliens looked up. He threw it down towards them and laughed knowing they were to met their end. It hits the core of the planet and a big explosion happens. Nothing is left expect for him as he regenerates back. He then forms back and laughs. He relaxes his self and focus on earths energy. He teleports back to earth and flies back to his home. When he gets home he goes inside and looks around. A scent catches his attention. He looks over at the couch to find a blanket and pillow there. He picks it up and noticed it was Lifa's scent.

M Buu: She came back…I told her no.

He goes upstairs and looks into the small room to find her not in there. He didn't sense her anywhere else upstairs. His stomach begins to growl. He goes downstairs and looks into the fridge to find a lot of food.

M Buu: Delicious sweets and food!

He licks his lips and brings all the food out. He heats up the food with his energy and begins eating. As he stuffs himself with the delicious meals he realized that she must had made this food him. He stops eating and thinks.

M Buu: After I told her not to come back…she comes back and cooks for Buu. (think to self)

He continues eating and saves the cake for last. Buu burps and sits in the chair rubbing his stomach.

M Buu: She's not here. I don't sense her.

Lifa was tracking through the forest area that was now muddy, wet and slippery.

Lifa: Buuuuu! (shouts)

Lifa makes her way down a hill as she holds onto the trees. The rain was pouring down a lot and at times she could rarely see. She then slips on a pile of mud and slides down the rest of the hill slope. She falls to the bottom and hits a rock.

Lifa: Owww. (shouts)

Lifa lays there for awhile. She gets up slowly and is covered in mud mostly. She leans on a tree to relax. A few scratches were on her legs and arms. Also she bruised her side when she landed on a rock.

Lifa: Oww…(breathing hard) well…at least I didn't hurt myself to badly.

She looks forward trying to see through the rain.

Lifa: I have to move forward.

She begins her walk some more while still looking and calling for Buu. She didn't want to give up looking for him. Back at home Buu was watching TV. He had just felt something in a far off distance. It felt like fear and it seemed familiar. He ignores it because he felt good about himself and the old Majin Buu was back. Lifa still was searching for him, but was about to give up. She finds a cave and walks up to it unsure of what's inside. She didn't want to stay out in the rain as she was getting really cold.

Lifa: I hope nothing is in here.

She goes into the cave and sits down on a rock. She decided to wait until the rain lets up somewhat.

Lifa: Owww…

She looks at her side and touches it gently. It ached and she holds it gently. She goes back to relaxing then she hears something.

Lifa: Hello!

She hears it again.

Lifa: Who's there? Buu?

She sees a pair of eyes glowing and than two more came up. Lifa gets up and moves back slowly. Her fear was building and the glowing eyes got closer. Buu sensed it again expect it was more intensified. He then realized who this was.

M Buu: Lifa…

He goes outside and looks in the direction where she was. There were rain clouds over in that area. He was deciding whether or not to go see what she was in fear of. Lifa ran out the cave and behind her were two big cats chasing after her. She ran through the mud and tree's as best as she could.

Lifa: HELP ME! (shouts)

She could hear the cats growling loudly. Lifa kept running fast as her legs would take her. Buu then felt another wave hit him from Lifa. He growls, but concern started to take over him. The hold she once had on him was slightly returning. He growls louder.

M Buu: Damn it!

He flies off to the forest area where she is it. Lifa had now become exhausted and didn't know how long she could keep running.

Lifa: Help! (shouts)

She felt her legs wanting to give up. She runs into an area where a high wall of rocks stood. Lifa fear increased and she looks to see the big cats not there. She knew they probably were still around stalking her.

Lifa: Calm down…calm down…(afraid)

She is learning how to defend herself, but that wasn't going to work on these cats. They were huge like elephants almost. She wished that Buu had showed her how to fly, but now she may never learn or see him again. She saw rocks around, so she picked them up and threw a few.

Lifa: Go Away! (shouts)

One of the big cats came out slowly growling. Lifa grabbed some more rocks. She threw it at the cat.

Lifa: Stay back…

Her fear rose higher when she saw three more big cats come out from behind the trees slowly. The rain had now slowed down a little. They growled and her fear took over her. Survival was now her main objective and she would try to fight back. She threw a rock at the one cat on her right. When she did that the other cat came in for the charge. It grabbed Lifa's leg and pulled her down. Lifa felt the teeth sink into her leg and she screams out.

Lifa: AAAHHH!

She tries to pull back.

Lifa: Help! Please someone help…I don't want to die. (fear and in pain)

She kicks at the cat which didn't help.

Lifa: Let me go!

The other cat had grabbed her shirt with his teeth; pulling at her and all Lifa could think of that this was her end. She would die a painful death of being eaten alive. She knew Buu would save her if things were the way they use to be, but he was nowhere around and didn't care for her anymore. Tears formed and she used the rock in her hand to hit the one cat repeatedly which didn't help. The other cat waited stalking her back and forth.

Lifa: HELP…BUUUU! (shouts)

Lifa cried out as she saw the cat running towards her. She closed her eyes and knew her end was near. Buu had felt her fear, heard her screams and saw her now with animals trying to rip her apart. He quickly teleport in front of Lifa as the big cat jump towards her. He grabs it and strangles it before breaking its neck. The other two cats rush in at him as the one cat drags Lifa trying to take her as its meal.

Lifa: Help me! (shouts)

Lifa screams out in pain and fear as he glances over to the cat dragging her. Buu fought with the two attacking cats as the second biggest one jumps on his back and keeps trying to sinks its teeth into his neck along with its claws. He growls and holds the one in front as it claws at him.

M Buu: Lifa! (shouts)

His anger rises and concern for her deepens as he sees her struggle in pain. He breaks the cat in front neck also and flips the big one on his back over. He blasts that cat with a beam from his mouth. He rushes over to her aid and the biggest cat of them jumps at him. Lifa lays there looking at what was going on.

Lifa: Buu? (whispers)

She sees the cat scratching at him with a lock down bite on his shoulder. He screams out in anger and slams it into a tree and throws the cat. The cat crash threw multiple trees'. The cat lays there dead from its neck being broke. He stands there breathing hard and in rage. His body was scratched up and a couple of teeth marks were on his body also. He yells out and Lifa realized it was truly him. She calls out weakly to him with the last of her strength she had.

Lifa: Buu…

He hears her and turns to look at her; then she blacks out. He jumps over to her and bends down to check on her.

M Buu: Lifa!

He was concern and those feelings that he once had now returned. She was scratched up not too much, bruised, dirty and her left leg was injured. It bled and he picks her up. His wounds were now healing back. He could see she was still alive so he flies back to the house quickly to heal her there. He looks at her and felt guilt come over him. It angered him that she let herself get hurt like this and that he wasn't there in time to protect her. Any later she wouldn't be here.

M Buu: NO!

He removes those thoughts from his mind. Once back home he takes her to his room and lays her in his bed. He begins healing her leg first then the rest of her body. He then dries her off because she was soak and wet. There was dirt still on her, but she could bathe herself. He smiles knowing that she is now safe and in his protection. Lifa was still unconscious, but she was now safe. He sits on his bottom on the floor and watches her; waiting until she awoke. Lifa lays there breathing slowly and yet calmly. He examines her and her shirt was barely on her. The big cats tore it almost all off that revealed the bra she wore. He didn't feel anything attractive to her, but he did worry for her. Hours had pass and Lifa was still unconscious, so he went downstairs for something to eat. He looks in the fridge to see a few sodas, milk, butter, cheese and other things like that, but no food exactly. He looks in the jar to find cookies in there. He grabs a hand full of them and begins eating them. He heads back upstairs to use the bathroom. Lifa then jumps up out of her unconscious state and looks around. She examines where she was at and begin to notice it was Buu's room.

Lifa: How did I get back here?

She holds her head and looks at her leg. She had remembered the big cat had near almost torn her leg off. To her surprise it was like nothing had happen.

Lifa: No wound.

She looks at her shirt that is falling off of her. She blushes and wondered maybe this was all a dream, but her shirt was torn. She hears the door open and looks up. Buu enters the room and Lifa stares at him in shock. He noticed she is awake.

M Buu: So…you're awake.

He walks over to her and sits on the bed. The moment he does she tears up and smiles.

Lifa: Buu!

She hugs him tightly around his neck and he could hear her crying. It kind of caught him off guard, but he lets her hug him.

Lifa: I thought I never see you again. (cries)

At that moment Lifa realized what had happen isn't a dream and Buu had saved her.

Lifa: Thank you.

She continues to cry and he smiles a little. He grabs her arms and pulls her away from him. Lifa sits on her knees and looks up at him. Her shirt was hanging off of her and she didn't care too much at that point. She smiles as tears still ran down her cheek. He stares at her for awhile as feelings returned concerning her. She breaks the silence.

Lifa: Buu…I waited days for you.

He thought about what she just said.

M Buu: I told you not to come back.

Lifa: You know I couldn't do that…besides…after you didn't come back I went out to look for you. (smiles)

He thought about before he left earth and planned on destroying it. It still was an option, but somehow she prevented this. Just the thought of her made him freeze in his actions and even now as she continues to shed tears. He reaches his hand to her face and Lifa blushes.

Lifa: Um….

He wipes her tears away and Lifa realized what he was doing. She smiles and grabs his hand with both of her hands. He became startled to her reaction which she noticed.

Lifa: It's okay. (sniffs)

She looks at his hand realizing how small hers were in comparison to his. Lifa smiles and looks back at him. He gasps and stares at her, but soon removes his hand from hers. Lifa noticed the serious look on his face. He stands up and looks at her. The events that happen days before replay in his mind. He figured she would be happy with that earthling named Mako. This made feelings emerge upon him and Lifa noticed the change in him.

Lifa: Buu…what's the matter? (concern)

When he destroyed those worlds and species on those planets he felt like his self again. He knew that's who he was and she didn't belong in his life.

Lifa: Buu…

M Buu: You should leave.

Lifa: Leave?...I don't understand.

M Buu: You may stay for the rest of the day, but tomorrow I want you to leave.

Lifa: Why? I…

He turns around to not face her anymore.

M Buu: I don't want you around me…that earthling your fond of…you belong with him and the rest.

Lifa: Mako?...Buu I don't want to leave and besides…

He talks over her.

M Buu: Lifa…you have no place here, you seem to find that earthling amusing. (irritated)

Lifa: Buu…Mako is not someone I care for like that…I want to stay with you.

M Buu: Well I don't care for you to stay. (angry)

Lifa felt hurt by what he said and continues to say. Why did he change all of a sudden? Especially after what she just been through. He showed compassion towards her just a moment ago and now he's angry.

Lifa: Why are you saying this? Do you think there is something going on between me and Mako?

He growls a little.

M Buu: It's more than just that.

Lifa: Just that…what more is there?

It irritated him with the thoughts recurring in his mind.

Lifa: Buu if you tell me maybe I can clear up the matter.

He tenses up, growls louder and turns to face her.

M Buu: I saw you kissing him and then you hit me…you called me a monster as everyone else see's me. (angry)

Lifa remembered the situation and that she did do and say what he said. Expect she didn't call him a monster like how everyone saw him as; he was just acting like one. Also she didn't kiss him nor did she want to.

Lifa: Buu I didn't kiss him and I wasn't saying you're a monster I was…

M Buu: You see me as a monster Lifa.

Lifa: You're not a monster Buu…you're not…you're better than that to me. I should know because I know you.

M Buu: You know nothing of me. (annoyed)

Lifa felt hurt by his harsh words.

Lifa: I do…Buu I been living with you for months...I know…

He talks over her.

M Buu: I don't want to talk about the issue anymore…you can leave tomorrow. (irritated)

He begins walking towards the door and it not only hurt her feelings it also upset her. Lifa jumps out of the bed and runs in front of him before he opens the door. This also startled him and the look in her eyes explained how she felt.

Lifa: Why won't you listen to me? I don't look at you as a monster I only said your acting like one and said so for your safety. I didn't want anyone to get hurt Buu. I don't care for Mako like you think I do, but only as a friend. I didn't kiss him and I wouldn't let him do that to me. (talk loud)

Her eyes started to tear up and she tries to holds the tears back. He could see and feel the seriousness of her and the truth.

Lifa: I was worried sick about you for days Buu…you didn't show up and that hurt me. I know that I had hurt you and should have told you the truth about that day. I'm sorry, but do you know how much you have hurt me…Buu (cries) I put up with a lot of bullshit from you.

His look goes deeper and her very feelings and words were hitting the core of him.

Lifa: I went out to go look for you and almost got killed in the process. If that doesn't tell you how I feel towards you I don't know what does. I have feelings for you more than just a friendship and days ago I realized that. You're not a monster and I never saw you as one from day one.

Her actions confused him and he didn't know how to response. Lifa had balled up her fist and forced herself to stop crying. She had to tell him one more thing which always nagged at her concerning her time with him.

Lifa: I…I LOVE YOU!

He steps back to what she just said. This was much unexpected and now she loves him. This was something he never heard from anyone and had never experienced. He didn't care to know what love was and now Lifa felt this way about him. He looks at her, but turns his head to the left side. He really didn't know what to do as this was a first for him. He couldn't love because he didn't care for it and she can't love him. Lifa waited for an answer and saw the unsure, confusion and nervousness upon him. She smiles slightly.

Lifa: You don't know what love is do you Buu?

His eyes glance at her and then down at the ground.

Lifa: Has anyone ever loved you Buu? (curious)

She could hear him growling and that let her know he didn't experience anything of the sort.

M Buu: I…I don't want to discuss this…Buu is sorry that he hurt you. (slightly blushing)

Lifa smiles and walks up to him.

Lifa: Buu…I love you…

He looks down at her as he felt himself starting to sweat.

Lifa: You understand that right?

She places her hand upon his chest and she felt him tense up greatly. He steps back from her and looks at the door. He needed to get away from her.

Lifa: You didn't answer my question?

He was getting antsy and she noticed. She smiles at him with a sad expression.

Lifa: Buu…has anyone ever loved you or…

He growls again and response.

M Buu: Lifa I don't know and I don't care…I don't want to discuss this matter of the issue. Just end it.

Lifa: But…

M Buu: Lifa just end it!

He got a little loud in his voice tone. He also didn't want to hurt her, so he teleports over to the door quickly and leaves out. Lifa stood there hurt slightly, but understood that love was a matter Buu didn't understand. She thought about the events and walks out of his room. She was about to go downstairs, but heard him growl out loudly and then the door slams. She knew he would go off and do something to relive his frustration. She just hoped it didn't involve killing the innocent. Lifa blushes and smiles to the fact she told him that she loved him.

Lifa: Buu…

She goes into her room and grabs her night clothes. Upon doing so she saw the event that was to take place tomorrow.

Lifa: That's right I did promise Buu we would go out this weekend (smiles) maybe that might cheer him up.

She goes to the bathroom to take a shower because of the dirt that was on her and then head downstairs to cook dinner. An hour had passed and Lifa had finished off dinner. She cooked more desserts hoping that it might ease him and cheer him up. He told her she was to leave tomorrow, but that was something she didn't want to do. Lifa places the food among the table and all the other items. She knew Buu wasn't back yet and sat down to eat among herself. Five minutes into eating she heard the door open and close back. Lifa looked up and saw Buu staring into the kitchen. He looked at her, but then glances at the food quickly. Lifa smiles at him.

Lifa: Welcome back!

He goes over to the table and grab's his plate and fixes food among it. Lifa noticed he placed a lot of food among it. He goes and grabs another plate and places food among it also.

Lifa: You must be hungry (smiles) I know what just had happen was…

Lifa stops talking when she noticed him grabbing both of the plates along with some of the desserts. He goes into the living room and sits them down to begin eating. Lifa was left in surprise to realize he didn't want to eat with her like they normally would do. She could hear him eating which was quickly as usual. Lifa felt bad, but went back to her meal. Lifa knew she would have to tell him about tomorrow and hoped he still wanted to do that with her. He came back into the kitchen to fix more food among his plate, gather more desserts and he left the rest for her. He also grabs two of the sodas and goes back into the living room. Lifa was eating some of the desert he left her. Somewhere he still cared because he left her something to eat. She then see's him enter the kitchen again, but he put the items in the sink and throw the empty sodas away. He turns around to head back, but this time upstairs. Lifa stops eating the cake piece left.

Lifa: Buu wait!

He stops and she could see him clench his hands into a fist. She sighs, but knew he was still troubled by her love towards him.

Lifa: I just wanted to let you know that what I said earlier about…about…I love you was a…a joke. (giggles hurtful)

He stood there without saying anything.

Lifa: We still are friends right?...If so remember the promise we made to each other last week about spending time together. I found somewhere we could go tomorrow.

He still was silent.

Lifa: Buu…it's something fun we can do together…just like the forest you showed me.

He remained silent; Lifa felt a little irritated and also hurt.

Lifa: Buu could you…

M Buu: You are to leave tomorrow.

Lifa: I know…but I…I don't want to leave you. (smiles)

M Buu: Lifa I don't want you around anymore.

Lifa wanted to cry again, but she didn't.

Lifa: I explained why earlier.

M Buu: I don't care…especially for that love thing.

Lifa: Buu I told you it was just a joke…I didn't mean it. So can we hang out tomorrow…please? You had promise me.

He could feel her hurting and knew she was lying about the love thing. He did promise her.

M Buu: Fine and then you leave…I don't want to see you ever again…understood?

He turns his head and looks at her to find her downhearted by what he said.

Lifa: I…I…under…stand. (hurt)

He must admit that it bothered him a little, but it was better that way.

M Buu: Good.

He then goes upstairs and into his room. Lifa cleaned up the kitchen and kept seeing the event that just happen and earlier. She still loved him and felt like her emotions were torn from her. She heads upstairs and goes into her room. A few tears fell, but she didn't feel like crying. Tomorrow would be her last day with him; never to see him again. She understood somewhat why he was like that, but hoped maybe one day he would accept them. She hoped maybe tomorrow he might change his mind and if not she would try to do something, maybe to convince him to let her stay. Why is he like that? She wanted to stay with him always no matter what happen and who thought anything about him. She had fallen into her sleep dreaming of their time together and losing him.

Leave a review and favorite if you like!


	9. Chapter 9: Lifa's Buudate?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters. I do own Lifa as she is my created character along with other non-DBZ characters.

The next morning came and Lifa had awoke around nine. Buu had always woked up around 4:00 to 6:00 a.m. He didn't require much sleep like earthlings did. Lifa woke up excited about today and dreading it. She went to go start breakfast first, so she could get ready for their later on event. While she is in the kitchen making breakfast she didn't see Buu around anywhere.

Lifa: He's probably gone out and about somewhere.

She continued with breakfast and knew he would be back at least for the meal and sweets. After she had finished and sat the table up she heard the door open and close. Just as she thought he came back; she smiled to the fact of the matter. He came into the kitchen and sat down in the chair he normally does. He kept silent and began eating once he put what he wants for now on his plate.

Lifa: Good morning Buu!

Lifa closes her eyes and gives him a big smile. He glances at her, but looks back at his food to continue eating. Lifa felt a little hurt that she didn't receive a response from him. She continues eating also. During breakfast there was that awkward silence again. He gobbles the last of the cake and Lifa tries again to break the silence.

Lifa: Ummm…you should wear something new for today…I know…remember that shirt, hat and those pants I bought you. Well, the pants I bought while you were gone, but I… anyways I hope they fit you.

He looks up at her with a blank stare as she continued talking.

Lifa: Hopefully we get to have some fun together.

Lifa had noticed the look he had and she stops talking to give him an awkward smile.

M Buu: Buu is fine with what he has on now.

Lifa: I know…I mean…please Buu at least this one time.

She looks down at her plate.

Lifa: Beside…you won't have to worry about me asking anything anymore. (sad)

She felt hurt and he sensed it. He groans a little to what she said and the thought of wearing earthling clothes. He rolls his eyes and sighs.

M Buu: Just this once.

He gets up, puts his plate in the sink and turns to leave.

Lifa: Where are you going?

M Buu: Shower.

Lifa: R-right.

He heads upstairs and Lifa continues to finish off her breakfast. She cleans up the kitchen. Afterwards she heads upstairs her self. Buu is in the bathroom, so she decided to get out what she should wear today. Lifa went into her room and looked at what she had. She didn't have too much clothes. She saw the pink dress from that time when she first met Videl and the others.

Lifa: I never wore this since I got it from that day. (smiles)

She gets that out and now she had to decide on how to do her hair. She didn't know what to do with it. She would worry about it later.

Lifa: He should be done.

Lifa steps out of the room and saw Buu walking to his room with the towel around him. He spots her as he continued to his room. Lifa blushed and turned her head quickly to not view him.

Lifa: Sorry!

She quickly hurries to the bathroom and he stops at his door staring at her. He didn't understand why Lifa reacted to situations like this. Lifa close the bathroom door and sighs. She had saw Buu for the second time in a towel. She felt her self blush to seeing him; she then shook her head. Lifa decided to bath herself this time. She wanted to relax a bit in the tub of warm water beside this might be her last time. She sighs and didn't know what she could do to convince him to let her stay. Lifa pins her hair up and undress herself. She gets into the tub of water running. She lays back and relaxes to the warm water and sound of it running. Why was he so stubborn and angry? She still loved him and lied to him about that it was a joke. She wondered did he know she was lying. He didn't know what love was and didn't care for it. Maybe if she showed him he might change his mind about love, staying with him and so much more. Today was that perfect day and she would try her best. She baths herself and get out after doing so. Buu is in his room looking for the items Lifa wanted him to wear. He finds them and groans to the thought.

M Buu: I'll do this for her just for today.

He removes the towel from him and puts the shirt on first. It was a little tight, but it would work. He tried the pants next, but it was a little bit too little and tight in certain areas. He uses his tentacle to make the pants his size and puts it on.

M Buu: Much better.

He removes his arm cuffs figuring that they weren't needed with the outfit. The hat he was unsure of and wondered why he needed to wear such an item. Lifa had hastened to her room and shut the door close. For her to lotion herself, put deodorant and perfume on. She then began putting her bra and panties on along with the dress. Lifa grabs the pink pearl like ball that is a part of him and a gift from him.

Lifa: I'll wear this for him. (smiles)

Besides it was almost the same color as her dress. Lifa puts it on. She was unsure of what to do with her hair style.

Lifa: Maybe I should just wear it lose and down?

She decided to do that and fixes her hair just to be loose. She added a pink bow to her hair behind it. Lifa puts on just a little blush and gloss lip chap. She looks into her corner to grab the shoes that had a slight heel to it. She smiles and gathers the other items she need. Buu waited downstairs at the front door for her. He sighs as he hated to wait, but then also the fact that Lifa told him that she loved him. He did care for her, but love was something he didn't understand. He seen couples on TV and when he went around killing people do things together and say I love you. He didn't care for that and he didn't know why, but he just didn't. It made them weak for those who did this thing called love. She had to leave so that love thing wouldn't become a part of his life. Beside he thought about kissing her; that was part of that love thing and he wanted no part of it. Lifa was done and headed downstairs. Upon coming down she saw Buu staring at the ground like he was lost in thought. Lifa smiles to see him in something different.

Lifa: Buu I'm ready and you look cute!

He focused off of his thoughts and looked up at Lifa. He didn't know what happen, but a wave of feelings came over him. He stares at her hard as his mouth hung open slightly. Lifa looks at him curious and then smiles.

Lifa: Well, I'm ready to go if you are. (blushes)

She looks down at the ground wondering what he was thinking. She looked different, but he could still see the Lifa there. Feelings started to come upon him and he didn't care to feel that. Lifa looks at Buu to find him looking to the side. She realized he didn't have the cap on his head, but in his hand. She smiles and walks over to him.

Lifa: Buu…this is for your tentacle to hide. That's why I wanted you to wear it.

She grabs the cap in his hand to find him tighten his grip on it. She let out a sigh when he did that.

Lifa: May I?

He looks at her and sighs a little. He lets go of the cap and Lifa takes it.

Lifa: I can put it on you…you just have to squat down. (blushes)

He became a little irritated, but does so. He did promise her that today they would go out and have fun. So he decided to try and be on his best behavior. He squats down as Lifa held the cap. He got a better look at her face and a strong scent of her smell. He could smell her, but also something else. It smelled like chocolate of some sort on her.

Lifa: You look nice Buu.

She grabs his tentacle and figures a way to put it up in the cap. He looks at her face and down past that. He examines everything he could see the front of her. He then felt weird with a warm feeling. He tries to focus his eyes off her. He found her new look highly liking.

Lifa: There…just wear it like this. Hopefully it won't come off.

Lifa removes her hands from his head and he turns his head to the side. She then looks at him to find him slightly blushing. She smiles and places her hand upon his face. He looks at her and turns a little redder. He felt this and then clicks back to him self. He grabs her hand and removes it from his face.

M Buu: Enough…let's go. (irritated)

He stands up and goes out the front door. Lifa follows behind him and closes the door. He turns to look at her.

M Buu: Where are we going?

Lifa: Oh…yeah…wait.

She goes into her purse to find the event flier. She shows Buu where and figured they would find out during flying there. He picks her up and she blushed as usual. He smiles a little finding it amusing, but then removes those thoughts from his mind. He takes off and heads towards the other town over that was an island. Lifa holds her dress to the wind as she didn't want it to fly up for Buu or anyone else to see her. He keeps flying and as they get closer the island becomes clear into view. Lifa looks down at the flier she held in her other hand.

Lifa: Buu I think this is it?

He looks at her and the flier that showed the location. He then flies down to land on the island and lets Lifa down. Lifa looks at the flier.

Lifa: I guess this is the place?

Buu looks at Lifa unsure. He then begins walking from out of the woods area they were in. Lifa looks up to see him a few feet ahead of her.

Lifa: Hey…wait up.

He comes to a path that could be walked on. Buu looks to his left to see people around that were doing things. Mostly they were two people who were together, but some in groups hanging out. He also saw other things there also.

Lifa: Buu you should have…

He talks over her.

M Buu: Is this it?

He points in the direction he saw the people. Lifa looks to see people, little shops, food places outside, games booths and more.

Lifa: Yeah…wow Buu you found it!

He groans a little and crosses his arms. Lifa was happy, but became a little nervous. No one there looked like Buu at least from what she thinks. Mostly earthlings lived on earth, but Buu wasn't an earthling nor did he look human looking really much. To her that didn't matter, but to others it might. Hopefully, the hat covering his tentacle and holes on his head would help. Along with the t-shirt that cover at least some of the holes on his body. Also he didn't have his Majin pants on, so that might help a little. Yet, his skin color, the holes on his arms and his face would be a problem. She felt bad, but thought about Buu wanting her to leave and this might be a chance for her to stay with him. Maybe if they hang out together it might rekindle what they once had. She looks over at him to see him looking at the people.

Lifa: I want to stay with you Buu…hopefully no one will notice him too much. (think to self)

She smiles at him and he could see her smiling from his side view vision. He turns to look at her.

M Buu: What?

Lifa: Nothing…lets go.

She grabs his arm to pull him towards the place.

Lifa: Come on Buu let's have fun!

M Buu: Fun? (think to self)

His idea of fun was causing chaos and turning people into candy. He was sure that Lifa didn't mean that idea of fun. He follows her as she walks towards the events. Lifa looks behind her to see Buu lagging behind. She goes to him that way they could walk side by side. He looks at her and felt him self feel warm again. Why was she having that effect on him? Especially now; maybe this new look had something to do with it. She looks up at him and he turns his attention from her.

Lifa: What shall we do first?

He doesn't answer her at that moment because he was lost in thoughts.

Lifa: Buu?

M Buu: It doesn't matter…let's just get this over with. (irritated)

Lifa: O-okay.

She smiles a little, but puts her head down. She knew he was irritated and didn't care much for things like this. Lifa felt bad, but she couldn't let that mess up today; she would make the best of it for her and for him. Lifa looks around to see what they could do together. As they went around the people there some of them stared at Buu and some quickened their pace. Lifa noticed this, but she would have to ignore it. She sees a game that you have to knock over the items.

Lifa: Hey, let's play this game!

She points to it as she walks over to the booth and Buu follows her. A couple is there already playing.

Lifa: It shall be our turn after their done.

He looks at them and watches what they were trying to do. The couple tries again, but then gives up.

Booth man: Try next time you two.

They leave and Lifa walks up to the booth. The man at the booth looks at her and smiles.

Booth man: So little miss you think…

He then looks at Buu's face that he found weird looking.

Booth man: Wow…your huge…and kind of different looking.

Lifa looks at Buu and could see the irritation setting in. She becomes concern and needed to focus the man on something else.

Booth man: That's some monster costume.

Buu had growled a little and tensed up. He called him a monster and a fake. Lifa places her hand on Buu and his attention goes to her. At the same time she addresses the man.

Lifa: Sir…how do you play this game?

Booth man: Sure missy you just have to knock over five of these items and you get to pick a prize.

Lifa: Okay.

Lifa looked at the prizes as the man grabbed the balls for her to use. She saw an item that was like a necklace, expect it was for two people to share. The man comes back with the balls.

Booth man: You get six balls, but you have to hit five objects so that leaves one extra if you miss.

Lifa: Sound simple.

She looks at Buu to ask him did he want to play, but re-thought that after his face expression. Lifa takes the balls and start off throwing them. She hits the first item and the second item.

Lifa: I'm doing well!

Buu focus then goes on Lifa to what she was doing. She throws the other ball and miss.

Lifa: No.

She throws another and misses again. Then the last two balls she throws, but only the final ball hits the item.

Booth man: Sorry there missy…but you have to hit five items.

Lifa: I really wanted that prize.

Lifa was a little sad and irritated. Buu noticed this and steps up besides he could get payback.

Booth man: Like to try again missy…last chance.

M Buu: I'll do it.

Booth man: Okay…wow…you look awfully real now that I look at you up close.

Lifa giggles awkwardly and couldn't think of anything to say.

Lifa: No…it's just…something else of him.

The man gives Buu the balls to use.

Lifa: You can do it!

Buu face goes from anger to a devious smile. He throws all six balls at the same time. There was a loud bang to each of them that sounded like one loud sound. The booth man was frozen in place because the last ball he threw above his head. He looks up to find a large hole and then he looks at the items to see them shattered into pieces with a hole behind each of them. Lifa looks at Buu and then at the booth man to smile nervously. The man looks at Buu to see him grinning at him directly. This was no ordinary guy the booth man realized.

Booth man: You…you win. (nervous)

Others that were around saw what happen also and were in shock.

Lifa: Sorry about that.

Booth man: No, no…no need to apologize…what prize would you like?

Lifa points to the item and the man gives it to her quickly.

Lifa: Thank you. (smiles a little)

Lifa leaves the booth as Buu follows by her. As they walk Lifa looks at Buu to find him smiling.

Lifa: Buu…you need to control yourself.

M Buu: Well…he shouldn't have insulted me.

Lifa: I know, but I think what he said might work…now that I think about it.

He looks at her in annoyance and confusion. Lifa realized what he might be thinking.

Lifa: I'm just referring to you being in a costume…I know that you're not, but it can be used because that way people don't know who you are.

He sighs a little and thought about what she said.

Lifa: Buu…I'm not calling you a monster…you know I don't see you that way. (smile)

He decided to agree with her idea.

M Buu: Alright…but I can't promise no more booths or people for that matter won't get hurt.

Lifa: I know you can do it…also thanks for winning the prize for me…that was nice of you.

Lifa started blushing. He smiles a little and she noticed. They play a few more games and afterwards headed to the other side from the game booths. As they were walking Buu saw a couple with ice cream. His face lit up with joy. Lifa looks at him curiously.

Lifa: What is it Buu?

M Buu: They had ice cream.

Lifa: Oh…well let's have ice cream too.

M Buu: And chocolate!

Lifa: Sure! (smile)

Lifa remembered on the map she saw that one of the booths showing food places. They head over to that area that is an open park area. It had benches to sit at, tree's to sit under or the food places themselves one could sit at. Buu looks in excitement, but goes back to him self as to not show Lifa his feelings of joy. Lifa smiles and see an ice cream booth.

Lifa: Look Buu!

She points over to the ice cream booth. He got excited again.

M Buu: Ice cream!

He goes over to the booth and Lifa follows behind him. A couple was going to step up to the booth, but he quickly appears in front of them. There left in shock and so is the ice cream booth man. Lifa final made it to the booth.

Lifa: Sorry.

She apologizes to the couple.

Male Couple: Hey asshole no cutting in front and wait your turn.

The male turns to Lifa also.

Male Couple: You too little girl. (irritated)

Female Couple: Yeah…

Lifa: I said I was sorry.

Buu turns around and looks at the male earthling.

Male Couple: Sorry isn't enough. (irritated)

Lifa: Hey…(annoyed)

Buu's face turns to disgust because he was talking to Lifa that way. The guy looks over at Buu and becomes nervous once he sees Buu's face. Buu growls loudly at them.

M Buu: Don't talk to her that way. (angry)

He then smirks.

M Buu: Or I'll kill you both.

The guy becomes in fear and so does the female he is with. Lifa saw his anger building especially after what he said.

Lifa: He really likes ice cream.

Lifa fakes off a laugh and the couple steps away from the booth and leaves. Buu smirks and turns back to the Ice Cream man.

Lifa: Glad that didn't get out of hand. (think to self)

In a lot of ways he did deserve that, especially after what he said to her. Lifa goes up to the booth.

Ice Cream man: Sooo…what can I…get you both?

M Buu: All of your ice cream.

Ice cream man: Wha-what?

Lifa: He means just one of each item you have…if that's okay?

Ice cream man: Sure…whatever he wants. (nervous)

Lifa: Could you put them in a bag or something?

Ice cream man: Sure thing…I'll put the cones in a carrier.

Lifa: I would like a strawberry ice cream cone please.

He goes to get each of the ice creams that also came in wrappers. Lifa could tell Buu was happy now, but she didn't like the fact he might cause harm to someone or what he did to those people. Despite that guy being an asshole.

M Buu: What's taking him so long? (irritated)

Lifa: B...

Lifa stops because she didn't want to say his name around people. For fear someone might know that he caused the destruction of those destroyed cities.

Lifa: You have to be patience…okay.

She touches his hand on the booth. He looks down at her and felt him self blush a little again.

Lifa: Just try…he's coming back. (smiles)

He blushed again. Why was this happening to him now?

M Buu: Fine.

He moves his hand from Lifa's hand. The man comes from the back of the booth two minutes later.

Ice cream man: Here you both go.

Lifa: How much?

Ice cream man: It's free. (nervous)

Lifa: I can pay.

Ice cream man: No, no it's free.

Lifa: O…kay.

Buu takes the bag and carrier with ice cream cones on it. The man hands Lifa her strawberry ice cream. They head off from the booth. Buu begins eating the ice cream cones in one bite each. Lifa smiles and goes to lick her ice cream. She sees a bench they could sit at that is far from main events.

Lifa: Let's go sit over there.

M Buu: Sure.

He continues eating and follows Lifa. They get to the bench and sit down. Lifa eats her ice cream and looks at Buu to see him finish off the last cone. He then goes for the bag with the other frozen treats. Lifa smiles at him and continues eating. Buu eats a couple of them; he then opens the ice cream sandwich and shoves that in his mouth. He looks over at Lifa and just now realized she had the gift (that was a part of him) he gave her around her wrist. He looks at Lifa's face and slows down chewing. She licked at her ice cream slowly; the new look to go with that made feelings emerge in him. He saw her nice looking and more. Lifa looks over at Buu, but he turns to look into the bag quickly. He grabs another and looks up at the earthlings around. There were couples holding hands, a group of people laughing and talking. He then noticed that some earthlings were doing that "kissing" thing. He stares at them and looks over to Lifa, but then focuses back to the kissing earthlings. This made him feel all kinds of feelings, but he looks back at the frozen treat. He sighs and opens it. Lifa was almost done with her cone and she looks at him. She could tell something was on his mind and troubled him. They both finish off their ice cream and Lifa remembered the item she won.

Lifa: Buu…I almost forgot.

She pulls out two necklaces.

Lifa: One for me and one for you. (smile)

She puts on her necklace and looks at him.

Lifa: One says "together" and the other "forever."

She looks at his neck and goes up to him.

M Buu: What are you doing?

Lifa: I'm just going to put this on your neck okay.

He nods for her approval to do so. Lifa puts her arms around him to try and put the necklace on. He could smell her scent and it not only relaxed him, but he felt an attraction. Lifa couldn't fit it on him so she stops.

Lifa: Well…I guess you are a big muscle guy after all.

She giggles a little. Those feelings were affecting him and he forces them from him.

M Buu: I don't need it anyways.

Lifa: I want you to have it.

M Buu: I don't want it.

Lifa got an idea hoping that this would easy him.

Lifa: How about I put it around your wrist and it's just a reminder of the time we spent together…okay.

Lifa reaches for his hand and he moves it away.

Lifa: Please Buu…please.

She gives him that sad innocent look. He felt her feelings and decided to just let her put it on him that way those feelings could leave. He holds out his arm and Lifa grabs his wrist. He tensed a little and she felt that when she held his hand. Lifa talks in a soft voice to him.

Lifa: It's okay. (smiles)

He gasps and turns his head to not look at her as she puts the item around his wrist. His attention goes back to the earthlings again. They were doing different things and he didn't understand why he felt a little desire towards Lifa.

Lifa: There…all done.

She giggles a little. Lifa then stops giggling and blushes.

Lifa: Also Buu…thanks for standing up for me back at the ice cream booth. That was really caring of you.

He looks at her to feel himself blush a little.

Lifa: I think we have a close bond together just like what the necklaces say. (smiles)

Buu felt those feelings grow stronger and at that moment he stands up.

M Buu: I want to leave now.

Lifa: Sure…where to next?

That was not his idea of leaving.

M Buu: Lifa I don't want to be here anymore.

Lifa: Buu…I know this is hard for you and I don't fully understand, but can we at least finish the rest of the day. They're going to show a play, fireworks and I want us to eat dinner together.

He growls and rolls his eyes.

M Buu: After we're done here…you are to leave…understood.

Lifa nods her head and felt hurt after the reminder he made her remember.

M Buu: Where to next?

Lifa: Well, the play should be starting in ten minutes so let's head over there.

M Buu: Lead the way.

Lifa gets up and begins walking over to the area where the play was being held at. Buu had walked with her side by side. As they were heading there a couple in front held hands. The female leaned next to the male as they walked. Lifa watched them and a part of her wished she and Buu could be that way. She looks at him to find his face expression showing irritation. She felt bad that he didn't or couldn't feel what she felt for him. She did notice he blushed a few times, but became upset afterwards. She puts her hands in front of her and sighs again. Buu looks over at her and took notice that she felt sorrow after a long stare of the earthlings in front of them. He realized they affected her and he just couldn't return what she wanted. Whatever it was, but he knew it was something with that love thing. They get to the play and people are taking seats there.

Lifa: Buu we can find a spot…

M Buu: No!

Lifa: No…why?

M Buu: I'm not sitting crowded by a bunch of earthlings.

Lifa: Well you could sit on the end.

M Buu: I said no.

She felt hurt again.

Lifa: Buu…I really want to see this play.

He leans his head back and growls. He then looks around and Buu spots a building. Lifa looks over at him and felt him grab her into his arms.

Lifa: What…what are you doing?

He jumps up with Lifa to the top of the building. A few people saw this and became startled. The building wasn't too tall, but tall enough for them to see the play. He puts her down and then sits down to view the play also. Lifa looks to realized what just happen and sits down herself.

Lifa: Well…I guess this view is better. (smiles a little)

She looks over at Buu to find him just staring down at the people and the play that was about to start.

Lifa: Buu…I…I know your irritated, but you did promise that we would spend time together. So could you please…make the best of this?

M Buu: Buu try.

Lifa: I know…and I appreciate that…I want you to have fun too.

They watch the play called "Questing Love." It started off with a couple meeting each other. They fall in love and the guy comes to aid the woman he loves. There was fighting action in it also. Lifa was enjoying it and Buu…well he just watched it because for Lifa's sake. In the end the woman was killed and the guy hunts down her killers. Lifa had some tears let loose and he noticed that when the female earthling died. He didn't understand because why did she cry when the female earthling wasn't dead really. To see Lifa cry it did make him feel uncomfortable. The play ended after an hour. He picks her up and flies down with her from the building they were on.

Lifa: Great play huh, Buu?

M Buu: It was alright.

They walked as it was getting late now.

Lifa: How about dinner?

She looks at Buu and his stomach growls. He holds it.

M Buu: Buu is hungry.

Lifa: I know…I been with you long enough to know that. (smiles)

People head over to different booths that served food. There were plenty of places to choose from and it is all free.

Lifa: How much would you like?

M Buu: All of it!

Lifa smiles to his response.

Lifa: Sure why not…I know you Buu.

They go to each booth and during that time some people commented on Buu.

Booth woman 5: Oh my goodness…what…what are you?

Buu became irritated by her response.

Lifa: Oh…it's just a costume.

Buu looks over at Lifa irritated also.

Booth woman 5: Oh…cool!

The woman puts food in a box and wraps it up. As they go to other booths Buu had ten meals he collected already. Lifa only had one as she didn't eat as much as him. They collected five boxes of sweets and went to find somewhere to sit.

Lifa: Um…it's really crowded here.

Buu looks over to an area where he and Lifa could enjoy their meals. He grabs her and flies over to a hill side that was high up, but they could view the food area below. He sits the boxes down and grabs one to begin eating. Lifa goes into her box also.

Lifa: This looks delicious!

She eats some and it was good.

Lifa: Buu…you should try this…it's really good!

He was on the third meal now. Lifa smiles and giggles a little because of him stuffing his mouth. She grabs some of the vegetables plus the rice and holds her box over to Buu. He stops eating and looks at her curiously.

Lifa: Try it.

M Buu: I have my own food.

Lifa: I know…just try this Buu it's really good.

M Buu: You want me to eat from your chopsticks?

Lifa: Yeah! I don't mind it Buu. (smiles)

Lifa goes over closer to Buu and he stares at her as she picks up some more food. She holds the meal in one hand and the chopsticks with food in the other. She gesture it towards Buu to eat it.

Lifa: Please Buu!

He groans a little and leans in to eat the food. He does so quickly and turns back to his meal.

Lifa: How was it?

M Buu: It's okay…your food is more delicious.

He goes to eating his meals again.

Lifa: So you like my cooking a lot I see…I'm glad.

He looks at her and returns back to his meal without saying anything. Lifa puts her head down.

Lifa: Buu.

He stops gobbling down his meal and looks at her. She looks at him, smiles and then blushes.

Lifa: You're going to do me, right?

His mouth is full of food, so he swallows it. There was food around his mouth because Buu at times was a messy eater.

M Buu: Um…

Lifa: Please. (blushes)

He didn't know why, but he felt awkward, nervous and he even blush a little. He grabs the chopsticks, but started having hard time using them. They were small compared to his hand size. He finally got them right and Lifa moves closer to him. Buu grabs another meal because he had finished that one off already. When he turned around with the food; her mouth was open ready to receive it. He gasps a little and quickly picks up something to feed her. He puts a tuna sashimi in her mouth and distance himself from her a little. He begins eating his meals again, but he heard Lifa say something in a tone of voice that she hasn't said before.

Lifa: Mmm…(as she chews)

She swallows it and smiles. He glances at her again, but goes back to eating. He felt weird and those feelings begin to return. Also to add why was she acting like this?

Lifa: That was good Buu. (smiles)

He looks at her and gasps, but quickly goes back to eating again. Lifa begins to finish off her meal. When he got to the desserts he saved Lifa one from each box, but she just wanted the cake slice.

Lifa: That was good…I'm full.

Buu pats his stomach and burps. He finished off all ten meals with the desserts. The sun was almost fully gone.

Lifa: Let's go do one more thing, before the fireworks.

Lifa had one more place in her mind that she saw earlier on their walk to the play.

M Buu: Where to?

Lifa: I have somewhere in mind…we have to throw these boxes away first.

They pack the boxes up and he picks her up. He flies over to the food area and drops the boxes from the air near a trash can.

Lifa: Buu there suppose to go in the trash can.

M Buu: Someone can get them…where to?

He was ready to get this event over with. Lifa guided him to a booth where he land. Two people walked out of it giggling. He looks at it curiously.

M Buu: What's this?

Lifa: It's a machine that takes pictures.

M Buu: And?

Lifa: You'll see.

She goes up to the booth and Buu follows her. Lifa goes inside it and sits down. She looks back out to find him standing there.

Lifa: Come on in.

Lifa scoots over to the wall and Buu goes inside it bending down.

Lifa: You can sit down.

He sits down only to find it awkward to the fact it is too small for him. Lifa tries to scoot over much as she could. His legs were cramped in the booth.

Lifa: You're too big.

M Buu: It's too small. (irritated)

Lifa: Sorry…I didn't mean to insult you.

He felt a little guilt towards her.

M Buu: Hold on.

He positioned his left leg out the booth and his right leg he altered by his ability to morph his body.

M Buu: I'm fine now.

Lifa: I'll try to be quick about it…hopefully the machine will be too.

Lifa clicks on the screen to click on different info. She clicked on it for two print outs that way Buu could have one also. Lifa pushed the tab for color, just for two people and a list came up about what templates would you like. Lifa clicked on a dark blue and gold template and then it asked about the relationship or single. She looks at each of them and it had: Friends, Sisters, Lovers, Married, and etc. She looks at the boyfriend/girlfriend tab and blushed.

Lifa: Well…best friends.

M Buu: Lifa…come on. (irritated)

Lifa looks back at Buu and clicks on the tab.

Lifa: Sorry; I was deciding on which one to click.

She sits back and the photo booth woman talks.

Photo woman: You clicked on boyfriend and girlfriend. Alright you two love birds get ready for six photos of love.

Lifa: Wait…nooo…I didn't want that. (blush)

Booth woman: Get ready!

M Buu: What now? (irritated)

Lifa sighs and figure they could do just whatever for the pictures.

Lifa: We can do poses as the machine takes the pictures of us.

Buu groans and became more annoyed.

The woman counts down from three for the picture to be taken. Lifa smiles for their first picture and Buu sits there irritated. Lifa leans closer to him and the picture is taken of him looking at her as she smiles with a peace hand sign.

M Buu: Lifa.

Lifa: Buu could you at least join in with me…please.

She places her hands on his chest and blushes. His mouth hung open slightly and they look at each other. A picture is taken of them together like that.

Photo woman: How about a silly face?

Lifa crosses her eyes and sticks out her tongue. Buu decided to join in because she asked him. He makes his eyes cross apart. When it takes that picture Lifa hugs Buu on his side as the machine gets ready for another picture.

Lifa: Relax Buu and have fun. (giggles)

M Buu: Fun?

Photo woman: Counting down…

Lifa: Hurry Buu and hug me!

She tightens her grip and pulls him closer.

M Buu: Li-Lifa.

He places his arms around her to remove her arms. It takes the picture of them both hugging and he had even smiled a little from her response. Buu removed her arms and Lifa looks at him. He stares at her and Lifa wondered what he was thinking.

M Buu: Is it done?

Lifa: There's one more.

M Buu: Good.

Photo woman: Last photo saved for the best!

Lifa: Smile Buu…please.

He growls a little.

M Buu: Just this once.

Lifa turns to the camera and so does Buu.

Photo woman: Are you ready?

The screen showed a couple kissing and Lifa blushed. Buu looks at her wondering why she blushed.

Photo woman: Show each other your best kiss.

M Buu: Kiss? (think to self)

Lifa: We don't have to do that.

He looks over at the screen and back at her to see her turning redder; she had a serious look on her face also. He looks back at the screen.

Photo woman: In three…

The woman counts down. Buu smiles at the camera for Lifa.

Photo woman: Two…

Lifa leans over quickly on Buu and the picture is taken. The photo is of her kissing him on the cheek; Buu reactions were of him blushing and in shock.

Photo woman: You may now have your photos.

Lifa moves away from him and looks at Buu blushing. He looks over at her still in shock. Lifa smiles at him and looks over at the screen waiting on the photos. He realized what she did and relaxes himself the best he could. He steps out of the booth and Lifa grabs the photos being printed out. A few people were around the booth waiting their turn. They became startled when they saw him step out. He was lost in thoughts and confused. Buu looks over at the people looking at him and growls because of their staring. He sends out a force wave that knocks the people back a few feet. Some took off running while others stayed there scared and confused. Lifa steps out and puts the photos in her purse.

Lifa: We can g…

She sees the people terrified and some running.

Lifa: Buu what did you…

He had already begun walking and Lifa rushes to catch up to him. She looks at him and smiles, but puts her head down. He doesn't look at her or say anything. She decided not to mention anything about the people. They looked okay and not hurt.

Lifa: We…we're still seeing the fireworks right? I really want us to see them.

He walks a little faster and Lifa could tell he was upset. She knew exactly what it was.

Lifa: That was dumb of me…why did I do that? (think to self)

She goes to catch up with him again. She smiles a little and tries to ease the mood.

Lifa: The fireworks are over in this area…I know it's going to be fun to watch.

M Buu: What area?

Lifa points over in the direction of it. He grabs her and flies over to it. He looks down to see a lot of people around, but sees a place where they could watch it from. Buu flies over to the high roof of a building. He puts her down and moves his distance from her. He sits down and Lifa knew that she would have to ask him. She goes over to him and sits down. Lifa takes out the photo from her purse. She looks at each of them and smiles. They had no photo of them together, but now they do.

Lifa: What to see them Buu? I had two printed out, so you could have one also.

He continues looking at the sky ignoring her.

Lifa: There really nice…you look nice also.

He continues to ignore her. Lifa puts the photos back in her purse. All he could think about was her kissing him on his cheek. He could still feel her lips. Why did she do such a thing? He touches his cheek and felt his self blush.

Lifa: You can look at them when we get home then.

M Buu: I don't care for it. (annoyed)

Lifa: O…okay.

Lifa gives him a fake smile and felt hurt.

M Buu: Why did you do that?

He glances over at her.

Lifa: Do what?

M Buu: You know what I mean.

She places her fist on her chest and looks down.

Lifa: I…I don't know…I'm sorry…I should have asked you. I understand if you're angry. (sad)

Lifa knew why she kissed him, but she couldn't tell him that. It was obvious he didn't care for it anyways.

Lifa: I won't do it again okay. Let's just watch the fireworks.

The fireworks started going off. Lifa hope this would ease him.

Lifa: Look Buu…aren't they beautiful? (smiles)

He didn't response to her question. His thoughts were only about that kiss. A lot of things started coming up in his mind about her and him. He started wondering and questioning everything. It confused him and also started to anger him, but there was deep care there also. Lifa stands up to get a better view.

Lifa: Wow…cool!

He looks at the fireworks, but found it not amusing. He grunts to it; besides it's almost like his energy he uses. He then looks at Lifa who was excited and happy. Different feelings were affecting him like who he was and how he truly felt about her. To top it off she kissed him and he didn't know how to deal with that.

Lifa: Amazing right, Buu? (smiles)

A cool breeze blew in. Buu looks at the clouds and could already sense a storm coming in. Lifa holds her dress as the wind blew.

Lifa: Whoa.

She goes to sit down and still watches the fireworks. The wind blew again and caused her to shiver. It was getting cold. He looks over at her and see's her rub her arms and pulls her legs close to herself. He could see her shivering from the cold also. The cold didn't affect him at all, but he knew that earthlings were weak when it came to that.

M Buu: You okay?

Lifa looks at him and smiles.

Lifa: I'm fine Buu.

She acts like she's not cold and tries to handle it. He knew she was lying and smiles to her toughness she's trying to show.

Lifa: Why is it so cold now…maybe since we're high up? (think to self)

This wasn't like him, but he felt bad that she was cold. He would ignore what happen earlier for now. He pulls her close to him.

Lifa: B-Buu…what are you doing? (nervous)

M Buu: Warming you.

He places himself behind her and goes close up to her body. She is now in between his legs with his body as a shield. He then leans over her and heats his body for her. He felt her tense up, her breathing increase and her heart pump faster. Lifa blushes and pulls her body away from his a little. She could feel the heat radiate off of him. He looks down at her.

M Buu: You don't want me to keep you warm? (confused)

Lifa turns her head to look up at him.

Lifa: No I mean yes. It's just that…well…

M Buu: What's wrong?

He gives her that confused and serious look. She smiles at him and tries to relax herself. She would make the best of this and besides maybe this way she could stay with him.

Lifa: No-nothing. (nervous)

They both stare at one another for sometime. She blushes even more now and he tilts his head slightly to return an awkward look at her. Lifa looks down and relaxes herself. She must admit he was warm; it also kind of felt good to be in his arms and this close to him.

Lifa: This might be a moment to change his mind. (think to self)

She gets serious despite she was still nervous. Lifa holds onto his arms that were very muscular. She could feel the hardness and strength in them. She gulps and moves back slightly. She lays her head on his chest and felt his breathing. It was calm, yet strong and his chest was toned. These thoughts invaded her mind concerning his body.

Lifa: Don't be nervous. (think to self)

Lifa never had been in a position like this with a guy. He looks down and noticed her movements; also the fact she is touching him. She moves her lower half slightly close to his lower half.

M Buu: Lifa.

To hear him call her name made her feel ecstatic. She could also feel the deep tone in his voice because she laid her head on his chest. Lifa finally moves close to him until her back and behind was against his abdomen and his lower half. She takes a deep breath in and tries to relax herself. He looks down at her confused; wondering why she is so nervous. She was lightly touching him in that…area and she turns even redder. She then tries to position herself better and bumps into his crotch area.

Lifa: I'm sorry! (nervous)

Her heart rate increases even more and she pulls herself from his body slightly. He felt her move away from him and became irritated. He didn't know why, but a part of him wanted her close. She felt his hand lie upon her breast and pull her close into him.

Lifa: Buu! (nervous and blushing)

M Buu: Relax.

She looks up at him and realized how small she is to him again. He scoots up close to her until they were pressed against each other. Lifa face is fully red and her nervousness caused her to quiver a little. His breathing she felt pushed up against her each time he inhaled. She also felt something else and hoped that wasn't what she thought it is of him. She was still blushing and gulps to the thought of that below his waist.

Lifa: Um…Buu. (nervously smiles)

M Buu: I don't understand why you are nervous?

She had to relax herself and make the best of this.

Lifa: I'm not nervous…everything is fine. (smiles)

Lifa must admit it wasn't too bad. They have been close like this before when they toured the forest. This time it felt different and the dreams she had of him started to re-surface.

Lifa: Stop thinking that way Lifa…just relax and enjoy the moment. (think to self)

She looks up at him to find him staring at her. Lifa smiles and turns her head to look at the fireworks. She realized this might be her last time with him. She relaxes herself and decided to let this take its course.

Lifa: The fireworks are great, right?

M Buu: Not really…it's like Buu's energy except weaker.

She looks up at him and giggles to his response.

Lifa: You're always so serious.

He looks at her uncertain and smiles slightly. A part of him was still there battling with these emotions. Lifa looks at the fireworks and then at Buu. She liked the feeling of his breathing.

Lifa: I…I still…love you and I want to stay with you Buu. (think to self)

She turns on her side to snuggle upon his body. Buu became startled by her actions and didn't know or understand what she was doing. She cuddles into a ball up on him and closes her eyes.

M Buu: What…what are you doing? (surprised)

Lifa: Relaxing…I'm tired.

She takes a deep breath in and breathes out. His thoughts go back to the kiss; he felt himself blush. He then shakes his head and turns his focus on the earthlings below. They were weak compared to him and confusing at times. After Lifa living with him new feelings were emerging and a part of him wanted to explore these feelings. For some reason those feelings he felt were stronger now. He then growls and his anger started to build.

Lifa: Buuu…

She had breathed in deeply and calls out his name when she exhaled. Everything about her confused him. Maybe…maybe these feelings were okay to have for her, but there was a problem. He didn't know how nor did he understand it and to add to that he didn't care for it. He didn't care…or maybe he did? Buu became a little bitter about the whole situation. He growls on the inside.

M Buu: Why do you have this affect on me? Why Lifa? (talks low)

He looks at her to find her breathing calmly and realized she's asleep. The wind starts picking up even more as the storm was approaching. He holds her in his arm and looks at her. Lifa stays asleep because she felt safe in his arms. He looks at her and smiles a little. He then thought about that she was to leave today. Perhaps she could stay for tonight and tomorrow she would have to go. Why because of those feelings and they both were getting to close. He wraps his other arm around her and pulls her close to him. He uses his abilities to shield her from the cold air because of the storm that was coming. He flies off back home with her. Lifa stays asleep in his arms and he looks at her every now and then. In the mist of his flying Lifa woke up to see him and that they were flying, but falls back to sleep. He speeds up as the rain was at any moment now about to start. Buu gets back home and closes the door behind him. He takes his shoes off and goes upstairs with her. He takes Lifa to her room, pulls her blanket back and lays her in bed. He looks at her as she sleeps peacefully. He begins removing her shoes and places those on the floor. Buu pulls the blanket up to her waist and hears her speak.

Lifa: Buu…I love you.

He became stunned from her response and noticed she was talking in her sleep. She must have been dreaming of him he thought. As Buu walks out of her room he leaves her door slightly open. Before he gets into bed Buu goes into the bathroom to bath himself. He needed that to relax and clear his mind. Besides he could hear the rain coming down now. He would have gone outside to train and relieve his mind, but decided another alternative. He turns on the bath water and goes to get his night clothes. Once Buu came back he undresses his self and sits in the hot water. He looks at his wrist to find the necklace item Lifa had put on him. He reads the word to see it said "Together"; he thought about when she put this on him. He then focuses back to the hot water. It felt nice and he leans back against the tub with his head back. He closes his eyes and become lost in his thoughts. What was he to do concerning her and everything? The tub continues to fill with water and after three minutes he turns it off.

M Buu: You kissed Buu.

That was his first time receiving any kiss from someone. She was supposed to ask him and he would have said No, but she did it anyways. He could still remember it. Her lips were soft, wet and warm, but why did he blush? A part of him kind of liked it…why? He closes his eyes and the event happen all over again. He wondered where this would lead them to if he showed her that thing call love. He was unsure of what they did for this love thing, but he knows that she knew about it.

M Buu: Lifa. (smiles)

He then quickly opens his eyes and became serious. He felt his anger building in him and he hits the tub water. He could not accept this nor desire this. She had to go, but then he would be lonely and he thought about it. Well, not really because he had a whole universe to terrorize and that would keep him busy. He knew she would miss him, but she would just have to deal with that. He washes himself and gets out of the tub. Buu dries off and puts on his night clothes. He heads to his room, but stops. He goes to look into her room to see Lifa still fast asleep. She did explain that she only cared for him and wanted to stay with him. That means the she is his Lifa and only for him to protect he thought. He shakes the thoughts from his mind and pulls her door up. He goes to get into his bed and couldn't sleep. He was so confused.

Lifa had started to dream about her and Buu again.

*He had told her to leave and forced her out of his life. She went to go search for him even if it meant she had to search the everywhere. Lifa met some people who talked about a monster living in abandon ruins.

Lifa: Perhaps it's Buu.

She heads there and finds a ruin with mazes. Lifa heads inside of it. She searched for hours for him.

Lifa: Buuu! (shout)

She calls out his name continuously and received no answer yet. She steps into a dark room to only fall into a hole. Lifa screams out and lands on top of something. It was a pile of clothing that looked like the villagers clothes.

Lifa: What happen to them?

She feels for her way out of the dark pit she fell into. Lifa see's light and once she gets to it she finds it was just a torch light. She sees a door also and a long dark tunnel to go down.

Lifa: I could be stuck down here forever. What if I die from thirst, hunger or worst something else.

She felt sad, but thinks of him.

Lifa: No…I have to find him…I love you Buu and you're the only thing that matters to me right now.

She begins to cry a little. Something fell to the ground with a ting. Lifa looks up nervous.

Lifa: Hello…who's there?

She then hears growling and see's a pair of red eyes from the tunnel she came from.

Lifa: Stay back…I'm warning you. (afraid)

The eyes get closer, so she runs off to the door. It was locked, so Lifa pulls and throws her body against it.

Lifa: Help! (shout)

Lifa then runs to the other end only to find out it's a dead end. She stops once she feels breathing on her neck. When she turns around the creature is seen running down the dark tunnel from where it came from. Lifa looks and see's another pair of red eyes from the other tunnel. She is frozen in fear now.

Lifa: Buu…(whispers)

She closes her eyes waiting for it to attack her. She then feels whatever it is grab her; she kicks and screams.

Lifa: Let me go!

M Buu: Lifa.

She recognizes the voice and opens her eyes.

Lifa: Buu?

He stares at her not saying anything. Her eyes tears up again.

Lifa: Buu…I found you.

She goes close up on him and hugs him.

Lifa: I looked everywhere for you. (cries)

He bends down to her and wipes the tears from her face. Lifa smiles and touches his hand.

Lifa: I love you so much! (smiles)

He smiles back at her and picks her up into his arm and carries her to the door. Lifa looks at the door and at him with a concern expression. He looks down at her and smiles slightly.

Lifa: Buu what…

He covers her mouth with his thumb and then leans into her. He pulls her bottom jaw down and lets his tongue out. It goes into Lifa mouth and his lips connect with hers.

Lifa: Buu…what are you doing? (think to self)

She then realized what might be happening.

Lifa: I'm not ready. (think to self)

She could feel his tongue exploring her mouth. He opens the door and steps in slightly. He then stops kissing her and looks at her. Lifa looks at him and could see the seriousness in his eyes along with desire. She looks over to see a bed of some sort in the dark room, but the ceiling top was open to see the sky. The moon light shun on the bed only. Lifa felt her heart race faster with panic over coming her.

M Buu: Since you love me so much; I shall have what I desire from you.

Lifa: Wait…what…Buu I…I don't think I'm ready.

M Buu: Lifa you are ready and when I take you…you shall desire me also. (grins)

Lifa: Buu…

M Buu: Hush now…you shall enjoy Buu before tonight is over with. (chuckles)

He closes the door behind him and walks over to the bed. He lays Lifa upon it and removes her clothes off. Lifa laid there as her nervousness became more intense. He took off his shoes and then his pants that she heard. She looks over to see him fully nude and aroused. Her eyes had darted down to his manhood which she lets out a squeak. Lifa then focused her eyes on the sky. He stood over her and placed his hand upon her womanhood. He begins fondling her down there. Lifa arched up at times and moans to his touches as he watches her reactions with desire. A few minutes passed and she felt his hand stop.

M Buu: You're wet and ready for me. (smiles)

Next thing she knew the bed sinks in a lot and she saw his face instead of the sky. He gives her a smile and kisses her again. She cared for him a lot and a part of her wanted this to happen, but not having the experience made her very nervous. Lifa stares at him as her heart raced faster now. He continues to stare at her and grabs her legs to spread them apart. He could feel resistance from her. He goes close to her neck and licks up to her ear where he stops.

M Buu: Lifa…let Majin Buu be your first. (whisper)

She stops and he spreads her legs wide apart. She looks at him as Buu position himself close to her womanhood with his manhood. Lifa looks to see him reach for his manhood. Lifa braces herself and held onto him tightly. She felt something that caused her to close her eyes and clenched her teeth.*

Leave a review and favorite if you like!


	10. Chapter 10: Unrevealed Exploring

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters. I do own Lifa as she is my created character along with other non-DBZ characters.

Lifa opens her eyes and sits up quickly. She is breathing hard and her heart is racing. She slowly calms herself from what she dreamt about. Lifa rubs her eyes, yawn and looks around. She finds herself in her room.

Lifa: Another dream of him again…why I'm I having those type of dreams? (blushes)

Lifa stretches her arms and feels something move across her neck. She looks down to find the necklace. She also noticed she is still in her dress and found her shoes on the floor.

Lifa: He must have put me in bed. (think to self)

Lifa thought about yesterday. She did enjoy herself and especially with Buu. She got to play games with him, have dinner, view the fireworks and more. It was like they were on a date.

Lifa: Dinner, fireworks and more…a date?

She thought about the moment she fed him and he did the same to her. Lifa giggles and smiles to the thought of it. She then felt herself blush to the thought of the fireworks. She got to be close to him when he offered to keep her warm. Lifa blushes even more when she remembered how his body felt. She shakes her head.

Lifa: Lifa stop thinking about that.

The necklace dangled back and forth on her neck. She looks at it seeing the word "Forever." Lifa had given Buu the necklace that had the word "Together" on it.

Lifa: Together Forever…that's what I want for us. (downhearted)

She puts her feet on the floor and then lifts them back up. She had stepped on her purse.

Lifa: My purse.

Lifa picks it up and opens it. She looked inside of it and found the two photo strips. Lifa looked at each of the six pictures. She looked at it intrigue and when she saw the last picture she blushed. Soon afterwards she felt heartsick. What would she do? He told her today she is to leave and never to see him again. Lifa rubs her eyes from the tears forming. It wasn't fair because she wanted to stay and she cared for him deeply. She wasn't going to leave no matter what he would do to try and make her. She gets out of the bed and grabs her training clothes for today. She also takes the one picture strip with her to bring it downstairs, but first she heads to the bathroom. She figured maybe they could train and that might help her chances of staying.

Lifa: Why do I have to fight for this?

She thought about it as she showered herself. She smiles to her response that she asked herself.

Lifa: It's because you love him. Even if he is stubborn, clueless, and…

She paused to the thought of what he also is capable of being. Well…technically he already is a killer. She removes that thought from her mind. Lifa gets out and gets ready. When she got downstairs she didn't see him, so she decided to cook breakfast. Within an hour she is done and places the items on the table. She made him a chocolate cake with chocolate candies on top. Lifa goes outside and looks around. She didn't see him until she was about to head back into the house. Buu is sitting up on top of the house looking down at her.

Lifa: Buu…breakfast is ready. (smiles)

He jumps down from off of the house that caused the ground to crator in slightly. His weight and force that hits the ground causing it to crack also shook Lifa a little. Lifa holds her balance and looks at him in shock.

Lifa: Buu are you…

She didn't get to finish her sentence. He goes into the house and into the kitchen. Lifa followed behind him and saw him sitting down. He begins grabbing food to eat and Lifa goes to sit down. She smiles at him as he glanced at her.

Lifa: Hope you're hungry…I also made a cake just for you. It's chocolate with chocolate candies on top. You can have it all to yourself.

He keeps eating and didn't give her a response. Lifa begins to eat and figured to give him time.

Lifa: Oh…could we train today? I really would like to learn that energy thing and how to fly.

He looks up at her while chewing slowly. Lifa became distressed.

Lifa: If that's okay with you?

He goes back to eating and grabs some of the cake. Lifa felt hurt by his attitude.

Lifa: Buu I know…

He talks over her.

M Buu: We train and then you leave.

Lifa: R-right…I thought maybe later today before bed we could watch a movie. I'll make popcorn and we both could relax. (chagrined)

He goes to finish of the cake and drinks the soda. He gets up and puts the plates in the sink. Lifa looks at him and knew he is bitter about the situation. He goes to the fridge to grab another soda. Upon closing it back he spots those pictures from yesterday. He stares at it examines each photo before he opens his soda. Lifa looks at him to notice how focus he is about the photos.

Lifa: That photo strip is yours Buu. I have one upstairs. (smiles a little)

He looks at the last picture for quite awhile. Feelings were emerging in him, so he walks away from it.

Lifa: Well…

M Buu: I'll be outside.

Lifa: O-okay,

She heard the door close. Lifa goes to clean up the kitchen. She goes over to push his chair in and her chair. Lifa then looks at the picture on the fridge.

Lifa: What were you thinking about? (whispers)

She goes outside and heads over to Buu. He stood there playing with the energy in his hand. He looks at her and she smiles.

Lifa: I'm ready to learn from the best. (smiles slightly)

M Buu: I'll teach you how to use energy and then fly.

Lifa got excited.

Lifa: Great! Buu…I'm glad that you're my teacher and I got to learn about fighting from you.

He giggles a little on the inside. He goes to sit upon the ground and Lifa follows him. Buu sits there with his legs cross and Lifa sits in front of him. He looks at her a little hesitant because of her distance to him. He removes the feeling and focus on the issue.

M Buu: Alright, I'll show you again.

Buu holds out his hand and slowly forms energy. Lifa watches as a pink ball start forming again. It forms into a medium size ball of pink energy.

M Buu: Energy.

The energy dissipates.

M Buu: Now…you try.

Lifa: One handed?

He cups his hands near each other to show her.

M Buu: Here try it this way.

Lifa mimics what Buu does.

Lifa: Okay…now what?

He thinks about how could he explain this to her.

M Buu: Remember how Buu's energy felt?

Lifa: Sort…of.

Of course she remembers how it felt, but she couldn't tell him because she mostly felt his emotions. Also she wasn't sure of how to make energy form.

M Buu: Buu help.

He puts his hand in between Lifa's.

M Buu: Put your hand on top of mines.

Lifa: Right.

Lifa does what he says.

M Buu: Alright now…when I make the energy try and feel it.

Lifa: I'll try. (determined)

Lifa looks down at his hands and a sound is heard. A black light with white pink specks started to form. She watches it turn pink and then a pink ball formed. Lifa looked at it in amazement. Buu now held the ball of energy in his hand. The ball of energy pink brightness glowed in her eyes. Buu looks at Lifa to find her looking upon it in amazement. He thought of a way to explain this to her.

M Buu: Do you feel it?

Lifa: Huh…ummm…

Lifa wondered what is she suppose to feel exactly. The last time she felt his emotions. He could see the confusion on her face.

M Buu: Try to concentrate.

Lifa: Okay…what I'm I suppose to feel exactly?

M Buu Just concentrate on how it feels. That way you can know what to feel for.

Lifa: Alright Buu…

Lifa focus on the energy ball. She did that for thirty seconds, but continued to be unsure. Lifa closes her eyes and tries that way. She keeps at it and Buu knew she is struggling.

M Buu: Lifa…you have to relax.

Lifa: I'm trying.

She then focus on his hands the way they felt. She could then feel something and continues to try her best to feel it. Soon she felt it and smiles.

Lifa: Buu I can…

Lifa stops because now she could feel something else. She focuses on it more and realized it was his emotions. She could feel his emotions again. His emotions were anger, frustration and rage, but there is something stronger. Lifa felt Buu's confusion, desire, and care. The confusion, anger and desire were the most strongest. His makes the energy dissipate and she opens her eyes. Lifa looks up at Buu with a worried face expression.

M Buu: What's wrong?

Lifa slightly smiles at him.

Lifa: It's nothing.

He ignores her worrying and decides to focus back on the training.

M Buu: You try now…remember to relax and feel the energy from within you.

Lifa: Okay.

She would maybe talk to him later about what she felt about his energy. Lifa cups her hands close near each other. She begins to focus and feel for her energy.

M Buu: Relax, feel it and push it out.

She nods her head and keeps trying.

Lifa: Come on Lifa relax and feel it. Feel it and force it out. (think to self)

Lifa keeps at it for three minutes. Buu was getting irritated by how long she is taking, but this is something she didn't understand too much. Lifa puts her hands down and shakes them. Her muscles started to ache, but she continues on.

M Buu: She's always a little serious when we train. (think to self)

This was one of those things that he did admire of her. He could see her determination and smiles to it. Two minutes had passed and it started to worry him about her over doing herself. Why did he care again? Well, she's leaving today anyways, so she won't be in his life anymore. Yet, there is something else nagging at him as he watches her.

M Buu: Lifa…let's take a break.

Lifa: No! I can do this…I can…

She relaxes even more and focuses harder.

Lifa: I can do this! I have to…to show him. (think to self)

Lifa closes her eyes and tries harder. He sighs to her efforts now.

M Buu: Your trying to hard…your also to tense. I'll show you again after I teach you about flying. Then you can leave. (annoyed)

He continues sitting there and crosses his arms. Lifa felt her body relax to what he said and tense up. She felt her tears forming because she would have to leave him.

Lifa: NO! (think to self)

She then felt something pulsate and then she saw it. Buu felt it from her and saw a small ball of energy form. He uncrossed his arms and chuckles a little. Lifa kept her focus on the small energy ball as it glows a yellow-golden color.

M Buu: That's your energy…not bad.

She looks up at him and he saw the tears roll down her cheeks. He felt her emotions that are a mixture of happiness and longing. What did she long for? It confused him, but he ignores it.

M Buu: I'll teach you how to fly now.

The small ball dissipate and she felt weakness take over her. Lifa started to stand up with him, but felt her self go dizzy. She falls forward towards him. He noticed that she over did herself a little more than she should have.

M Buu: Hey…

He catches her into his arms before he stood up fully. Lifa felt her strength slowly building back.

M Buu: I told you to not over do yourself. (annoyed)

She looks up at him while in his arms.

Lifa: Buu…I'm sorry, but thank you.

She smiles at him as she places her hand on his face. He tensed a little and looks at her in shock. That thing for him was coming back again…this desire. He removes her hand and let's her go. Lifa caught her balance and looks at him. He looks to the side with his hands in a fist.

M Buu: Don't do that again.

Lifa smiles at him and tries to ease him.

Lifa: I'm sorry…I wasn't thinking straight.

M Buu: I'll teach you how to…

He paused in the middle of his sentence. Lifa noticed this and could see the expression of his face. He was lost in his thoughts.

M Buu: Maybe I shouldn't teach her how to fly. She'll try to come back to me quicker. (think to self)

Lifa: Buu what's wrong? If it's about me touching you I said I was sorry.

M Buu: We train now.

Lifa: What?...wait…what about flying?

M Buu: You don't need to know.

Lifa: But…I want to learn.

M Buu: I'll train you and then maybe I'll teach you how to fly.

She decided to go with what he said. Besides, flying wasn't the first thing on her mind now. She didn't want to be torn away from him.

M Buu: We begin now.

Lifa nods her head.

M Buu: Try to use your energy if you can.

Lifa: I'll try.

Buu throws a punch and Lifa blocks it. He trips down and she jumps over his leg. He does a spinning round house kick and she bends down. Buu back hands her and Lifa double blocks it. His attack pushed her back a little, but caused her no harm. Lifa comes at him with multiple punches to his abdominal area. He dodges each of them. Lifa then trips down at Buu; he jumps up and back. Buu giggles to himself as he begins enjoying this a little. Lifa had improved on her skills, but she still lacked in speed "greatly" compared to him. Her strength she definitely needed to build on. Lifa tried to focus on her energy, but it was hard especially during a fight. She comes running towards him and does a jump spin kick. Buu bends in a bridged style backwards. Lifa lands and turns around with a punch; Buu quickly bends forward face to face with her. He chuckles a little as he smiles at her. She had stop and started to blush now. He places his hand in front of her chest and sent out a force. It pushed Lifa back as she tried to keep her balance, but failed to do so. She fell back a couple of feet. Buu stands up fully and chuckles.

M Buu: Never let your guard down. (disappointed)

Lifa sits up on her bottom after being knock back flat on her back. She rubs her bottom and then her elbow.

Lifa: Ow Buu…

He walks over to her and bends down.

M Buu: Don't let your guard down…your opponent won't care or they won't hesitate to kill you.

Lifa: I'm sorry…I tried. (sad)

Lifa continues to rub her elbow and Buu's disappointment turns to concern for her. Her face expression started to affect him with the fact she is hurt.

M Buu: Let me see.

Lifa looks at him and saw the concern look. Buu puts out his hand for her elbow. Lifa pounces at him knowing she caught him off guard. Buu grunts as he falls back with her on top of him. He falls to his back as she held one hand on his chest and the other in a fist.

Lifa: Got you Buu! (smiles)

He lays there blinking as he looks up at her. She giggles a little.

Lifa: Not bad huh?

M Buu: So…you tricked me…

He slightly smiles at her and felt a feeling of enjoyment and care come upon him towards her. Lifa stops giggling and places both of her hands upon his chest. He looks down at her hands and slowly back at her. She then noticed the position they were in and how big Buu is from this view. She blushes again. He then felt himself blush and Lifa noticed. She blushes even more and removes her hands from him as she looks to the side.

M Buu: Lifa…

Why is he feeling that again…desire? He needed to get from this position...from her. Buu lifts his bottom half up slightly, but quickly to get up.

Lifa: Ugh…

His movement had caught her off guard and off balance. Lifa falls forward directly towards him as she tried to stop herself. Buu is on his elbows now as she came forward. Her lips came in contact with his lips. His eyes widen and she blushed all over. They were kissing both in shock to what is happening now. It lasted for about ten seconds until Lifa snaps out of it first and pulls back. She quickly gets off of him and falls on the ground. She turns her head not to look at him.

Lifa: I'm, I'm sorry. (nervous)

She glances at him to see him looking at her surprised. Also he is blushing as his mouth hung open.

Lifa: He's probably angry now…I didn't mean for that to happen…(think to self)

Nothing was said for the longest. Lifa then hears him getting up and she looks over at him. He walks back to the house and goes inside without saying anything. Lifa gets up also and go over to the door that is open.

Lifa: He's angry… (sighs)

She really didn't mean for that to happen. She didn't want that to happen…did she? Lifa begins bracing herself for what was to come. Lifa heads into the house slowly and closes the door behind her. She looks into the living room and then into the kitchen. She finds him in there grabbing some ice cream out of the freezer. Lifa started deciding whether to address the situation or just leave it. She takes a deep breath in and lets it out. He sits down with the ice cream and fixes some into the bowl. He looks up to see her standing there. He felt himself go warm again and quickly looks down to focus back on his task. She looks to see his leg bouncing slightly letting her know how he felt.

Lifa: Maybe ignoring it is best for now…but…I'm to leave today. (think to self)

She thought about the kiss just now and smiles. She then heads upstairs figuring maybe its best not to anger him even further. She heads over to the bathroom to bathe herself. Lifa removes her clothes and gets into the bath. She sits in there examining everything since she met him. Now she would have to leave and to make matters worse she…well they kissed. Why did that have to happen now of all times? Lifa rubs the tears from her eyes. They were tears of joy from the kiss and good times she had with him, but also tears of pain. What was she to do? After about ten minutes of being lost in her thoughts she bathes herself. Her elbow still ache as it has been scuffed up from their training. Lifa gets out and puts on her night clothes for tonight. It is a t-shirt bigger than her and a pair of shorts. It's the clothes she wore when she first got to know Buu. She heads over to the stairs debating whether to go down there or not. She did have to make lunch for them. Lifa builds up her courage and slowly makes her way downstairs. When she gets to the last stairs she hears a loud crash. It had made her jump then she heard another sound like as if something broke loudly. Lifa could hear him breathing heavy and growling loudly. She steps out in the opening and looks at him. The table lays there in pieces along with plates and among other things. Buu stands there with veins popping and steam coming from the holes on his body slowly. He is angry like she thought and probably confused.

Lifa: Buu…

She calls his name calmly and he looks at her. Lifa smiles and giggles a little to lighten the mood.

Lifa: Is everything alright?

He doesn't answer her.

Lifa: I'm going to make lunch for us.

He begins walking to pass by her and Lifa is hesitant, but touches his arm when he does.

Lifa: Buu I'm sorry…

He turns around to her aiming his fist towards her, but it goes into the wall. He makes a hole in it; avoiding hurting her. Lifa stood there afraid, but slowly builds her courage because she knew he needed understanding now more than ever.

M Buu: Don't…okay… (irritated)

Lifa was looking down sad, but looks up to him.

Lifa: That kiss…I didn't mean for it to happen. I know your upset and confused, but…

M Buu: Its best you end this…also…pack your things.

Lifa: Buu I won't leave you.

M Buu: You're leaving…now.

Lifa held her tears back.

Lifa: I…I don't want to and I won't.

M Buu: Then I'll force you. (growls)

He removes his fist from the hole and goes to sit on the couch.

M Buu: Go and pack your items.

Lifa: Why…why won't you let me in…or explain or something? I want to help.

He lies on the couch and closes his eyes.

Lifa: Buu…please…did that kiss mean anything?

M Buu: Don't mention that.

Lifa: I just want to understand…I see the way you look at me sometimes, especially since yesterday.

M Buu: Lifa…my patience is diminishing. Go pack.

She starts to cry and he looks over at her.

M Buu: Stop crying and go pack…NOW!

Lifa: Fine…I'll…I'll leave if that's what you…want. (crying)

M Buu: Good.

Lifa became angry and hurt. She dries her tears and tries to focus on her questions.

Lifa: Under one condition…can you at least answer my questions?

He chuckles to her response finding it useless.

M Buu: There are no conditions…now pack.

Lifa: Just hear me out.

He lays there not saying anything and then sits up. He could hear the anger in her tone of voice.

Lifa: Buu can you and then I'll leave?

M Buu: What? (annoyed)

Lifa: Why don't you tell me about your feelings? Why are you angry? Do you still care about me or desire me? What about you blushing? Did you feel anything from this kiss today? I know it's all confusing for you, but I want to help…I really do Buu. I would try to search this whole universe to find and help you. Can you at least be honest and open with me for once? Please.

He looks at her and then down. Her emotions were coursing through him. He decided to tell her and that way she wouldn't bother him again anyways because she was leaving today.

Lifa: Aren't you going to ans…

Before she could finish he speaks to her.

M Buu: My feelings aren't your problem. I'm angry because I don't…understand. Neither at times nor do I care to understand. I don't know if I care or not, but it's there…stron (pauses)…well…sometimes. I don't know why I blushed or feel…this…desire. The first time you kissed me on my cheek it didn't feel right, but then I…liked it…just a little. Now that it happened again it confused me and made me angry.

Lifa smiles slightly to his response. At least she gets to hear more about him even though she felt his feelings from his energy when he showed her. Hearing it is much better.

Lifa: I know you care because you do certain things for me Buu. It makes me happy and I want to do the same for you no matter what.

M Buu: These feelings you make me have…it's not right…it's not me…it's not Majin Buu. I don't understand this love, desire, or whatever. Don't care to understand it.

Lifa smiles slightly.

Lifa: Buu…its okay to feel whatever you feel. It's not a bad thing. I still see the great Majin Buu and more. That's what I love about you.

He looks at her in shock and then back at the ground.

Lifa: I can give you time if that's what you need. I won't rush you…I promise. These feelings are okay and if you need time then I'll give you that, but…let me stay and see the great Majin Buu experience that. Whatever struggle you have I shall try my best to help or give you the space you need.

He started feeling that care and desire again. Was she right? No…she couldn't be. This wasn't right.

Lifa: I promise Buu you can take your time, even if it takes ten, twenty or a hundred years. Not that I may live that long. (giggles a little) I'll give you that space, but I'll be there if you need me. I want to care and protect you too just like when you told me that…remember?

He glances at her and started to become nervous. How is a mere earthling such as Lifa making him tremble? These words she spoke and her feelings also made him calm and excepting of her.

Lifa: You're not weak Buu…sometimes those feelings can make you a stronger person. It did for me towards you. (smiles)

M Buu: A strong person?

Lifa: Whatever…

He talks over her.

M Buu: You said you promise and shall give me space to understand?

Lifa: Sure.

He sighs, but must admit to himself. He would miss her and a lot of other things about her.

M Buu: You…you may…stay…

Lifa: Buu…

M Buu: As long as you don't mention anything about this desire…love…or don't kiss me again. Understood?

Lifa smiles, nods as a yes and wipes the tears from her face. She goes up to him.

Lifa: Is hugging…still okay?

M Buu: Only when I say so…unless… you didn't know or something.

Lifa: Can I hug you now?

He looks at her and see's the tears in her eyes. She, those words, those tears and everything else about her had an affect on him.

M Buu: Fine.

Lifa hugs him and he felt that desire come upon him again. He hugs her back for a short time. Lifa stops hugging him and smiles.

Lifa: I'll start lunch okay.

She goes into the kitchen and he leans back against the couch.

M Buu: What the hell was I thinking? Time…exploring these feelings…should I?

He sighs and gets up. He see's Lifa in the kitchen humming a tune as she prepares lunch. He goes over to fix the mess he made. Lifa looks at him as he fixes the items with his tentacle.

Lifa: Great job Buu…you're very handy.

She continues to prepare lunch and he smiles at her slightly. She did have a great affect on him that sometimes he didn't understand it. He might explore these feelings, but Lifa is happy being with him. That he did know and just now it made him happy. He looks to see her elbow injury. He goes over to her and grabs her arm. Lifa became startled, but looks at him.

Lifa: What's the matter?

She thought just now he changed his mind and is going to make her leave.

M Buu: You're hurt.

She looks down at her elbow and smiles.

Lifa: Its fine…I'm a tough girl.

He holds his other hand over it to heal her injury.

Lifa: Buu…

Her elbow is healed and she smiles. She could see the care within him at times like this.

M Buu: You're okay now.

Lifa: How did it feel?

He looks at her directly.

Lifa: What did you feel when you saw my elbow hurt and how about now?

His face expression turned to irritation.

M Buu: Lifa…I don't feel like explaining.

Lifa: That's okay then Buu…I'll give you time and you should continue to seek it out. (smiles)

He sighs a little.

M Buu: I'm going out for a flight.

Lifa: O…kay...are you angry?

M Buu: I'm fine, so you can stop asking.

Lifa: Okay.

He turns around and head outside; Lifa runs out to catch him before he leaves.

Lifa: Buu wait!

He turns to her.

Lifa: Remember we're to watch a movie tonight with popcorn.

He just stands there and crosses his arms. Lifa knew he didn't want to be bothered now.

Lifa: Hey before you leave…try to let others live and stay out of trouble. (giggles)

He rolls his eyes. Lifa expression showed concern.

Lifa: Most of all…try to stay safe okay…I want to see you back here safe.

M Buu: Why are you telling me this? Stop worrying about me.

She felt a little hurt and places her hand on his chest. He felt those feelings again.

Lifa: I can't help, but to worry about you because I lov…I mean…I just worry.

He looks at her irritated to what she was about to say.

Lifa: I know…I'm sorry and I won't mention it again. I'll give you time and you just stay safe. Besides I'm making lunch.

He turns around as she removes her hand from him. He flies up into the air and off. He looks back to see Lifa waving at him. Buu felt himself smile a little on the inside and that…desire again. Lifa sees him go off in the distance, so she heads back into the house to finish lunch for them. While she makes lunch she thinks about what just happen. Well, she does get to stay a little longer hopefully. After an hour she finishes making lunch. Lifa goes into the living room to see what to watch tonight for a movie. She sees a movie called _"Dragons Longing."_

Lifa: We can watch that beside Buu likes the action films and horror.

The show started at10:00pm tonight.

Lifa: Sounds good.

She sits on the couch to wait for him, so they could have lunch together.

Lifa: I can practice.

She begins practicing on her energy trying to perfect it or at least get better. She keeps trying and felt her energy draining her.

Lifa: Don't overdo yourself Lifa.

A little bright ball forms in her hand. The ball is small, but she could form some energy. She stops and breaths hard.

Lifa: Why do I get tired so much? I should ask Buu.

Buu comes back to the house and Lifa looks up to hear the door close. Lifa gets up and goes over to him as he walks into the kitchen.

Lifa: Your back…

She see's his pants torn in different areas and scruff marks on him. He sits down and grabs a piece of cake she made. Lifa walks up by his side and looks him over. He sits there chewing and swallowing the cake pieces one by one. Lifa places her fist on her chest and felt sorrow over come her. He doesn't look at her and continues eating. His breathing increased and he glances at her with his eyes quickly.

M Buu: Would you stop starring…it's annoying.

He opens a can of soda and starts drinking it.

Lifa: You…you okay? (calm)

He continues drinking until he finishes off the can. He goes for the sandwiches she made.

Lifa: Did anyone get…hurt?

He continues eating not answering her.

Lifa: Buu…I'm just concern and…

M Buu: I got into a fight with some earthlings…they were quite a challenge, but left.

Lifa smiles slightly as she goes to sit down. She grabs a sandwich and puts her head down. She could see the anger expression on his face.

Lifa: Did…

Before she could finish he talks over her.

M Buu: I didn't kill anyone…well maybe for those who were in the way of my blast… and they attacked me.

Lifa: I'm…I'm sorry Buu…I'm glad you're okay. I really am.

He goes back to eating and Lifa starts eating her sandwich. She figured not to ask too much about the issue and give him time.

Lifa: If you ever want to talk about it or anything…I'm here for you. (smiles slightly)

He continues eating and saves her some food. He drinks another can and burps. Liga giggles a little to his burp. He notice and grunts.

M Buu: Your energy level had lowered when I came back.

Lifa: Huh?

M Buu: Your energy is lower. What were you doing?

Lifa: Oh…I was practicing how to find my energy again and bring it out; just like you taught me.

M Buu: Don't.

Lifa: Huh…why…not? (confused)

M Buu: Just don't.

Lifa: Buu I'm trying to get better at it.

He growls a little.

Lifa: I want to get stronger…so I can protect myself and…you.

He became a little irritated.

M Buu: Listen…I don't want you practicing while I'm not around…you might…hurt…yourself.

Lifa understood why now, he was concerned for her safety. She giggles again and smiles.

Lifa: Okay…thanks Buu.

He grunts a little and gets up out of the chair.

Lifa: Buu…thank you for caring…also I'm glad you're okay.

M Buu: I'll be outside.

Lifa: Sure.

Lifa finished eating and cleaned the kitchen. Hours had passed and she made dinner for them. Lifa made extra food for her lunch at work and some for Buu. Buu had spent that time outside training until it was time for dinner.

Lifa: Buu…you been out there for hours. You sure do train a lot. Don't you think that maybe you should take a day off of training?

He looks at her and then goes to sit down. Lifa sighs knowing that the event from today continued to bother him. They ate dinner together and he went upstairs to shower. Lifa cleaned up and begin making popcorn. The movie was to start in twenty minutes. She got out the biggest bowl she could find and poured popcorn into it. She cooked more popcorn until the bowl is full. She adds butter and salt and takes the bowl into the living room. Lifa turns on the TV and turns to the channel that would show _"Dragon Longing."_ She sat down and watched what is on now until the movie started and Buu to finish in the bathroom. Five minutes is now left until the movie starts and she goes over to the stairs.

Lifa: BUU THE MOVIE IS ABOUT TO START!

She yells up the stairs for him. She didn't receive a response, so she goes over to sit on the couch.

Lifa: Hopefully he'll come down.

She then hears some of the stairs creak because of his weight. He gets downstairs and looks over at her on the couch with a large bowl in her hand. It made him smile on the inside to see her sitting there looking innocent and…cute.

M Buu: No…this is not Majin Buu. (think to self)

She looks at him in his pajamas and his shirt is open and not button closed. She blushes and looks down at the popcorn. He looked different in his pajamas then what he usually wears. He goes and sits down on the couch next to her, but not to close. He leans on his knees with his elbows. Lifa smiles as she blushes.

Lifa: The movie is about to start and if you want some popcorn help yourself.

He grabs a hand full of it without looking at her and puts half of it in his mouth. Lifa turns the lamp light off and sits the bowl in between them. She figured to give him space as he wasn't too happy after that…kiss. She sighs and felt a little sad. The movie is now starting and she eats some more popcorn.

*Dragon is a half human and half dragon that was shunned by the town he grew up in. He moves to another town and keeps his identity hidden. He makes his self look more human except for his eyes. A young woman named Icisu was being bullied by these gang guys trying to destroy her shop. Dragon takes action and Lifa saw that Buu found it amusing. She smiles to that and laughs. The one gang member vowed that his gang would seek revenge on him. Icisu keeps following Dragon and finds out what he was. He doesn't want her around him since she found out. The gang members hunt down Dragon and Icisu; he fights them again to protect her.

M Buu: Kill them!

Lifa: Buu…you're really enjoying this.

Dragon ends up injured badly and the leader of the gang calls him names. Icisu manage to get Dragon out and takes him back to her family home out in the woods. There she tends to him and in a few days he heals back on his own also.

Lifa: He's like you Buu almost.

M Buu: I'm stronger.

Icisu figured they could stay there for some time. A week had passed an Icisu fell in love with Dragon, but he didn't want her harmed or anything else. As days go on their bond grows stronger. Icisu confesses her love to him.

Lifa: She loves him...it's a great feeling.

Buu looks over at her and could see the sadness and happiness she felt. He felt those feelings returning again. Lifa eats some more of the popcorn. Buu felt his emotions conflicting with each other.

Dragon carries Icisu to the bedroom she slept in.

Buu goes and eats some more of the popcorn. It was the last bit of it anyways. Lifa blushes as the scene heats up more. Buu sees her blushing and looks at her confused. He looks back at the TV to see Dragon and Icisu kissing. They were kissing for a long time with each other. Dragon then removes his shirt and he does so to Icisu also. He removes Icisu bra which now revealed her breast. Lifa blushes more and looks over at Buu. He is watching what they were doing in confusion. This was something new to him. Dragon removes Icisu pants and panties. She lay in bed naked and Dragon passionately kisses her body and fondles her. Icisu moans out from his touches. Lifa reaches in the bowl to find all of the popcorn gone. Lifa felt her heart racing to this scene because of Buu. What would Buu think or do? She looks to find him staring at the characters about to have sex; he wasn't blinking or anything, but just watching in confusion and curiously.

Lifa: Buu…um…there's no more popcorn. (nervous)

Dragon had removed all of his clothes and they both were naked. Buu haven't seen earthlings fully naked and in this act this all felt confusing to him.

Icisu: Dragon…it is my first time…for I'm still a virgin.

Dragon: Then I'll be gentle.

They kiss again and he enters her. She cries out loudly and holds onto him. Buu eyes widen to what he is now watching and hearing. Lifa felt like she was about to faint.

Lifa: Um…I'll fix more pop…popcorn. (nervous)

Lifa gets up and she felt Buu's hand grab her. He pushes her back to the couch encouraging her to sit down.

Lifa: Buu…(think to self)

Lifa looks over at the TV and the scene is showing Dragon and Icisu having intercourse with each other. To add to that the moaning noising from them didn't help either. She looks at Buu who is really focused on what is happening.

Lifa: Pleases hurry and be over with. (think to self)

They change into another position and Icisu moans even more constantly. Lifa looks over at Buu again. His mouth is hanging open slightly and he felt weird feelings emerge upon him. Icisu then moans out loudly and calls out Dragons name. He does the same soon after and falls on top of her. Lifa looks at the TV and see's them both kissing, telling how they felt about one another and then they fall asleep. She looks over at Buu to see him slowly lean back against the couch and breaths out heavily. She could also see him blushing. He glances at her to see her staring at him. She turns her head and he does the same. The movie had ended with Dragon killing the gang and Icisu giving birth to their child. The credits to the film come up and Lifa grabs the remote. She turns the TV off and grabs the bowl.

Lifa: Well…that…was…interesting. (nervous)

She heads into the kitchen with the bowl as Buu watches her. Lifa begins washing out the bowl and puts it away. She cleans the popcorn maker and puts it away also. She turns around and jumps a little. Buu is a few inches in front of her.

Lifa: Buu…you really need to stop doing that.

She smiles nervously and goes around him. She felt his hand grab her wrist. Lifa turns to him and looks at him. She could see the curious look in his eyes and she gulps to that fact.

Lifa: Umm…It's late Buu so…

M Buu: What did they do? (calm)

Lifa: Huh…what…do you mean? (nervous)

M Buu: When they were on each other and making noises…what were they doing?

Lifa: Um…it's a earthling thing…well…others do that also…like animals, insects,…

He talks over her.

M Buu: What were they doing?

He had let go of her arm now and Lifa stood there lost for words, nervous and blushing.

Lifa: Buu…it's…complicated…

M Buu: Do you know what they did?

Lifa: Well…um…

Lifa is rubbing her arm and blushing even more. He felt that desire thing again as he looks upon her. Her shirt on one side is halfway falling off of her shoulder.

M Buu: Buu…just wants to understand.

Lifa knew this wasn't going to go away, so she decided to tell him.

Lifa: It's called…sex or other words.

She looks down as her heart rushes faster.

M Buu: Sex? (confused)

Lifa: Uh-huh.

M Buu: What's sex?

Lifa: Um…well…we earthlings have…sex for many reasons.

M Buu: Why did Dragon and Icisu do this sex?

Lifa: Well…because in their case…they…they loved each other.

He ponders to her response and then asks.

M Buu: This love thing…it makes sex happen?

Lifa: Sometimes…it depends.

M Buu: Depends?...well…what is a virgin?

Lifa looks up at him and still could see the confusion. He truly didn't know of emotions or actions like these.

Lifa: Buu…a virgin is someone who hasn't had sex.

M Buu: Oh…um…

He rubs his tentacle and glances at her then to the side. Lifa knew where this was going.

M Buu: Are you this…virgin?

She wasn't to surprise by his question, but it did make her feel awkward. She just nods her head a few times for a yes and blushes.

M Buu: Lifa is a virgin?

She felt her nervous levels rise to him asking her again.

Lifa: Buu I just gave you an answer…ye-yes.

M Buu: I was just…wondering.

Why did this situation make him feel strange? He could feel her feelings also; it made him more curious to know.

M Buu: Why were they making weird noises…especially the female earthling?

Lifa: Buu there is info on sex…like books and stuff.

M Buu: Okay…so the noises…why? What do they mean?

Lifa sighs and would just tell him this. She didn't want to be a prick about it, but this kind of made her feel uncomfortable.

Lifa: My guess is…they were enjoying it.

M Buu: It's enjoyable? (confused)

Lifa: Buu…I'm not trying to be mean, but…could we talk about this some other time? They do have information on this.

He growls a little because he did want to know more about this; for some reason he didn't understand why.

M Buu: Okay…some other time.

Lifa looks over at him and felt bad.

Lifa: I'm sorry Buu…

She walks up to him and places her hand on his chest. His shirt is open revealing his muscles and Lifa could feel his rapid breathing.

Lifa: Buu's chest tone is…(thinks to self and blushes)

He blushes again to her touch, but tries to remove the feeling.

Lifa: I know your curious…I…I really can only say so much…like I said I haven't…done that before either.

M Buu: No one made Lifa make those noises?

She removes her hand from him and he stares at her. She rubs her hair from her face; embarrassed by his response.

M Buu: Have Lifa?

Lifa turns even redder and shakes her head in a no motion. His eyes travel up and down examining Lifa's body and she noticed. He felt this desire grow strong; but now he is also feeling something new.

M Buu: Lifa hasn't done that before? (think to self)

Lifa had such an effect on him and at times it made him happy, curious, desire and angry. He had to remove this affect she had, but anytime events like this happen the bond between them he felt grew stronger. His feelings were taking control over him. He bends down and places his hand upon her face. Lifa blushes and grabs his hand.

Lifa: Buu…

The kiss from earlier comes upon her mind and also his. He bends down on his knees and focus on her. They stay like that for a minute. Lifa smiles and places her hand upon his face. His eyes look upon her hand and he felt himself blush.

Lifa: Buu…I really do…I lo…

Before she could finish he removes her hand and stands up. She could see the irritation and anger from his expression building. He growls a little.

Lifa: Sorry…I'm made a promise concerning that.

M Buu: Don't mention that you feel that way to me.

Lifa: I know…sorry I forgot…I promise to give you time.

Lifa nervously smiles and became down hearted. She felt the connection they were having earlier. He still cared and was seeking. She see's him stretching his arms and yawning.

M Buu: I'm going to bed.

He heads over to the stairs and Lifa follows behind him. When they get upstairs he goes over to his door, but stops when he heard her.

Lifa: Goodnight Buu…I really enjoyed today...even though there were struggles. I'll try my best to give you that time and space that you need. (smiles)

M Buu: Goodnight Lifa.

He had said those two words and went into his room. He closes the door and Lifa went into her room. She knew he was trying and there were things he didn't understand.

Lifa: I'll be there to help you Buu…I promise. (smiles)

Lifa gets into bed. Buu is laying in bed thinking about everything that happened today. The kiss and what those earthlings did invaded his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about it and he did understand it a little. Also this desire, love and sex thing was confusing somewhat. Lifa then comes upon his mind when he mentions those words. Did he have those things towards her? Why did she have this affect on him? She told him that he could take his time to understand and she would be there for him. He turns over on his back and stares at the ceiling. He then falls asleep hours later lost in thought about everything. Lifa also falls asleep thinking about him and today.

Leave a review and favorite if you like!


	11. Chapter 11: Great Majin Bonding Majin?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters. I do own Lifa as she is my created character along with other non-DBZ characters.

That Sunday morning Lifa awoke to go do her business in the bathroom as usual. She decided to bath later. When she came out she found Buu's door open to his room. She smiles and thinks about yesterday. Upon thinking of that she blushes. Lifa goes downstairs and into the kitchen. She prepares breakfast and after she is done; she set up the table. Lifa goes outside to look for Buu. She didn't see him around the house; so see looks over to her left in the distance. An explosion happens and a force of wind blew her way. Lifa covers her face with her arms.

Lifa: What's going on? (aghast)

Lifa looks to see a cloud of dust in the distance. Her mind races to what is actually happening. She then see's someone in the distance flying. As the person gets closer she noticed it is Buu. He looks down to find Lifa outside in her T-shirt and short's that she wore last night. He finds her smiling and waving as she looks up at him. Buu lands on the ground and Lifa runs up to him.

Lifa: Hey Buu.

He looks at her awkward wondering why she is outside. Lifa see's the smoke cloud fading away; she looks back at him.

Lifa: Is everything okay? (concern)

His eyes roam her body examining her slowly. Lifa stands there watching him examine her. She noticed his eyes stop at her chest area. Lifa looks down at herself and realized her T-shirt is halfway down on her left shoulder almost revealing her breast. She turns a bright red, covers herself and turns around quickly from his eye sight.

Lifa: Oh…um… (embarrass)

She fixes the T-shirt right upon her. Lifa heard him grunt a little when she turned around. She then turned back to find him at eye to eye level with her. Lifa stiffens up and blushes.

Lifa: Buu…um…breakfast is…ready.

She brushes her hair back and her T-shirt falls again off her shoulder.

Lifa: Sorry…um…

He grabs her hand that is going for her shirt. Lifa blushes even more and the scene from the movie yesterday comes upon her thoughts. He moves her hand away and grabs her T-shirt. Buu slowly pulls it up to her shoulder. Lifa felt her heart racing and her breathing became rapid.

M Buu: There.

He looks at her and noticed her reaction had change. Buu smiles a little and Lifa continues blushing as she turned her head. He goes into the house and she stood there wondering what Buu was thinking. She then goes into the house with him to find Buu in the kitchen. He is fixing food among his plate. Lifa went to sit down and put food among her plate also. They both were quiet as they ate. Buu thought about what just happen and thought deeply about every time he did certain things Lifa would turn red. He also noticed that her breathing increased and her actions changed. It confused him as to why she acted like this, but he did find it amusing anyways. Her shirt falling off her made him feel weird and to add to his thoughts; the earthlings from that movie came upon his thoughts again. He looks at Lifa and felt himself go warm. He quickly goes back to eating and trying to remove the feeling from him.

Lifa: Buu.

He looks up at her.

Lifa: What…what was that explosion and dust?

M Buu: I was training.

Lifa: Training?

M Buu: Yes, training. (puzzled)

Lifa: Okay…your training (unsure)…I mean that explosion caught me off guard.

They finish off their meal together. Lifa gathered the dishes and as she washes them Buu comes over to help her. After they finish he goes over to sit on the couch. Lifa goes over to look at him and think of what they could do today. He see's her staring at him, so he leans back against the couch. Her staring made him feel awkward.

M Buu: Stop staring…it's annoying.

Lifa: Sorry Buu…I admire you.

She covers her mouth to what she said. He turns to look at her for a minute and then back at the TV.

Lifa: Um…we could do something together today.

M Buu: Why?

Lifa: I just want to spend some time with you.

He groans and looks back at the TV.

Lifa: I know…could we go back to that forest place?

M Buu: What about training?

Lifa: Well…I figured maybe we could take a day off and spend some time together that doesn't involve training.

M Buu: Like the island we went to and spend time together?

Lifa: Yeah…sort of.

He wondered was this going to become a problem like the last time.

Lifa: I really want to…just you and me.

He leans his head back and sighs loudly.

M Buu: Alright…

Lifa: Great…I'll go get ready.

Before she goes upstairs; Lifa goes in front of Buu as he continued to sit on the couch. He is leaning his back on the couch and his arms were across the couch back. Buu legs were spread open as he slowly breaths. He could feel her close to him and he leans his head forward. Lifa is standing there smiling at him and slightly red. His eyes examine her body again and he felt himself go warm. His eyes were like they had a mind of it's own at times. How is she having this effect on him? The scene with the earthlings doing that touching thing with their bodies invades his thoughts again. Why couldn't he remove that from his thoughts?

Lifa: We haven't done this in a long time.

M Buu: Done what? (suspicious)

Lifa: Hug.

He realized what she meant now.

Lifa: You don't mind…do you? (blushing)

M Buu: Now?

Lifa: Yeah…

He was skeptical of her request, but knew it is something she always like doing with him.

M Buu: Make it quick okay.

Lifa nods and walks up close to him. She pauses and he looks at her awkward.

M Buu: What's wrong now?

Lifa: Um…you're sitting down and…and…

Lifa blushes even more because of the position he is sitting and she would have to get on top of him just to hug him.

M Buu: Are you going to hug me or not?

Lifa decides to not think about it and leans into him. She wraps her arms around his neck slowly, but realized her bottom half had to move in closer to him. Her breathing increases as her heart rate rises. It begins to irritate him that she is going at such a slow pace. He wraps one of his arms around her waist and pulls her close to him.

Lifa: Ugh… (nervous)

Lifa became startled by his actions and falls close onto his body. He held onto her as she hugged him. Lifa at that moment didn't know what to say, so she continues to hug him. He noticed the change in her breathing and heart rate. He could also smell her body scents that he found enjoyable as well. He didn't know why, but he did. He removes his arm from around her waist and Lifa took that as "he's had enough." She stops hugging him and leans up to come face to face with him. He looks at her curiously and see's her t-shirt, yet again falling off of her shoulder. Lifa jumped back a little when she saw his hand reach for her; he grabs her around her waist again, making sure she didn't fall.

M Buu: Don't fall. (low voice tone)

He pulls her t-shirt up onto her shoulder again. Lifa felt like she was going to faint noticing what he is doing and the position they were in. She felt really innocent in this position and awkward. Her eyes look over his body starting from the top to his waist. When her eyes traveled further down she quickly turns her head. The scene replays again in his mind of the earthlings and to add the kiss from him and Lifa. Lifa glance at him and noticed him blushing; he turns his head to the side. Lifa felt herself blush even more now knowing why he had blushed. He started to feel uncomfortable and annoyed by what was happening now…these feelings he felt. He grabs her and puts her on the couch next to him.

Lifa: Buu?

Lifa had seen the change in his face. He gets up and heads towards the stairs.

M Buu: I'll be upstairs getting ready.

She watched him head upstairs and she smiles. She wondered what exactly he was thinking that caused him to blush. Lifa heads upstairs also as thoughts invaded her mind of what he might be in thought of. She sees that bathroom door closed and goes into her room to gather her outfit. Afterwards she goes back downstairs to fix a bento for them. Buu is in the bathroom undressing him and confused. He is confused of the thoughts that wouldn't go away and the feelings. That desire feeling was returning again. She was the cause of this, since that kiss and TV show a part of him needed to know more. He gets into the shower lost in thoughts.

M Buu: No…this isn't me…but…

He felt himself blush again to the thought of Lifa. This sex thing…he found it curious and wanted to explore more about it, but why did he? He becomes angry to remove the thoughts from his mind. Lifa had finished making the fifth bento for them. She also had cookies on cooking for a snack treat. After those were done she packed them and the drinks into a bag to carry on her back.

Lifa: One bento for me and four for Buu. (smiles)

Lifa goes upstairs and grabs her clothes. She looks over to the bracelet item he gave her and decided to wear that today also. The bathroom door is open and Buu wasn't inside. Lifa goes inside and takes a shower. When she was done she puts on lotion, other items needed and then her clothes. She wore a white skirt and a light blue top. She does her hair in her usual style and brushes her teeth. Lifa heads out the bathroom and downstairs. Once she gets down there Buu is in the kitchen eating on the cookies. He eats them one by one.

Lifa: Buu wait…those cookies is for our lunch later…

He looks over at her and stops eating. He became annoyed by her response.

Lifa: They were for us to snack on…that's why I packed them into the bag. (smile slighty)

He puts the other hand full of cookies back. He walks over to Lifa and near the front door. He stops and response to her.

M Buu: I only ate four of them.

Lifa: I'm sorry…I'm not mad at you Buu if that's what you're thinking. I just wanted to save them for our lunch while we're out in the forest.

He turns his head and looks at her. He could see her innocence in her smile. Buu then opens the door and turns his head forward.

M Buu: I'll be outside waiting.

Lifa goes over and packs the backpack and puts it on her back. She puts on her shoes, goes out the door and closes it behind her. She turns to see Buu standing there. His face showed a look of irritation. Lifa sighs and goes up to him.

Lifa: You okay? (concern)

He looks down at her to find her smiling. Buu uncrosses his arms and grabs the pack off her back. He picks her up in one arm while holding the pack in the other hand. Buu flies off in the direction of the forest. Lifa looks up at him and blushes. He noticed this and smiles on the inside. Lifa looks down and thought about the kiss from their date and from their training. She wondered did he like it a little…perhaps. She did know that he didn't understand it and became angry after the incidents. Also, to top that off his reaction to the "Dragon Longing" intimate scene made her curious to know how he actually felt. She knew there was confusion among him concerning that.

Lifa: Buu…I promise to give you time. (think to self)

After sometime they made it to the forest. He lands some distance near the waterfall and puts her down. Lifa looks up at Buu and smiles.

Lifa: I can carry the bag Buu.

M Buu: No need…I'll carry it.

Lifa: It's not heavy.

M Buu: Lifa…I said I'll carry it. (irritated)

Lifa: O…kay...Buu...

He could feel and see her concern. He sighs to her reaction.

M Buu: I want to carry this for…you…okay?

She nods and smiles to his response. He begins walking and Lifa catches up to him walking by his side. He walks over to the spring with the waterfall and sits down among a rock. Lifa goes over to him and sits on the other rock. He puts the bag down and sits there silently. Lifa looks at him to see him with his eyes closed and arms crossed. She wondered why and breaks the silence.

Lifa: I know something we could do…let's explore that small cave and go for a swim.

He opens his eyes and looks over at her.

Lifa: It will be fun Buu. (smiles)

Buu looks down at the ground.

Lifa: Buu…I just want us to have fun and spend time together…okay?

He uncrosses his arms and stands up.

M Buu: Let's make this quick.

He puts the bag on top of the rock and goes over near the waterfall. Lifa follows behind him.

Lifa: Wait Buu…since we're going for a swim afterwards; I need to change. Also I don't want my clothes getting wet by the waterfall.

Lifa begins pulling her shirt up and looked over at him as he watches her curiously. She stops and blushes.

Lifa: Um…could you turn around?

M Buu: Why?

Lifa I need to change…well…remove these clothes for my swimsuit.

M Buu: I don't understand.

Lifa: It's just for awhile…please Buu.

He groans a little, but does so. Lifa felt a little uncomfortable for Buu to watch her remove her clothes. Lifa begins pulling up her shirt again. She wasn't looking at him, but he was curious to know what she is doing. So he twisted his neck to turn his head while his body remained turned. She removed her shirt, then she removes her skirt also and he continues to watch her. He felt that desire thing returning again. He never seen her almost naked to what she was wearing now. Lifa looks over at him and noticed him staring. She became startled not only that he was watching her, but the fact his head and body wasn't in the same position. She blushes and puts her clothes on top of the rock while not saying anything. He turns his body to line it with his head.

Lifa: Buu you promise to not look. (blush)

He didn't response to what she said, but his eyes examine her looking at every feature of her.

Lifa: I figured to wear my swimsuit underneath my clothes.

She wore a two piece swimsuit and she hoped that it wasn't relieving. He kept staring at her and felt that desire thing grow stronger. He then felt himself becoming angry to the fact that Lifa had this effect on him. She places both her arms in front of herself to try and cover herself.

Lifa: Well we…

Before she finished he walks over near the spring and floats over the water. He then pushes the waterfall with his energy. Lifa stands there watching him and it irritated him a little.

M Buu: You coming or what?

Lifa: Oh…

She runs over to the water spring and begins stepping on the stones slowly. She was taking her time as to not fall like last time. Her foot lost its grip, but she manages to catch herself.

Lifa: I need to be more careful.

She hadn't noticed that Buu arm he stretched over to her. He pulls her over to him and takes her into the cave. At that moment he let the water fall back to its original position.

Lifa: Thanks Buu for caring.

He lights up a ball in his hand for light.

M Buu: You were taking too long.

She smiles knowing that he caught her because he cared; even if he didn't want to mention it. He begins walking and she follows him. The cave is small, but it is quite long on the inside. Lifa looks around in amazement to see different things.

Lifa: I never had been in a cave before.

He glances at her and focus back on the journey.

Lifa: I'm glad I get to do this with you. (giggles a little)

They reach the back of the cave that was a dead end.

Lifa: Aww…the tour is over.

She looks to see a small hole in the top as sun light broke through and a few flowers were around. Lifa bends down to them.

Lifa: They smell amazing Buu!

She looks behind her to see him walking the other way. Lifa gets up to catch up to him.

Lifa: Wait up!

Lifa catches up to him and looks up at him. He is silent as usual and focused.

Lifa: We could have stayed a little longer.

M Buu: There's nothing there.

Lifa: There were some pretty flowers.

M Buu: Don't care for flowers.

Lifa: Buu…I'm just trying to make our outing fun together. (hurt)

He could feel her sadness and it made him feel concern for her.

M Buu: I'll try to behave.

They walk for a few minutes and made it back to the cave entrance. He puts out his energy, moves the water back and grabs her. Lifa blushes and he noticed that. Those feelings were coming back to him again. He jumps out with her over to the rocks. He looks down at her and see's how she looks close up in a swimsuit. Buu felt himself going warm on the inside, so he puts her down. Lifa looks at him and over at the water.

Lifa: I hope it's not too cold like last time.

She walks over to the water and puts her foot in it. The water is warm somewhat and that made her happy. Lifa goes into the water until it comes up to her chest slightly. She splashes her hands in it slowly and laughs.

Lifa: Come on Buu…get in.

M Buu: No thanks…I'll watch you.

He goes over to sit on the rock next to her clothes and the pack.

Lifa: It's no fun without you.

He didn't say anything, so she decided to ask him later. Lifa swims in the water for a while and laughs. He watches her and felt himself smile to see her happy. She stops and looks over at him again.

Lifa: Buu…please…just this once…I won't ask again.

M Buu: I said no.

Lifa: We're supposed to enjoy this together…please.

He was becoming fed up with her asking him repeatedly. He gets up and walks over to her. She smiles and watches him.

Lifa: You're going to need some swimming trunks.

M Buu: Swim Trunks?

Lifa: That's right there like shorts…you don't have a pair…I don't know what I was thinking; I should have got you a pair…I'm sorry Buu…well…

Before she could finish his tentacle shot a beam out to a rock and they became shorts. Lifa looks at him surprised forgetting that he is capable of such a thing.

Lifa: Well, that would work…also.

He goes over, grabs them and goes back to Lifa.

M Buu: This?

Lifa: Yeah.

He begins unbuckling his pants. Lifa realized what he was doing and blushes hard.

Lifa: Buu…what…

She turns around to not face him. She could hear him undoing his pants and the clothing sound rustling. She keeps her head turned unsure of whether he was done.

Lifa: Buu you should have warned me…you undressing…

He goes into the water as she continues talking.

Lifa: Are you done?

She then felt him behind her and she turns around slowly. She looks up blushing at him from what just happen. He smiles and grabs her close to him.

Lifa: Buu…

Lifa became startled to his actions. He takes her out to the deep end with him and as he continued to hold her. She felt her legs dangling in the water and he goes down to her level to be face to face contact with her.

M Buu: Happy now? (annoyed)

She nods and turns her head. Her heart is racing faster from what just happened and even now. She smiles and splashes some water in his face. He looks at her surprised by her action just now. Lifa pulls from him and splashes more water at him. He grins a little.

M Buu: So…that's how you want to play.

He splashes water at her and she laughs. Lifa returns it back and tries her best to swim away. He splashes a large amount at her and she goes under to avoid it. She comes back up and laughs with her eyes closed.

Lifa: You miss.

He gives a big grin and goes under the water. Lifa opens her eyes and looks around for him.

Lifa: Buu?

She didn't see him nor did she receive a response. She looks up wondering maybe he had flown above her. He wasn't there, so she looks around again.

Lifa: Buu…where are you? (laughs)

She keeps herself a float waiting for him. She didn't hear anything from him, so she dives under to see if she sees him. She looks around as best as she could. Lifa comes back up for air and she still didn't find him. She giggles a little, but is now concern.

Lifa: Alright…you got me…you can come out now…I know your playing.

She continues looking around and dives back under to look again. She keeps looking and felt her breath shorting. Lifa comes back up for air and her panic sets in.

Lifa: Buu where are you? This isn't funny anymore…please.

She turns around and when she does; Buu comes up from the water and grabs her.

M Buu: BOO!

Lifa: AH!

Lifa had jumped and turns around into his arms. She finds him chuckling. Her face became serious and it upset her a little. She hits him on the chest lightly.

Lifa: That's not funny.

He laughs louder.

Lifa: Buu I thought you drowned or something…you had me worried. (concern)

He stops laughing and grins. He could see the seriousness on her face. It confused him as to why she worried about him. He wouldn't drown or let alone something dare to attack him.

M Buu: I was just having fun…you said we should have fun. (confused)

Lifa: I know...you just worried me.

M Buu: I don't understand as to why. I wouldn't have drowned.

Lifa: I know…it was silly of me…it's just that…

She places her hand on his face.

Lifa: I don't want to lose you Buu. (smiles)

He looks down at her and felt himself go warm. Perhaps it is because of the water he thought. Her words she spoke to him made him feel important. He removes her hand from his face and he continues to stare at her. His eyes dart down to her breast that is slightly out of the water. Lifa see's his eyes move downward and realized what he is looking at. She blushes and tries to let herself sink a little down into the water more. He felt that desire thing again and that Dragon Longing intimate scene replayed in his mind. To add to that he didn't understand why. He saw the female earthling naked with her breast and wondered what did Lifa's look like? He then caught himself about what he was thinking about and let's her go. Lifa catches herself to stay a float and noticed his change.

M Buu: I'm sorry I scared you.

He flies out of the water and lands back near the rocks. Lifa swims back over to land and get out herself. He lets his body steam dry him. Lifa walks over to him and knew he was troubled by something.

Lifa: It's okay that you scared me. I'm okay…I was just worried for you, but you're alright.

He looks at her and then grabs his pants.

Lifa: Want to have lunch now?

He nods his head and begins pulling down his shorts. Lifa turns around quickly to let him dress himself.

Lifa: I wish he would tell me when he's about to go naked on me. ( think to self and blushes)

After a few minutes had passed she asks him.

Lifa: Are you done changing into your clothes?

M Buu: I was done a minute ago.

She turns around and giggles a little.

Lifa: You could have told me sooner.

He looks at her and he felt himself feel that desire again.

M Buu: Put some clothes on.

Lifa: I am…the clothes I'm in doesn't bother you does it?

M Buu: Just put them on. (irritated)

Lifa knew he is trouble by what she is wearing. She goes over to grab her clothes, but stop because she is still wet.

Lifa: Buu…um…

M Buu: What?

Lifa: Could you dry me…if that's okay with you? (blush)

He became annoyed even more to what she asked. He goes and sits on the rock.

M Buu: Come here then.

Lifa goes over to him and stands there. He grabs her and places her in-between his legs. He leans over close to her and she blushes heavily now. She felt his body heating up with steam around her. She felt awkward and nervous because of the position. Lifa looks up at Buu to see him looking forward. He then looks down at her and she turns her head. He noticed her breathing is rapid. Lifa tries to re-position herself to get comfortable and bumped into his lower half.

Lifa: I'm sorry. (nervous)

She pulls away, but he pulls her back close to him. He doesn't look at her, but she looks at him. Lifa takes a big gulp, but focus on something else. Her mind wanders to the kiss and the Dragon Longing intimate scene. She tries to remove those thoughts from her mind.

Lifa: Buu…if you only truly know how I feel about you and would except it. (think to self)

She then felt him getting up.

M Buu: You're dry.

Lifa moves back and grabs her clothes. She puts them on and grabs the pack with the food in it.

Lifa: How about we go somewhere else to eat…a different scene?

Lifa begins walking and he follows her this time. She could see the irritation he felt.

Lifa: Everything okay…you seem annoyed.

M Buu: I'm fine.

She walks to an area that had shade and was quiet, but the sky is still visible.

Lifa: Here's fine.

She sits on her knee's and puts the pack on the ground. Lifa pulls out a blanket and spread it out on the ground. She sits on it and he does the same. Lifa takes out the cookies first, then the drinks and last the bento's.

Lifa: One bento for me and four for you…I know it's not much for you, but look at it as a snack.

He grabs his four bento's, opens the one and begins eating it. Lifa opens hers and smiles as he stuffs his face. She eats her bento and he looks over at her. She is having that effect on him again. He sighs and continues eating because of the unknown urges that kept building within him. He is struggling to fight them off. They had finished eating and Buu always finished first before Lifa.

Lifa: That was good. (smiles)

She lies back on the blanket. He looks down at her and watches her lay there with her eyes closed. He felt that desire thing urging him again. He didn't want to get angry at her, but it did at times help remove those feelings. He could go and kill as that also helped or get away from her.

M Buu: Maybe letting her stay was a mistake? (think to self)

Lifa opens her eyes and looks up at the clouds.

Lifa: The sky is beautiful and so is the clouds…it feels nice to lay here and relax.

She looks over at him to find Buu staring at the ground. Lifa worried about him as today she noticed that he looks like a lot is on his mind or felt trouble. She gets up and moves the lunch they had away from the middle of them. Lifa moves over closer to him; hoping that might ease him. He looks at her unsure of her actions. She looks up at him and smiles slightly.

Lifa: You okay? (calm)

He glances over at her and looks back down.

M Buu: I said I'm fine.

Lifa lies down and looks up at the sky again.

Lifa: You should relax Buu and look up at the sky.

M Buu: Lifa…stop asking and worrying about me.

She sits up and looks at him hurt.

Lifa: You know why I worry about you.

M Buu: I know…you need to stop it.

Lifa: I don't think I can. (smiles)

M Buu: Lifa…I don't want to talk about this.

Lifa: Buu I know I said I'll give you time and the space, but I have feelings toward you. At times their kind of hard to not show, but I'm trying my best…for you.

M Buu: Have you ever thought of you shouldn't care.

A hurt expression comes on her face and he felt it.

Lifa: Yes…but…those other feelings take over.

M Buu: Well, block them out.

Lifa: I tried that and it didn't work…

M Buu: Lifa…just end it okay?

Lifa: But…Fine. (sorrow)

Lifa changes the subject to try and calm him.

Lifa: How was the swim?

M Buu: It was fine.

Lifa: I had fun…well…expect when you scared me…otherwise I enjoyed it a lot.

She looks to see his leg slowly bouncing.

Lifa: Maybe we should leave now…it's for the best. (think to self)

Lifa gets up and leans over him to grab the bento boxes on the other side of Buu. He was lost in his thoughts and she could tell. She goes back with them and at trips on her own bento.

Lifa: Aahh!

She falls backwards and he snaps out of his daze. He grabs her quickly and rolls over with her. She was on top of him, but he rolls over to be on top of her. She lays there in his arms.

Lifa: Buu.

He growls a little to her actions.

Lifa: Sorry…clumsy me. (giggles)

He smiles a little knowing that she was alright. She places her hand on his face.

Lifa: Thank you…your quick and…sweet. (blush)

He felt that feeling grow even stronger now. Lifa noticed the position they are in and blushes even more. Her heart rate increased and so did her breathing. He grabs her hand and removes it from his face. There is a couple of rice in her hair, so he picks them out. Her hair fell across her face when he did that. He slowly brushes her hair away and traces his hand down her neck. When he did that her reaction surprised him. She arches her neck to his touch and moans his name.

Lifa: Buu. (moans)

Lifa noticed what she did and said. She turns redder and doesn't look at him. Her response caused him confusion, yet his breathing and heart rate increased also to her actions. This desire thing finally took over him and his actions were not the Majin Buu he once was. He grabs her face gently and Lifa looks at him. He kisses her; she widens her eyes and places her hands on his chest to push him off. His kiss is hard because he didn't know what to do exactly, but he trailed his hand gently down her neck to her waist. Lifa moans in his mouth and he heard her. Her moaning made him feel that desire thing more. He trails his hand back up underneath her shirt. She realized what is happening now and squeaks, yet she quivered to his touch when his hand landed on her breast. She heard him groan in his ruff kissing. She places both her hands on him behind his neck. When she did that he snapped back to his self and realized what he was doing. He pulls from her quickly and moves inches away from her. Lifa laid there still in shock to what just happened. He stares at her and realized she is breathing fast and so is he.

M Buu: Why did I do that? (think to self)

Lifa sits up and looks at him. She blushes again and didn't know what to say or do. He really was confused now with everything. Lifa touches her lips as she could still feel his lips on hers. His kiss was ruff, but his taste from his mouth was like candy. Lifa smiles to the thought of his kiss. She moves in closer to him.

Lifa: Buu…

He glances at her as he is still confused by his own actions.

M Buu: Why? What's wrong with me? (think to self)

He could feel her lips on him still. She reaches out to touch him and he jerks back.

M Buu: Don't!

She pulls her hand back from his response. She balls her fist up and places it upon her chest.

Lifa: It's okay…what you did. (calmly)

M Buu: NO…

He gets up and walks away from her angry.

Lifa: Buu wait!

Lifa packs the items back into the pack. She runs to catch up to him. He is at the waterfall sitting on a rock. Lifa saw him bouncing his leg, but she could also see the confusion and anger he is expressing. She walks over to him.

M Buu: Don't come near me! (confused and irritated)

Lifa stops and stand there. He looks back down at the ground.

Lifa: Buu…what you did is okay.

He is lost in his thoughts again as he tuned in and out to her.

Lifa: You did nothing wrong Buu…you were expressing your feelings. (smiles)

He looks at her to listen to what she is talking about.

Lifa: Kissing is okay…I'm okay with…what just happen. (blush)

M Buu: I don't care for it.

Lifa: I think you do because you wouldn't have kissed me.

This confused him and made him become even more angry.

Lifa: I know you need time and you're probably confused now, but it's okay.

Lifa builds up her courage and walks over to him; even if he tells her no or anything else. Lifa sits on the rock next to him and he moves over away from her.

Lifa: You want to talk about it?

M Buu: What do you want from me? (angry)

Lifa turns his way to look at him.

Lifa: Buu…I want to understand you, for you to share your feelings, to be okay with how we're growing together. Buu I care…

He talks over her.

M Buu: I'm confu…I…I don't care for that love thing, desire or…

He paused for awhile and Lifa looks at him unsure, yet concern. He looks down at the ground. That sex thing came back into his thoughts.

M Buu: Just forget it okay.

Lifa: Buu…I said you can take your time…you don't have to rush.

He raises his head to look at her.

M Buu: Why are you telling me this? Why do you think I want anything of what you earthlings experience? Especially, foolish weak emotions…I…I don't care for it, okay.

His leg begins bouncing faster and he rubbed his hands together. Lifa could see his confusion, anger and curiosity over coming him. She smiles slightly and moves over closer to him. Lifa places her hand on to his hands as she looks up at him.

Lifa: I'll give you that space you need…we don't have to talk about this anymore if you're uncomfortable…okay?

He looks at her and could feel her feelings. They were having an effect on him that caused him to question himself. What was he to do? He removes his hands from her and stands up.

M Buu: We're leaving now.

Lifa: Now?…

M Buu I said Now!

His tone of voice became louder. Lifa stands up and Buu grabs the pack from off her back. He picks her up and flies off back home. She looks at him every now and then, but he paid no attention to her. What could she do?

Lifa: You kissed me Buu…it was ruff, but you kissed me. Your feelings…are they true from your energy of how you feel? What else do you think about? (think to self)

Lifa was thinking to her self and wondered so much about him.

Lifa: I wish you would tell me…I want to help you because I…I love you. (think to self)

She smiles a little to her thoughts. He on the other hand was angry with himself. How could he bring himself to kissing her? How and what would she think of him now? Would her feelings for him grow even stronger now? It can't…these feelings concerning her was taking over him at times.

M Buu: Why…ever since you been here Lifa. You have control over me at times and I don't understand why. You make feelings arise that I haven't felt before and now this sex thing…why do I want to know more about it? (think to self)

He glances down at Lifa to find her looking down. Her scent is hitting his nose…she smelled nice. He felt that desire thing come back as his eyes examined her body. Also she had made that noise expect with his name like that earthling female did when he rubbed her neck. Why did she say such a thing and why did it make him feel that desire even more and excited? He focuses back on heading home. After sometime they get back and he lets her down. He drops the bag and heads into the house. Lifa sighs a little and picks it up. She goes into the house also to unpack the bag. Buu had gone upstairs without saying anything or looking at her. Lifa knew that kiss is going to change things…hopefully for the better. She didn't like when he got like this, but maybe giving him space was best for him for now. She begins unpacking the bag and decided to start dinner afterwards. After an hour had passed Lifa is finishing up the last batch of cookies. Buu never came back downstairs. She took out the cookies and placed them on a plate. Lifa set up the table and looked over at the stairs. He still didn't come downstairs, so Lifa went upstairs to find where he was at. The bathroom is empty, so he must be in his room. Lifa goes over and knocks on it.

Lifa: Buu dinner is ready.

Lifa didn't receive a response, so she goes back downstairs. Lifa sits down and begin eating. She felt bad, but kept telling herself he needed time. She hears the stairs creak and looks up to find him in his sleepwear.

Lifa: Hey…is everything fine?

He begins fixing his plate gathering a lot of food on it. After he grabbed what he wants including the two sodas and dessert; he goes to sit on the couch not wanting to eat with her.

Lifa: He did it again. ( think to self)

Lifa became sad as he goes into the living room. He eats his meal in the sitting room. Lifa sits there and goes back to her meal. He returned back into the kitchen to grab more food. As he begins walking away Lifa calls out to him and he stops.

Lifa: Buu…if you want to talk about anything…I'm here for you. (doleful)

He walks away without saying anything and finish off his meal. Lifa smiles slightly and felt even more hurt.

Lifa: He needs time Lifa…give him time. (think to self)

Lifa didn't eat too much that night; she felt mix feelings now and it curb her appetite. She places that in the fridge and looks over at the living room. He finish off his meal and walks into the kitchen. He stood there finishing off the soda and glances at her. She is staring at him, but then goes over to clean the table. Lifa places the dishes in the sink and turns to him. He throws the can into the garbage, but his eyes dart over to the photo. He looks at the photos on the fridge for awhile. Lifa stood there without saying anything as she watched him looking upon the photos. He could feel her feelings. It started to irritate him a little because of this and the photos of them.

M Buu: Say what you're going to say already.

Lifa: I just want to know are you okay…you been quiet since…um…since…

Lifa had blushed a little from the thought of them kissing again. He up turns his head in irritation from her response.

M Buu: That never happened.

She looks up at him in shock and he turns around. She knows that he needs time concerning this, but it hurt her deeply.

Lifa: What? Buu, but…

He felt her hurt and talks over her.

M Buu: What I told you…

Lifa: I know you're confused and angry, but it did Buu and its okay.

M Buu: Lifa…I said it didn't and I don't want to hear about this anymore.

He turns his head to look at her.

M Buu: I'm going to bed…are we done?

Lifa places her fist close to her chest and looks down. She felt tears rolling down her cheek and she wipes them away. He could hear her sniffles and feel her feelings. A part of him felt guilt and a little sadness concerning her. He turns back around and goes over to the first stairs.

M Buu: It's for the best Lifa.

Lifa: How?

M Buu: Because it just is.

Lifa: Buu how? I'll give you time, but to ignore that it didn't happen when I know it did…Buu we both know it happen and I'm okay with giving you time to understand it.

M Buu: Lifa…it's best to end this…

Lifa: Why? (crying)

She walks over to him and in front of him. He see's her tears and it started to touch him even deeper.

Lifa: Why Buu?

M Buu: Lifa...

Lifa: Buu why, what about the other times we felt very close…doesn't that matter?

M Buu: Lifa…

His temper was building and to add her crying is affecting him. He needed her to stop this…he didn't want to feel those feelings he felt about her.

Lifa: Buu I care about you and you know that I lo…

M Buu: LIFA! (shout)

She jumps from his loud outburst of her name. She looks down realizing she went overboard again.

Lifa: I'm sorry…I didn't mean to push you again.

He felt concern for her now despite he felt angry. Buu bends down to her and grabs her shoulders.

M Buu: Buu is…I'm sorry, but don't mention that word or those events.

He places his hand under her chin and lifts her head up, so they could be eye to eye contact. What should she do? She was hurt by him not wanting to explore or even acknowledge those events and feelings.

M Buu: I don't want to hurt you…okay?

Lifa: Buu…I deeply care for you and that's something I don't know how to change…I tried.

He wipes her tears away and she places her hand on his cheek. He looks at her and could feel that desire thing again. She rubs her hand on his cheek and down his neck. His eyes are following her hand as he takes a gulp in. That desire grew in him and he felt something else. Lifa smiles at him and he places his hand on her face to find her blushing again.

Lifa: Buu hands are strong. (think to self)

Lifa lays her head into his hand. He wondered and felt that desire thing grow stronger. Why did he? He takes his other hand and places it around her waist. Lifa steps into him closer as his grip tightens. He slowly traces his hand from her face to her neck again. He rubs his hands on her body as he examines her features. Lifa felt her self turn red all over and became nervous. Why is he doing this after just being angry? Now, he felt that desire thing telling him to kiss her repeatedly. Her breathing increased as did her heart rate. Lifa slowly arch her head back and moans a little. She realized that she did it again and blushes. Her moaning caused him to lean close to her face. His body on its own reacts and he pulls her close to his body pressing her on him. Lifa felt herself helpless in his hold and this desire caused him to do things again. His tongue licks the side of her neck slowly up to her face. Lifa felt her body reacting to this. She moans his name out.

Lifa: Buu…

This caused that desire in him to build stronger.

Lifa: Buu…wait… (breathing increase and nervous)

His heart and breathing increased after hearing her call out his name this time. His lips come in contact with hers lightly. She had her eyes slightly open looking at him. He opens his eyes wide and stops himself as he realized what he is doing.

M Buu: NO!

He lets go of her and she steps back. He turns his head confused that he…the great Majin Buu was taken over by these earthling emotions. Why did he do that…again?

M Buu: What the hell is wrong with me? (think to self)

He looks at her standing there innocent and breathing above average. She moaned twice this time because of him. He couldn't let this happen again. Not him, not the great Majin Buu. She blushes and smiles at him; he felt himself blush a little. He became a little angry and heads upstairs.

Lifa: Goodnight Buu.

He didn't response to her and went about his way. Lifa went into the kitchen to clean up. She smiles and it hit her that it happened again. He still cared for her. She blushes realizing she moaned to his touch by hand and his tongue.

Lifa: Buu...your actions were...

She blushes even more and tries to remove it from her mind. After she was done she heads upstairs to her room and gets into bed. She hopes that maybe some good can come from all this for Buu and her. Buu sat on the edge of his bed lost again now. This desire thing had a hold on him. When at first he kissed her he couldn't stop his self. Now it happened again and it felt stronger. She had moaned twice to what he did. When he touched her certain places he noticed she would moan or do certain things with her body. That Dragon Longing intimate scene replays in his mind, when she kissed him on the cheek for a picture, she fed him and he did the same for her, when he kept her warm, that outfit she wore when she got into the spring water and so much more. He felt that desire thing again just thinking about her and him. He bounces his leg as he is lost in thought.

M Buu: I care for her, but…

He is thinking about the desire thing and what those two earthlings did. "It's called sex or other words" he remembered from what Lifa told him. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He had to remove this somehow. He tries for hours to sleep and did finally around one or two o' clock that night.

Leave a review and favorite if you like!


	12. Chapter 12: Buurious with Old Majin Ways

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters. I do own Lifa as she is my created character along with other non-DBZ characters.

The next morning came and Lifa is preparing to get ready for her job. She goes downstairs and cooks breakfast. After she is done Lifa begins eating and noticed Buu wasn't around.

Lifa: Maybe he's in his room?

Lifa continues eating figuring that the events from yesterday has confused him and angered him.

Lifa: Buu I hope you come to understand.

He is in his room sitting on the bed. He is lost in thought about what she did, how she felt about him and who he was. The feelings he felt and what he did. It confused him greatly, angered him, but he felt care and interest concerning all of this.

M Buu: Lifa…you…why?

He goes out of his bedroom and into the bathroom. Lifa goes upstairs and looks to see the bathroom door closed. She sighs knowing that he is troubled, but she couldn't help him.

Lifa: You have to let him have time Lifa. (thinks to self)

Lifa goes into her room to get ready. He comes out of the bathroom ten minutes later and goes downstairs. He sees the food on the table and sits down to eat. Lifa comes out of her room and goes downstairs. When she gets to the bottom she sees Buu at the table eating. His back is to her and she watched him stuff his mouth. She smiles slightly as she stands there watching him. He swallows the eggs he ate.

M Buu: You ready?

He didn't need to turn around to look at her as he could sense her there.

Lifa: Um…if you're done eating…even if I'm a little late I'm sure…

He talks over her.

M Buu: We can leave now…I'm done eating already.

Lifa: O-okay…I have to wash the dishes first.

Lifa goes over to the table and grabs the items. He watches her and decided to help her. He puts his plates into the dish pan. Buu stands next to her and watches her wash the dishes. Lifa felt a little nervous with him so close and from yesterday events. He grabs the plates when she was done and dries them. Lifa finishes and he turns around to head out of the door. She goes over to grab her shoes and puts them on. He stands outside waiting on her and she goes out and closes the door.

M Buu: You ready now?

Lifa nods and he goes over to her. He stops and stares at her for some time. Lifa wonders why? Buu would do that sometimes.

Lifa: B…

Before she could finish he grabs her and picks her up. Lifa blushes and he felt his self smile. He puts her on his back as he didn't want to look at her. He is continues to battle with his feelings for her strongly.

Lifa: Buu what…

M Buu: Hold on tight.

Lifa wraps her arms around his neck. He places his arms around her bottom to hold her. Lifa blushes to what he did.

Lifa: Your arms are… (thinks to self)

He flies off and that caused her to hold onto him tightly. He could feel her grip tighten around him. He turns his head slightly to address her.

Lifa: Sorry.

She loosens her grip a little.

M Buu: I won't drop you and you're not hurting me.

He focuses back onto his flying. Lifa examines the back of his head and what she could see of his back.

Lifa: You have a lot of holes on you…I never really looked at that…also your neck is really firm and…(think to self)

Lifa blushes and focus on other things. She wondered why he put her on his back. Normally he would hold her in his arms. She ignores it and maybe would ask him later. After some time they reach the museum. He lands and places her on the ground. Lifa goes in front of him and smiles.

Lifa: I'll see you later okay?

M Buu: I already know that. (irritated)

Lifa: Buu I'm just showing you that I care.

He turns his head and doesn't say anything.

Lifa: Is everything alright?

M Buu: I'm fine…I'll see you later.

He looks at her and flies off the ground. Lifa head towards the museum front and turns around to wave at Buu. He slightly waves and flies off. Lifa goes inside and is greeted by Suki and Rose. She puts her items in the employee room and goes to get dress for work. Afterwards, Lifa goes out and sits next to Suki.

Suki: What's going on girl?

Lifa: Nothing much.

Suki: How was your weekend?

Lifa: Um…it…it was fine.

Suki giggles and Lifa giggles a little after thinking about her weekend. Lifa and Suki help a group of students with their teachers to get signed in. Afterwards, they sit there waiting on the next visitors.

Suki: Oh, Lifa!

Lifa: What's wrong?

Suki: Nothing, but I and the others plan on going out after work, so…we would like for you to come with us.

Lifa: Um…when?

Suki: Either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.

Lifa thinks about Buu and knew that the both of them needed to work things out.

Lifa: Well…um…

Suki: Come on Lifa…we're going to have fun plus you promised…remember?

Lifa: Oh…

Suki: Great, so…

Lifa: Um…sure…I guess…

Suki: Wonderful…we are going to have so much fun!

Lifa smiles at Suki awkward. Suki giggles at the thought of it.

Lifa: Ye-yeah…

Suki looks over at Lifa who is staring at the counter. Lifa had a worried facial expression and Suki worried herself for Lifa.

Suki: Hey Lifa…are you okay? You have been acting strange for some time.

Lifa: I'm fine…just thinking of what to wear when we go out.

Lifa lies about what truly is on her mind. She couldn't tell them about Buu and besides she promised him she wouldn't tell anyone.

Suki: O…kay…

Lifa smiles at Suki.

Lifa: I'm fine Suki…you don't have to worry.

Lifa see's Riku behind Suki. He gives her a big hug from behind.

Riku: Hey, babe!

Suki turns her head and looks at Riku.

Suki: Riku! You scared me…

Riku: I'm sorry…I didn't mean to.

Suki and Riku giggles.

Riku kisses Suki in a long passionate kiss because Rose wasn't around. Lifa turns her head and blushes. Her eyes dart back over to them, but she then focus on her paper work. Riku stops kissing Suki and they look at each other.

Riku: How you like that? Was it good?

Suki: Riku…you're being naughty.

Riku: Naughty?...this is just a taste of what's to come later tonight…if you know what I mean. (sexy smiles)

Suki blushes and turns her head to giggle a little. Lifa keeps to her work as it was kind of hard to block out what they were saying.

Suki: Riku…not in front of Lifa. (blush)

Riku: Lifa is an adult and I'm sure she has someone who does this with her…she understands.

Lifa stops writing her paperwork and froze in place to what he said. Riku kisses Suki again and thoughts ran through Lifa's mind. She remembered the kisses with Buu, but that naughty thing they spoke of is not something Lifa had done…with anyone.

Riku: I look forward to tonight.

Suki: Riku…so…so do I. (blushes)

Lifa stands up and they heard the chair go back. They look over at her in confusion. Lifa turns to look at them.

Lifa: I have to go to the bathroom.

Suki: Okay…

Lifa walks to the restroom as Suki and Riku continue to flirt. Rose walks up to them.

Rose: Riku!

Lifa stands in the bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror. She smiles and thought about what Riku said. Lifa has been kissed, but Buu didn't care for those things. A relationship is something they couldn't have together. Tears poured out of her eyes and she wipes them away. Why is she crying? She turns on the water and puts some on her face.

Lifa: Get a hold of yourself.

She stays in the bathroom trying to get a hold of her self. Lifa comes out seven minutes later and goes to sit back down. Suki looks at her with concern.

Suki: Is everything okay Lifa?

Lifa: Yeah…I think I ate something bad this morning.

Rose walks up to the front desk.

Rose: You okay Lifa?

Lifa: I'm fine…it must have been something I ate.

Rose: Okay…just take it easy today.

Lifa: I will.

Lifa tries her best to be herself. Hours passed and it is time to go home.

Suki: See ya, Lifa!

Lifa: Bye.

She waves goodbye to them and leaves out the front doors. Lifa is looking down as she heads down the stairs. She is lost in thought about her and Buu.

Guy: Hey, watch it!

Lifa had walked right into some person.

Lifa: Sorry…I wasn't focus on where I was…

Lifa had looked up as the guy is turning around. She realized who it was.

Lifa: Ma…Mako…

Mako: Lifa…I didn't know it was you…sorry if I sounded harsh.

Lifa: You weren't.

She smiles and looks down. He could tell something is bothering her from her facial expression.

Mako: Everything okay? (concerned)

Lifa: Yeah! What brings you here?

Mako: Oh…I came to see my cousin Riku. I have to give him something.

Lifa: Cousin?

Mako: Yeah…you didn't know did you? (giggles)

Lifa: No…

Lifa looks at Mako's hand and felt bad. He noticed she is looking at his hand.

Mako: It's not your fault concerning this.

He lifts his arm up slightly to show her.

Lifa: I should have told you no and never left.

He wondered how she is truly doing because of how she response.

Mako: How your doing with…you know…it…I mean him?

Lifa: He's fine.

Mako: Don't get yourself hurt Lifa…or worst of all…killed.

Lifa: He wouldn't do that.

Mako: You don't know that…what he did to me…it looks like he was enjoying it. He doesn't seem safe to be around let along how he looks. He's sadistic.

Lifa: Mako…there are things you don't know about him…I'll be fine.

Lifa thinks about the times Buu had been harsh to her.

Lifa: Is he right? (think to self)

She then thought about the times he showed that he cared, helped her from those big cats, and so much more. She smiles on the inside. Buu wasn't harmful at least towards her…maybe others.

Mako: He's not holding you against your will is he?

Lifa: No…Mako I told you…he's not like that…a lot of things…sort ofconfuse him.

Mako: Just making sure.

Girl: Mako!

Lifa see's a female running up to them. She had pink hair done in a ringlet pigtail style and her eyes were green. She was taller than Lifa by a couple of inches. It seems that Lifa was the shorter of the females. The female wraps her arms around Mako and he blushes.

Mako: Easy Tsuneko.

Tsuneko: I found something cool.

Tsuneko looks over at Lifa and she smiles slightly.

Mako: This is Lifa, Tsuneko…she's just a friend.

Tsuneko: I was going to say he is already taken.

Lifa: Don't worry…you don't have to worry about that…we're just friends.

Mako: Hey Tsuneko…Lifa…she…has someone else already. (sad look)

Tsuneko: Okay…I'll be inside, so come on.

Lifa looks at her cellphone realizing what time it is.

Lifa: I have to go…nice seeing you again Mako and nice meeting you Tsuneko.

Mako: Take care Lifa…seriously.

Lifa nods and heads down the stairs and Mako is grabbed by his new girlfriend. Lifa walks over to the alleyway and found Buu against the wall. His back leaned against it and he had his arms crossed. He looks over at Lifa as she is smiling at him.

Lifa: I'm ready to go Buu.

He grabs her and puts Lifa into his arms. She blushes and he flies off. He decided to hold her and just not look at her. Lifa looks up at him and could see the irritation look on his face.

Lifa: What's wrong?

She says that calmly and he clenched his teeth.

M Buu: I saw you with that earthling name Mako again.

Lifa: I told you Buu…it's not like that between us.

Lifa places her hand on his right side cheek.

Lifa: You know how I feel about you.

He pulls his face away from her hand and grunts. Lifa places it down among her chest and sighs. He didn't want to be touched in such a way. They made it back home in minutes and he places her down.

M Buu: I'll be training.

Lifa: Okay…

Lifa thought about what Suki said about her going out with them. She didn't want to lie to Buu, but she didn't want to upset him. She decided to tell him.

Lifa: Buu there is something I need to tell you.

M Buu: What?

He punches his fist in the air and kicks. This was to start his warm up before he got serious.

Lifa: Um…don't…get mad…okay.

He punches his fist into a large rock and it breaks into pieces. He stops to what she said and looks at her. She could see the irritation look on his face.

Lifa: Um…it's about staying late after work tomorrow or the next day.

M Buu: And why is that?

Lifa: It's to…it's to hang out with a few people I know…I'll be in the city and won't be gone too long.

M Buu: Who are these people?

Lifa: Some frie…just some people I know.

M Buu: Lifa…are they your friends?

Lifa: Well…yeah…

He turns his head and sits down. Lifa stares at him and could see the struggle he is having with himself.

Lifa: Buu I'll be fine and I'm in the city.

He felt his irritation rise and the thought of her leaving him came upon his mind. Lifa walks up to him and places her hand upon his face.

Lifa: I'm not going to leave you.

His eyes glance at her and he removes her hand from his face.

M Buu: That's not what I'm worried about.

He looks at her again quickly to see her smiling. He felt him self blush and felt jealously towards these so call friends she has. Lifa knew that he is worried about her and being around others.

Lifa: Buu I'll be fine and you can pick me up two or three hours later …I promise I'll be back where you always come get me…okay? (smiles)

He sighs and growls a little.

M Buu: I'll…I'll think about it.

Lifa: Can you trust me and let me have my freedom?

M Buu: What's that suppose to mean? (irritated)

Lifa: I'm just saying that…I'm not a prisoner Buu and you should know me by now…after everything I said…that should let you know that I wouldn't leave you?

He stays silent for some time and looks over at her. Her innocent look made feelings emerge in him again. That desire thing started to come over him. He looks away from her.

M Buu: Fine…no longer than three hours understood?

Lifa nods her head.

Lifa: Also I have to go shopping sometime this week for more food and things.

M Buu: That's fine also…beside Buu gets to eat.

Lifa lit up with joy and hugs him because he agreed with her. His feelings were battling out and her hugging made him react like he would do normally. He grabs her and pins her down onto the rock. He became angry with her actions and the battle he is having with himself.

M Buu: Why do you keep pushing me? How are you making me have these fe… (angry)

He realized what he is saying and pauses in his sentence. He turns his head away from her confused, frustrated and longing. Longing to know what he didn't know. Lifa smiles and her smiles turn into sadness and concern. She realized what he was about to say to her. Lifa laid on the rock as he towered over her. She looks at his mid-torso and her eyes travel up to his face. She felt herself blush, but knew he is struggling. Struggling with what she didn't exactly know, but tried to come to conclusions on her own. Lifa places both her hands on his face and turns his head to face her. It startled him, but he looks at her. His eyes examine her; why was she so innocent and made him feel things he never felt before? He felt that desire thing again as his eyes roam her. He blushes and Lifa notice his blushing. That caused her to giggle a little.

M Buu: What's so funny? (not amused)

Lifa: Oh Buu…your blushing.

What she said caused his heart and breathing rate to increase. Why did that happen…why is this happening to him? She let's go of his face and picks herself up a little. He groans and turns his head. Lifa sits up to him and he felt lips touch his cheek. His eyes widen and he looks at her. Lifa lies back down and blushes. He was speechless and lost in thoughts. That Dragon Longing intimate scene replays in his mind again. He desired her now greatly as she lays there blushing and helpless. Helpless as he could do what he wanted to her.

Lifa: Buu…

She calls out his name calm and sweet. He rubs her face and her neck. Lifa felt her body reacting on it's own to his touch. She nestles her face into his hand. Buu gulps and stares at her; he started to feel that weird feeling emerge again. Lifa places her hands onto his chest and he gulps yet again. His hand travels to her shoulder and watches her reactions. He pressed his lower body onto her. Lifa felt herself becoming flush and nervous. Buu leans in a little closer to her and she moans a little. He felt his self groan to her moan and that new weird feeling grow. Lifa rubs her hands up from his chest up to his neck.

Lifa: Why I'm I doing this…stop it Lifa. (think to self)

Her nervous levels rise as he pushes his body weight onto her a little more. Thoughts filled Lifa head of where this might go. He leans his head slowly to her ready to kiss her again. His other side screams out to him forcing him to stop. Buu caught a grip of reality and what is happening. He removes his self from her and stands up quickly. He stares at her as she sits up. Lifa stands up and watches him. Buu steps back and growls; he flies off in confusion.

Lifa: Buu wait! (shouts)

Lifa thinks back to what just happen.

Lifa: What just happen and why…why is he reacting like that? Why did I?

She remembers her dreams of them being together. Lifa blushes and removes them from her thoughts.

Lifa: Why I'm I thinking that?

Her thoughts go further in depth.

Lifa: Do I want that from him…

She felt herself turn red all over and she smiles to her thoughts.

Lifa: What if one day…it happens? No…I would tell him…I'm not ready...right?

Lifa sighs and pulls at her hair a little.

Lifa: Stop thinking of that Lifa? He doesn't know of that.

She thinks back to the movie they watched together.

Lifa: But…why does he seem almost like he's curious? The kissing and other actions he's doing…

She looks up at the sky and didn't see him anywhere. Lifa goes into the house to cook lunch for them. She knew that he would be back, but when. Even now she is confused about where they were going with things.

Lifa: Buu…are we developing a deeper bond?

Lifa bends over to grab a pot.

Lifa: Ow!

She rubs her back to feel that it ached.

Lifa: Why is…

She stops and realized when he thrown her onto that rock it must have bruised her. He also pressed his weight on her to a certain degree. Buu is a big guy after all and compared to her; he could easily squash her under him or anything else. Lifa begins making lunch for them. Buu is flying above an abandon city he had destroyed. He had left because of what just happen confused and angered him.

M Buu: Why do I feel certain ways toward you Lifa?

He thinks back to his feelings and wondered what this new thing he felt is. Buu lands on the ground in the city he destroyed and walks around. He became lost in his thoughts again. He felt it before when he thought of that movie and when Lifa did certain things in particular. Especially, now this weird feeling seem to grow stronger. He kind of didn't know what to do and yet at times his body was like it reacted on its own. He hears someone or something in a building almost completely destroyed. Part of it is still in great conditions. He goes inside and walks over to the noise he hears. He looks to see two earthlings doing something. He notices they were kissing and almost doing certain things from that movie. He watches them curiously to know how exactly they did that sex thing. Lifa didn't explain it too well; she did say books had info about this sex thing. He walks up closer to them as they hadn't noticed him unless they didn't care because they continued making out. The female earthling makes that noise again like the female on that movie…like his…Lifa. He sees the male earthling moving his lower half in a back and forth movement.

M Buu: They're doing that same sex thing. (think to self)

He continues watching them trying to understand this action. He must admit he thought of Lifa and felt that weird feeling again. He growls a little from the thought of it. The female whose eyes were closed heard him and she opens them. She moans out and then was lost for words after seeing Buu. The male earthling continues and she tries to find her voice. A monster is watching them have sex and didn't do anything, but just watch.

Female: Ta-Taka…stop…monster…monster.

Taka: I know Rav…I'm a monster right now. (giggles)

Rav: No…behind you…monster. It's that Majin Buu monster behind you…watching us!

Taka turns his head and stops what he is doing. Buu continued to stare at them, but became irritated when they stopped. Taka gets off of Rav and they pull their clothes on them as they back off from Buu. The both get up to run and Buu teleports in front of them. He had snapped out of his curiosity and felt that need for blood to be spilled. He thought about turning them into candy, but he wasn't hungry. The echoes of Rav and Taka could be heard from the store. Buu had killed both of them quickly, but not to quick as he wanted to enjoy that moment. Their bodies lay next to each other; as their chest each had a large hole in it. He looks down at them and gives a big grin.

M Buu: Foolish earthlings…

He walks from their bodies and steps on a bag. He bends down and opens it to look what is inside. It must have been theirs, but they had no use for it right now…in fact never. He empties the items onto the ground and the last item is a book. Buu looks at it to see a male and female earthling on the front of it. The female is lying in bed naked and the male naked also. He is on top of her as her head hung off the end of the bed looking forward. Buu wrinkles up his face and opens it curiously. It had different pictures in there of a male and female earthling. Words were on the pictures almost like it is explaining something. It is a book about that sex thing he did understand that. He decided to take it with him as it may give him insight about that like Lifa said.

M Buu: Wait…why do I want to know this?

Buu became hesitant and question him self at what he is doing. He stood there debating with him self as to take it with him or not. Lifa was done with making lunch and decided to wait for him. She sits in the kitchen and looks over at the picture on the fridge. She smiles to each of them and blushes to the last picture. Lifa did truly love him and she was glad she met Buu. The only thing was did Buu feel the same to her; meaning did he love her. He was acting strange as of lately. The kissing and close interactions they were having with each other were something he didn't care to do. Yet, now at times he would explore that, but Lifa could see the struggles he was having.

Lifa: I wish you would explain how you feel.

She heard the door open and close. Buu had just walked in and Lifa looks at him.

Lifa: Buu lunch…

Lifa stops talking and watches him go upstairs. She goes over to the stairs and looks up to find Buu not in sight.

Lifa: What happen now? (think to self)

She goes over to the table and sits down to eat. Lifa continues to eat wondering why he had come home and went straight upstairs. He didn't even say anything to her, look at her and that happens when something is going on with him. Buu comes back downstairs and goes into the kitchen to sit down. He grabs a rice ball Lifa made and shoves the whole thing in his mouth. Lifa bites into her second rice ball and watches him. He looks at her quickly under eyed and see's her staring. It started to bother him a little. Lifa swallows the last bit of the rice ball and smiles at him a little.

Lifa: So Buu…how was your outing?

He doesn't answer her and goes to eating the cake she made.

Lifa: Buu are you…okay?

He ignores her question and she could see the irritation of him building from his body reaction.

Lifa: Um…you want to watch TV tonight or you could show me how to do that energy thing again? Either or sounds fun right? Or we could do something else? (smiles)

She giggles a little hoping to ease him. Lifa goes to eat some more as he gobbles his food down.

Lifa: You eat to fast…you should eat slow Buu, so you won't choke or anything of that sort.

He quickly starts guzzling down the soda.

Lifa: Um…why don't…

He slams the can on the table as he closes his eyes to focus. Lifa jumps a little to his reaction. Why didn't she see this coming because he does this usually when he is angry.

M Buu: Why do you always keep pushing? (annoyed)

Lifa: I…I just want to make sure…your okay.

He gets up out of his chair and pushes it in.

M Buu: You don't have anything to worry about and should keep your focus from me.

Lifa: Buu…I care for you and…

M Buu: Lifa I said don't worry about me. (annoyed)

Lifa: But….

She hears him growl a little.

M Buu: I said stop worrying.

Lifa: Buu…I…I don't want to argue. I just want to know what's wrong.

M Buu: It's nothing…

Lifa felt downhearted.

Lifa: Give him time Lifa. (think to self)

He could feel her sadness and it bothered him a little.

M Buu: I'll be upstairs. Call me down for dinner.

He turns around to go upstairs. Lifa wanted to say something else, but she knew he needed the time alone to think. He is gone out of site and she cleans up. She didn't understand, but yet she did somewhat. One moment he's happy and caring, but then he's angry, frustrated and doesn't want to be bothered.

Lifa: Is this who Buu is always or can he change?

She sighs and finishes cleaning. She goes upstairs to see his room door close. Later that day Buu stayed in his room, Lifa had watched TV and cleaned up the house. She cooks dinner and when she is done Lifa goes to call him. Buu comes downstairs and fixes his plate. He goes to sit on the couch and eats in there. He didn't want to sit around her and Lifa didn't exactly know why. She knew it had to do with the kissing between them and the feelings that confused him. Yet, it seemed to be something else that troubled him. He comes back into the kitchen to get more food and goes back to sit down and eat. Lifa is almost done and he comes into the kitchen to throw away his cans. He puts his dishes into the dish pan and heads upstairs. Lifa looks at him downhearted by how he is acting again. He could see her sitting there with a sad expression when he first came into the kitchen and as he goes up the first stair. Buu focus back on other issues as of now Lifa sadness he didn't need it affecting him. She begins cleaning up the kitchen and a few tears drops from her eyes into the dish water. Lifa wipes them away with her arm and goes back to finishing the dishes. She goes upstairs and see's his room door closed again. Lifa goes into the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready for bed. She lies in bed thinking of him and giving him the time he needed. The question is how long did he need because Life didn't know how long she could wait. Yet, she didn't want to leave him because of how he didn't understand his feelings. She would try her best to help him, but he just pushes her away each time. There were a few moments that he showed her how he felt, yet he then pushed those feelings away along with her. Lifa falls asleep as she had to get ready for work in the morning.

The next morning came and Lifa got ready and made breakfast. After she is done she had packed her a lunch from yesterday. It was some left over for Buu, so he could have something to eat on while she is at work. She usually makes sure he has a lunch while she was out working anyways. Lifa goes over near the stairs.

Lifa: Buu…breakfast! (shouts)

Lifa turns around to see the front door open. He walks inside and looks at her.

Lifa: Oh…I thought you were upstairs.

He stares at her for sometime. Lifa smiles and he walks into the kitchen. He goes to fix his plate and Lifa stood there watching him. After he gathered his food and drink he brings it into the living room. Lifa is at the stairs standing there watching him. He sits down and begins eating. She felt downhearted again knowing he didn't want to eat with her again. This was the third time he's done that. He looks up at her while eating and then back down. He stuffs his mouth some more. Lifa puts her fist on her chest and continues to stare at him. Every now and then he glances at her and goes to eating.

Lifa: B…

Before she could say anything he response over her.

M Buu: You should be eating or you're going to be late. (annoyed)

He begins drinking down a soda can. Lifa could see the irritation and tension he is feeling. She wanted to know and understand what he was struggling with, but he was right. She had to get to work, but…he mattered more right now.

Lifa: Buu…what's wrong?

He finishes off the drink and burps. She could hear him growl a little.

M Buu: Go eat.

Lifa: I don't understand…but I could if you tell me.

M Buu: Please go eat…I'm asking nicely.

Lifa: Is it about me hanging out with the others today? Or is it about the kissing?

He slams the can on the table and looks at her. He saw that he caused her to jump and it bothered him. He was bothered by his struggles that he is having now recently. The fact that she is asking questions wasn't helping. She could see him bouncing one of his legs again. She decided to ignore it for now and go eat; beside she could ask him later. She began eating and felt hurt by how he was acting. The old Majin Buu is coming back again that uncaring, angry, and hopefully not his killing side begun to emerge. She see's him come into the kitchen and puts his dishes in the sink. He then goes outside and slams the door a little.

Lifa: Buu what are you angry about now? Why won't you let me help you?

She finished eating ten minutes later and washes the dishes. Lifa grabs her purse and puts on her shoes. She goes outside and see's him laying on a rock with his arms behind his head. His eyes were closed almost as if he is asleep. Lifa goes over to him and was about to touch him.

Lifa: Buu…

M Buu: I'm awake.

He opens his eyes and looks over at her. She stood there looking innocent at him and he could feel her sadness. He does his best to block those feelings of her from him. He stands up and picks her up. She blushes a little and he ignores it as best as he could. He flies off and doesn't look at her. Lifa looks down at the ground lost in thoughts. She had to know and decided to ask him, but first.

Lifa: Buu…you remember to get me later, right?

M Buu: I already know that…no more than three hours.

Lifa: Right…um…is…is everything alright?

M Buu: I'm fine.

Lifa: You don't seem fine…I been living with you for some time and I know when your troubled by something.

M Buu: Lifa.

Lifa: What?

He looks at her and struggled to control his other side. This new side of him is trying to emerge.

M Buu: Can you make me a promise?

Lifa: What promise?

M Buu: Just promise me.

Lifa started to feel uneasy about this promise and it worried her about him.

Lifa: Buu I can't make a promise if I don't know what it is.

M Buu: I want you to promise me…

He looks back forward to his flying.

Lifa: Buu…

She places her hand on his face and he pulls away from her quickly. Lifa could see the struggle within him.

M Buu: Promise me that you'll stop worrying for me and also I don't want you developing feelings for me. Those things I don't care for. (annoyed)

Lifa: Buu you already know how I feel. I explained that and also I said I'll give you time and the space you need. (smiles a little)

M Buu: I know how you feel, but…I want you to remove that now. Also I don't care to find the time or space to feel whatever those things are.

Lifa: Can you not say those things?

M Buu: I already said it. Can you do that for me?

Lifa thinks about what he said and a few tears started rolling down her cheeks.

M Buu: Don't start that.

Lifa: I love you Buu! (touch his cheek)

He jerks back and looks at her quickly. It angered him by what she just did and said.

MBuu: LIFA! (shouts)

He growls a little.

Lifa: I'm sorry, but I love you.

M Buu: No…I told you not to mention that word and that feeling. I want no part of it. Do I make myself clear? We can't have that.

Lifa: Why?

M Buu: I said no.

She started to become upset by his response.

Lifa: I won't stop loving you…I tried okay…I can't.

M Buu: Then you are no longer welcome to stay. (annoyed)

Lifa: What? No…Buu why won't you tell me what's going on? Why?

M Buu: I told you…I warned you…you don't need to worry and that love thing…I hate it.

Lifa: Buu…I know no one ever loved you, but…are you scared what might happen?

He flies faster to get her to work.

Lifa: Are you scared? Its okay if you are…I'm a little scare too…honestly. (smiles)

He looks at her and back to his flying.

Lifa: But…despite I'm nervous…I want to share that with you. It makes me happy to explore that with you. Buu…everyone should have someone. Even you…you deserve to have someone and be loved. I'm glad I found you…well…that we found each other.

He looks at her in surprised by what she said and she could see him blush a little.

Lifa: I'm not just saying this…beside I fell in love with you. It wasn't forced or anything like that nor is it a lie.

He looks back forward to see the town and flies quicker. Lifa places her hand on his face again. He moves his head quickly again.

M Buu: Don't touch me.

Lifa: Buu…its okay…do you want a hug?

M Buu: No…

He made it to town and flies over to the museum. There he lands quickly and puts her down. Lifa looks at him and walks up to him closer.

Lifa: I won't stay after if you need me.

M Buu: I don't care if you stay.

Lifa: O-okay…are you coming back to get me?

He stayed silent for a while. Lifa begin to feel uneasy.

Lifa: Buu are you coming back?

M Buu: Maybe…I don't know.

Lifa: Well…I can call off of work and we can go back home. I said if you need me I'll be there.

M Buu: No…you stay…

Lifa: Stay? But…wait…what's that suppose to mean?

He steps back and begins flying up.

Lifa: Wait…Buu!

He quickly flies higher and takes off. Lifa looks up and felt confused and hurt. He left her with an unsure thought.

Lifa: Buu…why…why do you do these things? I want to help you…I want to help you.

She started to cry a little. She wipes her tears and walks to the front of the museum. Her day was supposed to be exciting, but now. She didn't want to be here. His feelings were like a rollercoaster the way he treated her. One moment he is calm, nice and so much more, but then he's angry, hurtful, uncaring and demanding. Lifa goes up into the museum and Suki see's her. Suki waves and Lifa waves back. She goes to the back to get ready for work.

Lifa: Buu…I'll have to worry about you when I get home. Right now I have to focus on my work.

Lifa goes out and heads to the front desk. She goes over to sit down near Suki.

Lifa: Act normal Lifa. (think to self)

Suki: Lifa! Hey girl!

Lifa: Hey Suki!

Suki: I can't wait until we get off of work. We're going to have fun.

Lifa nods her head to agree with Suki. Lifa takes out some forms to be filed and Suki helps her.

Suki: Lifa you grabbed the wrong forms.

Lifa: Oh, sorry…

Lifa smiles a little and grabs the other forms. Suki looks at her with concern.

Suki: Is everything okay Lifa?

Lifa: Yeah…

Lifa looks over at Suki and giggles a little with a smile. Suki could see that something is bothering Lifa.

Lifa: Everything is fine.

Suki: O…kay…Lifa…if anything is bothering you we're friends, so you can tell me and I'll try to help okay.

Lifa: I know, but I'm fine Suki…I'm just tired because I was up late.

Lifa goes back to pulling out more forms.

Suki: Alright…

Lifa nods at her and hands Suki the forms.

Lifa: Buu… (think to self)

Buu had flew back home and goes into the kitchen. He grabs some of the lunch Lifa always make for him while she is at work. He closes the fridge and see's the pictures of him and her. He stares at it for a minute lost in thoughts concerning her. His emotions battled out and he became irritated concerning the situations. Buu rolls his eyes and turns the photo strip backwards that way he wouldn't have to see them. He sits down and eats what he took out the fridge. As he chews on the rice ball with some meat she comes upon his thoughts. He slows down his chewing and became lost. Her words, feelings and actions had an affect on him greatly. Buu sighs and grabs another piece of the meat. Why is she making him feel this way? She had to go now, but a part of him didn't want her to leave. "I know no one ever loved you, but…are you scared what might happen?" that sentence what she spoke of flooded his mind. He growls a little and snorts.

M Buu: Buu is not scared of anything.

He takes a bite into the cake. At that moment her scent filled his nose. When it did the kissing and sex thing flooded his mind, but this time it is of Lifa. He felt that new feeling over coming him again. He drops the cake and is stunned for words also of what to do. He looks down at the cake and smells it again. This time it smelled as it should, but why did that just happen to him? He starts back eating to finish off his lunch. He felt like something was nagging at him concerning her. It nagged about her feelings for him, that love thing, her kisses and that…sex thing. Why that sex thing? It confused him because he didn't understand it and why her? He had never cared for that sex thing until he saw that scene with her…Lifa. Buu felt that weird feeling concerning that sex thing, but he didn't know what to do exactly. The moment she came in his life; he felt like everything was changing. He finished off his lunch and cleans off the table. He goes upstairs to his room and decided to train afterwards until it was time to get her. When he got into his room he goes over to his bed. Buu sits upon it and lies down, so he could try to clear his mind. He closes his eyes and calms his breathing. It felt nice to him that he could relax a little now concerning his thoughts. He then saw if she is on top of him smiling. Just like when she pinned him that time from their training. She laughs and calls out his name calmly. He opens his eyes quickly and sits up. Buu leans over and rubs his face trying to get him self back to reality.

M Buu: What the hell is wrong with me? I don't…I don't understand. (irritated and confused)

He looks over at the table near his bed. Buu eyes widen a little to what he saw. He grabs the book he brought back.

M Buu: That's right. I brought this back…why did I do that?

His curiousity started to get the best of him and he stares at the cover for sometime. He opens it and looks upon it. The first couple of pages were of naked earthling males and females together touching, kissing and doing something he didn't understand fully. He turns to the next page to see another picture, but also writing on the other side. It's about that sex thing and it explained about it. The other few pages also did the same and had earthlings in different situations with each other. It also showed the anatomy of the female and male body.

M Buu: That's what it looks like for a female…is that what Lifa looks like?

He decided to read and study this more, so maybe he might understand it.

Leave a review and favorite if you like!


	13. Chapter 13: Buutect his Lifa

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters. I do own Lifa as she is my created character along with other non-DBZ characters.

Hours had passed for Lifa at her job. It is now the end of the work day for her. Lifa, Suki, Riku and Rose are heading out of the front doors.

Suki: Yay, we can go relax and have some fun!

Rose: Suki…

Lifa smiles at them and looks to her right to see Videl. A guy is with Videl and holding her hand. Lifa and the others walk over to Videl. Lifa had noticed that the guy holding her hand is Videl's boyfriend Gohan. She also noticed Mako there with his girlfriend and another guy. This other guy looked different he was green and wore average clothings.

Videl: Hey everyone…

Videl looks over at Lifa.

Videl: Glad you could make it Lifa!

Lifa: Um…

Suki: Well…this time Lifa wasn't going to get out of this. (giggles)

Lifa: I'm glad I could be here also.

Mako: Hey Lifa! (Excited)

Lifa: Hey Mako.

Tsuneko: We meet again I see.

Lifa looks over at Tsuneko and smiles slightly. Tsuneko tightens her hold onto Mako.

Lifa: Nice to meet you again Tsuneko.

Lifa could tell that Tsuneko had an issue with her, but she figured it had something to do with Mako.

Rose: Hey, again!

The guy blushes and sighs. He is then elbowed by Gohan. Gohan moves in closer to the guy and whispers.

Gohan: Try and be a good sport with this…okay?

Guy: I'll try.

Videl whispers to Gohan.

Videl: Is Piccolo okay with this?

Gohan: Well, Rose needed a date…right?

Rose goes up to Piccolo and smiles. Piccolo blushes and scratches his head. They all begin walking together.

Lifa: Um…Videl…who is the new guy? He doesn't look like he is from here?

Videl: He's…um…a friend of Gohan.

Lifa: Oh…

Lifa could see the difference in him. He wasn't an earthling that's for sure, but it didn't bother her. She thought about Buu because he is the same as Gohan's friend…different.

Riku: Where to first?

Suki: Let's go to that castle that's supposed to be haunted.

Gohan: Haunted?

Suki: Yeah…I think it would be fun.

Riku: I was thinking of going to a bar or something.

Videl: I wouldn't mind going to this so called haunted house.

Suki: Yeah, Riku.

Rose: A bar sounds nice to me.

Riku: Thank you, Rose.

Mako: We could find something else to do?

Tsuneko: That's a great idea Mako.

They each bicker among each other and Lifa watches.

Lifa: Um…I have an idea.

They stop and turn to look at her.

Lifa: Why don't we do the castle first then the bar. That way they both get done. (smiles)

Gohan: Yeah Lifa that's sounds like a great idea!

Suki: Sounds good to me…great idea Lifa!

The others agreed with Lifa's idea and they head over to the haunted castle. The vehicle stops a few feet away from the castle.

Driver: This is as far that I shall go.

They get out of the vehicle and the driver drives off.

Videl: Well, somebody is scared.

Rose: A lot of locals say it's haunted, so the story goes that the maiden who onced lived there long ago. She and those who worked for her were killed by there enemies. Her lover didn't suffer that day, but he had to live the rest of his life wondering and seeking revenge. His maiden is supposed to haunt this place as she still searches for her lover.

Piccolo: You know your history of the locals. I'm impressed. (smiles)

Tsuneko: Really?

Suki: Maybe we should reconsider this.

Riku: Now you agree with me.

Videl: Come on guys this place is just an old castle.

Gohan: Well…Lets just go and check it out.

Riku: Fine then…let's get this over with, so I can have a drink.

They begin walking to the castle.

Mako: You're thinking of a drink at this time?

Suki: I agree.

Riku: Well…yeah.

Lifa listens to them bicker among each other. They get up to castle and a host is there at the door.

Host: Welcome…are you all in a group together?

Videl: Yeah.

Host: I'll be your tour guide and let's all stay together.

Tsuneko grabs onto Mako tightly and Suki grabs onto Riku.

Riku: Scared are we? (laughs)

Suki: Quiet Riku.

Lifa: Their all funny and fun. (think to self and giggles)

They tour the castle for over thirty minutes. During that time Tsuneko was freaked out and Suki held onto Riku most of the tour. Piccolo was not amused and Rose kept close to him giggling at Suki and Riku's bickering. Videl was a little freaked out and Gohan could tell. He held her hand to confort her. He didn't sense any haunting around this castle like others proclaim. Lifa got scared twice, but her training with Buu gave her more confidence. They all head out of the castle and walked over to a Grill and Bar place. As they were walking Lifa watched each of them. They each interacted with their partner. She began to feel bad and left out because they each had someone. Someone they could comfort, hug, hold hands, kiss and more.

Lifa: Their relationships are strong…I hope…I hope me and him could be like that one day. (think to self)

Lifa became downhearted and felt her self longing for that. After a five minute walk they go up into the Grill and Bar called "Grill Bar Together". They get seated at a table in the back for them because Videl is the daughter of Mr. Satan. They order food, drinks and enjoy themselves. The bar part had a dance floor with music playing.

Riku: Hell Yeah!

Suki: Riku…you're drunk.

Riku: Drunk for you!

He kisses Suki.

Rose: You want something to eat Piccolo?

Piccolo: Um…no…I'm fine with just water. (blushing)

Videl: Piccolo looks like he might be enjoying himself.

Gohan: That's good!

Mako: You okay Lifa?

Lifa: I'm fine.

Mako: That's good.

Tsuneko: Come on Mako…let's go dance.

Mako: Okay…okay…Want to dance with us?

Lifa: Oh…no…I'm fine, you two can enjoy yourselves.

Mako: Okay then.

Riku and Suki is over at the bar table. Videl, Gohan, Piccolo and Rose went to order more food. Lifa sits there alone and watches everyone interact with each other. What happen today invaded her mind about her and Buu. Would he come back and get her?

Lifa: Well…if he doesn't then I shall get back home somehow…again.

She begin to feel downhearted again as she watches everyone. Their relationships were something her and Buu couldn't never be he said. Lifa eats some more of her fries and became lost in her thoughts. She felt her eyes starting to tear up. Gohan noticed the change in Lifa.

Gohan: Hey Videl…is Lifa okay? She seems kind of down.

Videl: Don't know…I'll go and talk to her.

Rose: I'll come with you.

They both go back to their sitting area where Lifa sat at.

Videl: What's up girl?

Lifa looks up at them.

Rose: Is everything okay, Lifa?

Lifa: I'm fine you guys.

Videl: You're sitting here lonely Lifa.

Suki walks over back to the table as Riku stayed at the bar.

Suki: What's going on?

Rose: Lifa's sitting here lonely.

Suki: Awww...Lifa, we need to hook you up…theirs plenty of guys here.

Lifa: What? I'm fine you guys seriously.

The only guy that Lifa wanted is Buu, but he didn't desire to have a relationship with her at least to her knowledge.

Videl: You didn't look like it a moment ago.

Lifa: I'm just a little tired.

Rose: If you say so.

Lifa: I am…I'll be okay, so don't worry about me.

Suki: Lifa…concerning a guy…I thought you and Mako were dating?

Lifa: Huh…no, no…

Suki: That's what Riku told me. He said Mako really likes you.

Lifa: I know.

Videl: You know?

Lifa: Yeah…it's just that…

She smiles as Buu comes upon her thoughts.

Suki: Just what?

Lifa: Nothing…it's really nothing.

Rose: Is there someone else?

Lifa: Huh… (blushes)

They each see her blush and became curious.

Videl: Alright, who is it?

Lifa: What do you mean?

Suki: The guy, Lifa!

Lifa: There is no guy.

Rose: Well…is it not a guy?

Lifa: Huh…oh…no…it's not that neither. It's just complicated…I mean…it's no one.

Videl: So you are seeing someone!

Suki: Why didn't you tell us Lifa.

Suki and Videl move closer to Lifa.

Suki: How does he look like? What's his personality? Are you making out with him? Come on Lifa…do tell?

Lifa blushes even more now.

Rose: Aww…your blushing Lifa.

Lifa: I'm not blushing…I said it's no one.

Lifa puts her head down as her nervousness sets in. She couldn't tell them about Buu; she had promised him and besides she didn't want someone to try and harm him or capture him. He wasn't human after all.

Videl: You really do like this guy…your body language and face tells it all.

Lifa: Um…no…there is no one. (nervous)

Suki: So…are you sleeping with him?

Lifa quickly lifts her head to look at Suki and the others. Her face went even redder to what Suki just said. Her mind being to go to her dreams about her and Buu. She shakes her head side to side and looks back down.

Lifa: No, no…it's not like that.

She covers her mouth to the answer she gave them. It let them know officially that she acknowledge having someone.

Videl: Aw Lifa…you do have a boyfriend and…well…

Suki: Lifa…are you still a…virgin?

Rose: Suki that's her business.

Suki: What…we're all friends here right…we all here were virgins at one point. It's no shame and besides…I didn't ask her to go into details.

Suki looks over at Lifa.

Suki: So Lifa? Its okay if you are…whenever you're ready and don't let him rush you. If he cares then it's when you're ready or at least both of you.

Lifa is stun and couldn't believe this is being discussed to her. She hasn't slept with Buu and he didn't care to have an intimate relationship with her. Besides he didn't know of such things.

Suki: Lifa?

Videl: Suki…Listen Lifa you don't have to give an answer…I'm not a virgin…there Suki you got an answer.

Suki: Well we know that Videl.

Rose: You two…

Lifa looks up at them.

Lifa: Videl and Suki don't fight.

Videl: Suki can get into peoples business sometimes.

Lifa: If you want to know I haven't…I'm still one. (blushes)

Suki: We're not fighting.

Rose: Could it be you drunk a little too much?

Suki: I'm fine…sorry Videl and…sorry to you also Lifa.

Lifa: It's okay…it's just complicated.

Videl: Your relationship?...He's not an asshole is he?

Lifa: No, no…like I said it's complicated and confusion.

Suki: As in?...

Videl: You can tell us Lifa.

Lifa: Well…he's…he's sort of confused and among other things.

Videl: Confused? What's so confusing?

Lifa: Um…he's confused about relationships…among other things. (giggles a little)

Rose: Well sometimes relationships can be confusing.

Suki: Yeah, but it's not too hard if you like each other. Does he like you Lifa?

Lifa: Well…um…

Lifa thinks back to the times Buu showed concern, protection and in some ways love towards her.

Suki: He likes you right?

Lifa: Well, he likes me as a…I'll protect you.

Rose: Does he love you?

Lifa: Um…he…well, there are other…

Videl talks over Lifa.

Videl: What are those other things?

Lifa: Huh…um…

Videl: You can tell us what those other things are.

Lifa: Well…

Rose: Lifa…we all have dates. Why didn't this mystery or complicated guy come with you today?

Lifa: He's…he's sort of…busy. (nervous)

Suki: Busy?

Lifa: Yeah…

Videl: What is he busy with?

Lifa: A lot of…things. (giggles a little)

Suki: We could have found you a date.

Lifa: Oh, no. I'm fine being alone.

Lifa thinks back to when she and Mako went out on a date. Well, Lifa didn't see it as one, but she knew Mako did. Besides, Buu wasn't happy with the fact another guy had an interest in her. She didn't want Videl and the others to get hurt.

Lifa: He's just complicated.

Gohan: Complicated? (giggles)

Videl: Lifa is telling us about the guy she's with.

Gohan: Well congratulations Lifa.

Suki: Her relationship is complicated.

Gohan: Complicated? Well, he sounds like a Vegeta…maybe Piccolo. That depends. (giggles)

Piccolo: I'm not complicated. (startled)

Gohan: Sorry…(giggles). Maybe Lifa you should talk with my mom…better yet, Bulma.

Piccolo: I'm about to leave.

Gohan: What? Now…

Piccolo begins walking away and Gohan follows him. Lifa looks at everyone and smiles. She knows they were trying to help, but Buu wasn't what they think he is.

Lifa: Thanks everyone.

Rose: Give it time!

Suki: Yeah I must agree with Rose.

Videl: If he's an asshole like that monster that kills and doesn't show any remorse…then he's more than an asshole.

Lifa spoke before she knew it.

Lifa: Monster? (curious)

Videl: Yeah…you're not from here are you?

Lifa: Well…no…

Rose: You haven't heard in the news?

Lifa: Um…

Lifa started to get nervous again. This monster they spoke of…was they referring to him?

Videl: Yeah Lifa…even my Gohan came in contact with that evil bastard.

Suki: It's an evil thing…evil indeed.

Lifa: What's…what's this monster name….if it has one?

Videl: Majin Buu.

When Lifa heard that name she felt like her life was taken from her. Videl and the others continued to talk and Lifa's mind raced. She couldn't let them know of them…especially of him.

Suki: Lifa…earth to Lifa.

Lifa: Buu…

Lifa snaps out of her thoughts. She realized what she said and fumbles for words.

Lifa: Majin Buu that's what he's called?

Videl: Yeah...are you okay?

Lifa: I'm fine… (sad)

Rose: You spaced out on us there.

Suki: Videl know fighters who do battle with that creature. Well,…

Videl: Yeah…someday…hopefully they shall kill it for all that it's done.

Suki: I agree…right Lifa?

Lifa mind was racing again to what they just said. They were out to kill Buu? She didn't want that to happen. Sure he is impatient, had anger issues and well he is a killer, but Lifa knew more about him. There is another side to him that maybe no one cared to understand.

Suki: Lifa?

Lifa: Huh…

Videl: What's going on in that head of yours?

Lifa: Nothing…I think that maybe…well…he might be killing for a reason. Maybe he's misunderstood…

Videl: Misunderstood; a reason? There is no reason…Majin Buu doesn't care. Believe me I met him and he freaks everyone out. If you had met him and seen what that bastard is capable of trust me…you wouldn't be saying that. My Gohan was injured by him. (upset)

Rose: Videl…calm down…it's not Lifa's fault.

Lifa felt hurt and yet upset because she met him, knows him and even lives with him. She could understand Videl's anger, but Buu was more than that. She couldn't tell them that even though she wanted too…not after hearing this. She had to protect him just like he protects her even if he is confused and angry now from earlier.

Lifa: It was a misunderstanding. (smiles a little)

Videl: I'm sorry Lifa. It's just that I seen what that monster is capable of and it gives you nightmares.

Suki: Let's forget about this Majin Buu and get back to the fun.

Rose: I agree…besides I haven't heard of any killings for a while now.

Suki: Hopefully it's gone, dead or something.

Videl: Good.

Lifa had her head down and had to bear what they were saying. They were good friends, but who they spoke of Lifa had deep feelings for. She knew him better than any of them ever could, but she could understand their anger.

Videl: If you have any questions or any problems just ask us Lifa.

Lifa: I know…thanks.

Suki: Sure…now let's go have fun!

Another hour had passed and Lifa looks at her phone. It was late and she promised Buu she would be back. She had grabbed her purse and a box of food she packed. It was for Buu; she knew he would enjoy it.

Rose: Where are you going Lifa?

Lifa: I have to go.

Piccolo: That makes two of us.

Gohan moves closer to Piccolo.

Gohan: Piccolo…

Suki: Aw Lifa.

Riku: Yeah Lifa…stay…stay… (drunk)

Lifa: It's important. (smiles)

Videl: I'll walk her to the door.

The others wave and say goodbye.

Lifa: Bye everyone and thanks!

They both get outside and Lifa was about to walk away.

Videl: Hey Lifa!

Lifa: Yeah.

She turns to Videl.

Videl: This guy…you say he's not an asshole. Who is he?

Lifa: He's not an asshole…its confusion mostly.

Videl: Do any of us know him?

She got a little nervous; especially after hearing Videl and the others talk about Buu.

Lifa: No…

Videl: Sorry about getting angry at you…still friends?

Lifa: Yeah…I understand.

Videl goes up to Lifa and hugs her.

Videl: You stay safe Lifa…you live a secret life I feel sometimes.

Lifa: No…nothings a secret here. (giggles a little)

Videl: See you next time.

Lifa: Sure.

Lifa heads off and Videl waves at her. She returns it back with a wave of her own. Lifa heads back to the museum and down the alley. She gets there in ten minutes and didn't see him. She sits on a box and waits on him. Lifa gets out her cellphone and calls home.

Lifa: Maybe he'll answer.

The phone rings and rings. She received no answer and what had happen earlier made her worry. Should she start to walk…maybe? Today wasn't a good day and after hearing what Videl and them said made it worst. She questioned as to why she of all the earthlings had come in contact with him? Why didn't he kill her when they first met…he could have, but didn't. Also, to add as time went on she fell for him. The killing monster as everyone saw him, but she didn't see him that way and she fell in love with him. Why? Buu didn't know of love or certain things. She had to show or explain things to him sometimes. She knew he had emotions and showed them at times towards her. Yet, now he became a little closer to her physically with the kissing and touching. Yet, he became angry and confused, but she understood why a little. It even confused her a times, but she wanted their relationship to continue to grow stronger.

Lifa: Buu I love you…I love you and you don't want to explore that…why? Why me?

Thug 1: Explore what?

Lifa turns to her right to see three guys standing there. She gets up and steps back a little.

Thug 2: Hey there cutie!

Thug 3: Why are you down here all alone? Are you lost or looking for someone?

Lifa: I'm fine. (bold)

Thug 1: Don't know, but…we can make you feel fine if you know what I mean?

The guy licks his lips and grabs his crotch area. Lifa knew where this was going and she steps back more. She would have to put up a fight, but she thought about the back museum door. Maybe it was unlock, also where was Buu? Perhaps he wasn't coming to get her.

Thug 2: Now if you behave and are a good girl this won't get messy.

They begin walking closer to her laughing every now and then. Lifa turns around and takes off running. They run after her and she heads for the museum door.

Lifa: Damn it!

Of course it is locked. The guy grabs her arm and Lifa turns around. She hits the Thug 3 in the throat and kicks him in his crotch. The guy lets her go and falls to the ground.

Thug 2: We got a fighter!

Thug 1: I'm going to enjoy this…I get to go first!

Thug 2 grabs her in a bear hug from behind. She remembered what Buu taught her and defends herself again. She heads butts him in his nose and he let his grip lose a little. She grabs his finger and bends it to get out of his grip.

Thug 2: Ahhh…you bitch!

He drops her and Lifa gets up to run for the alley opening.

Thug 1: You slut!

Thug 1 knee's her in the stomach. Lifa felt her breath be knocked out of her. She falls to the ground and holds her stomach in pain. The Thug 1 pins her down from behind. Lifa struggles and screams out.

Lifa: HELP!

Thug 1: Shut up!

He turns her over and slams Lifa head against the ground. Lifa felt her vision blur and the sky spinning. The other two thugs get up and go over to them.

Thug 2: You bitch I think you broke my nose…we said we would be easy on you, but now I'll make sure you won't forget this.

Lifa: He-help…

She struggled with the strength she had left. The Thug 2 goes over to her and slaps her in her face. Her vision blurs even more and she hears ringing from the impact.

Thug 2: He said shut up and that's for my nose.

Thug 3: Hurry up and let's do this.

Thug 1: Well, hold her while I get my pants off and hers.

Thug 2: I got her.

Lifa continues to struggle every few moments a little. Her head is hurting and Thug 2 holding her down didn't help to that fact. She felt them pull her pants down and her panties.

Lifa: Stop…Buu…Buu help… (cries out)

Thug 3: Buu? Who the hell is Buu?

Thug 1 starts unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants down.

Thug 2: Who cares…make sure she won't forget this.

Thug 1: I know…I'm going to enjoy this.

Lifa: No…

She is still in a daze, yet aware.

Thug 1: Here I come…

Thug 2 looks at Lifa and laughs as she begins to cry.

Thug 2: See what happens you stupid slut.

Thug 1: Ugh!

Thug 2: How she feels?

Thugs 1: Ugh…Aahhhh! (screams)

Thug 2 sees blood splash on Lifa and himself. He looks over to his left and see's his friend being held by something. Horror comes upon him as he sees some creature. The creature hand is through his friend chest. Thug 1 coughs up blood and looks at the monster holding him. It had a look of rage on its face.

M Buu: What are you doing to my Lifa? (growls)

Thug 2 lets go of her and she turns on her side to cover her lower nakedness. Lifa looks over to see him. She smiles to the fact he is here to her rescue.

Lifa: Buu…

She says his name low because of her head injury and abuse she had done to her. Buu looks over at Lifa after she called his name. She is crying a little and he felt her feelings, also to add she is injured. Plus her lower half is exposed and it angered him to see and feel this. He grits his teeth and growled louder. Lifa begins pulling her panties and pants back on her slowly.

M Buu: You all hurt my Lifa and tried to do something to her…(says calmly)

He throws Thug 1against the wall of the building next to the museum. His voice deepens, his energy rises, veins pop, and steam comes from the holes on his body. They had pissed him off greatly.

M Buu: I'LL MAKE SURE EACH OF YOU SUFFER GREATLY!

Lifa is now going to witness the side of Buu that others had feared.

Thug 1: I'm sorry…please… (cough)

M Buu: NO ONE HARMS HER!

He removes his hand from the Thug 1 chest and places it around his neck. The Thug 1 gasps for air as Buu places his other hand around the man's head. The man screams out as his friends watch in fear. Buu laughs and grins to what he is now doing. All that he thought about is to kill them; make them suffer because they hurt his Lifa. The man's skull could be heard cracking. Blood started to run down from Buu's hand.

M Buu: You won't be harming her again. (chuckles)

He crushes the man head in his hand and rips it from his body. Thug 1 body falls to the ground without a head. Buu throws his now crushed skull on the ground. The other thugs scream out in fear and Lifa couldn't believe what she had watched. Buu inhales in and breathes out slowly. He turns his head to the side and tilts it. He gives the other guys a sadistic look as he grins.

M Buu: Next… (laughs)

They run, but he grabs both of them by stretching his arms. Buu slams them next to Thug 1. He breaks both of the thug's legs by stepping on them with force.

M Buu: You both won't be going anywhere…

They scream out in pain.

Thug 2: HELP US!

Buu thought about turning them into candy, but they weren't even worth eating. They needed to suffer after hurting his Lifa. Lifa became a little fearful herself as she watches. She knew they needed punishment, but not like this or did they? Would they hurt someone else the same or have they always been doing this?

M Buu: YOU SHALL NEVER HURT MY LIFA AGAIN!

He takes the two guys and presses them together face to face. He uses his energy to keep them pressing into each other with more force.

Thug 3: STOP PLEASE!

Thug 2: AAHHH!

M Buu: You can hurt each other! (chuckles)

Their bodies press into each other harder and bones could be heard cracking. Buu laughs louder and Lifa continues to watch. Blood starts to drip on the ground slowly, but more and more leaks from the thugs as Buu increase the pressure on them. Buu's face become serious and then he presses them together in one hard force. They smash into pieces as blood splashes from them onto the ground and onto Buu.

M Buu: Humans compression...

He chuckles a little.

M Buu: You both won't be messing with my Lifa again.

Lifa continues to look at him in shock as she sits on the ground. Buu turns to look at her and smiles. Lifa felt a little fear come over her. Was that the Buu she fell in love with? He walks over to her and squats down to her. He reaches his hand to her.

M Buu: Lifa…

She filches a little as he reached out to her. It made him irritated, yet a little hurt. He speaks softly to her figuring she is scared.

M Buu: Buu protects his Lifa…I won't let anyone harm you.

Lifa questioned herself as to what just happen and well, that was his way of protecting her. He was showing that he cared even if it was horrible. She tears up again and cries.

Lifa: Buu…

He could see she was hurt, so he grabs her into his arms. He begins healing her making sure she is okay.

M Buu: There…all better.

She looks up at him with teary eyes. Despite what just happen she felt safe in his arms. She hugs him around his neck. He looks stun as to her actions.

Lifa: Thank you, Buu! You were there for me. (smiles)

Buu flies off the ground, but halts when he see's a box. He floats over and grabs it.

M Buu: This yours? (says calmly)

Lifa nods slightly while in his arms. He then flies up higher and heads back home with her. Lifa continues to hold onto him around his neck the whole way back. He lets her continue to do so knowing she just went through a terrible experience. She didn't want to let go of him after just being almost raped. Sure he is a killer, jealous, angry, impatient, but at times like this she knew the other side of Majin Buu. This side she knew of him and loved…even some of his bad qualities, except the killings and a few others. He lands on the ground and carries her into the house. He goes into the kitchen and sits the box on the table. He then goes to sit on the couch with her in his arms. He pulls at her to loosen her grip. She tightens her arms around him not wanting to let go.

M Buu: Lifa…we're back home…it's…its okay. (speaks softly)

She lets go, but stays in his arm and lap. He looks down at her to see her eyes puffy from crying. Concern came over him.

M Buu: Did they hurt you?

Lifa: Not much.

M Buu: Where did they hurt you?

Lifa: My head and stomach…and…

He growls to the fact she was injured, but he made them suffer more than they made her.

M Buu: That's it?

Lifa: Kind of…they tried to…well…

He could see and feel the change in her emotions. It worried him now at what they also did to her.

M Buu: They tried to what?

Lifa: Force them selves upon me.

M Buu: Force them selves? (confused)

Lifa realized he didn't know or understand.

Lifa: They tried to…rape me Buu.

He looks at her more confused.

M Buu: Rape?

Lifa: Remember what they did in that movie "Dragon's Longing?" The…sex…scene.

M Buu: They tried to do that?

Lifa nods.

Lifa: Yeah, but…expect when you're forced against your will its called rape. Sex is a beautiful interaction Buu…expect when someone forces you.

He became furious that they would have done that to her if he hadn't showed up. He would have made them suffer more if he had known this earlier. Lifa could tell he is lost in thoughts by his face expression.

M Buu: My Lifa! Only I get to do that sex thing with her. (think to self and angry)

He then realized what he said to himself. His looks at her to see she is sniffing and smiling at him. Why did he just think that way? Did he want to do that with her? He looks back forward and Lifa could see he is struggling with something.

Lifa: Buu…are you okay?

M Buu: I'm…fine.

She places her hand on his opposite side of his face. He looks at her and blushes a little. He felt that feeling again now strongly…maybe from what just happen?

Lifa: Buu.

She blushes and he felt that weird feeling now. Lifa lifts up to his face slowly and Buu felt himself sweat a little. What was she doing? Her lips make contact with his cheek. He went into shock as to what she is doing.

M Buu: Lifa…

He says her name softly and calmly. Lifa stops kissing his cheek and hugs him.

Lifa: Thank you again.

He felt a little angry, but yet also okay with what just happened. She stops hugging him and lies against his chest as she continues to be held by him. His body felt strong and safe, yet it also felt comforting to her. She loved him greatly and smiles to the thought. He remembered the box she told him to grab. He could also smell something sweet coming from it.

M Buu: What is that box?

Lifa recalls what Buu is talking about.

Lifa: I got that for you…its food and sweets.

M Buu: For Buu?

She smiles and nods at him.

M Buu: Thank you…

He looks forward quickly.

Lifa: Was the kiss okay?

He looks at her quickly in shock. He is now confused on how to handle this.

Lifa: Want another? (smiles)

M Buu: Lifa you're taking this…a little too far.

Lifa: R-right…

She felt a little sad and leans off of him.

Lifa: I better go start dinner. (smiles)

He nods and she gets off of him. He watches her as she gets up and begins to walk away from him. Buu grabs her arm to get her attention. Lifa looks at him curiously.

Lifa: What's…wrong?

Buu eyes travel over her body. Lifa blushes, but is unsure of why he grabbed her. She see's his face show a look of disgust. He could smell the humans he killed on her. It didn't amuse him.

M Buu: I want you to wash off their blood.

Lifa: Huh…oh…

She looks down at her chest to see blood spots over her.

Lifa: I will.

Lifa looks up at him and smiles.

Lifa: Thanks Buu.

He nods at her and she walks away into the kitchen. A part of him wanted to say he is sorry about saying "a little too far" from their early talk. He leans back against the couch and grabs the remote. Buu looks down and noticed the blood on him self also.

M Buu: Buu shall bathe also.

He looks over at the box she got for him.

M Buu: After sweets.

He also grabs the box of food she got for him. Lifa goes over to the fridge to grab the items needed.

Lifa: We're going to need more food.

She noticed the picture on the fridge is turned to the backside. Lifa turns it around and knew that he didn't want to look at the actions they were doing. Maybe from today's incident he might be more accepting of it. As she continues cooking she watched Buu goes upstairs, but comes back downstairs to continue watching TV. Lifa is proud of herself for fighting back and the fact Buu came to her rescue. Lifa face expression changes.

Lifa: I was almost…

The thought of what could have happen made her tremble a little, but she smiles. He had protected her again and she knew despite what he said Buu still cared for her deeply. Yet, the way he killed them was a side of Buu she never saw before. It had startled her a little of what he is capable of doing. She concentrates back to her cooking and hums a tune. Buu went upstairs to bathe himself. After over thirty minutes of cooking dinner is done. Lifa sets up the table and afterwards goes to call Buu for dinner. She steps into the living room and smiles.

Lifa: Buu dinner is ready…

Lifa becomes curious now at Buu. She noticed the moment she walked into the living room he had something in his hand. Yet, the most curious part for her is when he places the item he had next to him quickly and looks up at her. She also noticed he kept his hand on the item next to him. Almost as he didn't want her to see what he had. She smiles a little at him.

Lifa: We can eat.

Lifa goes back into kitchen and sits down. Instead of Buu coming into the kitchen he goes upstairs. Lifa could see the item he had in his hand a little. She goes to eating, yet curious at what he had. A couple of minutes later she heared the stairs creak from his weight. He goes to sit down and places food among his plate

Lifa: Everything okay?

M Buu: Fine.

He grabs food and eats it as Lifa drinks on a glass of water. She sparks up a conversation to lively the moment.

Lifa: Hey…we should figure out something to do this weekend together.

He continues eating, but response to her question.

M Buu: We train.

Lifa: Of course, but…we could do something together besides training.

M Buu: Until this weekend then.

Lifa: Yeah until this weekend.

She also thought about what Buu had when he was on the couch.

Lifa: Um…Buu…

He looks up at her as he continues to chew.

Lifa: Um…what…what did you have in your hand just a moment ago?

He looks at her awkward and swallows.

M Buu: Food?

Lifa: Oh, no…that's not what I meant…um…when you were on the couch. I saw you put down something next to you.

He looks back down and added some more food to his plate. Lifa could tell it was something he didn't want to answer.

Lifa: If you don't mind telling me. (smiles)

M Buu: I'm reading.

Lifa: Reading?

M Buu: Yes…reading.

Lifa: Oh, that's good…um…what are you reading?

He doesn't look at her, but continues eating. Lifa could see the usual body gesture he is doing almost as if he is embarrass or hiding something.

Lifa: Is it that good that you don't want me to know?

M Buu: Does it matter? (annoyed)

Lifa: Well…I guess…no.

She giggles a little to lighten the mood.

Lifa: Just forget it.

He could see and feel the sad emotion that Lifa gave off. He sighs on the inside.

M Buu: I'm reading to…to learn something.

Lifa: O…kay.

M Buu: So you don't need to worry.

Lifa saw him blushing a little as he drunk on a soda. She smiles and decided to just leave the issue alone. Besides he was just reading and wasn't angry at her or killing someone for that matter. Well, he did kill three people earlier. She removes the thought of the situation from her mind, besides it terrified her of what could have happen. They both get done with dinner for the night and Lifa starts to clean up the kitchen. Buu goes upstairs to change into his sleep wear. He comes back downstairs and goes to watch TV. Lifa had just finished off the dishes and goes upstairs herself. She grabs her sleep wear and goes to bathe herself because she felt a little violated after three thugs tried to rape her. Plus the fact she has blood on her. After Lifa is done bathing and puts on her sleep wear she goes into her room. Lifa lies down in her bed; she must admit that she was tired after today events.

Lifa: Before I go to bed I want to say good night to Buu.

She sits up, goes out of her room and head downstairs. Lifa could see just the TV is on and no other lights. When she gets to the bottom Buu is sitting on the couch again reading. She could barely make out what he is looking at, but it looked like a book.

Lifa: Um Buu…

He looks up and sees her standing there looking innocent as always. He places the book on his right side between him and the couch. She kind of startled him a little. It also surprised him of her standing there and he the great Majin Buu didn't sense her.

M Buu: Why didn't I notice her approaching downstairs? Does this book have a distraction power? (think to self)

Lifa walks over and goes to sit next to him. She looks up at him and smiles.

Lifa: Watching TV?

M Buu: What do you want?

Lifa: I just wanted to say good night. (smiles)

He looks at her and could feel how see felt.

Lifa: Also…I thank you again for being there to rescue me.

That desire thing is affecting him again.

Lifa: Reading again?

He looks at her confound. Buu looks forward back at the television, but nods to give her an answer. Lifa moves closer next to him. His eyes slowly glance over at her. She smiles and places her hand on his shoulder. This caused him to feel a little baffled by her actions.

Lifa: Thank you.

She stands up and stares at him. He stares at her wondering what she wanted now.

Lifa: Can I hug you?

He holds out his left arm and flicks his head back as to gesture her to come. Lifa walks up close in his arm and he pulls her close to him. She wraps her arms around his neck. For some reason it felt right for this to be happening now.

M Buu: Why I'm I concerned for her strongly now? (think to self)

Lifa closes her eyes and relaxes into his hold.

M Buu: Maybe because of what happen to her today? (think to self)

She lets go of her arms from around his neck and kisses him on the cheek again. It startled him and he let's go of her. She then stands up and looks at him. He felt a little irritated, but also felt important.

Lifa: Good night Buu…I…I…well…you mean the world to me. (smiles)

He continues to stare at her confused with mix emotions. Lifa giggles a little and could see the confusion in his face.

Lifa: Whatever you're feeling right now…it's okay to explore it.

She begins walking towards the stairs and looks back at him. His eyes were watching her every movement.

Lifa: Good night…

He begins searching for the words to response to her.

M Buu: Goo…Good night.

Lifa goes upstairs and he lies back against the couch. He rubs his cheek that was kissed by her. As he did he felt himself go warm a little. He takes a deep breath in and sighs. Buu grabs the book and stares at the cover. Upon doing so he saw himself and Lifa instead of the earthlings. He gasps and shakes his head. The picture went back to the earthlings. Everything was confusing him now. Her actions and his he felt a difference. There is a bond growing between them closer each day. He was mostly confused and for the first time a little scared. He opens the book, looks at it again to try and understand it more. Maybe once he understands it then all of this will go away. Lifa lies in bed smiling thinking of him and slowly drifting off to sleep. Two days had passed and it was now Friday morning. During the two days Lifa had stocked up on food and other items needed. Buu of course helped her out. Mako continued to give Lifa a discount and worried for her. Lifa hung out with Rose and Suki at work, but she also felt cautious around them. They didn't like Buu and Lifa couldn't let them know about him. Lifa awoke around 8:oo am this morning to get an early start. Buu is in the bathroom bathing. She goes downstairs and starts breakfast. Buu had came downstairs and sat down in the kitchen chair. He watches Lifa cooks breakfast. After an hour breakfast was ready. They both eat not saying much, but did give each others smiles mostly well at least Lifa did. Buu didn't know what to say or how to handle his feelings. He now just blocks them out the best he could, yet Lifa continues to push. They finish breakfast and clean the kitchen together. Lifa found that unusual for Buu to do such a thing. He would help dry the dishes, but to help her clean was a new side of him. Lifa noticed that during their cleaning he was staring at her for a long time.

Lifa: Um…Buu…what's wrong?

M Buu: Nothing…we shall train now, so I'll be outside.

Lifa could see he was struggling with something. She would ask him later about it. Lifa goes to put on her fighting clothes and decides to bath later. Besides she would work up a sweat and have to take two baths. Lifa puts on her gear and goes outside. Buu was already training.

Lifa: Ready big guy Buu.

He looks at her confused from what she said. Lifa smiles and giggles.

M Buu: Let's start.

They train for over an hour. Lifa had noticed that during their training Buu seemed to be off his guard at times.

Lifa: Are you okay Buu?

M Buu: I'm fine Lifa…stop worrying about me…please…

He cracks his neck and goes into the house. Lifa goes inside also and see's him getting some of the cookies from the jar. She smiles and heads upstairs to bath herself. Lifa goes into the bathroom and lets the water begin to run. She adds bubble to the bath this time as she needed it. Lifa removes her clothes.

Lifa: Whoa…what training…

Lifa gets into the tub and bathes herself. After she gets out Lifa puts on some clothes. She heads into her room and lies in her bed.

Lifa: I need to find something for us to do together.

She sighs and thinks of things to do.

Lifa: Going out in public is out of the question.

She thought about how others acted around Buu during their so called date. It worked…somewhat, but that was on another island. She sits up and come from out of her room. Lifa goes downstairs to not see Buu no-where, so she goes to look outside.

Lifa: Maybe he's outside.

She looks around the house and the area.

Lifa: BUU! (calls out)

Lifa calls out his name a couple of more times. She then goes back into the house.

Lifa: Well…I hope he's alright. I'm sure he'll be back.

Lifa decided to clean the house, besides clothes needed wash and among other things. Lifa goes into the living room to tighty up. She looks over at the table and smiles.

Lifa: Oh Buu, sometimes you're a mess maker.

There is a can soda and chocolate wrappings on the table. Lifa grabs those and throws them in the garbage can. She spends almost ten minutes cleaning things up downstairs. She grabs the clothes basket and makes her way upstairs. Lifa goes into her room first to check for anything. Her room she majority of the time kept clean unless she got really busy or something else came up. Her room is clean, so she goes over to the bathroom. Lifa grabs the clothes from the hamper and puts them in the clothes basket. Lifa picks up the clothes basket and goes out the bathroom. She gets near Buu's room and stops.

Lifa: I better check his room also.

She opens his door and turns on the light. His bed is undone, along with a couple of his clothes on the floor.

Lifa: Buu you really need to clean up behind yourself.

Lifa pauses and thought about the mess.

Lifa: Normally he keeps his room clean…somewhat.

She thinks about how he has been acting different as of lately. Lifa knew something was on his mind, but she didn't know what exactly. She picks up the clothes of his and puts those in the basket. She then begins fixing his bed.

Lifa: Your bed is way to big…well, Buu is a big guy himself.

She goes over to the right side of the bed to fix the pillow and sheet.

Lifa: There all done…

Lifa giggles to herself a little. She was about to walk away when her shirt got caught in the dresser drawer of Buu's.

Lifa: You even don't keep this closed.

The drawer wouldn't close in, so Lifa opens it. When she did she pauses to what she saw. She picks up the book she see's and looks at the cover.

Lifa: Buu, what's…

It was the same book he had been studying to try and understand earthlings intimate ways. Lifa see's the naked people on front and she realized what it was. Her curiousity gets the better of her. She sits down on his bed and opens it. She wonders what exactly he is looking at in this book. There are naked males and females; also they're in different intimate positions and writing explaining things. Lifa flips through it some more. She goes to a page that's folded in the corner. Actually, more than few pages were that way.

Lifa: Are you studying or are you…

Her face turns red to the thought of what else he could be doing. She thinks back now to the other night when he placed something besides him.

Lifa: This is what you were looking at. (blushing)

She then thinks back to what he said "I'm reading to…to learn something."

Lifa: You're trying to learn about…

The real question is to why, but part of her knew maybe as to why. Lifa stops on the one page explaining about a female first time. This page seemed to look more of being used because it had wrinkles on it.

Lifa: Buu…(heart rate increase)

Buu lands on the ground in front of the house. He went out and about to clear his mind. Along the way he found some sweets to eat on. He took it by force…well, actually they ran away from him like the weaklings they were. There was also an item that he took. It was a bracelet, but with a gem that had a galaxy picture on it. He figured Lifa might like it. He goes into the house and closes the door. He takes off his shoes and looks around. The house is quite and she wasn't around. Normally, she would be downstairs to greet him when he went out and came back. Yet, he didn't worry because he could feel her energy. She is upstairs and it relaxed him knowing she is still here. He begins to head upstairs to see where she is at. Lifa felt her breathing increasing as she reads it. She looks over to see the images of a female and male. It had different images showing what someone was to do for their first time. She flips to the other page to see what else he had been looking at. The other page corner folded is about tall males and petite females.

Lifa: Buu are you thinking…

M Buu: Lifa!

She looks up startled by him calling out her name.

Lifa: Oh no…

He was coming up the last few stairs. When he gets to the top he looks around and his focus goes to his door. It is slightly open and he did remember closing it. He walks over to it and Lifa scrambles as quickly as she could. He places his hand upon his door and pushes it open.

Leave a review and favorite if you like!


	14. Chapter 14: Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters. I do own Lifa as she is my created character along with other non-DBZ characters.

M Buu: Lifa…

He spots her with the clothes basket in her hand and walking towards him.

Lifa: Hey Buu!

She walks pass him and he places his hand on her shoulder. Lifa stops and turns her head to look at him. She smiles at him.

Lifa: I was just in your room gathering clothes.

She lifts up the clothes basket to show him.

Lifa: See. (smiles)

He looks at her in a stern way as his head tips to the side.

Lifa: I'll be downstairs washing.

Lifa gets a better grip on the basket and heads downstairs. He stood there confused more than upset. He could feel the nervousness and tell she was acting different. Buu goes into his room to find his bed fixed and the clothes no longer on the floor.

M Buu: So…she was cleaning.

He goes over to check the drawer that he had the book in. He opens it and wondered did she see this? Lifa is in the little room putting the clothes into the washer. The book she couldn't get out of her mind now. Also to add that what was Buu doing with it, plus the fact some of the pages is folded. It indicated to her Buu must have tabbed those to look back at. The tall male with the petite female, a female first time, and other pages that are tab.

Lifa: Is…is Buu thinking about doing that? The question is with… (low voice to self)

She pauses and her eyes get wide. The folded pages said enough of "with who."

Lifa: Buu…your…me…

She blushes and felt her body feel hot. Lifa shuts the door to the washer and puts the basket down. She goes into the kitchen to get a cup of water to drink. Lifa sits down at the table and takes a sip of water a few times. Her mind wonders to what just happen and to add the other times. She wondered at times what did he think about concerning that since the "Dragon's Longing." Well, after seeing that book and he said he is trying to understand. It kind of made sense now, but what was she to do now; if he did want to do that.

Lifa: What if he asks me or it leads to that by some way? (think to self)

She begins to fumble with her fingers together. The thought of that made her nervous she must admit, but she didn't mind him being her first. Yet, if he did ask now…well, she wasn't ready she would tell him.

Lifa: Wait…what I'm I thinking about? (think to self)

Buu is standing there watching her. She had something on her mind he could tell and that she is nervous.

M Buu: Lifa.

She looks up to see him standing there. He looks at her awkward and crosses his arms.

Lifa: Hey…Buu… (nervous)

She puts her head down and blushes.

M Buu: What were you doing in my room again?

Lifa looks up.

Lifa: Huh…oh, just gathering clothes and fixing your bed. (smiles)

M Buu: That's it?

She nods and takes the last drink of her water. He could see and feel something is bothering her.

M Buu: Okay…nothing you…seen? (curious)

Lifa: Nothing that I don't know of…why do you ask?

M Buu: Buu is just wondering.

Lifa places the cup in the dish pan.

Lifa: I have to finish cleaning.

He looks at her as she washes the cup. Lifa turns around and looks at him to give him a smile.

M Buu: I'll be outside training.

He looks at her and felt concern coming over him.

M Buu: Do you need help cleaning?

Lifa: Oh…no…I got it, well unless you want to help?

M Buu: Buu shall be outside. If you need me then just call Buu.

Lifa: Okay…thanks Buu.

Lifa cleans and fixes them lunch. She calls out to Buu from the kitchen window.

Lifa: Buu lunch!

He flies down and goes into the house. He sits down and begins eating. Lifa strikes up a conversation.

Lifa: So Buu, could you show me that energy thing again…tomorrow?

M Buu: Sure, first we train.

Lifa: Okay.

After they were done eating she cleans up and Buu helps.

Lifa: Oops…I almost forgot about the clothes in the washer.

She goes over to the little room and takes the clothes out to let them dry. Buu comes in there and watches her.

M Buu: Lifa…you're acting strange now. Why?

Lifa: I'm okay Buu…I'm just thinking of something we could do together.

M Buu: You can't lie to me Lifa, besides I feel that you are.

Lifa: Buu I'm fine.

He started to get a little annoyed.

M Buu: Lifa…I'm being concerned, right now.

Lifa had now just finish off with the clothes.

Lifa: If something is truly wrong I'll let you know.

She was about to walk pass him when he grabs her arm.

M Buu: Buu have something for you.

Lifa: Something?

He nods and pulls out a bracelet he found. He then gives it to her. Lifa takes it and smiles as she looks up at him.

Lifa: For me?

He nods. Lifa looks at it and tries to figure it out.

Lifa: How do you open?

The bracelet then torn.

Lifa: Oh no…I broke it.

He looks up and got an idea.

M Buu: Buu has an idea.

He goes up stairs and into her room. There he grabs the gift he gave her. Lifa waits on him wondering what he is doing. He is now coming back downstairs. H walks over to her and opens the box.

M Buu: Give me that.

Lifa hands him the broken item. He opens it and takes the gem of the galaxy out. He places it upon the ball. It fit on the ball of him greatly, so he takes the gift that is a part of him out and puts it around Lifa's wrist.

M Buu: There.

Lifa lit up with joy.

Lifa: Buu…that is so nice that you thought of me.

He nods and smiles a little on the inside. Buu walks out of the kitchen, to the front door and heads outside. His training helped him clear his mind. Lifa continued to clean the house and cooked dinner that evening for them. She goes to put on her sleepwear as it was getting late. Buu had come back into the house and helped Lifa place out the food for dinner. During that time she noticed the staring he did at her. They sat down and ate dinner together.

Lifa: How's dinner?

M Buu: It's fine…

Lifa: Is everything okay?

M Buu: I said I'm fine Lifa.

She could tell something is bothering him. She smiles a little and goes back to eating. Buu finishes his meal, empty his plate into the garbage and places it into the dish pan. He goes into the living room and lies out on the couch.

Lifa: Buu? (think to self)

Lifa finishes off her meal and cleans the kitchen. As she is cleaning her mind raced with what could be wrong with him.

Lifa: Maybe it has something to do with…(think to self)

She pauses in her sentence wondering if that book he reads has anything to do with this. Lifa goes into the living room and see's him laid out on the couch…well almost. One of his legs is bent on the couch and the other on the floor. She stands there watching him unsure of what to say exactly.

M Buu: What is it?

He says this with his eyes closed.

Lifa: N-nothing…

He could feel she is bothered by something. He sits up and looks at her. Lifa smiles and he blushes a little. When he did Buu turned his head, so his focus wouldn't be on her. Lifa smiles even more.

Lifa: Um…Buu you…you mean a lot to me.

He looks at her unsure by what she meant by that. Buu leans back against the couch and he felt his eyes traveling among her body. At times they would randomly examine her. She walks up to him and smiles. She turns her head to the side and places her hands behind her.

Lifa: Um…Buu…thanks for everything you done for me.

He nods to give her a okay to her explianation. She stands there a little antsy and he could feel a feeling in him growing. Her innocents, determination and her just being Lifa had feelings growing upon him.

M Buu: Why is she still standing here? (think to self)

Her actions confused him and made him a little nervous. How could she make him feel this way?

M Buu: Lifa…what are…

She jumps upon him and hugs him. Her actions had caused him to tense up and lean back against the couch arm.

Lifa: Thank you so much… (low and calm voice)

Buu lies at an awkward angle on the couch arm with Lifa on top of him.

Lifa: You protected me from those bad men and so much more.

The confusion and baffled feelings he felt slowly faded away. He now felt a new feeling…care and sorrow for her. He didn't understand why, but he did.

M Buu: Lifa…

He says her name calmly and places his hands on her back. Yet, because his hands were so large his bottom hand goes down to her butt. He felt her jump a little because of this. Lifa lifts herself up with her hands on his chest. The television light shines on them as they stare at each other. Lifa looks behind her and sees his hand position. She looks back at him and noticed the position they were in. She blushes really hard now and turns her head to the side. He could feel her breathing and heart rate increasing. He looks at her to examine her features. That feeling of desire he felt grow upon him again. He places his hand upon her chin and turns her face to look at him directly. Lifa looks at him in shock by what he is now doing.

Lifa: Um…Buu…

He felt this desire towards her growing by the second. She could see a different look he had. Lifa moves back and his hand that is on her butt grips it tighter and he pushes her closer to him. She could hear him moan a little from her movement.

Lifa: Buu. (startled)

He rubs his hand from her chin down to her neck. Lifa then moans by his action. This startled her as she became lost from his actions. He leans up and places his head in the crook of her neck. She wraps her legs around his waist to steady herself, even though Buu hand is still upon her butt. He smells her and felt that desire turning into something new that he felt once before. His mind begins to struggle by his actions: "Stop, this is not you"; "No…explore these feelings." Lifa could hear and feel the vibration from his growling. Why this is happening and what is would happen next? Those dreams started to invade her mind.

Lifa: Buu wait…(nervous)

She tries to pull from him again and he tightens his grip on her. When he does that she heard him moan.

Lifa: Buu…I'm not… (nervous)

Lifa stops talking when she felt his grip loosen and hears him growling louder. He begins standing up with her in his arms and her legs wrapped around him. She became startled and her panic set in greatly as he leans forward to the couch with her.

Lifa: Wait Buu…I'm not ready! (nervous)

He bends down and places her upon the couch. Lifa looks at him as he stands up. He looks down at her and stares at her for awhile. Irritation comes upon him and he grunts a little. Lifa knew he is troubled and it was about what just happened. He turns around and begins to head towards the stairs.

Lifa: Buu…wait…um…

He stops at the stairs, but doesn't look at her. Lifa smiles a little and wondered what he is thinking now. In some ways she knew what his mind was lost about.

Lifa: Are you alright…is it about not understanding or because of what I said about… (worried)

M Buu: I'm heading off to bed.

Lifa: Well…

He sighs to her.

M Buu: Lifa…not now.

Lifa: But…well…never mind… (sad)

M Buu: Listen I don't want to discuss this now…just know that I'm glad you're safe. Buu shall protect you.

Lifa: Okay…

M Buu: I shall protect you…but…but I can't feel those feelings you want.

He could hear her squeak out in a hurtful tone. He had hurt her, but he did care about her. It just that he didn't want to experience love. Lifa turns off the TV.

M Buu: Good night.

Lifa: Go-Good night…(sad)

He goes upstairs and Lifa heads upstairs herself a minute later. She looks at his room door and goes into hers. Lifa gets into bed and drifts off to sleep.

*A female is walking in the forest and a stranger watches her from the distance. It is a full moon night and a slight breeze blows through the forest. The moon light reflection from the sun lights up most of the forest. The stranger watches the female every movement. He watches her go over to the water spring and sits down. She rubs her finger tips across the top of the water. The female begins humming a song to her self. He looks upon her with longing and care. The female hears someone in the bushes and turns.

Female: Who's there?

She was nervous, shy and innocent. Yet, there is a strong will within her.

Female: Hello?

The stranger steps from the bushes and the female smiles once she sees who it is.

Female: Buu!

Buu walks up to her and realized that longing and protection he had been having was towards Lifa. She smiles at him and holds his hand. His hands are covered in blood and she knew what he had done. He looks at her wondering what she is thinking concerning this.

Lifa: Oh Buu…maybe…maybe…

She looks up at him and he could see the sad expression on her face.

M Buu: This is who I am…Lifa.

Lifa: Buu…

She smiles at him and he became a little irritated.

M Buu: I'm not what you're looking for.

She signs a little to his response.

M Buu: What… (irritated)

Lifa: Nothing…

She had shooked her head.

Lifa: Come…I want to show you something?

He follows her as she pulls him by his arm. The place she takes him is a bed of flowers **.** He looks at her in curiosity and at the soft flower bedding. She pulls him over to the bedding.

Lifa: Lay down.

M Buu: Why?

She pushes him and he falls onto the bedding with ease.

M Buu: How are you able…

Lifa climbs on top of him and places her hand on his mouth. She silences him and smiles. He takes a big gulp in as she removes her hand.

M Buu: Lifa…I don't understand…

Lifa kisses him and his eyes widen. She gets up and smiles at him again.

Lifa: Don't worry; you will.

His heart rate begins racing. He then tries to get up from his position, yet he couldn't. It's like her being on top somehow had pinned him down in this position.

Lifa: Buu…I know what you want…don't fight it anymore.

He gulps in again and watches her. Lifa pulls up her shirt and her breast pops out. She had no bra on and she throws the shirt next to them. His eyes widen and he is lost for words.

Lifa: Relax Buu…don't fight it.

He looks at her breast and couldn't remove his eyes from them. Lifa grabs both his hands and places them upon her breast.

Lifa: Touch them.

He is now breathing hard and that new feeling is affecting him now. He rubs her breast and enjoyed the feel of them. Lifa smiles and giggles a little. She stands up over him and he continues to watch her. His new feeling and curiosity had a hold on him. The voice of him in his mind screaming out to him "Stop" is slowly fading. Lifa pulls her pants off as she stands over him now fully naked. He watches her wide eyed and takes a gulp every now and then. Something is happening below his waist and it urged him to release that. Lifa looks down and smiles.

Lifa: I see you're excited.

M Buu: Excited? (awkward look)

He looks down and noticed what she meant. The only time he got excited was when he went to the bathroom, but this was a new experience for him.

Lifa: Let me help you.

He didn't know how, but Lifa removes his pants from him and now he is fully naked. She smiles and reaches her hand for him.

M Buu: Lifa…what are you…

He breathes out hard and moans when she touches his manhood. His mind is so confused on what is happening now. Yet, why did it feel good?

Lifa: I'll give you what you want Buu.

M Buu: What…what are you doing to me? (heavily breathing)

He watches her grab his hands and place them on her hips. It was like she had full control of him. She goes over him and he felt his hands help guide her.

M Buu: Why…how?

She goes down on him and moans out his name. He closes his eyes as he experience a new feeling. He calls out her name in bliss and pleasure. This new feeling of feeling her was amazing to him.

Lifa: Buu…take me… (moans)

He opens his eyes to look at her and also opens them to find him self in his bed. He sits up slightly and looks around. He is now confused on what just happened.

M Buu: Lifa…a dream…why?

He takes a deep breath in and lets it out. He turns on his side and stops. Something below his waist is rubbing in his pajama pants and it caused him irritation. His eyes widen to find his manhood excited.

M Buu: Why is this happening?

This hasn't happen to him never before and it was because of a dream. Not just any dream, but a dream of her…Lifa…his Lifa. His manhood did the same thing just like in his dream. He sits up on the end of his bed. His mind wanders to the dream he just had. Buu begins bouncing his leg up and down. This troubled him and also confused him. Lifa is downstairs setting the table for breakfast. She looks over at the clock to see it says 9:48a.m. Lifa goes over to look up the stairs to listen for him.

Lifa: That's unlike Buu to not be downstairs by now. He's usually up before 6:00am.

She thought maybe he had left or is out training. His room door is usually closed and sometimes not opened, so it was hard to tell was he in his room at times. Lifa goes over to sit down and eat. A few minutes into her eating Lifa gets up to go into the fridge. She looks in there for some fresh fruit to add to their breakfast. She hears foot steps on the stairs. Lifa gets up and turn around with a small container of strawberries.

Lifa: Breakfast is…

Lifa pauses in her sentence and looks at Buu. He is now walking into the kitchen, stretching his arms as he yawns. He finishes yawning and looks at her awkwardly. Buu finds Lifa staring at him and her face fully red. She sits down quickly with the container of strawberries. Lifa has her head down and begin putting a few strawberries on her pancake. Buu tilts his head to the side and is even now more confused. He goes to sit down and continues to stare at her as he begins grabbing a few pancakes. Lifa looks at him under eyed and to find him continuing to stare at her. Yet, he also moved around in his chair a few times like he is trying to get comfortable. Her eyes dart back down to her plate and she felt herself blush even more.

Lifa: Buu…you're excited about something, but… (think to self)

Her mind wonders to what exactly. He could feel her nervousness, see it in her face and body motions. Buu stuffs a whole pancake in his mouth and swallows it.

M Buu: You're nervous and acting strange…why?

Lifa looks up at him with a red face.

Lifa: Um…well…

M Buu: Does it have to do with…yesterday?

She looks at him and smiles.

Lifa: I don't know…you tell me.

M Buu: Tell you? (confused)

Lifa goes and eat on some of her breakfast. There was that silence again at the table. He felt himself becoming irritated from her silence.

M Buu: What do you mean Lifa?

Lifa could see the irritated expression on his face. She sighs with a smile.

Lifa: Someone else seems to be excited.

M Buu: Excited?

Why did he feel a little nervous just now? That word "excited"…Lifa had said that in his dream.

Lifa: Someone…under the…the table…on you.

Lifa goes back to eating and blushes harder. He looks at her in shock with his mouth slightly open wanting to say something. That dream of her and him flooded his mind. He knew now what she meant and he felt himself get even more nervous. His mind wouldn't stop thinking of her and him. Did she know of his dream of them? No…she couldn't have. Buu moves again in his chair and she could see the antsy movement he had along with his other problem. He goes back to eating without saying anything to her. Lifa decided to ignore it for now. She didn't want to push him because these were new feelings he was exploring…so was she. Buu finish off his meal and puts his plate in the dish pan. His excitement had passed, now he is left with confusion and slight anger. Lifa could see the change in him slowly as he finished off his meals. He goes outside as she watches him from the kitchen window. He flies off and where to Lifa had no clue.

Lifa: Oh Buu…we have a bond, yet…

She felt a little hurt to the thought about them. There is a bond between them, but his stubborn side is fighting that. Lifa begins to clean the kitchen and she tries to remove the thoughts from her mind.

Lifa: Buu…I love you and I want us to explore our feelings together.

She sighs and knew that he was fighting those urges. Buu was becoming more intimate with her; the kissing, rubbing, staring and now he came downstairs up right…his friend below his waist. Lifa blushes to the thought of it and then shakes her head.

Lifa: Get a hold of yourself Lifa….but…

She felt herself become nervous to the thought.

Lifa: He's feeling intimancy towards me, so…is that bound to happen? (blushes)

Lifa shakes the thought from her mind and continues to clean the kitchen. After she is done Lifa goes upstairs to get ready. Despite what happened she wanted to do some training with Buu…whenever he comes back. Buu is flying lost in thought. This new feeling had a strong hold on him towards her. To add the dream of her and him doing that sex thing didn't help. A part of him hated this new feeling, yet other part sort of enjoyed it and wanted to explore it. Lifa is important to him and he did care about her, but why? He had no problem killing anyone no matter what the cause. When they first met he found her useful and weak like any other earthling. As time went on he felt different things for her. It started with protection and care. Then, jealously because Lifa is his and only for him. He felt happy having her around and important also. Afterwards, he liked her and then that desire came. Once that desire came other feelings started to evolve. He even thought about that love thing towards her and now this sex thing. He would be angry towards her and at times hurt her. He only did that because these new feelings made him confused…also a little afraid. He was hoping maybe she would leave, yet she didn't. Also it made him happy that she didn't. She stayed and even expressed herself towards him. She didn't fear him like others or call him names. It confused him…who was he.

M Buu: I'm the great Majin Buu! Why…why?

He flew faster as the area around him became destroyed because of his energy force. He should have killed her then, why didn't he? It made him angry with himself. Nothing made sense anymore.

M Buu: Who I'm I?

A couple of hours had passed and Lifa decided to start lunch. She kept her training gear on, so when he gets back after lunch they could train…maybe. Lifa tries to focus on other things as she prepares lunch. She sighs to the thoughts.

Lifa: Prehaps giving him space is best. You have to do that for him Lifa.

After some time lunch is done and she sets up the table for them. Lifa finishes setting the table and she sits down.

Lifa: Give him space... (smiles slighty)

Lifa begins eating knowing that Buu would be back. Sometime had passed and Buu is now flying back home knowing that food would be there. He lands on the ground and opens the door. He goes inside to see the television on. He looks around the wall to see Lifa siting on the couch. Lifa is now looking at him. He stares at her and see's a sad expression comes upon her face.

Lifa: Um…lunch is on the table for…

Lifa stops talking when he turns around and goes into the kitchen. She felt a little hurt, but knows that he is trouble. She could hear him eating as he stuffs his mouth now. Lifa goes back to watching television, but decided to ask him a question. She gets up and goes into the kitchen. She stands behind him about three feet and watches him.

Lifa: Um…Buu…

He doesn't look at her and continues eating.

Lifa: I know you're…

M Buu: What do you want now? (slightly irritated)

Lifa: Um…I just wanted to ask you…can we…train? (concerned)

He nods his head and gobbles the last of the sandwiches. Lifa goes over to the table to be in front of him.

Lifa: Could you also show me that energy thing?

M Buu: Sure…well…maybe…

He looks at her, but focuses his eyes away quickly.

Lifa: Okay.

Lifa grabs the dishes on the table and washes them. Buu gets up and goes outside to wait for her. Lifa sighs as she continues to wash them.

Lifa: Oh Buu…maybe giving him the space he need is for the best.

After a few minutes Lifa is done with the dishes. She goes over to put on her shoes and heads outside. Once outside she see's Buu with his arms crossed sitting on a rock. His eyes are close as if it looked like he's taking a nap. She walks up to him and calls his name.

Lifa: Buu…I'm…um…

She stops talking once she sees him open his eyes and looks at her directly. She freezes in her look and smiles at him slightly. He could feel her feelings and it worried him a little. Buu stands up.

Lifa: Um...I'm ready whenever you are.

He felt empathy for her, yet there was always this feeling nagging him. He felt angry at himself and at times at her. Why wouldn't she leave him? Why is this happening to him?

M Buu: We start now. (irritated)

Lifa: W-well…

The moment Lifa starts putting her guard up he attacks. It sort of caught her off guard and she stumbles back. This was unexpecting of him to do this towards her. Lifa regains her balance and he comes at her again.

M Buu: Lifa defend your self and attack me. (serious)

He throws a force wave from his hand to push her. Lifa stumbles again, but falls.

M Buu: Lifa…get up and attack me.

Lifa: But…

She could see his face turn to a look of irritation. He makes a fist and pulls it back.

M Buu: I said attack me!

He throws a punch at Lifa and she rolls out of the way. Lifa gets up and steps back. He had punched a hole in the ground. She stands there looking at him confused and a little fearful. She had witness the side of Buu people feared when he killed those guys. Her Buu isn't like that towards her…is he? He slowly pulls his fist out from the ground and stands up.

M Buu: Why are you hesitant and standing there?

Lifa: Buu…whats…

He talks over her.

M Buu: Attack me…

Lifa: Okay, but…

M Buu: Attack now. (serious)

Lifa: Wait, I'm not… (nervous)

M Buu: I said attack me! (voice tone louder)

He charges over in front of her. Lifa could see something is troubling him, but she puts up her guard. Lifa blocks his back hand attack and returns it with multiple punches and kicks. Buu blocks them all.

M Buu: To slow! (angry)

He pushes her and Lifa begins to stumble back. She tries to regain her balance, but he pushes her again with his other hand. Lifa falls down completely onto her back. She felt the air be knocked out from her a little. Buu quickly goes over to her and throws a punch towards her. Lifa sees it coming and puts her arms up to block it as she closes her eyes.

Lifa: Buu! (in fear)

He punches the ground next to her face.

M Buu: Never close your eyes when being attacked.

He leans over to her closer and grabs her arms. Buu moves them out of the way to look at her. He felt irritated and disappointed.

M Buu: You should be better than this.

Lifa opens her eyes to look at him. She could see he is angry at her. She then toughens up.

Lifa: I'm…I'm trying. I'll get better Buu. (smiles slightly)

He then clams himself realizing that he hurt her. Buu turns his head to the side.

M Buu: Forgive…Buu. (concerned)

Lifa: It's…its okay.

M Buu: Did I hurt you?

Lifa: Buu I'm fine, okay.

M Buu: Lifa…did Buu hurt you? (serious)

Lifa: Um…just a little, but like I said I'm fine. (giggles a little)

Lifa could see his face change to disgust. She knew the reason he acted out like this. Lifa had to be tough around him and give him that time he needed.

Lifa: I'm a tough girl…

He talks over her again.

M Buu: Where did I hurt you?

Lifa: Buu…

M Buu: Lifa I said where did I hurt you?

Lifa: Just my elbows…that's all.

His eyes glance at her face. He could already feel she is hiding more from him.

M Buu: Lifa…I shall ask one more time. Where did I hurt you? (disgusted)

Lifa: My elbows like I said and…my back. You kind of knocked the breath out of me.

He growls in frustration.

Lifa: I'm fine…okay. I'm a tough girl. (giggles)

As she giggles Lifa feels her self being lifted up. Buu sits upon the ground with Lifa in his arm. He looks at her with a blank stare as she stares back at him. Lifa felt herself blush. He uses his other hand and moves it over her body as it glows.

M Buu: I won't let myself hurt you like this again.

Lifa nods and turns even redder. Buu felt himself smile on the inside knowning he and only he is able to make her do such a thing. He lowers his hand and continues to hold her.

M Buu: There.

Lifa: Thank you. (smiles)

He turns his head to the side and blushes slightly.

M Buu: Sure.

Lifa noticed the way he held her and also how close she is to his body. She could feel his breathing. Moments like this made her realized why she loved him. There is another side to him that she got to see. Lifa snuggles closer to him and places her hand upon his chest. He felt her reaction and looks down.

M Buu: Lifa…what are you?

Lifa: You feel nice Buu. (smiles)

He blushes again and Lifa smiles to that fact. Somewhere deep inside is a caring Majin. Lifa could feel the movement of him. Buu stands up with her remaining in his arms. He carries her back into the house. As he closes the door Lifa looks up at him. Buu looks down at her to find her blushing. He felt his heart rate increase and his face warm. Lifa blushes even more. He begins walking over to the stairs and up them. Lifa looks at what is going on.

Lifa: Buu…

He tightens his grip on her more and pulls her closer to him. Lifa became a little fearful wondering why? When he gets to the top he goes over to the bathroom door, but stops. Buu stands there silently and stares. Lifa felt unsure and then wondered where is this going to lead. He then looks at his room door for sometime. Lifa wondered why and thoughts crossed her mind. Buu looks down at her with a look in his eyes searching, but for…what? Lifa takes a gulp in.

Lifa: Umm…is everything…okay?

He places her down and then stares at her. Lifa heart begins to race and she gives him a smile. He turns a slight red and she took noticed. Buu then turns around and begins walking.

M Buu: I'll be out.

Lifa: O-okay…I'll start dinner.

M Buu: You should bathe first.

Lifa: O…kay…Buu…

M Buu: I'll be back…just…I need to…think…or do something.

He heads downstairs before Lifa could say anything else. She sighs, but goes into the bathroom. She did need a bath after that.

Lifa: Maybe…maybe…it's best to really leave him alone.

She felt a sad expression.

Lifa: You're not leaving him Lifa…just giving him some time and space alone.

Lifa smiles a little after reassuring that to herself.

Lifa: I'll let you have that…I…promise.

Lifa decides to take a shower, before she starts dinner.

She goes over to look at herself in the mirror. Lifa smiles and wondered what would Buu think of her body. She didn't have many curves on her, but they were there. She pins her hair up as for it not to get wet.

Lifa: Oh my goodness Lifa; stop thinking that way.

She goes over to brush her teeth as the water filled the tub. Afterwards, she gets into the warm bath water.

Lifa: This feels great and relaxing.

Lifa grabs a wash cloth and splashes some of the water on her body. She then turns the water off and lies back against the tub. Lifa closes her eyes and relaxes. Incidents from this week cross her mind. She smiles to the sight of Buu.

Lifa: Buu…you protect and care for me.

Her thoughts wonder to what he was thinking about not to long ago.

Lifa: Oh, Buu. What's on your mind?

Lifa lays there for about five more minutes relaxing. Lifa grabs the soap and washes her body. She then rinse off the soap from her body. After she is done Lifa goes to grab a towel. Lifa steps out of the tub and starts to dry herself. In the left hand corner of her eye she see's someone sitting down on the toilet. Lifa looks over and her whole body went bright red. She wraps the towel around her quickly as she could. She looks at him sitting on the toilet wondering was he using it. No because his pants were still up fully. Then her mind wonders as to why he is in here?

Lifa: B-Buu…(nervous)

He just stares at her without saying anything. She looks over to see the door closed.

Lifa: How did he get in here? I locked the door…right? (think to self)

Lifa looks at him and could see a blank stare, but something else.

Leave a review and favorite if you like!


	15. Chapter 15: Buuonding Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters. I do own Lifa as she is my created character along with other non-DBZ characters.

*I know I been away for a long time...busy and life got in the way. I'm back and getting back into my story. I promised myself that I was to finish this. I know it's short this chapter, but it's leading to where I need it to go. Enjoy!*

Lifa looks at him and could see a blank stare, but something else.

Lifa: Buu…do…do you need to use the toilet?

He still didn't answer her, but she could see his eyes traveling as he looked at her.

Lifa: Um…well…the…the bathroom is all yours. (smiles nervously)

Lifa walks over to the bathroom door and turns the knob. She then noticed it was locked and now she really wondered how he got in.

Lifa: Maybe he locked it. (think to self)

She unlocks the door and pulls it open to get out.

Lifa: Ugh… (startled)

She then felt the door being push closed as it slammed. Lifa turns around and places her back against the door. This was bringing back old memories for her, but this time it was different. She holds onto the towel tightly. Buu had squatted down to be eye to eye level with her. He had one hand on the door.

Lifa: Buu…what's wrong? (nervous)

His eyes give her an answer by slowly looking down at her body. Lifa felt her heart rate increasing even more and also her breathing.

Lifa: Buu…um…your kind of scaring me.

His mind is racing with different thoughts and feelings. He had caught a glimpse of her nakedness.

M Buu: That's what she looks like. (think to self)

He swallows from the thought again. He felt that new weird feeling overcoming him. Buu places his hand among Lifa's cheek. Lifa's face turns a bright red.

Lifa: Buu…

He places his thumb among her lips to stop her talking. He felt his own breathing rise with his heart rate. "Explore, explore"; "Stop! Stop!" his mind battles these words and feelings.

Lifa moves to her right to give herself space from him because the look in his eyes is like it spoke to her about him. She then hears him growl a little because of this.

Lifa: I have to…

He stands up and grabs Lifa. She is now in his arms and he opens the bathroom door. He carries her down the hallway. Lifa looks up at him and then back forward. Thoughts started to come into her mind about what could happen. He takes her to her room. Buu stands there in front of her bed and looks down at her. Lifa looks at him hoping to maybe see what he is thinking from his face expression.

Lifa: Wait Buu…

He kisses her quickly and hard again. Lifa is startled and in shock. He stops kissing her and looks at her. His mouth is slightly open and then he speaks to her.

M Buu: Relax. (calm)

He puts one of his knees on her bed and slowly leans forward to lay her upon it. Lifa grabs him around the neck tightly.

Lifa: Buu…wait…wait… (nervous)

His mind is slowly drifting and giving into this new feeling.

M Buu: Let go. (calm)

He grabs her arms and pries them apart. When he did Buu lays Lifa upon her bed and see's the towel slightly almost exposing her breast. Lifa quickly pulls it up on her. She keeps her legs tightly closed. Lifa had never felt this nervous before in her entire life and it only built even more now. He lets his other half onto the bed. The bed creaked as the mattress sinks upon his weight. He stays over her silent and staring.

Lifa: Buu…wait…think…

He cuts her off again by placing his thumb onto her lips. He places his hand on her hips and rubs it up to her breast and back down again. Yet, slowly. Lifa lays there battling with herself as to where this is going. He places his head next to her neck breaths on it slightly. Lifa could feel the warmth of his breath against her neck. He grabs onto her butt left side and blows onto her neck slowly. Lifa mouth opens and she lets out a moan. Lifa cover her mouth quickly. When she did he felt his body doing something it never done before. He also is slowly starting to like the sound of her moans…it made him feel weird. He didn't know why, but a part of him sort of liked it. Something is happening below his waist just like from his dream. He growls to this new feeling. He lifts up and looks at her. Lifa glances at him and could see an unsure expression. He is struggling with himself and what he is to do now. She then saw an irritated expression come upon his face and he growls. He stays over her like this for sometime and Lifa lays there nervous that if she moved he might want to be intimate with her. His mind wanders from the time he met her until now. The feeling of that desire came upon him every now and then, but as of recently a new feeling begun to emerge. It made him feel a weird feeling towards Lifa. His eyes go down to examine her body. She is holding on the towel tightly with her legs together. He had caught a glimpse of her body as he watched her get out of the tub. His breathing was already rapid and his heart raced to the thought of her. Just now looking at her made him feel weird. He gulps to the thought of seeing her fully.

M Buu: What…what's wrong with me? Not Buu… (think to self)

Lifa looks at him to see him turn his head to the side. He closes his eyes when he did that. She could see him sweating a little, breathing heavily and trembling slightly.

Lifa: Buu. (think to self)

Lifa knew she had to get from this position because she wasn't exactly ready yet. She holds the towel with one and places the other on the bed. Lifa sits up a little and slowly tries to slide her legs up from him. He still stayed in the same position with his head turned and eyes closed. She then turns on her side and when she did her leg bumps into something solid. He growls a little when she did so. Lifa felt herself turn red and she looks down at her legs.

Lifa: Sor…(blushing)

Before she could finish Lifa saw what the solid part her leg hit was. Her body turns all red and she felt herself lost for words. Something is bulging in his pants and Lifa knew what it is. She quickly now tried scrambling to get up.

M Buu: No… don't… don't… (says calmly and growls a little)

Upon doing so she felt his hand grab her and heard him speak. Lifa looks at him and his eyes are still closed. She could see the struggle he is battling. He growls every now and then. He held onto her not letting her go.

M Buu: Don't…stay. (blush a little)

Lifa lies back down and holds the towel close to her.

Lifa: Buu…I'm…I'm not ready… (nervous)

He growls somewhat louder. Images from the book, that movie, seeing her and other things he seen or been told had a hold on him now. It wasn't fully, but he felt urges upon him and it was because of her. His hands squeeze onto the pillow tightly that Lifa laid her head upon.

M Buu: No… stop… stop this feeling! Not Buu…Not Buu! (think to self)

Lifa looks to her left and then to her right to see this. Buu is gritting his teeth together and battles with himself. Lifa looks back at him and places her hand on his cheek.

Lifa: Buu…calm down and it's…

He growls and quickly places his lips upon hers roughly. He kisses her hard and Lifa places her hands upon his chest. She calls out his name in their kiss letting her mouth open. Upon doing that Buu's tongue invades her mouth. It caught her off guard and was a shock to him also, but he lets it happen. This was a new experience for them both and his tongue explores her mouth. Lifa moans into his mouth as he does this. Her natural instinct takes over and her tongue invades his. He groans loud as he felt himself waist below feel a great urge towards her. His subconscious beings to talk to him: "She is yours, so take her."

M Buu: Take her, yes…no…no…but… (think to self)

He grabs her legs and pries them apart placing his self in between her just as the book said. Upon doing so he lowers his lower half close in between her. Lifa opens her eyes quickly as she felt and hope it wasn't what she thought it was of him. She moves upwards, but he grabs her waist and held her in position as he continues to kiss her hard. Lifa could feel him poking her in her thigh. She felt herself flush after he moves a little to her right and press himself upon her womanhood. Lifa felt lost and so did he; she places her hand on his back to rub up on him feeling his muscles. She realized what she is doing and places her hands upon his chest to push a little. Lifa felt herself going dizzy from all this. He stops kissing her and places his head next to her neck. She catches her breath and lays there breathing hard. She felt his grip tighten some more on her.

M Buu: No…stop Buu…Li…Lifa… (whisper to self)

Lifa could make out what he is saying since he is right next to her. He is breathing hard and growling in her ear. She then tries to relax herself and smiles a little.

Lifa: Buu…it's…its okay.

He opens his eyes and snaps back to himself.

M Buu: NO!

He sits up quickly and gets off of her. Lifa closes her legs and held onto the towel. She lays there and looks at him. He has his back turned to her and his fist clamped. Lifa smiles and sits up. She grabs him with one hand around his wrist.

Lifa: It's okay to have these feelings.

He pulls away from her hand quickly and turns his head to her.

M Buu: It's not okay.

He then walks to her door to leave. Lifa could see that he did feel strong desires towards her…sexually. What was bulging in his pants when he was on top of her and now as he left the room; it let her know that it was more than just care and protection he felt towards her. She could hear the front door slam and knew he left. Lifa sits there baffled by what just happened.

Lifa: You do feel…intimacy towards me.

She sighs, but decided to just let him handle this alone. Lifa begins putting on her sleepwear and goes downstairs. She needed to make dinner for them. Lifa gets out what she need and starts dinner. After dinner is done she sits down to eat. She knows that he'll be back it's just that she enjoyed having him there. Her mind then wonders to what just happen over an hour ago.

Lifa: Oh, Buu…maybe…maybe I need to stop saying I'm not ready.

She eats the last bite of her meal and gets up to clean her dishes.

Lifa: Perhaps…I need to be…ready.

Lifa blushes a lot to what she just said to herself. Could she let him? Would he want to? His actions did signal a desire to do such an act.

Lifa: Well…I'll give him that time and space he needs.

Lifa cleans the kitchen, but leaves the food out for Buu. She goes into the living room and watches some TV. A few hours passed and Lifa drifts off to sleep on the couch. Buu has just landed and walks into the house. He hears the TV on and walks over to look at it. He then noticed Lifa asleep on the couch. Buu decided to leave her there for now because he smelled food. He goes into the kitchen and sits down in a chair. Upon doing so he heats up the food that was cold. He must admit he is hungry and her food was always wonderful. Lifa turns on her side and awakens when she felt herself falling off the couch. She sits up quickly and looks around. Lifa see the TV on and remembered she left it on. She begins rubbing her eyes and yawns.

Lifa: What time is it? (groggy)

Lifa grabs the remote and turns the TV off. She stands up and stretches her arms and yawn once again. Lifa then hears noise coming from the kitchen. She goes over to the wall that blocked the view into the kitchen. Buu is at the table stuffing his mouth full of food. She smiles, but then her face expression changes.

Lifa: Give him time. (think to self)

He could feel her behind him as he continued to stuff his mouth. Buu slows down eating as he waited for her to speak. Lifa opens her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She sighs and smiles. She turns around and makes her way upstairs. Buu turns his head to see her gone. He stuffs another hand full of cookies in his mouth and goes back to eating. Lifa goes into the bathroom, brush her teeth and washes her face. She decided to leave him alone and let him have his space. After a few minutes Lifa leaves out of the bathroom and begins going downstairs. As she is heading downstairs; Buu is coming upstairs. They meet each other halfway on the stair case. Buu stares at her, but he then focus his gaze from her. Lifa smiles a little and turns her gaze from him. He grabs her left shoulder and she looks at him. Lifa felt her adrenaline rise. He gently moves her to the side.

M Buu: I'm going to bed.

He continues walking upstairs. Lifa turns around and speaks.

Lifa: Um,…

Before she could speak fully he talks over her.

M Buu: Buu is done with dinner…good night.

Lifa felt a little hurt, but goes downstairs to clean up the kitchen.

Lifa: Well, he's confused, upset and a little nervous. He needs this time alone.

She continues to clean and when she is done. Lifa head upstairs and goes into her room. She pushes her door to close it and looks at his room door. She felt a little sad, but perks up concerning this situation. Lifa gets into bed and lies on her back.

Lifa: I'll give him that time because I love him.

She turns over on her side to face the wall and drifts off to sleep. Sunday morning came and Lifa is still asleep. Buu was already up hours ago. He had gone out to train and clear his mind. He came back home and looked in the kitchen to find no food cooked. Normally around this time Lifa would be up and breakfast would be already cooked or in the process of being done. He goes into the cookie jar to find a few cookies left. He eats on those as he walks into the living room. He sits on the couch and turns the television on. Buu clicks on the remote to see what is on TV. He munches on another cookie. He stops on a channel that is showing earthling couples being intimate. He watches this and felt that weird feeling growing again. Lifa is now waking up as she sits up. She gets out of bed and walks over to the bathroom. Lifa stretches and yawns as she prepares herself to get ready. Lifa bathes and brushes her teeth. After she is done Lifa heads downstairs. When she gets to the bottom Lifa see's Buu turning off the television. Lifa stops and looks over at him. She smiles at him as he continued to stare at her. He stands up and walks over to the door.

Lifa: Buu I'll start breakfast. Do…do you want to help?

He stops at the door and grabs the door handle. Lifa could see him take a deep breath in and breathe it out long and calmly.

M Buu: I'll be outside training.

Lifa: Oh…okay. Well…maybe we could train together after breakfast.

He opens the door and walks out of it.

M Buu: I'll think about it.

Buu close the door behind him. Lifa signs and goes into the kitchen to start breakfast. She ponders on what she could do to help him.

Lifa: Give him time, but…think Lifa. (sighs)

Buu is a few miles away from the house. He trains hoping to clear his mind from what happen yesterday and everything else as of recently. He lifts a rock and smash his fist threw it.

M Buu: Why is this happening? Why do I feel that desire? (thinks to self)

He jumps into the air and kicks multiple times. He became frustrated and confused with himself.

M Buu: Lifa…how?

Images of her appear in his mind. Especially, the recent events and when they bond.

M Buu: Why do I feel this? What does the desire and sex mean?

He comes back down to land on the ground with force. He stood there angry, but then calms down when an image of Lifa's smile appears in his mind.

M Buu: Why…why do I feel love for her? (shock)

He pauses in his thoughts after what he said. Did he truly love her? How and why?

M Buu: I don't understand…

He grabs his head and holds it. Buu tries to remove the thoughts from his mind, but it forced its way into his thoughts. He couldn't remove those feelings. A few days ago those feelings grew stronger every time he seen her and thought of her. They had a hold on him that he couldn't remove no matter what he tried.

M Buu: I feel those things.

He balls his fist and steam slowly released from the holes on his body.

M Buu: NO! Buu can't… Not Buu…but… (angry)

A half an hour passed and Lifa was done with breakfast. She herself was trying to figure what to do concerning Buu and herself. She remembered Videl's boyfriend mentioning asking Bulma.

Lifa: Perhaps…no, no…what if they find out about him.

She sets the table for breakfast.

Lifa: Well…I could lie and say it's someone else or make up another guy. (thinks to self)

Lifa continues to be lost in her thoughts. Buu had just walked in and sees her placing the last items on the table. He stares at her and felt a smile come upon his face. That love, desire and protection feelings were building inside him again.

Lifa: (sighs) Well, I better go…

Lifa pause in her sentence when she turns around to see Buu. He had that same blank stare on his face and Lifa smiles at him a little.

Lifa: Breakfast is done. (giggles a little)

He goes and sits down in the chair. Lifa does the same. She looks at him as he grabs food among his plate. Was he going to stay this time to eat with her? She could also tell something is a little different about him. He grabs a drink and guzzles it down as he looks at her. Lifa had put her head down, but looks under eyed at him from time to time. She eats some of the eggs. Buu force the glass cup down onto the table, but not to break it. He burps as he continues to look at her. She looks up at him from the glass sound. He wrinkles up his face slightly and growls a little. The image of seeing her naked replayed in his mind along with what happen in her bedroom between the both of them. Lifa focus went to the meal. Buu stuff his mouth with some of the food as he didn't remove his gaze from her. Lifa could feel the intense stare he is giving her. He begins to bounce one leg slightly as he felt those feeling arise again. He ate the tarts she made hoping that would remove those thoughts from his mind because he enjoyed sweets. Lifa looks up at him slightly and could not only see, but almost feel how intense his focus is on her. She looks back down and felt herself feel nervous and a little venerable. That look…it was that same look he gave her from yesterday concerning their very close encounter.

Lifa: Um…

Lifa was searching for the words to say. His look is very intimidating and something else Lifa could see. She eats through her breakfast in a quicker pace than usual. The next thing she hears is the chair slides back loudly. Lifa looks up and sees Buu go over to the sink with his dishes. He throws them in there and heads over to the living room. She knew something is bothering him. Lifa finish off her orange juice and begins cleaning the kitchen. She continues to clean and noticed that the television wasn't turned on.

Lifa: That's strange of him. (think to self)

She thinks about how he was looking at her.

Lifa: That look…it's that look from yesterday. What is on your mind Buu? (think to self)

Lifa sighs and finish the kitchen cleaning after ten more minutes. She dried her hands afterwards.

Lifa: Maybe I should call Bulma or go visit her. (thinks to self)

Lifa walks near the living room, but pause. She could hear Buu bouncing his leg as it hits the floor. She slowly walks into the living room as she goes closer near the stairs. Lifa looks at him to see that intense focus he has on her again. Yet, there is another look he is expressing. She gulps and smiles.

Lifa: Buu…is everything fine? Um…

He doesn't answer her, but lens back against the sofa and spread his arms on the sofa back. Lifa could see his eyes traveling again. They examined her, but with more intense. Almost like there was lust or some form of desire.

Lifa: I figured to give you…that time and space I promised. (nervous)

He tilts his head to the side and smiles a little at her. Lifa returns it back with a smile of her own. Lifa then decided that being nervous wasn't the time now. Something is troubling him and she promised she would be there to help him.

Lifa: Buu… (sighs) you know how I feel about you. Yesterday….yesterday event told me, well at least let me know how you feel.

He continued to stare at her and didn't respond.

Lifa: I know your confused and I must say…kind of clueless on certain things, but. I lo…I care about you deeply. I want to stay with you always and even form a closer bond with you.

She could see his face expression get serious. Lifa smiles slightly and knew he didn't approve of those things.

Lifa: Buu…I lov…

Before Lifa could finish she found herself up against the wall. He had quickly teleported in front of her and pushed her up against the wall. When he did that he done it as to not hurt her. He also stopped her within her words. She also noticed that she wasn't on the ground, but in his arm while his other arm is above her head. He stares at her intensely. This had shocked Lifa, but she felt also relaxed and safe in his hold. Buu tilts his head to the side and downwards. His eyes examined her features. Lifa blushes and turns her head to the side.

Lifa: Buu you really have been having strong feelings for me. (think to self)

Buu leans in closer to her and Lifa turns to face him. They are eye to eye level and less than an inch away from each other. His gazes are intense and focus. Lifa blushes even harder.

Lifa: Um…are… (nervous)

M Buu: Don't speak.

Lifa: B-Buu… (nervous)

Lifa's face turns red. Buu smiles a little from her blushing as he did enjoy that of her. He felt that desire growing strongly. His thoughts pushed him to do certain things. Like examples from that book and his dreams. He gulps and blinks a few times. He could feel a growing desire that felt like a release that needed to be relieved.

Lifa: Buu…

Lifa says his name softly. She could see a sweat drop runs down from his forehead. Lifa reaches out to hold his face and at that moment he jerks back. His mind returns from that gaze he was lost in. Buu puts Lifa down and steps back from her as he continues to look upon her. Lifa face then showed a look of worry because she could see the change in him returning. He turns around and heads out the front door. He closes it and Lifa could hear him fly off. She stands there lost again, but thought about what just happen. Buu was having strong feelings towards her. She noticed that and couldn't remove that from her thoughts. All the events that happen until now let her know that Majin Buu wasn't that same Majin Buu. Lifa goes to clean the house for about an hour. A lot that has been going on between her and Buu that she didn't have the time to clean. Lifa goes to Buu's room door and opens it. The last time he had clothes over the floor and he wasn't too grumpy about her going into his room, well somewhat. She turns on his bedroom light and looks around his room. Lifa looks over at the dresser and she remembered the book she found in there. She felt herself blush a little to the thought of it. She also wondered did he still have that book within there. Lifa looks over at his bed and thought of yesterdays event appeared in her mind. She then saw her and Buu in bed together. He is on top and she is on the bottom. Lifa shakes her head, blushes and smiles.

Lifa: No brain; don't think about that. (blushes harder)

She leaves out of the room and goes downstairs. Lifa grabs her cell phone on the table in the living room. She lies out on the couch and holds her head with one hand.

Lifa: Why I'm I thinking of such things…with him of all people or whatever on this planet.

She sighs and looks at her cell phone.

Lifa: Maybe I should call Bulma or someone. Gohan did suggest I go see her or talk to Bulma about guys like Buu.

Lifa begins dialing Bulma's number. She listens as the phone rings for her to pick up.

Bulma: Hello! Brief's resident.

Lifa: Um…Bulma…

Bulma: This is she.

Lifa: Oh, hi…Bulma. It's me, Lifa.

Bulma: Hey, Lifa. You're just the person I was thinking about and going to call.

Lifa: Oh, well…

Bulma talks over her.

Bulma: I wanted to ask you about coming to a party I'm having.

Lifa: Party?... Um…

Bulma: Yeah, it's a party, well…more of a gathering. I figured this could be a family and friend gathering for everyone. Plus, we don't get to spend much time… (continues to talk)

Lifa listens to Bulma expressing her excitement over the party. Lifa thoughts drift to Buu and about the situation of them. What could she ask? She couldn't just go up to Bulma or anyone and say "Hey, I'm living with Majin Buu and have fallen for him. Plus, he has a temper and doesn't understand much concerning feelings. What should I do about that?"

Lifa: Maybe I shouldn't ask… (thinks to self)

Bulma: Lifa…Hello…Are you still there?

Lifa snaps back to what Bulma was discussing.

Lifa: Um…yeah…sorry…

Bulma: Sooo, are you coming or not?

Lifa: Well, umm…

Bulma giggles.

Bulma: Why are you hesitant?

Lifa: Umm, I'm not hesitating. Well, I guess…

Bulma calls out Lifa's name in a long sighs.

Bulma: Liiffaaa…everyone there wants to see you. Well, mostly everyone.

Lifa thinks to herself about how Buu did need time alone to himself. She sighs in her mind and decided to agree. Besides, she did want to ask Bulma about how to deal with stubborn, tempered and among other things about how Buu is. Yet, she couldn't tell Bulma about Buu.

Lifa: Sure, Bulma…I guess I'm coming.

Lifa giggles a little and Bulma lit up with joy.

Bulma: Yaayyy! Okay we'll see you there. It's this Friday.

Lifa: Okay, also…

Bulma: I got to go, bye Lifa.

Bulma hangs up the phone before Lifa could finish.

Lifa: Well, Lifa what did you get yourself into again. (sighs)

She decides to go outside for a walk. She needed something to ease her mind. Everything that is happening Lifa must admit was becoming confusing and a bit stressful. Perhaps, it was a good idea that she agreed to go to the party. Yet, how would Buu take that?

Lifa: I guess I have to tell him the truth. Unless, I lie to him.

She thought about how she lied the last time and look how that turned out. Images of what it would be like this time crossed her mind. *Bulma "Hey, Lifa!"; Lifa "Hey, Bulma!" Buu doesn't see Lifa at home, so he goes to find her. He spots her at Bulma's party. Buu comes crashing down and knocks back tables, food and more from his energy force. He looks around in anger. Buu "Lifa, you lied to me." Lifa "Oh, no." He goes on a rampage.* Lifa snaps back to reality and sighs again.

Lifa: I might as well tell him.

She walked around the house because it wasn't much where Buu lived. More rocky, mountain tops with greenery miles away. She looks up into the sky and decided to go back inside. The clouds were turning a darker gray and Lifa felt a rain drop hit her upon her face cheek.

Leave a review and favorite if you like!


End file.
